Tormenta de Pasión
by Slayer1974
Summary: Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Smallville o de sus personajes. Resumen: Clark y Lois se encuentran en el bosque en medio de una tormenta en los momentos más duros, difíciles y tristes de su vida. Disfruten
1. Chapter 1

**En una base militar en las afueras de Metrópolis**

Fue una noche de tormenta con lluvia torrencial, el día en que murió su madre, su padre salió de la habitación donde estaba su esposa, vio a sus hijas durmiendo sentadas en el sofá a la espera de alguna notica sobre su madre, Sam Lane tenía la cara como una roca, sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al ver a las chicas, toma una respiración profunda, se les acerca, tocó a Lois por el brazo para despertarla, la niña lo siente, se despertó al ver sus ojos nublados sabía que su madre murió, ella se fue corriendo sin saber dónde, mientras corre las lágrimas se deslizan por las mejillas, no sintió la lluvia caer en su cuerpo ni los rayos y truenos, sólo siente dolor por perder a unos de los seres más importantes en su vida.

 **En una granja de Smallville**

La familia Kent está cenando como todos los días, pero esta noche fue diferente, Jonathan está mirando a su hijo el cual apenas había tocado su comida es evidente que no quiere comer, él mira a su esposa le pregunta con la mirada, ella lo ve, se encoge de hombros y mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro en respuesta de no saber el porqué el niño está molesto, Jonathan toma un respiro, ve al chico y le dice: "Clark ¿qué te pasa?"

El niño ve a sus padres y responde: "¿Por qué soy diferente? Hoy después de la escuela, cuando estaba esperando el autobús, me distraje jugando con Pete y el autobús nos dejó, salimos corriendo detrás de él y unos segundos después súper aceleré dejando a Pete y al autobús lejos de mí hasta que me estrellé contra un árbol, tengo miedo ¿Por qué me pasó?"

Marta vio la cara de su hijo, le dice: "Cariño ya hemos hablado acerca de eso, eres muy joven para entenderlo, cuando tengas la edad suficiente, vamos a hablar"

Jonathan asintió con la cabeza, dice: "Hijo, eres un niño de 5 años, debes esperar, ahora vamos a comer ¿de acuerdo?"

Clark frunció el ceño, se levanta de la mesa y les grita: "Estoy cansado de lo mismo" salió corriendo a súper velocidad.

 **En medio del bosque**

Lois corrió lo más lejos que sus piernas le permitieron, de repente se estrelló contra una muralla humana, cayó sobre su trasero, levantó su mirada con el reflejo de los relámpagos puede ver a un niño delante de ella llorando inconsolablemente.

Clark se detiene en medio del bosque se dio cuenta que había corrido más allá de Smallville de repente siente que alguien se estrelló contra él, con la luz de los relámpagos puede ver a la niña sentada en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras la fuerte lluvia caía sobre ellos, el niño extiende su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la chica coge su mano y se levantó, están de pie cara a cara, mirando a sus ojos, el chico toma una respiración profunda y la abrazó como si fuera la única cosa a que aferrarse, la chica le devuelve el abrazo y le acaricia su espalda dándole consuelo, ambos lloran en medio de la lluvia, se abrazaron durante 10 minutos, dejan de abrazarse, la chica le sostiene el rostro entre susmanos, mira a sus ojos y le dice: "Lo que haya pasado contigo vas a estar bien" el niño ve a sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza, le dice: "gracias, Lo que haya pasado contigo vas a estar bien también" La niña le sonríe, le da un beso en la frente, él le devuelve la sonrisa, le da un beso en la mejilla, continúan observándose uno al otro hasta que la muchacha escuchó la voz de su padre, dejó su cara y se fue como vino, desapareciendo en la noche tormentosa.

Lois corrió al encuentro con su padre, Sam llegó a donde estaba Lois se arrodilla ante ella y le vio llorando, le agarra por los hombros, le dice: "Lois, eres un Lane" ella ve a Sam "un Lane no puede llorar porque esto le hace débil" Lois asintió con la cabeza seca sus lágrimas y regresa a casa con Sam.

Clark llegó mojado a la granja, Jonathan y Marta le vieron, su padre le dice: "¿Clark dónde has estado? Estábamos preocupados" Jonathan se acercó, Marta inmediatamente fue a buscar una toalla para secarlo, Clark está con su cabeza hacia abajo mirando al piso en silencio, Marta llegó, empezó a secarlo, pero el chico le rechaza diciendo: "Déjame en paz" y corrió a su habitación, dejando a sus padres mirándose el uno al otro.

Lois está acostada en la cama mirando el techo pensando en el niño del bosque, ¿quién es? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Por qué él la abrazó y lloró con ella como sí se conocieran? y por último por qué sintió la necesidad de consolarlo y al mismo tiempo él le dio consuelo con ese abrazo, ella había perdido a su madre esa noche, pero ella se sentía segura en sus brazos, cierra los ojos y cae en un profundo sueño.

Clark se encuentra en la cama mirando el techo pensando en la chica del bosque ¿quién es? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Por qué sintió la necesidad de abrazarla, llorar con ella como sí se conocieran? Finalmente, por qué ella lo consuela y al mismo tiempo él la consuela, hoy descubre que es diferente a las otras personas, pero la chica le hizo sentirse seguro de sí mismo en sus brazos, cierra los ojos y cae en un profundo sueño.

 **Al día siguiente en el cementerio**

Cuando todo el mundo se ha ido, Lois está sola frente a la tumba de su madre, cayó de rodillas, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, suspiro y dice: "Te amo mami, te voy a extrañar, te prometo que voy a venir siempre" se levanta y va a donde está su hermana pequeña y su prima. En otro sitio está Sam, Gabriel y Moira Sullivan observando a la chica, Gabriel ve a Sam y le dice: "Lois es increíble no lloró, con seis años de edad se muestra fuerte" Sam asiente con la cabeza, Gabriel continua "si necesitas ayuda con las chicas sólo nos llamas, para eso está la familia" a lo que Sam respondió: "Gracias Gabe, pero nos vamos a Europa esta tarde" Moira dice con asombro: "¡Europa! Pero ¿cómo vas a hacer para cuidar de las niñas?" Gabe asintió con la cabeza y dice: "Es cierto, Lois es pequeña y Lucy todavía es una bebé" Sam frunció el ceño y dice: "son mis hijas y sé lo que es bueno para ellas, nos vamos a Europa" Ellos caminan hacia donde se encuentran las niñas, Sam toma a Lucy en sus brazos y agarró a Lois de la mano se fue de allí llevándose a sus niñas hacia una vida incierta para losLane. Gabriel y Moira tomaron a Chloe por sus manos ambos a cada lado de la muchacha y se fueron, Chloe voltea a ver a Lois mientras se aleja con su familia y pensó: _"Adiós prima, espero verte pronto"_

 **Después de 10 años**

Fue una noche de tormenta, cuando corrió hacia el bosque al igual que la noche cuando perdió a su madre, pero está vez fueron otros los motivos, su padre le anuncia que su hermana pequeña se va a estudiar a un internado en Suiza, sentía dolor porque su padre la va a separar de su hermanita, no se la llevaban bien como hermanas, pero Lois la protegía y cuidaba de ella como una madre, la amaba, como la lluvia era fuerte casi no podía ver a donde le llevaban sus piernas, sólo corría como si quisiera desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Fue una noche de tormenta, cuando se adentró al bosque después de que su papá le conto todo acerca de él, su origen, ¿por qué él era fuerte más que nadie? le muestra la nave donde llegó, sentía dolor porque él era diferente pensaba ¿cómo va a ver a su amigos Pete y Chloe? ¿Cómo podía hablar con Lana acerca de sus sentimientos hacia ella? La lluvia era fuerte casi no podía ver a donde se dirigía, sólo corrió, corrió y corrió sin un rumbo fijo como si quisiera escapar de su cruda realidad.

Clark se detuvo en medio del bosque estaba llorando sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas se sentía mareado las palabras de Jonathan resonaban en su cabeza mientras sufría su dolor alguien le golpeó, Clark le vio con la luz de los relámpagos, reacciona con rapidez agarrándola por la cintura para no dejarla caer. Lois corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se estrelló con alguien duro como una roca, pero esta vez ella no se cayó sintió unas fuertes manos agarrándola por la cintura, mira hacia arriba con la luz de los relámpagos le veía llorar como la primera vez, pero esta vez ella lo abrazó envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho, lo abrazó como si fuera la única cosa a que aferrarse, Clark la atrajo hacia él, inclinó la cabeza hacia su hombro empezó darle pequeños besos mientras que con sus manos le acariciaba su espalda y al mismo tiempo llora su pena junto a ella.

Se mantienen abrazados, mientras que cae la lluvia, ninguno de ellos quiere soltar al otro, Clark sigue dándole besos en su hombro, Lois levanta la cabeza, Clark dejó de besarla, ambos lloran mirándose cara a cara, Clark lentamente se inclina acercando su rostro al suyo hasta que pone su boca sobre la suya, besándola suavemente, Lois le devuelve el beso, Clark intensifica el beso hasta meter su lengua dentro de su boca, Lois sintió su piel erizada al sentir sus manos acariciándole la espalda, Clark continuaba besándola, desliza las manos a su trasero, agarrando sus nalgas empujándole hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo, Lois hizo lo mismo, siguen besándose apasionadamente hasta que necesitan el aliento se dejan de besar para tomar un respiro, Clark mirándola con deseo le sonríe, Lois lo ve y pone sus manos en su pecho acariciándolo, Clark desliza sus manos a la cintura y la besó de nuevo, Lois envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, no podían dejar de besarse era como si tenían una fuerte conexión entre ellos que no dejaba que se alejaran, disfrutaban del beso saboreando sus labios, sentían que sus cuerpos se aferran al del otro, no le importaba la lluvia, los truenos y relámpagos, sólo la emoción que sentían en ese momento, porque era su primer beso de verdad. De repente se oye el motor de un jeep que se acercaba, Lois le dejó rápidamente y se fue corriendo de allí desapareciendo en la noche tormentosa de nuevo, Clark se quedó en el bosque solo.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Lois está caminando hacia su casa pensando en el chico del bosque, ellos se encontraron de nuevo como la vez pasada, ella se estrelló contra él pero esta vez él no la dejó caer, la tomó en sus brazos, la abrazó fuerte e inmediatamente ella sintió la necesidad de abrazarle y así lo hizo, sentir su cuerpo cerca del suyo fue increíble, su boca besando su hombro, sus manos acariciando su espalda, luego llego el beso apasionado que nunca había recibido en su vida, de repente Lois sale de sus pensamientos, porque detrás de ella se acerca un jeep militar, vio las luces detrás de su espalda, se da la vuelta y ve a Wes y Chloe que venían allí. Wes detuvo el carro salió de él, Chloe hizo lo mismo, ambos se acercaron a ella, Chloe la ve mojada y le dice: "¡Dios Lois! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo? El Tío Sam está furioso porque lo dejaste con las palabras en la boca" Lois frunce el ceño, les dice: "No me importa, ya escuche lo que tenía que decir" toma una respiración profunda "Lucy se va, además no tengo derecho a réplica, solo déjenme en paz por favor, quiero estar sola" Wes frunció el ceño se acercó a ella y la agarró por el brazo, le dice: "No Lois! Te vienes con nosotros ahora mismo estoy cansado de tus dramas" Lois se llena de ira y le da un golpe en la barbilla tirándolo al suelo y se fue corriendo.

Clark está caminando hacía su casa cuando Lana y Witney se lo encontraron; Lana lo ve mojado y le dice: "Hey! Clark ¿necesitas un aventón?" Witney asintió con la cabeza y dice: "¡Sí! hombre mírate estas mojado ¿dónde has estado?" Clark toma una respiración profunda, le dice: "Lana, Witney, gracias por su oferta, pero quiero estar solo" sigue caminando y entra en sus pensamientos acerca de la chica del bosque, una vez más se reunieron de nuevo como la vez pasada, ella se estrelló contra él y estaba llorando, pero esta vez fue diferente la besó como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, sentir sus labios, su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo era lo mejor que le pasó, él nunca va olvidar sus labios y su cuerpo.

Lois llegó a casa, su padre le está esperando en la sala, la vio y le dice: "¿Lois dónde has estado?" Lois está en silencio, Sam se acerca a ella "Nunca me dejes hablando solo" suspiro "Yo soy tu padre y tú me respetas, ¡Está bien!" Lois asintió con la cabeza, le da la espalda para irse a su dormitorio, Sam la agarró del brazo con furia, le da la vuelta hacia él y le dice: "En esta casa mando yo, jovencita" Lois tira de su brazo, lo mira desafiándole, le dice: "¿algo más general?" Sam respondió: "Sí, estás castigada, olvídate de las vacaciones con tu prima en Smallville, te vienes conmigo a Ciudad Gótica, Lois asintió con la cabeza, dice: "Lo que el señor diga" y se fue.

Clark llegó a su casa, Jonathan y Martha están esperándolo sentados en la mesa de la cocina, Clark les vio y se pone delante ellos, suspiro, dice: "Papá, mamá lo siento por irme de aquí, pero todo acerca de mí, es duro porque soy diferente" lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas "¿Cómo puedo ver a mis amigos?" toma un respiro "Soy de otro planeta, ustedes no son mis padres, ¡soy un bicho raro!" Martha se levantó de la mesa se acerca a él le agarró la cara, le dice: "Cariño, no eres un bicho raro, eres nuestro hijo y nosotros nos encargaremos de ti, porque te amamos" lo abrazó, Jonathan se levanta y se acercó a ellos, los abrazó y dijo: "Sí, hijo, tu mamá tiene razón, te prometemos que tu verdadera identidad estará segura con nosotros, porque eres un Kent".

 **Dos años después**

Esa noche, Clark se encuentra en el granero no podía soportar el peso de la culpa que siente por sus padres y la pérdida de su bebé, su amigo Pete se ha ido porque no podía con el peso de guardar su secreto, Chloe está enamorada de él y Lana lo ignora, escucha los truenos decidió huir de allí, al mismo tiempo, Lois está en la oficina de su padre en la base militar, acaba de regresar de la fiesta de graduación de Wes, ella está triste porque Wes se va a la Marina para continuar su carrera militar, Lucy se encuentra en Europa, su padre la ignora, escucha los truenos y decide huir.

Mientras la lluvia cae Lois llegó al bosque, cayó de rodillas coloca sus manos en la cara y llora inconsolablemente se siente sola, al mismo tiempo Clark llegó allí con el resplandor de un relámpago ve a Lois de rodillas se acercó a ella, se arrodilla detrás de ella; Lois continúa llorando y de repente siente que alguien pone sus brazos alrededor de su cintura apoyando su espalda a su cuerpo, pone su frente en su nuca, además está llorando también, Lois quitó sus manos de la cara, apoyó sus brazos en los suyos y con sus manos acariciaba las suyas, el hombre lloraba desconsoladamente se aferraba a ella, Lois sintió su aliento en el cuello, su piel se erizó, Clark sintió sus manos acariciándolo y su piel se erizó por primera vez, nunca sintió algo así, ni cuando Lana estaba cerca de él o alguien más.

Lois sigue acariciándolo, Clark apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, Lois levantó una mano para tocar su mejilla y le dice: "Está bien, todo va a salir bien" Clark suspira, dice: "¿Cómo sabes, eres mago?" cierra sus ojos y apoyó su mejilla en la suya, Lois comenzó a acariciar su cara, ella respondió: "No soy mago, pero todo en esta vida tiene solución menos la muerte" mientras que la lluvia está cayendo sobre ellos, Lois pensó: _"Tengo que se salir de aquí, si mi padre me encuentra, primero mata a este chico y luego a mí"_ mientras que Clark pensaba: _"Tengo que hacer algo, no quiero que desaparezca como la última vez"_ Lois intenta quitar sus brazos de los suyos, pero Clark no la deja y le dice: "No quédate conmigo, por favor no te vayas" Lois toma un respiro, le dice: "Yo no me voy, sólo necesitamos encontrar un lugar para protegernos de la lluvia" Clark le deja, ambos se levantan, Lois se vuelve hacia él, Clark le sonríe, Lois le sonríe, extiende su mano, Clark le agarra la mano y ambos comenzaron a caminar, sin saber a dónde ir.

Siguen caminando hasta encontrar una cabaña abandonada, se detuvieron frente a ella, Clark vio a Lois y sigue caminando llevándola con él, pone la mano en el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, entran, Clark observó que en el lugar había una mesa con dos sillas, una vieja estufa, un estante con algunosutensilios de cocina, una ventana en un lado, la chimenea al otro lado con algunos trozos de madera y en un rincón una especie de cama hecha de paja, Clark todavía sostiene la mano de Lois, la ve y dice: "este lugar es seguro, vamos" Lois asintió con la cabeza, Clark soltó su mano, se acerca a la chimenea, prende fuego con sus ojos cuidando de que Lois no lo vea mientras ella observaba el interior de la cabaña.

Clark le hizo una señal a Lois para sentarse junto a él, ella asintió con la cabeza, camina, se sienta con él, ambos se quitaron los zapatos y se encuentran frente la chimenea mirando el fuego en silencio mientras la lluvia caía, Lois empezó a temblar por el frío, Clark le vio, pasó su brazo por los hombros acercando su cuerpo a él, Lois apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y le dice: "Bueno, dime algo"

Clark: "Sí" acariciándole el brazo.

Lois: "¿Eres el de hace doce años?"

Clark: "Sí, y por cierto gracias" apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza.

Lois: "¡Gracias! ¿Por qué?"

Clark: "Porque sin conocerme, me ayudaste a sentirme bien como ahora"

Lois: "Gracias a ti también" sonríe.

Clark: "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Lois pensó unos segundos: "Joanne ¿y el tuyo?"

Clark pensó unos segundos: "Jerome"

Lois: "Encantada de conocerte, Jerome"

Clark: "Encantado de conocerte, Joanne"

Lois: "¿Puedo llamarte Je?"

Clark frunció el ceño: "¡Qué! ¿Por qué?"

Lois: "Piénsalo, será tu nombre clave, sólo yo puedo llamarte así"

Clark con cierta confusión dice: "¿nombre clave?" asintió con la cabeza sonríe "bien, así que te voy llamar Jo, es tu nombre en clave"

Lois: "Trato" Lois se levanta camina hacia la ventana se detiene a observar los rayos; oportunidad que le permitió a Clark mirarla engalanada con un vestido negro de tirantes, la parte de arriba ceñida al cuerpo exaltando la redondez de sus senos, la falda semi-acampanada que baja unos centímetros de sus rodillas, lo que le permitía admirar sus largas y esbeltas piernas, su largo y mojado cabello suelto rosando la piel de su espalda, pensó: _"¡wow! para ser una adolescente, su cuerpo está bien desarrollado, casi atlético"_

Lois sentía su mirada, se vuelve hacia él, lo ve vestido con pantalones vaqueros, una camisa a cuadros, chaqueta azul, pensó: _"Dios, es alto y su cuerpo está bien formado para ser adolescente"_ suspiro y dice: "¿Qué estabas haciendo en el bosque?"

Clark fue sacado de su pensamiento, con asombro dice: "¡YO! ¿Y tú?" Se acerca a ella, mira sus ojos.

Lois mira sus ojos, le dice: "Yo estaba tratando de olvidar ¿y tú?"

Clark se acerca más a ella, le dice: "yo también, pero es difícil" comenzó a llorar "cada vez que vuelvo a la realidad, la verdad está ahí para recordar que..." la abrazó, Lois pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Clark acerca su cuerpo al suyo, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro, Lois termina la frase: "... el dolor es como una herida que no sabes cómo curarla" Lois desliza sus manos hasta su pecho, empujándolo para ver su rostro, le sonríe, sostiene su rostro y le dice: "Lo que haya pasado contigo vas a estar bien" Clark ve a sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza, dice: "gracias, Lo que haya pasado contigo vas a estar bien, también" Lois sonríe, le da un beso en la frente, Clark le devuelve la sonrisa, le da un beso en la mejilla, se quedan mirando hasta que Clark lentamente inclina su cabeza, coloca sus labios sobre los suyos, comenzó a besarla, la agarró por la cintura apretándola hacia él, Lois envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo besó también, intensifican el beso, Clark introdujo su lengua en su boca, Lois abre la boca y le da entrada, siguen besándose, Clark desliza sus manos hacia sus nalgas empujando su centro hacia su miembro, saboreando sus labios con deseo, Lois está acariciando sus cabellos con los dedos, quiere dejar de besarle, pero no tiene fuerza para dejarlo ir, Clark levantó a Lois la llevó a la mesa, la sentó sobre ella, deja besarle toma un respiro, apoya su frente en la suya, mientras que ambos están pensando:

Lois: _"Es mejor que me vaya de aquí"_ suspiro _"¡Dios! no sé qué me está pasando, pero no puedo permanecer lejos de él, siento una fuerte atracción hacia él"_

Clark: _"¿Qué me pasa? Me vuelvo loco cada vez que está cerca de mí, ¿por qué me siento fuertemente atraído por ella?"_

Lois desliza sus manos y le agarra la cara, lo ve y dice: "Creo que debería irme, es tarde, mi familia podría estar preocupada, además yo ..." Clark la hizo callar con un beso, pone sus manos en su rodillas debajo de la falda, le abrió las piernas para acercarse a ella, comenzó a acariciar sus piernas, sintió lo suave de su piel como la seda, Lois le agarra el cuello de la camisa, le empuja lejos de ella, pero no pudo, Clark era fuerte y sus manos sobre ella, le hacen sentir escalofríos, pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y las piernas alrededor de su cintura, Clark resbala sus manos hacia sus nalgas, le levantó la llevó a la pared, la apoyó en ella, ambos se aferran el uno al otro mientras siguen besándose, Lois bajó sus piernas apoyándolas al piso, corre sus manos sobre su pecho, las coloca debajo de su chaqueta deslizándolas hasta sus hombros para descartarla, Clark pone la mano en su trasero, deja de besarla, empezó a besar desde su hombro al cuello, todavía mantiene la mano en su culo, le coge el vestido levantándolo poco a poco hasta acomodar su mano debajo de el, con la otra mano encuentra la cremallera y comenzó a bajarla despacio, Lois desliza sus manos sobre el pecho para encontrar los botones de la camisa comenzó a desabrocharlos uno a uno, Clark ubica las manos sobre sus hombros eliminando poco a poco los tirantes, Lois coloca las manos debajo de su camisa sobre sus duros pectorales deslizándolas hasta los hombros y se la quitó, Clark deja caer su vestido al suelo, ambos se detuvieron y se están viendo entre ellos de pie frente a frente sin tocarse.

Ambos se observan en silencio, Clark ve su cuerpo con la luz del fuego y cada vez que cae un rayo, sus senos redondos, su vientre plano, su cintura perfecta, sus delgados brazos bien definidos y sus piernas perfectas. Lois está viendo su cuerpo musculoso, el pecho, el abdomen, los brazos están bien definidos, se ve fuerte, Clark siente que su cuerpo experimenta sensaciones que nunca había tenido, Lois se siente de la misma manera, Clark le agarró por la cintura para besarla con pasión se dejó llevar por su deseo, Lois le abrazó por el cuerpo le besa, Clark desliza sus manos a sus sostenes y los elimina, Lois sentía su excitación rozando su vientre, desabrochó los pantalones los deja caer, dejan de besarse, se miran, mientras piensan:

Clark: _"Jo, no hay vuelta atrás, te quiero"_

Lois: _"Je, estoy loca por ti, es ahora o nunca"_

Se abrazaron sienten sus cuerpo frotando uno contra el otro, Clark está besando su hombro, Lois acariciando su espalda besando su hombro también, Clark hace un camino de besos desde su hombro hacia sus senos, dando una atención especial a cada uno de ellos, Lois pone las manos en sus cabellos acariciándolos, cierra sus ojos e inclinó la cabeza en la pared siente la piel erizada, Clark sigue disfrutando de sus senos como un niño con un caramelo, sigue besando desde sus senos hasta su vientre, pone sus manos en las caderas debajo de sus bragas bajando lentamente y las elimina, la besa haciendo lo mismo hasta llegar su boca, mientras la besa utiliza la súper velocidad y se quita los boxers, luego levantó a Lois en sus brazos la llevó a la cama la pone sobre ella, Lois le ve ansioso, él se arrodilla le abre sus piernas, poco a poco se inclinó sobre ella, Clark ve a sus ojos, Lois lo ve, le agarra su rostro entre sus manos, le sonríe, Clark la besa suavemente, dejó de besarla, la ve y le sonríe, coloca su miembro en la entrada de su centro con suave movimiento la penetra, cuando Lois lo sintió entrar en ella, rápidamente coloca sus manos sobre sus hombros, cierra los ojos al sentir un dolor, muerde su labio inferior y gime, Clark inmediatamente sintió que era virgen, ve la expresión de su rostro, mirándola, dijo: "Jo, ¿es tu primera vez?" la ve y se siente preocupado, Lois asintió con la cabeza, a lo que él le responde "es mi primera vez también" Lois le sonríe, le dice: "Está bien, Je, por favor no te detengas, quiero perderla contigo, pero dame un momento" era necesario que se adaptará a su gran tamaño, Clark asintió con la cabeza, dice: "Yo también" necesitaba que ella soportará tenerlo adentro, esperó unos segundos hasta que Lois asintió con la cabeza mirando a sus ojos, Clark ve los suyos, comienza a moverse dentro y fuera, lentamente para no hacerle daño.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla mientras que Clark se mueve dentro y fuera de ella, siente que el dolor poco a poco se convierte en placer cada vez que él cabalgaba entre sus piernas, mantienen sus miradas en el otro, besándose apasionadamente, sus cuerpos sienten nuevas sensaciones, su aliento y sus corazones se aceleran, el fuego de la pasión invade sus organismos, gimiendo como respuesta a cada caricia, Clark siente que su centro automáticamente aprieta su miembro incitándolo a empujar más fuerte dentro de ella y al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentir que le hacía daño le pregunta: "Jo, ¿estás bien" Lois respondió: "sí, ¿y tú?" Clark asintió con la cabeza comenzó a besar su cuello se mueve ganando velocidad, Lois abraza su cuerpo, pone sus piernas alrededor de su trasero, Clark está entrando y saliendo con rapidez, Lois entierra las uñas en su espalda al sentir que entra en su orgasmo arqueando su espalda sobre la cama, gritando: "¡OH Jerome!" exhalando todo el aire que salía de su interior.

Clark siente su orgasmo, la abraza fuerte para dar sus últimas estocadas, gritando: "¡JOANE! Ahhhhh" se desploma sobre su cuerpo colocando su cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.

Siguen abrazados, Clark se dio la vuelta para colocar a Lois sobre él, cogió una vieja manta que había allí y cubrió su desnudez, mira a sus ojos, le dice: "Nunca olvidaré este momento" Lois lo está mirando, sonríe inclinándose poco a poco le da un pequeño beso, le dice "Nunca voy a olvidarlo, también" Clark cierra sus ojos cayendo en un sueño profundo, Lois lo sigue viendo, acariciando su rostro con sus dedos admirando su belleza y comparándola como la de un ángel, acaricio sus suaves cabellos, pensó: _"Tú fuiste mi primera vez, un extraño, no sé quién eres, pero confío en ti, eres mi ángel Je, nunca te olvidaré"_ le dio un beso suave se levanta de la cama, se vistió y se fue.

 **TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Lois va caminando en medio del bosque con la luz de luna llena, la lluvia había terminado mientras que ella tenía relaciones sexuales con Clark, se detuvo exactamente en el mismo sitio donde se encontraron, sentía nostalgia y tristeza por dejarlo solo en la cabaña, pensó: _"¿Qué me pasa?"_ mira al cielo estrellado _"tal vez es porque Jerónimo fue mi primera vez"_ sonríe _"Nunca olvidaré mi primera vez, esto fue lo mejor que me pasó"_ se cruza de brazos, suspira _"Je fue dulce, cariñoso, encantador, me trató como un caballero"_ continua observando las estrellas.

Clark despierta y se encuentra solo en la cama, se sienta mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que Lois no está allí, se levanta rápidamente se viste, sale de allí, corre hacia el lugar donde se encontró con Lois, mientras corría, está pensando: _"Tal vez ella tiene miedo o le hice daño, recuerda Clark que eres un extraterrestre, nunca habías estado con nadie, pero ella fue lo mejor que te pasó"_ llegó al sitio, pero ella no estaba, cayó de rodillas, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, gritó: "¡JOANNE!" mira a su alrededor "¡JOANNE!" tomó un respiro y susurró: "¿Dónde estás?" las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas "Te voy a extrañar _"_ pensó: _"¿Por qué tengo estos sentimientos fuertes por Jo"_ mira a su alrededor, suspira: _"Dios me siento solo, ella es mi ángel"_ Lois lo está mirando desde lejos escondida dentro de unos arbustos, siente que se le arruga el corazón al verlo triste y abatido, pensó _: "¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué estoy preocupada por él?"_ Suspiró: _"No puedo verlo así ¡vamos! Lois hora de volver a casa"_ se da la vuelta para irse, en este instante Clark grita con dolor: "¡Joanne! Por favor, vuelve" ella se detuvo, cerró los ojos, Clark continua gritando: "¡Joanne Joanne no me dejes!" Lois mordiéndose el labio inferior, se da la vuelta, abrió los ojos y camina hacia él, Clark tiene los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, mira hacia arriba y ve a Lois desde lejos caminando hacia él, se levanta rápidamente corrió hacia ella, Lois se detuvo cuando vio que Clark viene hacia ella.

Clark llegó frente a Lois pone cara de cachorrito triste dice: "Jo, ¿estás bien?" Lois asintió con la cabeza "¿Por qué te has ido? ¿Es acerca de mí? ¿Te lastimé? Yo..." Lois le interrumpió diciendo: "¡Je! No se trata de ti" suspiro "no me hiciste daño, nuestra primera vez fue genial, fuiste muy especial conmigo, pero es tarde tengo que ir a casa, mi papá debe estar preocupado" Clark asintió con la cabeza "Adiós Je" se da la vuelta para marcharse.

Clark le agarró del brazo la gira hacia él, mirándola a los ojos, dice: "Espera Jo, quiero volver a verte"

Lois viendo a sus ojos, pensó: _"Sería fantástico volver a verte, pero tal vez el general me lleva a otro lugar lejos aquí"_ dice: "No puedo verte de nuevo, lo siento"

Clark frunció el ceño, se acerca a ella, y dice: "¿Por qué?" pone sus manos en la cintura empujando su cuerpo al suyo, mirando a sus ojos, dice: "Dime"

Lois pone sus manos sobre su pecho, dice: "Debido a que…" Clark está mirando a sus labios lentamente se inclina hacia ellos, mientras ella continua "…Mi vida es un poco complicada, soy la..." Clark capturó sus labios con los suyos besándola suavemente, Lois desliza sus manos a hacia su cuello, ambos cierran sus ojos, Clark sigue besándola deslizando su lengua dentro de su boca, Lois pasa sus manos hacia su cabeza acariciando sus cabellos, Clark comienza a acariciar su espalda, Lois agarra algunas hebras de su cabellos con sus dedos, se besan apasionadamente durante unos minutos hasta que pierden el aliento, dejaron de besarse, Clark abre los ojos, inclina la frente en la suya, observa a Lois con sus ojos cerrados aún, Lois suspira, abre los ojos y se encuentran con Clark mirándola y solicitándole una respuesta con su mirada, ella sonríe y le dice: "Lo siento, no puedo" Clark vuelve a besarla sensualmente como jugando con sus labios, dejó de besarla y la ve de la misma manera que antes, Lois sostiene su rostro con sus manos y contestó: "Je, ¡Por favor! No puedo"

Clark dice: "¿Por qué Jo? Es fin de semana, también estamos empezando el verano, te prometo que no voy a hacer nada que no quieras, sólo quiero verte" pone su cara de perrito triste "Por favor"

Lois pensó: _"¡Dios! Jerónimo eres tan difícil de convencer"_ le dio un besito "Je, no te prometo nada, voy a tratar de volver mañana, pero no te hagas ilusiones, ¿de acuerdo?"

Clark asintió con la cabeza bajó la mirada, sintió algo de rabia y al mismo tiempo tristeza al oír sus palabras, le responde: "Está bien, entiendo sí no vienes mañana de todos modos voy a esperarte" dejó de abrazarla, frunció el ceño, dio un paso hacia atrás, respiró profundo, miró a sus ojos y le dice: "adiós Joanne, te puedes ir" le dio la espalda, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Lois lo ve, se siente decepcionada por su actitud, levanta una de sus manos para tocarlo, pero se detiene empuñando su mano y le dice: "adiós Jerónimo" se da la vuelta para irse, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas comenzó a caminar, de repente sintió los brazos de Clark alrededor de su cintura, empujándola hacia él, apoyando su mejilla en la suya y le dice: "Lo siento, no sé lo que me pasa, Joanne perdóname"

Lois está parada sin hacer ningún movimiento para tocarlo, sólo le dice con frialdad: "déjame" Clark la soltó, Lois sigue caminando, Clark la ve alejarse, corrió tras ella, le agarra por su brazo la gira hacia él y ve sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Lois vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas también, Clark le sostiene el rostro con sus manos y le besa, Lois empujándolo, le apartó de ella, Clark le deja, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Lois le agarra la cara, le dice: "Jerónimo no te sientas mal, ¿por qué lo haces tan difícil?"

Clark respondió: "No sé" pone sus manos sobre las suyas "Sólo quiero volver a verte, déjame verte, por favor"

Lois cierra los ojos, respira, abre los ojos, dice: "Bueno, voy a verte mañana" Clark sonríe y la abraza, Lois lo abraza.

Siguen abrazados, Clark le está presionando hacia él, Lois siente su cuerpo rozando el suyo, ambos sonríen mirándose a los ojos, Lois le beso disfrutando de sus labios, introdujo su lengua en su boca, Clark le da entrada, siguen besándose, Clark está excitado, Lois sabe cómo encender su pasión, Lois pone las manos sobre su pecho y lo empuja lejos de ella, Clark la ve, asombrado, Lois ve la expresión de su rostro, sonríe y dice: "¿Qué?" Clark vio picardía en su mirada, sonríe la agarró por la cintura, la levantó y la lleva a un gran árbol que estaba cerca de allí, la apoyó en el, comenzó a besarla con deseo, pega su cuerpo al suyo, Lois le abrazó por el cuello, Clark rueda sus manos a su trasero, la levantó, Lois pone sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, Clark comenzó a friccionar su miembro en el suyo, ambos se dejan llevar por el deseo, Clark dejó de besarla, mirándose uno al otro, comenzaron a hacerlo en seco hasta que Clark logró quitar sus bragas, abrió la cremallera de sus vaqueros y la penetra suavemente moviéndose lentamente dentro y fuera, Lois siente su duro miembro cabalgando entre sus piernas, pone sus manos sobre sus hombros aferrándose a él, apoya su cabeza en el árbol, cierra sus ojos mientras que Clark mantiene sus movimientos dentro y fuera, él la ve morderse su labio inferior con cada embestida de él, siente como aprieta su miembro con sus músculos internos, y le dice: "Jo mírame" Lois abre sus ojos y lo ve, Clark empieza a moverse aumentando la velocidad, se aferra a ella, Lois hizo lo mismo, se está moviendo entra y sale rápidamente hasta que ambos sienten venir su orgasmo al mismo tiempo, gimiendo sus nombres hasta su último movimiento, Clark aún se encuentra dentro de ella, mientras que ambos recuperan el aliento, va a salir de ella, pero Lois lo detuvo, le empuja hacia ella, ve a su los ojos, le dice: "Espera déjame sentirte, me encanta tenerte dentro de mí" se sonrojó, Clark le da una dulce sonrisa y dice: "Me encanta estar dentro de ti" le da un beso, ambos se besan por unos minutos, Clark sale de ella, colocándola en el suelo, ellos arreglaron sus ropas y se paran cara a cara, ven a sí mismos en silencio.

Clark le extiende la mano, dice: "Vamos, quiero llevarte a casa"

Lois: "Yo sé que no puedo hacer que cambies de idea, pero voy a dejar que me lleves cerca de mi casa, ¿okey?"

Clark asintió con la cabeza y dice: "¿Por qué?"

Lois: "Porque mi padre es un ogro y tal vez él te asesine, así que ¿trato?"

Clark: "trato" Lois sonríe, le agarra la mano y ambos caminan hacia su destino.

 **TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Continúan caminando tomados de la mano, hablando de cualquier cosa, Clark se detiene, Lois sigue caminando hasta que siente a Clark parado, giró su cabeza, lo ve y le dice: "¿qué pasa, je?"

Él la atrajo hacia sí, la abraza por su cintura, mirándola a los ojos, dice: "Me gustaría..." le dio un beso, Lois sostiene su rostro acarició sus mejillas, mientras que Clark sigue besando con ternura, la deja de besar, ambos se miran el uno al otro sonriendo, Clark dice: "quiero ver el amanecer contigo" suspiro "Me gustaría ver tu cara con los rayos del sol"

Lois niega con su cabeza diciéndole: "Es suficiente por hoy, además viste mi cara esta noche, necesitamos ir a casa, nuestros padres deben estar preocupados por nosotros, mañana vamos a tener tiempo para vernos ¿de acuerdo?"

Clark asintió con la cabeza y le dice: "esta noche a media luz" suspiro "está bien, mañana voy a conocer tu cara" la deja, siguen caminando hasta llegar cerca de la carretera, ambos ven las luces de un jeep militar desde lejos, Lois rápidamente lo empuja dentro del bosque, diciendo: "Por favor, Jerónimo vete a casa, es mi padre, tal vez puede hacerte daño" Clark le agarra por los hombros, dice: "Joanne cálmate, no me importa si es necesario voy a enfrentarlo"

Lois agarra el cuello de su camisa, le dice: "Jerónimo, no lo conoces, yo lo puedo manejar, vete a casa, escucha nos vemos mañana en la cabaña después del almuerzo, ¿trato?"

Clark asintió con la cabeza y dice: "Trato, te veré mañana" Lois lo besaba como si fuera la última vez, dándole todos sus sentimientos, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, diciendo: "Adiós, Je"

Clark hizo lo mismo, dice: "Adiós, Jo" salen de sí mismos, Clark dio la vuelta y empieza a caminar, Lois le observaba mientras él desaparece en la oscuridad, luego sale a la carretera para ver el jeep militar acercarse a ella.

El jeep llegó al lugar donde se encuentra Lois, el soldado mirándola, le dice: "Señorita Lane su padre le está esperando, por favor suba al jeep para llevarla" Lois asintió con la cabeza y se subió al jeep. Mientras que ella va a casa está pensando en Clark y todo lo que pasó entre ellos esa noche, suspira, sonríe, se siente feliz de que su primera vez fue con un chico guapo, maravilloso, tierno y dulce, él la trató con cuidado para no hacerle daño. En el otro lado Clark está caminando pensando en Lois y su noche mágica, suspira, sonríe, se siente feliz porque encontró a una chica hermosa, increíble, dulce, tuvo relaciones sexuales sin miedo a hacerle daño, por primera vez se sintió libre.

 **En la granja**

Los Kent están hablando en la cocina sobre el retraso de Clark, Jonathan se está poniendo su abrigo mientras que Marta está diciendo: "Cariño, por favor, vamos a esperarlo, tal vez está en casa de Chloe pasando un buen rato, recuerda Pete se ha ido y Clark debe sentirse solo, sin su mejor amigo"

Jonathan niega con la cabeza y dice: "Querida es la primera vez que Clark no nos llama, siempre nos llama..." fueron interrumpidos por Chloe abriendo la puerta y saludando desde allí mirando a Jonathan: "Hola Sr. Kent" ve Martha "Señora Kent" sonríe "perdón por la hora, pero Clark ¿está aquí?" Jonathan miró a su esposa, le dice: "¡Ves!" suspiro "¿Dónde diablos está Clark?" mira el reloj "Es casi medianoche" en ese momento Clark se encuentra detrás de Chloe y dice: "¿Papá, mamá ¿qué pasa?" se acercó a sus padres, Jonathan observa a Clark frunció el ceño y dice: "¿Qué pasa? Es todo lo que tiene que decir, Clark ¿Dónde has estado dímelo ahora mismo?" Chloe los ve y dice: "Bueno, es mejor que me vaya, adiós" y se fue.

Clark está pensando en silencio, nunca le había mentido a sus padres, ahora va a ser su primera vez, Jonathan enojado repite: "¿Clark dónde has estado?" Clark sale de sus pensamientos, ve su papá y le dice: "Yo estaba en el bosque, necesitaba pensar, estar solo" miró hacia abajo, Martha lo vio conoce a su hijo y sabía que estaba mintiendo algo más había sucedido en el bosque, Clark no les quiere decir, mira a su marido y dice: "Bueno Clark ¿es todo lo que tienes que decir?" Clark asintió con la cabeza, Jonathan abrió la boca para hablar, pero Martha habló primero: "Clark ve a la cama inmediatamente, sin cena y desde mañana no puedes salir de la granja durante una semana" Clark pensó en Lois y su encuentro, frunció el ceño, ve a Martha y replica: "Mamá ¿por qué? Sólo estaba en el bosque, yo..." Jonathan lo interrumpió: "¡Cállate! vete a tu cuarto ahora mismo" Clark les vio con enojo y se fue a súper velocidad. Jonathan ve a Marta, le dice: "Él nos miente" Marta asintió con la cabeza, le dice: "Mañana necesitamos hablar con él en serio, no sabemos lo que está haciendo en el bosque, es la tercera vez que llega a casa y no nos dice nada, actuando diferente igual que la primera vez que desapareció hace 12 años"

Clark está en su habitación se encuentran en la cama mirando hacia el techo, pensando cómo va a hacer mañana, necesita ver a Joanne es lo más importante ahora, cierra los ojos, pone su mano sobre sus sienes comenzó a masajeárselas, de repente sonó su celular, abre los ojos, mira el teléfono en la mesa de noche, lo agarro, ve en la pantalla el nombre de Chloe y contesta el teléfono: "Hola Chloe ¿qué pasa?"

Chloe: "Hola, Clark, ¿cómo te fue con tus padres?"

Clark con ironía: "¡Genial! Estoy castigado por una semana"

Chloe se burlaba de él: "increíble Clark Kent está castigado, eres un mal chico"

Clark enojado: "Bueno, ¿qué quieres?"

Chloe: "Hey, no te estaba castigando ¿de acuerdo?"

Clark no le hizo caso: "¿Qué quieres?"

Chloe: "Muy bien se trata de..." Clark la detuvo diciéndole: "No me importa nada, ahora mismo estoy cansado necesito dormir, tal vez mañana adiós" cerró el teléfono.

Chloe en el otro lado del teléfono sorprendida dice: "Cada vez que va al bosque, vuelve extraño¿qué hay en el bosque?" suspiro "necesito saberlo"

 **En la Base Militar**

Lois llegó a su casa mira a su alrededor y llama: "Papi estoy en casa" pero nadie contestaba pensó: _"mejor que hubiera ido a ver el amanecer con Je"_ suspiro, escucha un ruido en la cocina vio la luz encendida, se acerca y encuentra a una mujer mayor, de largos cabellos grises con un moño, baja estatura, gordita, con rostro angelical, gafas, vestida con una falda negra, camisa blanca y un suéter tejido, alrededor de 60 años de edad, preparando café, Lois la ve sonríe y dice: "Señora Parker es una sorpresa encontrarla aquí" cierra los ojos y huele el café, abre los ojos, dice "Mi olor favorito"

La señora Parker le sonríe, dice: "Buenas noches mi niña ¿Dónde has estado?" Lois se acerca a la mesa, se sienta mientras la señora Parker sirve el café en 2 tazas y las pone sobre la mesa, se sienta en frente de la chica, esperando una respuesta, Lois toma la taza y bebe un sorbo, pone la taza sobre la mesa y dice: "Estaba por allí, necesitaba pensar"

La señora Parker sabe que a Lois no le gusta hablar de sí misma, así que decide no conversar al respecto, sólo le pregunta: "¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en la fiesta?"

Lois respondió con calma: "durante 30 minutos"

La Sra. Parker frunció el ceño y dice: "¡Santo Dios Lois! es casi medianoche, caminar sola por allí es muy peligroso"

Lois sonríe: "Mi querida señora Parker no estaba sola" suspiro "Bueno voy a confiar en usted ¿puedo hacerlo?" la anciana asintió con la cabeza "bien, yo estaba en el cementerio visitando la tumba de mami, la extraño mucho, después de hablar con Wes y su decisión de irse a la marina, me fui de la fiesta al cementerio" Lois conoce a su padre, siempre llama a la Sra. Parker cuando necesita saber algo sobre ella.

La Sra. Parker convencida, dice: "Bueno, Lois a veces necesitamos dejar que otros sigan su camino" suspiro se levanta de la mesa "Buenas noches querida, disfruta tu café"

Lois: "Buenas noches señora Parker, gracias por el café"

La Sra. Parker camina hacia la puerta trasera que es la otra entrada para la casa, la abre se vuelve hacia Lois y le dice: "Por cierto, tu padre viajó de emergencia para Alemania y me dijo que te dijera que tu vuelo es mañana en la noche, así que, tienes que empacar" y salió.

Lois continua bebiendo su café, pensando cómo va a hacer con Jerome, va a viajar, coloca la taza sobre la mesa, apoya los codos en la misma y pone sus manos en sus mejillas, mientras sigue pensando sonó el teléfono, Lois sale de sus pensamientos se levanta de la mesa, tomó el teléfono: "Hola"

Sam: "Lo, es papi ¿dónde has estado?Estoy en el vuelo a Alemania, estaba preocupado por ti"

Lois mantiene su historia: "Papi, estaba en el cementerio visitando la tumba de mami, la extraño mucho"

Sam: "Lo sé querida, Lois tuve que salir de emergencia, tu vuelo estaba programado para mañana en la noche, pero hubo un cambio de planes, tu vuelo es mañana a primera hora"

Lois se quedó en silencio, lo primero que pensó fue en su cita con Jerome, tenía que verlo en este momento para decirle adiós, tal vez para siempre.

Sam sintió que algo andaba mal con Lois y le pregunta: "Soldado ¿estás bien?"

Lois regresa de sus pensamientos: "Sí papá, simplemente pensé que quizás me dejarías ir a Smallville para pasar este verano con Chloe y el tío Gabriel"

Sam: "Lo siento jovencita, pero me sigues a donde voy ¿trato?

Lois: "Trato"

Sam: "Adiós cariño, nos vemos pronto"

Lois: "Adiós papi, nos vemos pronto" cierra el teléfono. Piensa: _"Tengo que ir a la cabaña ahora mismo, para dejarle una nota a Jerome"_ va a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, se coloca una más cómoda, escribe la nota y se fue.

 **En la granja**

Clark está en su cama pensando en Lois, tiene un mal presentimiento acerca de su encuentro, pensó: _"Joanne, Joanne no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, algo malo está pasando contigo, tengo que verte ahora mismo"_ se levanta de la cama camina hacia el armario, se viste a súper velocidad y se fue.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Lois está saliendo de su casa, en ese instante es interceptada por la Sra. Parker preguntándole: "¿a dónde vas?" Lois se detuvo, no sabe qué decir, con la cabeza hacia abajo, cierra los ojos, la Sra. Parker le vuelve a preguntar: "¿A dónde vas?" la chica se mantiene en silencio, la anciana la agarró por los hombros, Lois sintió sus manos sobre sus hombros y abrió los ojos, levanta la cabeza y mira a la señora Parker frente a ella y le dice: "Por favor, deje que me vaya" la Sra. Parker observó una mirada diferente en sus ojos, conocía a Lois desde que era una niña; después de la muerte de su madre, el General Lane la contrató para cuidar de ellas, Lois siempre fue una chica independiente, reservada en sus asuntos personales, además tomaba decisiones maduras, la Sra. Parker sólo se limita a decir: "Está bien ve, pero tienes que volver pronto, tu vuelo es a las 4:00 am" Lois asintió con la cabeza sonríe y le dice: "Gracias" la Sra. Parker le da un beso en la frente, soltó sus hombros para que Lois siga su camino. Mientras que Lois se aleja de la Sra. Parker, viene Wes acercándose a ella y mirando a Lois le preguntó: "¿A dónde va?"

La mujer de edad avanzada lo ve, frunció el ceño y dice: "Ella va a decirle adiós a su mamá, así que déjala en paz, tuviste tu oportunidad en el baile" Wes continúa observando a Lois y pensó: _"Necesito hablar contigo"_

Clark llegó a súper velocidad al último sitio donde lo había dejado Lois, entre la carretera y el bosque observó a su alrededor, buscando algo o alguien, pero no había nadie, pensó: _"Tal vez vive cerca de aquí, sólo debo buscar por los alrededores"_ a súper velocidad se fue hasta que llegó a una base militar, pensó: _"¡Maldición! Es el ejército, Jo ¿dónde estás? Tengo que verte, algo me dice que no te voy a ver de nuevo"_ suspiró _"Tal vez debes estar en el bosque, donde nos reunimos la primera vez"_ corrió a súper velocidad, al mismo tiempo mientras que Clark está parado delante de la entrada, Chloe y Lana iban en su carro acercándose allí, Chloe vio a Clark que estaba parado y de repente desapareció, ella asombrada exclama: "¡No puede ser, es Clark! Lana miró extraño a Chloe, le dice: "¿De qué estás hablando?" Chloe sacudió la cabeza y dice: "De nada" y pensó: _"Creo que me estoy volviendo loca"_

Clark llegó al bosque, pero el sitio estaba solo pone sus manos sobre la cabeza, dice: "¡Clark Piensa, piensa, piensa, y piensa!" de repente las palabras de Lois llegaron a su mente "vamos a vernos mañana en la cabaña" se fue a súper velocidad.

Lois llegó a la cabaña vio que todavía había fuego en la chimenea, da un vistazo al lugar, ve la cama donde ellos tuvieron sexo esa noche, camina hacia ella y se sienta, pone sus manos sobre las rodillas, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, pensó: _"¿Por qué siento este dolor? ¿Por qué me duele dejarte?"_ suspira, seca sus lágrimas y dice: "Jerome, lo siento" se levanta de la cama, busca la nota en el bolsillo de sus jeans, se acerca a la mesa para dejar la nota, de repente comenzó la lluvia con truenos y relámpagos, la puerta se abre repentinamente por una fuerte brisa, Lois se asusta, da la vuelta hacia la puerta y ve a un hombre parado en la entrada, abrió los ojos y le dice: "¡TU! ¿Cómo me encontraste?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Este capítulo es cortito, disfruten...**

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **Previamente**

 _"¿A dónde va?"_

 _"Ella va a decirle adiós a su mamá, así que, déjala en paz, tuviste tu oportunidad en el baile" "Necesito hablar contigo"_

 _"¡Tú! ¿Cómo me encontraste?"_

 **Ahora**

 **En la granja**

Martha despertó, se levantó de la cama y se fue a la habitación de Clark para ver si dormía, cuando abrió la puerta vio la cama vacía, ella se sorprende pone la mano en la boca, pensó: "¡Oh Dios mío!" salió de la habitación, llamó a su marido, Jonathan llegó corriendo a donde está ella, le dice: "¿Qué pasa, querida?" Martha señaló hacia la habitación de Clark, y dice: "Nuestro hijo no está allí, huyó" Jonathan frunció el ceño y le dice: "¡Demonios! ¿Qué está pasando con Clark? Está loco, mira es más de medianoche, está lloviendo y no le importa nada" suspiró "Vamos a esperar por él, cuando regrese vamos a hablar de esto" sacude la cabeza "honestamente, estoy cansado" Marta asintió con la cabeza y le dice: "A lo mejor Clark está en su etapa rebelde" agarró a su marido por el brazo "Cariño vamos a la cocina, voy a preparar un café mientras esperamos por él" Jonathan asintió con la cabeza y ambos bajaron para la cocina.

 **En la Base Militar**

Chloe y Lana llegaron a casa de Lois, se encuentran con la Sra. Parker sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro, Chloe la saluda: "¡Buenas noches Sra. Parker, ¿está Lois?"

Sra. Parker: ¡Hola cariño! estas no son horas para visitar a alguien jovencita, además, tu prima no está, fue a visitar a su mamá en el cementerio ¿necesitas algo? a lo mejor te puedo ayudar"

Chloe: "No, gracias Sra. Parker sólo quería hablar con ella acerca de las vacaciones de verano"

Sra. Parker: "Bueno querida, Lois no va a pasar el verano aquí, así que puedes llamarla más tarde, antes de su vuelo a Alemania, Lois te puede explicar"

Chloe dice asombrada: "¡Una vez más Lois pasa el verano fuera del país!" suspiro "Vamos Lana siento que he perdido mi tiempo, adiós Sra. Parker, le dice a Lois que pase por aquí" se fueron.

 **En la cabaña**

Lois se encuentra cerca de la mesa, le pregunta: "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

El hombre se encuentra en la entrada, respondió: "Necesito hablar contigo"

Lois frunció el ceño y dice: "¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres de mí?"

El hombre con voz ronca, dice: "A ti"

Lois dice: "No tenemos nada de qué hablar, voy a dejar este país, así que buena suerte" se acerca a la entrada para irse, pero el hombre la está bloqueando, Lois se detuvo frente a él, le dice: "muévete"

El hombre frunció el ceño y dice: "No, primero vamos a hablar"

Lois dice: "No, déjame en paz Wes"

Wes enojado dice: "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" Lois está en silencio, se sintió morir dentro de ella, deseaba que fuera Clark, no Wes.

Wes sigue: "Eres una dramática y todo lo que haces es porque eres una rebelde" De repente Lois le da una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas.

Wes está sorprendido, dice: "Lois ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué...?"

Lois le interrumpió gritando: "¡Cállate idiota!" empujándolo hacia afuera "me dijiste que lo tenías que decir, ahora déjame ir" y salió corriendo.

Wes salió detrás de ella, cerrando la puerta.

Lois se oculta entre unos arbustos para esperar que Wes se fuera de allí, Wes salió de la cabaña y no ve a Lois afuera, mira a su alrededor para encontrarla, pero no puede ver nada por la lluvia, pensó unos segundos y corrió en otra dirección, mientras que Lois está observando a Wes correr lejos de allí, Clark llegó a súper velocidad a la cabaña, Lois sintió algo que le hizo ver hacia la cabaña, sonríe cuando lo ve parado allí, quiere acercarse a él, pero pensó: _"No puedo será más doloroso para los dos, no tengo valor para decir adiós"_ suspiró y comenzó a caminar para irse a casa, de repente cambio de dirección y se dirige a la ventana para verlo.

Clark abre la puerta en busca de Lois, la llama: "Joanne" mira a su alrededor y encuentra una nota en la mesa, se acerca a ella, toma nota y la leyó:

 _Querido Jerome:_

 _Lo siento mucho, pero nuestra cita no va a poder ser, tuve que viajar fuera de los ., mi papá es un hombre muy ocupado y comprometido con su deber, a veces necesita viajar y tengo que seguirlo. Creo que esta noche el destino quiso que hiciéramos el amor por primera vez, no sé qué siento por ti, pero esto no fue sólo sexo, fue algo más, tal vez algún día lo vamos a descubrir, espero encontrarte de nuevo, Nunca me olvides, porque siempre serás inolvidable para mí._

 _Por siempre tuya Joanne_


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Lois llegó a su casa llorando desconsoladamente, se apoyó en la puerta se desliza lentamente hasta que cae al suelo, dobla sus rodillas hasta el pecho, pone sus brazos alrededor de ellas, con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta, lloraba mientras piensa: _"¡Wow Lois realmente te gustó ese tipo, nunca pensé que te iba a doler dejarlo dormido en la cabaña solo"_ suspiró _"está bien, la vida debe continuar"_ seca sus lágrimas, se levanta del piso y fue a hacer las maletas.

Clark se despierta veía a su alrededor y ve que está en la cabaña, se levanta busca la nota en su bolsillo, la lee otra vez, suspira y piensa: _"Clark, esto fue una broma del destino, conoces a una hermosa chica y luego la pierdes, sólo tienes esta nota como recuerdo de tu primera vez"_ suspiró _"es hora de irme tengo que pagar un castigo y continuar con tu vida"_ se llena de ira, frunce el ceño _"No! Lo que necesitas es salir de Smallville en este momento"_ suspiró _"Sí, tomo la moto de mi padre, el anillo de red-k y me largo"_ Salió a súper velocidad.

Lois está en su habitación haciendo las maletas y escuchando Whitesnake a un volumen alto, la Sra. Parker entró bajó el volumen, la vio, se cruza de brazos, Lois la mira, frunció el ceño y dice irónicamente: "Y ahora qué mi querida Sra. Parker"

La Sra. Parker suspira, le dice: "Cariño, cada vez que te veo, pienso, ¿qué pasó contigo? ¿Dónde está la niña dulce que conocí por qué ..."

Lois le interrumpió diciendo: "¡Vamos! de nuevo con ese sermón, déjeme sola, tengo que terminar de empacar"

La Sra. Parker le regaña, diciendo: "No Lois, siempre te he respetado, nunca me he metido en tu vida y sabes ¿por qué? Porque eres un bunker, proteges tus sentimientos de todos nosotros, quiero que sepas que lo único que he hecho toda mi vida es cuidarte, porque te amo como si fueras mi nieta"

Lois continua empacando y pensó: _"Bien, ahora trata de convencerme con esa historia, seguro de que mi papá le ordenó que me vigilara"_ suspira, le dice: "Bueno, lo siento Sra. Parker, pero soy una chica grande y me puedo cuidar sola, mi papi me enseñó, así que déjame en paz"

La Sra. Parker: "Bueno, Lois es la última vez que hablamos sobre ti" se acerca a ella, agarra su brazo, Lois se vuelve hacia ella "Me voy lejos de tu vida para siempre" suspiró "sólo te pido que siempre seas tú misma, no cambies eres una chica muy especial, tu papá siempre lo dice" le agarra su cara le da un beso en la frente y se fue. Lois la ve salir de allí, se encoge de hombros y dice: "Mentiras" continúa haciendo la maleta.

Clark llegó a la granja abrió la puerta de la cocina, vio a Jonathan y Martha sentados en la mesa tomando café, tragó saliva y dijo: "Mamá, papá tengo que irme lejos de aquí, no puedo vivir con ustedes después de todo lo que pasó, quiero estar solo, seguir mi destino y cargar con mis culpas"

Jonathan y Martha están en estado de shock al oír sus palabras, no pueden creer lo que Clark dijo, Martha toma un respiro y le dice: "Cariño, por favor, siéntate con nosotros, tenemos que hablar acerca de tu decisión" le hizo una señal para sentarse, Clark asintió con la cabeza y se sentó.

Jonathan lo ve, dice: "Hijo, este año ha sido difícil: en primer lugar comenzaste a preguntarte acerca de tu origen y decidiste investigar, encontraste las cuevas Kawatche y luego conociste al doctor VirgilSwann, quien te reveló todo sobre tu planeta, llamado Krypton, que fue destruido por razones desconocidas para nosotros, que las rocas de meteorito son los restos de ese planeta y son llamadas Kriptonitas, que el verdadero nombre de tu padre biológico es Jor-El, pero eso no es razón para que nos deje, te amamos"

Clark frunció el ceño y dice: "Papá no me entiendes, Pete me dejó, mamá perdió a su bebé, Jor-El quiere que yo siga mi destino" pensó _"Joanne se ha ido a no sé dónde"_ continúa "Chloe me mira como si fuera un sospechoso..." su madre le interrumpió diciendo: "y Lana no te corresponde, por la pérdida del bebé no fue tu culpa, mi cielo..." Clark les gritó: "¡Basta, estoy cansado!" salió a súper velocidad dejándolos sentados en la cocina.

 **Tres meses después**

Sus vidas continuaron con altos y bajos, Lois se convirtió en una chica rebelde, pero sus calificaciones en la escuela secundaria eran buenas, su vida amorosa era tormentosa, porque siempre estuvieron presente los recuerdos de Jerome, como si se encontrara dentro de su mente, siempre mantuvo contacto con Chloe por teléfono, después de tres meses regresó a Metrópolis, esa noche fue a una fiesta en una casa abandonada y se encontró con un hombre que por un momento pensó que era Jerome.

Clark, con el anillo de kriptonita roja estaba en Metrópolis, cometiendo actos delictivos y maldades, trabajando para Morgan Edge, pero siempre pensó en Joanne, en algún momento se fue a la cabaña para leer la nota y pensar en su noche de pasión, hasta que un día en una fiesta en una casa abandonada, se encontró con una chica que por un momento pensó que era Joanne.

 **Fiesta**

Lois y Clark llegaron a la fiesta cada uno por puertas diferentes, Lois con sus amigas Clare y Peyton, Clark con Joe el barman del club de la Atlántida, en ese instante comenzó un juego llamado el cuarto oscuro, Clare la amiga de Lois, lo conocía y ella convenció a Lois para que jugara, en el otro lado de la sala, Joe está tratando convencer a Clark.

 **Clare y Lois**

\- "Oh, vamos Lo es sólo un juego por favor, disfrútalo, mira que hemos venido a pasarla bien, olvídate de tu padre y la señora Parker ¿qué dices?"

\- Lois asintió con la cabeza y le dice: "Está bien, pero si esto es una broma de mal gusto, te voy a matar, te lo juro"

 **Joe y Clark**

\- "Está bien Kal, el juego es muy fácil entras a la habitación, donde se encuentra una chica caliente y haces todo lo que quieras con ella, vamos Kal es divertido ¿qué dices?"

\- Clark suspira y dice: "Está bien, pero si esto es una broma de mal gusto, me pagas con tu vida te lo juro"

Clare y Joe le hicieron una señal al anfitrión de la fiesta para poner Lois y Clark en el cuarto oscuro, el anfitrión les lanzó un pañuelo a cada uno de ellos, Clare y Joe se los colocaron en los ojos para asegurarse de que no vieran nada y los llevaron a donde estaba el anfitrión, este les dice: "Bueno chicos estas son las reglas:

1\. No hablar.

2\. No quitarse el pañuelo.

3\. Toquen lo que quieran.

4\. Tienen 20 minutos para hacer lo que deseen. Si no siguen las reglas, pierden. Ahora comienza el juego. Clare y Joe los llevaron al cuarto oscuro.

Clark y Lois están parados frente a frente, sus cuerpos están muy cerca uno del otro, Clark decidió hacer el primer movimiento, pone sus manos en su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, al tocar esa cintura rápidamente recordó a Joanne, pensó: _"Joanne mi Jo, tranquilo hombre, esta chica no es Jo, recuerda lo que sucedió la última vez con Lana, te confundiste cuando se besaban, la llamaste Joanne y ella te dio una bofetada"_ Lois sintió sus fuertes manos y su duro cuerpo pegado a el suyo, coloca sus manos sobre su pecho, sintió sus músculos y de repente se acordó de Jerome, pensó: _"¡Oh, Dios mío es Jerome! mi Je, no Lois, espera un minuto piensa, esto es una broma, es imposible él vive lejos de aquí, recuerda la Base Militar está en las afueras de Metrópoli, sería demasiada coincidencia"_

Clark la saco de sus pensamientos, cuando apoya su frente en la suya, Lois desliza sus manos hacia su espalda, comenzó a acariciarle de arriba a abajo, Clark acariciaba su cara con la suya, instintivamente buscando sus labios, ambos sentían una emoción indescriptible, como si sus cuerpos se conocieran, pero no saben el ¿por qué? Clark encuentra sus labios y la besó suavemente y poco a poco trataba de introducir su lengua en su boca, Lois le dio entrada, ambos se besan con deseo, sus lenguas están bailando una danza sensual dentro de sus bocas, Clark desliza una mano hacia su trasero, comenzó a acariciarlo, empujándola hacia su miembro, Lois sintió su duro miembro rozando su vientre, Lois pone las manos sobre su pecho, tratando de alejarse de él, pero Clark pone rápidamente su otra mano en el culo, levantó a Lois apoyándola en la pared, sin dejar de besarla, Lois comenzó para empujar para deshacerse de él, pensó: _"Dios es este tipo es tan fuerte como él, tal vez sea mi Je, si tan sólo pudiera quitarle el pañuelo, podría saberlo"_ de repente sintió una mano de Clark sobre su seno, acariciándole el pezón con el pulgar, dejó de besarla en la boca y paso a besar su cuello, Lois deja de pensar y cedió a sus deseos, cierra los ojos, apoyó la cabeza en la pared para darle oportunidad a él y pone sus manos sobre sus hombros, mientras que Clark tiene a Lois en sus brazos acariciándole el pezón, besándola, pensaba: _"Este cuerpo, oh Dios, este cuerpo es ella, mi Joanne, ella tiene que ser mi Jo, si tan sólo pudiera sacarle el pañuelo, podría saberlo!"_


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 **Previamente**

 _"Dios este tipo es tan fuerte como él, tal vez sea mi Je, si tan sólo pudiera quitarle el pañuelo, podría saberlo"_

 _"Este cuerpo, oh Dios, este cuerpo es ella, mi Joanne, ella tiene que ser mi Jo, si tan sólo pudiera sacarle el pañuelo, podría saberlo!"_

 **Ahora**

Ambos estaban perdidos en su deseo de hacer el amor, pero había una cosa que se lo impedía, saber sí es el objeto de su deseo, para Lois su Je, para Clark su Jo; Clark sigue besando su cuello, dejó de acariciar su pezón, lentamente bajó a Lois, pone sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, pasa de su cuello a sus labios, pensó: _"Tengo quitarle el pañuelo ahora mismo, al diablo con este estúpido juego, necesito saber si eres mi Jo, a la cuenta de 3"_ deslizó su mano hacia su cara para buscar el pañuelo, Lois deslizó sus manos hasta el cuello, las levantó lentamente por detrás de su cabeza en busca del pañuelo, pensó: _"No me importa que este malintencionado juego, primero lo primero, tengo que quitarle el pañuelo, tengo que estar segura, si tú eres mi Je, a la cuenta de 3"_ Clark y Lois cuenta a la vez: _"1 2 3 "_ ambos remueven sus pañuelos.

Permanecieron en silencio, mirando fijamente a la figura oscura delante de ellos, Clark reconoció su cuerpo, pensó: _"Dios no quiero estar equivocado, todo me dice que eres mi Joanne"_ pero Lois se adelantó diciendo: "¡Demonios! ¿Qué es esto? ¿En serio?" Clark no podía creerlo era ella, Lois continúa "¡no hay luz en esta habitación!" tomó un respiro "Jerome ¿eres tú?" el corazón de Clark comenzó a latir con fuerza de inmediato la abrazó y le dijo: "Si Jo, soy tu Je" Lois lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas y dijo: "Je, había dejado de creer en Dios, pero hoy me pasó un milagro" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Clark sonrió y dijo: "También dejé de creer, pero mi ángel regresó" suspiró, tomó su mano, se quitó el anillo de red-k, deja de abrazarla, guarda el anillo en el bolsillo, agarró su rostro, le dice: "Jo vámonos de aquí, a donde estemos solo tú y yo"

Lois: "Está bien, pero tengo que deshacerme de mis amigas, últimamente no me fío de nadie, ellas podrían informarle a mi papá"

Clark asintió con la cabeza, la besó saboreando sus labios, dejó de besarla, le dice: "¿Qué hacemos para despistarlas?"

Lois sonriendo maliciosamente le preguntó: "¿Has tomado clases de actuación en la secundaria?"

Clark la mira extraño y le dice: "¿Qué?"

 **Fuera del cuarto oscuro**

Peyton, Clare, Joe, estaban esperando a Lois y Clark.

Peyton: "Clare creo que este juego va a salir mal, ya sabes cómo es Lois, sobre todo después de que ella se fue a Alemania, no permite que ningún hombre se acerque a ella"

Clare: "No te preocupes, esto lo hacemos también para ver si se le olvida de ir a la base militar con su papá, por eso la trajimos a Metrópolis para convencerla de quedarse a terminar la secundaria"

Joe: "Lo siento chicas por entrar en su conversación, pero después de que su amiga disfrute de sus 20 minutos de gloria con mi amigo, se va olvidar de ir hasta la luna"

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abre violentamente con una Lois furiosa caminando hacia sus amigas, gritando: "Creen que soy una idiota, me encerraron en una habitación con un estúpido que quiere propasarse, les advierto déjenme en paz, me voy a casa sola" y se fue, dejándolas allí paradas con la boca abierta al ver a Lois iracunda.

Clark viene detrás de ella, estaba molesto camina hacia Joe lo agarró del cuello y le dice: "Estúpido, me has metido en una habitación oscura con una bestia salvaje me golpeó y arañó, te voy a dar una paliza si me sigues" lo tira al suelo y se va.

 **Fuera de Casa**

Lois caminó a pocas cuadras de la casa abandonada se paró al lado de una cabina telefónica a esperar por Clark, la calle estaba sola, la cabina no tenía luz, la única luz provenía de una lámpara que estaba a pocos metros, un tipo de mal aspecto la ve parada allí sola, se acerca a ella y le dice sonriendo: "Hey nena ¿quieres compañía?"

Lois lo mira de arriba a abajo y viceversa frunce el ceño y responde: "No gracias, estoy esperando a alguien"

El hombre insiste: "¡Vamos bella! Tengo un porche para que recorramos toda la ciudad" acercándose más a ella, levantó la mano para tocarle el rostro, "Ya verás cómo nos vamos a divertir" en ese momento Clark sale de la casa, mirando de un lado a otro para encontrar a Lois, de repente ve a un hombre que estaba molestándola, sintió hervir su sangre cuando ve que levanta la mano para tocarla, aunque no tenía el anillo, todavía estaba bajo el efecto de la red-K, corriendo a súper velocidad lo agarró por el cuello lo levanta y le dice: "¡Aléjate de ella, nadie toca mi chica ¡Infeliz!" lo lanza hacia unos botes de basura que estaban allí. El hombre se levanta y corre atemorizado.

Lois se sorprende al verlo llegar tan rápidamente casi volando, elevar al hombre como una pluma y tirar sin mucho esfuerzo, pensó: _"¡Rayos! Je está drogado, no hay otra explicación, excepto que no es de este planeta, pero es imposible los extraterrestres sólo están en la cabeza de Chloe"_ Clark se acerca a ella, le agarra la cara acariciando sus mejillas, mira a sus ojos, dulcemente le dice: "¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?" Lois le mira el rostro en sus ojos había preocupación, dolor y tristeza "No quiero que nadie te haga daño, sería capaz de matar a quien lo hace, eres especial para mí" comienza a darle pequeños besos en los labios luego cubre su boca con la suya, la besa con pasión, la abraza por la cintura apretándola hacia él, Lois pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, con sus manos acariciaba sus cabellos, sentir sus labios en los suyos le hizo olvidar lo que vio, Clark introduce su lengua en su boca, Lois hace lo mismo, ambos juegan con sus bocas, continúan besándose hasta que necesitan aire, dejan de besarse y se miran a sí mismos, mientras recuperan el aliento.

Clark siente que su erección quiere romper sus jeans, no podía esperar más la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, respiró hondo y dijo: "Jo, quiero estar dentro de ti"

Lois sabía de lo que estaba hablando, ella sintió su erección, estaba mojada y también lo deseaba, le dijo: "Je te quiero dentro de mí"

Clark rápidamente le levanta, Lois pone sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, sus manos en sus hombros, Clark pone sus manos en su culo, entra en la cabina oscura, apoya a Lois en una de las paredes, afortunadamente para Clark, Lois llevaba un vestido, le rompió la ropa interior, desabrochó sus pantalones, dejó escapar su erección, deslizándose lentamente dentro de ella, Lois cierra los ojos mientras siente como entra, pero Clark no hace ningún movimiento.

Lois abre los ojos y lo ve mirándola interrogativamente, ella responde: "bien, estoy tomando la píldora"

Clark frunció el ceño y dijo: "¿Eso significa que hubo otro hombre después de mí?"

Lois sonríe y responde: "No tonto, eso significa que me he preparado todo este tiempo sólo para ti"

Clark sonríe y recuerda la última línea de la nota _"Por siempre tuya"_ comienza a moverse lentamente dentro y fuera, ambos se miraban, mientras que Clark está penetrándola, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro, Lois hacia pequeños gemidos con cada embestida, sintió su fuerte pecho rozando los suyos, Clark entra y sale poco a poco acelera su penetración, sentía sus pezones duros con el roce de su pecho , Lois presiona su miembro con sus paredes internas, Clark le siente, hace pequeños gemidos, ambos empiezan a sentir el clímax, sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos, temblaban por su éxtasis, Clark se movía cada vez más rápido, Lois enterró sus uñas en sus hombros, sintiendo su orgasmo, Clark le da sus últimas clavadas antes de sentir su orgasmo, los dos todavía se están viendo y alcanzan el clímax juntos, Clark la besa con ternura mientras vierte su polen dentro de ella, Lois le devuelve el beso.

Clark la deja de besar, la abraza y le dice: "Te extrañé Jo"

Lois lo abraza por el cuello, le dice: "También te extrañe" le beso en la mejilla, con sus manos acariciaba sus cabellos, Clark sigue dentro de ella, acariciando su espalda, se mantienen abrazados por unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Lois decide a hablar: "Jerome, es mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que alguien nos vea"

Clark asiente con la cabeza y dice: "Bueno, vamos a mi casa, nadie vendrá a molestarnos, después de que te encontré, no estoy dispuesto a dejar que nadie te separe de mi" sale de ella, Lois baja de él, mirándola, le dijo: "No aceptaría un no por respuesta"

Lois agarra su cara y le dice: "Bueno voy a ir a tu casa, pero yo no voy a pasar la noche contigo, sólo voy a estar un rato, tengo que volver a casa antes del amanecer, ¿trato?"

Clark no le gusta la idea, pero aceptó de mala gana diciendo: "Trato, pero prométeme que no vas a desaparecer, sin que me dejes tu número de teléfono, correo electrónico o lo que sea, sólo algo seguro para mantenerme en contacto contigo ¿trato?"

Lois sonríe y le dice: "trato, además, tienes que reponerme mi ropa interior" los dos se dan la mano y se van.

Mientras caminaban en silencio ambos se pierden en sus pensamientos.

Lois: _"Esta es la cosa más extraña que me pasó, creo que estoy loca, acabo de tener relaciones sexuales en una cabina telefónica, con el chico con el que perdí mi virginidad, luego me comprometo a ir a su casa, ¿por qué él es el único en quien puedo confiar? ¿Por qué me siento segura a su lado? Lois está claro que algo está sucediendo con Je, es mejor mantenerte alejada de él antes de que sea demasiado tarde, esta es la última vez que ves a Jerome, mi vida tiene que seguir, no puedo vivir con la ilusión de la primera vez"_

Clark: _"Wow, esta chica realmente me vuelve loco, hicimos el amor en una cabina telefónica, ha sido una gran locura, hay algo en ella que me da energía, me siento libre, me olvido de quién soy, además estoy dispuesto a enfrentar el mundo por ella, bien, bien, bien, Clark qué te está sucediendo ¡hombre! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Lo sé, porque ella es la única que no te juzga, desde que la conociste te dio confianza, comprensión, amistad, ella fue tu primera vez, ella es mía y de nadie más, sin duda ella es mi tesoro y no estoy dispuesto a perderla"_


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Ellos van caminando tomados de la mano, Lois está pensando: _"¿Maldita sea! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Recuerda la conversación con papi esta tarde"_ suspiró _"él te dijo que te ibas a ir a estudiar tu último año de la secundaria, fuera de la ciudad"_ sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, miró a Clark _"precisamente hoy te apareces después de 3 meses y vuelves mi vida un infierno"_ se detuvo en seco.

Clark sitió que Lois se detuvo, la ve y le pregunta: "¿Qué pasa?"

Lois respondió: "Je, no puedo continuar con esto"

Clark con el ceño fruncido suelta su mano, le pregunto: "¿Qué hay de malo?" Lois respiró hondo antes de hablar, pero Clark hizo un movimiento rápido agarrándola por la cintura la acerca a él, cubrió sus labios con los suyos y la besó suavemente, Lois se lleva por sus emociones abrazándolo, besándolo también, Clark desliza sus manos a su culo, presionándola hacia su cuerpo, mete su lengua dentro de su boca, la besó intensamente, quería hacerle el amor, la levanta en sus brazos y la lleva a súper velocidad a su apartamento.

 **Apartamento de Clark**

Clark acuesta a Lois en una gran cama con sábanas de seda roja, está acostado sobre ella, acunado entre sus piernas, dejó de besarla, se quedó mirándola con deseo, Lois se mostró sorprendida por la rapidez con que llegaron al lugar, miró a su alrededor, vio una gran ventana en la que se podía ver la vista de las luces de la ciudad, vio que era un apartamento de soltero, pensó: _"Jerome está en las drogas, tengo que salir de aquí"_ se fue a levantar, pero Clark no la dejó, con una mano la agarró por sus muñecas y estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, con la otra mano le agarró la cara, vio el miedo en sus ojos, mirando a sus ojos, le dice: "Jo, está bien no te voy a hacer daño" acariciando su mejillas "nunca te haré daño, porque eres mi ángel, siempre te presentas cuando más te necesito" Lois ve sinceridad en sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza, Clark dejó sus muñecas y su cara, se sentó de rodillas.

Lois hizo lo mismo, agarrando su rostro, le pregunta: "Je, ¿estás drogado?" Clark sonríe, negó con la cabeza "¿Eres un experimento del gobierno?" Clark negó con la cabeza "¿Eres mitad máquina, mitad humano?" Negó con la cabeza "bien, yo no creo en esto, pero voy" toma un respiro, pero Clark no le dio oportunidad de preguntar, le dice: "Soy extraterrestre, vengo de un planeta llamado Krypton, mi verdadero nombre es Kal-El, pero para ti soy Jerónimo"

Lois soltó su rostro, se levantó de la cama se acerca a la ventana, ve las luces de la ciudad, Clark le sigue, se queda detrás de ella, mirándola.

De repente Lois se echó a reír, Clark está en silencio escuchando su risa, Lois sigue riéndose da vuelta y le dice: "De todas las historias que he escuchado, este es la más absurda, todo lo que haces para tener relaciones sexuales con una chica" para de reír "Je, no es necesario nada de eso conmigo, entraste en mi ropa interior, hace mucho tiempo"

Clark está enfadado porque Lois no cree en él, frunció el ceño agarrándola por la cintura, mirándola a los ojos, le dice: "Es cierto, ya verás" abre la ventana, la levantó en sus brazos y saltó.

Lois se agarró de él, aferrándose para no caer, siente miedo, lo ve y le dice:"¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres matarnos?"

Clark ve sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, tomó aliento, le dice: "Confía en mí, no vamos a morir, mírame, nunca te voy a dejar morir, te lo prometo" Lois sólo lo ve, hasta que tocó el suelo y salieron a súper velocidad.

Clark llegó con Lois en sus brazos a la cabaña donde hicieron el amor, la coloca en el suelo, le dice: "Espera voy a traer leña para la chimenea no te muevas" salió y regresó rápidamente, preparó la fogata, tomó la mano de Lois la llevó cerca de la chimenea, le dice: "Mírame" utiliza su mirada calórica y encendió la hoguera.

Lois abrió los ojos, dio un paso atrás, dice: "¿Qué demonios es esto?"

Clark se acerca a ella hasta estar cara a cara, le pregunta: "¿Crees que soy un fenómeno?"

Lois responde: "No"

Clark pone una mano en su cintura: "¿Tienes miedo de mí?"

Lois pone las manos sobre su pecho: "No, pero quiero la verdad sobre ti, quiero decir toda la verdad" Clark asintió con la cabeza con una mano le hizo una señal a la mesa invitándole a sentarse, Lois asintió con la cabeza y ambos fueron a sentarse.

Están sentados frente a frente, Clark empezó a hablar de su origen, cómo vino a la tierra, cómo supo que él era extraterrestre, le habló de Jor-El, sus habilidades: la súper fuerza, visión de rayos X, la mirada calórica y la súper velocidad, además, de que su cuerpo era inmune a muchas cosas, que llegó a Metrópolis, porque no quería cumplir con lo que su padre le ordenó, cuando se levantó de la mesa, se desabrocha la camisa negra y le mostró la cicatriz que llevaba en su pecho, Jor-El se la había hecho, Lois estaba en silencio, mirando la cicatriz mientras pensaba: _"Dios Jerronimo es… es… ¡oh Dios mío tuve relaciones sexuales con un extraterrestre! Mi primera vez, esto no puede estar pasando"_ tomó una respiración profunda _"No eres humano, pero tú eres como yo, tienes una familia y te sientes solo, tu padre es tan duro como el mío por eso escapaste, juro que si la Sra. Parker estuviera aquí y lo escuchara diría que él es mi hermano gemelo, salvo que soy humano"_

Clark la miró, pero no pudo descifrar lo que ve en su rostro, Lois se levantó camina y se detuvo frente a él, mirándole a los ojos le dice: "Para ser un extraterrestre pareces muy humano" suspiró "¿Esa es su forma de vida o eres diferentes de nosotros?"

Clark: "Soy físicamente como los humanos, excepto que el sol amarillo es lo que me da el poder" se acercó a ella.

Lois: "¿Por qué me lo dijiste?" sube sus manos, pone a una sobre su pecho, miró a la cicatriz y con la otra mano la tocaba.

Clark: "Porque no soy un drogadicto o un experimento del gobierno, ni mitad máquina, ni mitad humano, ahora lo único que me importa es lo que piensas de mí, tú eres..." hizo silencio, suspiró "No sé por qué, pero siento que puedo confiar en ti" él agarró de la cintura empujándola a su cuerpo.

Lois se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras, pensó: _"Confía en mí, algo que mi papá y Wes, nunca han hecho"_ lo mira, sonríe y dice: "No entiendo por qué los padres nos obligan a tomar caminos que no queremos a tomar" con la punta de sus dedos acaricia la cicatriz "Al final lo hacen porque nos aman y buscan lo mejor para nosotros" sintió escalofríos al sentir su cuerpo cerca al de ella.

Clark le agarra la barbilla, levanta su cara, la mira y dice: "¡Nos aman! no creo que sea amor, eso es..." él se está inclinando lentamente hacia su boca "imponer su voluntad, amor es..." la besa, dejó de besarla "...entender a tus hijos y ayudarles en sus decisiones" la besa profundamente, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, Lois le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello lo besó también.

Continúan besándose apasionadamente hasta que necesitan recuperar el aliento, dejaron de besarse, se observaban en silencio, Clark comenzó a subir poco a poco su vestido para eliminarlo, la besa de nuevo, Lois le quita la camisa y descomprime sus jeans, Clark rápidamente se deshace de sus pantalones y sus bóxers, ambos caminan hacia la cama, Lois sienta Clark y se sienta a horcajadas sobre él, lo mira, le agarra la cara, lo acaricia, lo besa en la frente, Clark cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por sus caricias, Lois hace una camino de besos desde sus ojos pasando por sus mejillas y por último llega a su boca, desliza sus manos hasta su pecho, acaricia la cicatriz, deja de besarlo, miró la cicatriz, no sabe por qué, pero sentía la necesidad de darle besitos y lo hizo, Clark pone sus manos sobre sus piernas, comienza acariciarlas, Lois regresa a su boca besándolo lento, sensual y dulce, comienza a moverse hacia arriba y abajo sobre su miembro invitándole a entrar dentro de ella, Clark acepto su invitación, le agarró sus caderas, la levantó ligeramente con un movimiento la penetra, Lois sentía lo duro que era y empezó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo-arriba-abajo poco a poco, siguen besándose apasionadamente, pero más lento, sus lenguas bailan un baile sensual en sus boca, sentían sus cuerpos rozando sus pechos con cada movimiento, Lois va arriba-abajo-arriba-abajo, dejan de besarse, Lois envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, se movía de arriba-abajo de forma continua, Clark la abraza por su cuerpo, empieza a besar su cuello, sus hombros, sus pechos, lujuriosamente, sintió que sus músculos internos apretó su miembro, le excitaba con cada compresión, Clark rápidamente dio un giro dejando a Lois debajo de él, moviéndose adentro-afuera-adentro-afuera, Lois pone sus piernas alrededor de sus piernas, deja abrazarle, pone sus manos en la cama, enterrando las uñas en el colchón, comienza a gemir suavemente cada vez que siente una embestida de Clark en ella, cerró los ojos, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, mordiéndose el labio inferior, disfrutando de los besos que Clark le daba en sus senos, el cuello y los hombros, Clark entraba-salía-entraba-salía aumentando progresivamente la velocidad de sus movimientos, Clark se estimulaba cada vez que escuchaba sus suaves gemidos, sentía su miembro en su apretadavagina, comenzó a entrar-salir-entrar-salir rápido, ambos sudaban, sentían temblores en sus cuerpos, su respiración y sus corazones acelerados, estaban llegando al clímax, Lois abrió los ojos, lo abrazó por el cuerpo y entierra sus uñas en su espalda, lo mira, Clark la vio, apoyó sus codos sobre la almohada, le agarró su rostro, continuaba dentro y fuera más rápido, los dos empezaron a llamarse por sus nombres, mientras alcanzaban el clímax, Lois: "Dios, Dios, Je, Je, Je, Je, OhhhJeromeeee!"

Clark: "Jo, Jo, Jo, Jo, ¡Oh Dios mío! Joanneeeeeeee!" Arqueo su espalda en su embestida final "No sabes lo feliz que estoy de haberte encontrado" se derrumba sobre ella, la abraza, le besó lento y suave, se detiene, la mira y sonríe.

Lois le mira y sonríe también, comenzó a acariciar su espalda y dice: "yo también" Clark le da un beso, y luego descansa su cabeza sobre su pecho, acariciando su cuerpo, ambos disfrutan de su compañía en el silencio.

 **15 minutos después**

Clark permanecía tendido sobre Lois disfrutando de sus caricias, la suavidad de su piel, su olor, no podía creer que era adicto a ella; Lois le gustaba tenerlo en sus brazos, acariciarlo, sentir su piel en su cuerpo, no desea permanecer lejos de él, pero Lois fue la primera en romper el silencio hablando: "Je, tengo que volver a Metrópolis" acariciando sus cabellos "Recuerda que tengo que llegar a casa antes del amanecer"

Clark levantó la cabeza, sonríe, mira y dice: "Jo, ¿eres vampiro?" le besa, pone cara seria "Quédate conmigo para ver el amanecer juntos"

Lois acariciándole el rostro, sonríe y le dice: "No me puedo quedar" Clark frunció el ceño "Te invito a ver el amanecer desde el balcón de mi apartamento en Metrópolis" Clark no estaba convencido "Si nos vamos ahora, nos duchamos juntos ¿te gusta?"

Clark sonríe, le da un beso y dice: "Me encantaría una ducha juntos" la besó "Yo invito el desayuno" Lois asintió con la cabeza, salieron de la cama, se vistieron y se fueron.

 **En Metrópolis**

Ellos estaban afuera del edificio, Lois dice: "Je, este es el plan yo entro primero y luego tu" Clark frunce el ceño, le pregunta: "¿Por qué nos separamos, cuando podemos hacerlo a súper velocidad?"

Lois dice: "Porque tenemos que engañar al portero, si nos ve juntos, él podría decirle a mi papá, entonces él me aleja y no podemos continuar con nuestra..." hizo silencio porque no sabía cómo llamar a lo que sentía, Clark se dio cuenta de lo que Lois estaba pensando y terminó la frase diciendo: "amistad" Lois dio suspiro de alivio y continua "Además, él tiene que ver que llegue sola, así le informa a mi papá"

Clark le agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia él, diciendo: "Espera Jo, no quiero causarte problemas" Lois se pone triste, Clark se adelantó diciendo: "No, no, no, Joanne no creas que me voy a perder esa ducha, tengo una idea mejor, dime ¿cuál es el balcón de tu habitación, salto hasta allí y espero por ti, para que puedas entrar sin levantar sospechas, ¿trato" Lois asintió con la cabeza y señaló hacia el balcón, ambos se fueron a sus destinos.

Lois abrió la puerta, miró a su alrededor y no había nadie, recorrió el estudio, la cocina en donde encontró una nota de la Sra. Parker, que decía que su padre se fue a una misión y que se verían en la mañana, Lois se siente feliz, pero ella fue a ver la habitación de su padre para asegurarse de que si era cierto, entonces se fue a su habitación y encontró a Clark en bóxers, acostado en su cama.

Clark se acerca a un callejón, saltó a balcón, camino hacia la puerta, la abrió, entró, miró alrededor de la habitación no era como la Chloe o Lana, la fantasía de las niñas, parecía un dormitorio de escuela militar, tenía una cama con su respectiva mesa de noche, su escritorio, su armario, pero al estilo de Joanne, en las paredes había posters de Whitesnake, algunas fotos de ella con su madre, medallas y trofeos de sus competencias, en su cama tenía algunos animales de peluche, se sentó en la cama, suspiró profundamente y olía su aroma, Clark sonrió porque era algo que él no olvidaría nunca su aroma, a súper velocidad se quita la ropa, se queda sólo en bóxers, se acostó en la cama, listo para la ducha, pasó unos minutos y Lois entró por la puerta mirándolo con picardía, se quita el vestido entra en el cuarto de baño y le dice: "Vienes o te vas a quedar ahí?"

Clark se levantó rápidamente y dice: "Contigo hasta el fin del mundo" entra en el cuarto de baño tomó a Lois en sus brazos, la puso en la ducha, comenzó a hacerle el amor apasionadamente, mientras disfrutan del agua cayendo sobre sus cuerpos.

 **Horas después**

Ellos estaban descansando en la cama, después de disfrutar de la ducha y hacer el amor varias veces, Clark está dormido, acunado entre sus piernas, abrazándola por la cintura con su cabeza recostada en su vientre, Lois está despierta acariciando sus cabellos con la punta de sus dedos mirando hacia el balcón, esperando a la salida del sol y pensando, cómo va a hacer con su padre y su propuesta de estudiar fuera de Metrópolis, ahora que se encontró con Jerónimo no lo va a dejar, porque él confiaba en ella para contarle su secreto, pero ella no se siente segura de decirle que su nombre completo es Lois Joanne Lane, la hija de un general de tres estrellas, además de que se siente fuertemente atraída por él, porque él la va a dejar.

Clark empieza a despertarse, pero no abre los ojos para seguir disfrutando de las caricias de Lois, también está pensando en que desde que está con Joanne, la cicatriz no le duele, Jor-El no le ha molestado, en lo mucho que echa de menos a sus padres y la granja, era la única cosa que realmente extrañaba, pero que había decidido olvidarse de ellos, por esa razón no se le dijo a Joanne en detalle acerca de Smallville, Jonathan y Martha Kent, y mucho menos que su nombre era Clark Jerome Kent, lo importante ahora es terminar el negocio con Morgan Edge, tratar de averiguar más acerca de su origen, y sus sentimientos por Joanne, es obvio que no la va a dejar, por lo tanto él tiene que enfrentarse a el mundo por ella.

Lois ve que empieza a salir el sol, acariciando sus cabellos, comenzó a llamarlo: "Je, Jerome, despierta" Clark no se movió "Kal-El, sale el sol" Clark no quiere abrir los ojos, quería tenerla en sus brazos, Lois estaba empezando a enfadarse y dice: "Hola ET, dijiste que querías ver el amanecer conmigo, así que te levantas o te voy a tirar de la cama ahora mismo"

Clark está enojado, abrió los ojos y se levantó rápidamente diciendo: "No me digas ET" Lois sonríe maliciosamente le gustaba ver que le molesta, se levanta de la cama, toma la toalla del suelo, la envuelve en su cuerpo, camina hacia el balcón para ver el amanecer, pone las manos en borde del balcón, Clark ve como los rayos del sol se reflejan en su piel, de repente sintió que su pene se despertó, coge su toalla la envuelve alrededor de su cintura, va a donde Lois, se acerca por detrás, presionando su cuerpo en su espalda, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, colocando sus manos sobre su vientre, empujándola hacia su erección, comienza a besarle el cuello, desliza una mano hacia sus senos, comienza acariciarlos, y con la otra baja de su vientre hasta su coño frotando sus dedos en el, Lois apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos, sintió su erección acariciando su culo y su mano masajeando sus pliegues, sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, Clark sigue besando su cuello, sentía la humedad de sus pliegues, deslizó su mano por su culo, levanta su toalla, buscó su erección, en un movimiento suave y introduce su miembro en el suyo, Lois hizo un pequeño gemido al sentirlo dentro de ella, Clark abraza su cuerpo y comienza a moverse lentamente adentro-afuera-adentro-afuera, Lois aferró sus manos en borde del balcón, mordiéndose el labio inferior con cada embestida, Clark continuó moviéndose adentro-afuera-adentro-afuera, aumentando progresivamente, deja de besar su cuello, miró a la salida del sol, le dice: "Jo, mira el amanecer es hermoso como tú" Lois abre los ojos para ver el amanecer, Clark continúa moviéndose adentro-afuera-adentro-afuera rápidamente, Lois estaba llegando a su clímax como Clark, ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo, gritando sus nombres a la intemperie, se hizo el eco de sus voces a través de la ciudad que todavía dormía, Clark sigue abrazándola y al mismo tiempo contempla la vista de la ciudad, Lois le echó sus brazos sobre los suyos, acariciando sus manos, sonríe y dice: "Es hermoso" silencio "¿Qué vamos a desayunar" Clark sonríe, dice: "Lo que tú quieras", ambos entraron, se dieron una ducha, se vistieron y Clark fue a buscar el desayuno.

Después de tomar desayuno, Lois está en la limpieza de los platos, mientras que Clark está sentado en la mesa acabándose el café, mirándola embelesado con una sonrisa, ella llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, vestía un top rojo, jeans azules, que resaltaban su esbelta figura, Lois siente su mirada penetrante en ella, da la vuelta se dirige hacia él, frunciendo el ceño, le dice: "¡Hey ET deja de mirar a mi culo!"

Clark se levanta camina hacia ella, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, le acerca a él, mira a los ojos, la voz ronca dice: "No estoy viendo tu culo, estoy admirando lo hermosa que eres" besos "Me encantan esos ojos avellanos, son hermosos" la besa profundamente, Lois le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo besó también, besándose por unos minutos, dejan de besarse, se miran en silencio durante unos segundos.

Lois dice: "Je, tienes que irte mi niñera está por venir y te puede encontrar aquí"

Clark asintió con la cabeza, diciendo: "Voy a volver" la besó y se fue a súper velocidad.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

 **Casa de Clark**

Clark llegó a su casa para cambiarse de ropa, tenía que ir al Club Atlantis para ver Morgan Edge tenían que hablar sobre el negocio que le propuso, mientras que está en frente del armario en busca de ropa, escuchó un golpe en la puerta, se cambió a súper velocidad, se pone el anillo red-k, fue a abrir la puerta, se encontró con Chloe delante de su puerta, con el ceño fruncido, le dijo: "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Se te olvidó que te dije que no quería verte u oír hablar de Smallville?"

Chloe le responde: "Yo sé lo que hablamos, además he cumplido mi promesa de no decirle a nadie donde estas" suspiró "Vengo sólo para darte un mensaje de Lana" silencio "ella se preocupa por ti y tus padres" silencio "Clark es claro que eres muy importante para ella, piensa en ello"

Clark: "Mis padres, los Kent no son mis padres, recuerda que soy adoptado" sonríe enojado "dile a Lana, que es tarde para preocuparse por mí, ahora te vas y me dejas solo, tengo un negocio que atender" le cerró la puerta en sus narices, pensó durante unos segundos, sonrió y saltó por la ventana.

 **Casa de Lois**

Lois sale de la cocina después de limpiar y guardar los platos, se dirigió al sofá y se sentó en ese momento la señora Parker entró acompañada de un joven soldado, camina hasta donde esta Lois, se sienta a su lado, mirándola con cariño dice: "Bueno, mi niña, nos vamos a Fort Ryan" Lois abrió la boca para hablar, pero la anciana la interrumpió: "Son órdenes de Sam Lane, así que jovencita ve a recoger tus cosas, tenemos que irnos"

Lois asintió con la cabeza, se levantó y se fue a su habitación. Mientras que ella está haciendo sus maletas pensaba _: "¡Maldición! De nuevo se repite la misma historia, pero ahora es Fort Ryan, me gustaría no ser la hija de Sam Lane o tener 21 años para hacer lo que quiera"_ suspiró _"Jerome, Jerome Mi marciano favorito, que voy a hacer... ¡ah! lo sé, voy a escribirle una carta"_ sonríe _"Cuando la leas, volveremos a vernos"_ continuó recogiendo sus cosas.

La Sra. Parker llegó a la habitación, se sentó en la silla junto al escritorio y observó a Lois perdida en sus pensamientos y pensó: _"Algo le pasó anoche, veo que no durmió y se le nota el cansancio"_ toma una respiración profunda _"Pero feliz, sin duda conoció a alguien especial"_ se levanta de la silla y le dice: "¿Lista?"

Lois le mira y responde: "Casi, me da 20 minutos para terminar" La señora Parker asiente con la cabeza y sale de la habitación.

 **En el Club Atlantis**

Clark entra en la oficina donde Morgan Edge está sentado en su escritorio, mirando unos planos, lo vio y le dice: "Bien ¿cuál es el negocio?"

Morgan le ve y sonríe, le dice: "Kal, te traje con el pensamiento" le hizo señas que se sentara, Clark se sienta, Morgan continúa "¿quieres algo?" Clark niega con la cabeza "Bueno, entonces llego al punto" toma los planos que tiene sobre el escritorio, comienza a explicarle acerca de su plan "necesito que esta noche entres en la oficina de LuthorCorp, dentro de la caja fuerte hay algo que quiero para mí..." Clark escucha atentamente mientras él termina de hablar "... y luego me traes la caja aquí"

Clark asiente con la cabeza, se pone de pie camina hacia la puerta, de repente se vuelve hacia él y le dijo: "Después de dejar este asunto me voy lejos de Metrópolis, así que no me busques"

Morgan lo mira en silencio, saca un paquete de cigarrillos de su bolsillo, saca un cigarrillo, lo enciende, responde: "Está bien, entonces me traes la caja de LuthorCorp, y puedes irte al infierno si quieres" Clark sonríe y sale.

 **Casa de Lois**

La Sra. Parker estaba sentada leyendo un libro, el soldado aún estaba de pie junto a la puerta, y Lois aparece con sus cosas diciendo: "Ok, podemos irnos" el soldado se acercó a ella, agarra sus maletas, le pregunta: "¿Es todo señorita Lane?"

Lois le responde: "Sí, es todo, lo demás se queda aquí, después de todo este apartamento era de mi mamá"

El soldado asiente con la cabeza y se retiró hacia la puerta, la abre, se vuelve hacia ella y le dice: "Señorita Lane, el helicóptero está esperando en el tejado" se fue.

Lois ve a la señora Parker, sonríe, dice: "Bueno, hora de irse, ¿nos vamos?"

La anciana se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a ella, observándola en silencio, sonriendo, pensando: _"¡Wow, realmente ese muchacho ha cambiado su estado de ánimo"_ suspira y le dice: "Vamos jovencita, tu padre está esperando por nosotros" salen de la vivienda, toman el ascensor, van a la azotea, entran en el helicóptero para comenzar su viaje.

15 minutos después del despegue, Lois reposa su cabeza sobre el hombro de la Sra. Parker y duerme profundamente, en ese momento el soldado hace una señal a la anciana para entregarle un celular, diciendo: "Llamada del General, Sra. Parker"

La mujer agarra el aparato, ella respondió: "General, vamos en camino, la niña está dormida"

Sam: "¡Dormida! ¿Qué le pasó?"

La Sra. Parker: "Ella está bien general, creo que ella se desveló leyendo, usted sabe lo que le encanta leer"

Sam: "Sí, los cómics y los superhéroes, mi pequeña Lo" sonríe "bueno, mejor que está dormida, porque hay un cambio de planes"

La señora Parker: "¡Cambio de planes! ¿A dónde fue trasladado General?"

Sam: "A Ciudad de Gótica, será una agradable sorpresa para Lois"

La señora Parker: "Por supuesto que sí, a ella le encanta visitar al Sr. Wayne"

Sam: "Sí, no me gusta esa amistad, ese tipo es muy extraño, pero él la respeta, eso es lo importante, de acuerdo Parker, cuida de mi niña, nos vemos pronto"

La señora Parker: "La niña está en buenas manos, General" cerró la llamada, le pasa el teléfono al soldado.

 **En la noche en LuthorCorp**

Clark entra en la oficina en busca de una caja fuerte que Morgan Edge le ha enviado a robar, después de tirar la puerta, toma una pequeña caja, cuando se gira ve a Jonathan Kent parado delante de él, le dice: "Hola, Clark"

Clark sonríe, dice: "Jonathan Kent ¿No se te ha pasado tu hora de dormir? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?"

Jonathan serio responde: "Tu padre biológico"

Clark: "¡Hey! ahora trabajan juntos ¡Qué hermoso! Pero no lo escuché y desde luego no voy a escucharte" empezó a caminar.

Jonathan le bloquea, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y diciendo: "Clark tienes que olvidarte de esto, vuelve a casa con la gente que te ama"

Clark sonríe puso una mano en su pecho; y lo tira contra la pared y dice: "Tú debes quedarte en Smallville"

Jonathan desde el suelo mira hacia arriba, le dice: "Hijo, vas a venir conmigo a casa ahora" comienza la lucha entre padre e hijo hasta que se destruye el anillo.

 **En Ciudad Gótica**

Lois se despierta en una habitación, se sienta en la cama, mire a su alrededor, estira su cuerpo para deshacerse de la pereza, se levanta camina hacia la puerta, la abre y se sorprendió al ver a Bruce Wayne hablando con su padre en la sala, se acerca a ellos, ve Bruce le pregunta: "Oye, príncipe de ciudad Gótica" Bruce se levanta, la abraza, Sam observa en silencio "¿Qué haces en Fort Ryan?" Lois lo abraza "es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí" dejan de abrazarse.

Bruce responde: "¡Wow Lois! parece que has perdido tu brújula o saliste mal en geografía" Lois lo ve extraño, abre la boca para decir algo, pero es interrumpida por Sam diciendo: "Bruce, no perdió la brújula" mirando a Lois "Fue un cambio de planes" Lois le interrogó con los ojos "No es Fort Ryan, ahora es ciudad de Gótica, te llame durante el vuelo para informarte, pero estabas dormida"

Lois asiente con la cabeza, le dice: "Bueno papi, cambio de planes siempre viene en las misiones"

Sam se sorprendió porque ella no protestó acerca de ir a ciudad Gótica, pensó: _"Lois no pasó la noche leyendo comics, la pasó con buena compañía y obviamente no fue Parker"_ se levantó de su sitio se disculpó y se fue a su oficina.

Lois se sienta, le ofrece un asiento a Bruce, él se sienta a su lado, sonríe y dice: "¿Cómo está tu vida?"

Lois le responde: "Mejor imposible" sonríe y piensa: _"Cuando Jerome lea la carta, mi vida va a ser perfecta"_ suspira _"Esta vez me aseguré de volver a verlo, me encanta el correo electrónico"_

Bruce la saca de su pensamiento, preguntando: "Lois ¿quién es tu nueva víctima?"

Lois sonrió, respondió: "No es tu asunto"

Mientras Lois y Bruce están charlando plácidamente en la sala, Sam estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien en Metrópolis, diciendo: "Tíralo, quémala, lo desapareces no quiero que quede ninguno residuo de esa carta, mi hija no tiene la edad suficiente para enamorarse, es una orden, adiós" cierra el teléfono.

 **En Smallville**

Martha está en casa esperando a Jonathan, oye que alguien abre la puerta, se acerca a ver quién es, y son su hijo y su esposo, ambos con la ropa sucia y rota.

Martha: "Clark!" se acerca a su hijo y lo abraza.

Clark hace lo mismo, dice: "Mamá"

Marta: "¡Oh, Clark!"

Se dejan de abrazar, angustiado Clark dice: "Mamá, lo siento... Mamá, por todo, por el bebé... Martha sostiene su rostro, mirándole a los ojos le dice: "No, no te culpo a ti" Jonathan de repente cae en una silla, agotado por la lucha, Martha exclama: "¡Dios" madre e hijo se acercan porque les preocupa su estado "¿Qué pasó?" dijo la mujer.

Clark: "Lo que te hizo a Jor-El, debió haber sido demasiado para que tu cuerpo lo soportara"

Martha: "Jor-El" ella le mira con demasiada angustiada.

Jonathan mirando a los dos responde: "Lo importante es que Clark está con nosotros en casa" les da una sonrisa.

Minutos después, Clark está sentado tomando café en la cocina, mientras que Martha está terminando la cena, hablando con su padre, acerca de las fechorías que hizo en Metrópolis, su cargo de conciencia por lo mal que había actuado, mirando a su padre le pregunta: "Papá, simplemente no entiendo" silencio "¿Por qué Jor-El te ayudó a traerme de vuelta, cuando él era el que quería que me fuera de tu lado?" silencio "Hiciste un trato con él, ¿verdad?"

Jonathan: "Clark, lo más importante ahora es que mi hijo ha regresado a su vida normal"

Clark: "No estoy seguro de querer volver a mi vida normal" se quedó en silencio, pensó en Lois "Cuando yo era Kal-El, podía hacer lo que quería, era como tener un escudo para protegerme" pensó: _"como tener relaciones sexuales en una cabina telefónica"_

Jonathan: "Mira, no estoy diciendo que al quedarte, se van a resolver todos tus problemas, pero por lo menos podamos hacerle frente juntos como una familia"

Clark: "Me gustaría que fuera así de fácil" pensó "Qué voy a hacer con ella, ahora ella sabe mi secreto" sacó una caja de su bolsillo, habló sobre el contenido de la caja, qué estaba investigando Lionel acerca de él, hasta que Jonathan llega a la conclusión: "Clark, siempre hemos logrado mantenernos un paso por delante de Lionel Luthor, intenta... centrarte en las personas que están cerca ¿está bien?" Clark asiente con la cabeza "ahora ve a tomar una ducha para comer"

Martha se acerca a su hijo por la espalda, coloca sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, le besó en la mejilla y le pregunta: "Hijo¿hay algo más que deberíamos saber?" Clark pensó en su noche de pasión con Lois, pero decidió dejarlo en secreto, hasta que termine de contarle todo sobre él, respondió: "Es todo mamá"

Clark se levanta de la mesa, se fue a tomar una ducha, llega al baño se despoja de su ropa, camina hacia la ducha, entra en ella, abre el grifo, deja correr el agua a través de la cabeza, cierra los ojos, comenzó a pensar en Lionel, ¿por qué le está investigando, en las explicaciones que tienen que darle a Chloe y Lana, el agua sigue cayendo sobre su cuerpo, Clark apoya la frente en la pared, suspiró, pero sobre todo su gran problema era Joanne, su fuerte atracción hacia ella, le volvió loco, tan loco que cometió el error de decirle su secreto, tenía que verla esa noche, deja de apoyarse en la pared agarra el jabón, comienza a enjabonarse, suspiró y dijo: "Eso es lo primero que voy hacer después de la cena" sonríe "Buscar a mi Jo" recordó la ducha con Lois y dijo: "Dios, cómo me encantaría que estuvieras aquí y ahora" en ese momento Marta entra a dejar las toallas, abre la boca para hablar pero las palabras de su hijo no se le permitieron al escuchar a Clark hablando solo, pensó: _"Algo o alguien más tuvo negocios con mi hijo en Metrópolis"_ Clark perdido en sus recuerdos continuó con su monólogo: "como anoche" suspira "acariciar suavemente tu piel, embriagarme con tu olor" Marta abrió los ojos y la boca con asombro, su hijo se sintió atraído por una mujer que no era Lana "Joanne mi Jo, tu cuerpo es inolvidable" Martha decidió que era suficiente lo que había escuchado, tenía que hablar con su marido inmediatamente salió del baño .

 **Una hora más tarde**

Después de la cena, Clark se ofreció a lavar los platos para que sus padres fueran a descansar fue un día duro y agotador, Jonathan y Martha aceptaron su oferta, fueron a la cama, pero ambos sabían que su hijo quería estar solo para marcharse a Metrópolis en busca de la misteriosa chica que conoció en la ciudad, Martha quería preguntarle al respecto, pero Jonathan decidió dejar que Clark conversara con ellos, cuando él se decida, era mejor no presionarle.

Clark terminó de hacer su trabajo, coge el abrigo, camina hacia la puerta la abre lentamente, sale, cierra la puerta lentamente y se va a súper velocidad, llega a la habitación de Lois, que se ve oscura y solitaria, susurrando su nombre "¿Joanne? Jo, ¿estás aquí? " nadie responde con visión de rayos X, examinó la habitación, se sorprende al descubrir que estaba vacía, cayó de rodillas, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no podía creer, después de una noche perfecta, comenzó a llorar como un niño, pensó: _"Soy un idiota, yo sabía que después de que te conté mi secreto, tuviste miedo de mí"_ tomar aire _"Ella me dejó"_ se levantó, caminó hasta la cama se acuesta en ella, abrazó una almohada cerró los ojos, inhala el aroma de Lois que estaba en ella, llora sin consuelo.

Mientras que en ciudad Gótica, Lois está en el estudio, sentada frente a la portátil, a la espera de un mensaje de Clark, pensó: _"Vaya Je, debes haber encontrado esa carta, lo deje en un lugar visible para ti, por favor envía un mensaje"_ desde su sillón Sam está mirando a su hija algo ansiosa, dando pequeños golpes con las yemas de los dedos al escritorio, pensó: _"Lo siento mi niña"_ suspiró con tristeza _"Le prometí a tu madre que serías una gran mujer... por ahora el amor no es tu prioridad"_ Lois no podía soportar más, cerró el correo, apagó la portátil, se levantó, miró a su padre, le dice: "Voy a caminar un rato antes de ir a la cama" su padre asiente con la cabeza la cabeza, ella se va.

Clark se levanta de la cama con la almohada de Lois en sus manos, camina hacia el balcón, mirando el cielo estrellado, suspira, dice: "Joanne, ¿dónde estás?" suspira, mira las luces de la ciudad.

Lois está caminando por la calle, se detiene, mira al cielo estrellado, y dice: "Jerónimo, ¿dónde estás?" sigue caminando va a un pequeño parque.

 **Un año más tarde**

Clark continuó su vida en Smallville, ayudando a sus padres en las tareas agrícolas, estudiando, lidiando con las personas afectadas por la lluvia de meteoros, descubriendo más acerca de su origen, se sentía culpable por la enfermedad de su padre después de recibir las capacidades transferidas por Jor-El, su amistad con Lex empezó a deteriorarse por la desconfianza, Chloe le escondió que se asoció con Lionel para investigarlo, su relación con Lana sufrió altibajos, estaba seguro de su amor, pero a veces se sentía presionado por ella, cuando le hablaba acerca de confiar en los demás, siempre tratando de profundizar en su vida buscando algo, en el fondo Clark estaba seguro que era por Joanne, desde el día que le besó y la llamó Joanne, se abrió una brecha en su relación, un día cansada de intentarlo, Lana se fue a París para rehacer su vida, Clark se sentía culpable de hacerla infeliz, pero en medio de tantos problemas y conflictos, cada noche se olvidó de su complicada existencia, durmiendo abrazado a su almohada, inhalando su aroma embriagador.

Lois continuó su vida, viajaba con su padre, de un lugar a otro, a donde lo enviaron, Sam la trataba como a uno de sus soldados, dándole entrenamiento militar, todos los días le exigía era más estricto con ella que con sus propios soldados, siempre diciéndole que era un Lane, las hija de un general, todo un discurso patriótico, muchas veces la dejó sola al cuidado de la señora Parker, siempre mantuvo contacto con su prima Chloe, a quien amaba como a una hermana, Lois cansada de su padre, porque la ignoraba, se rebeló y comenzó a faltar a la escuela, fumar, jugar a las cartas, beber, escaparse de la casa cuando se sentía presionada, y cada vez que tenía que llorar, gritar, derribar la paredes de su corazón para sacar lo que estaba dentro de su alma, siempre lo hacía por la noche, corría hasta el parque se tiraba en el césped y observaba las estrellas, pero en el torbellino de su vida, cuando llegó a casa, en la soledad de su habitación, revisó su correo electrónico con la esperanza de encontrar un mensaje de él.

Un día después de tres meses de la muerte de su prima, Lois decidió ir a Smallville para encontrar respuestas sobre su muerte, cuando un rayo cayó en medio de la carretera causando que su vehículo se desviara del camino y fuera directo a un campo de maíz, de repente cayó un rayo que formó una bola de luz, dejando a un símbolo en el suelo, en medio del símbolo estaba un hombre que yacía desnudo, Lois lo ve, se baja del vehículo, se acerca a él, dice: "¡Dios mío!" Clark la oyó abrió los ojos, se levantó dándole la espalda a ella, Lois sigue mirando, piensa: _"Ese cuerpo lo he visto antes"_ toma un respiro, ella le pregunta: "¿Estás bien? lo observa "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Clark miró a su alrededor piensa por un momento, respondió: "No sé"

Lois lo está viendo, dice: "Tienes que ir a un hospital"

Clark: "Estoy bien"

Lois se enoja, le dice: "Fuiste alcanzado por un rayo, estás desnudo, y no sabes tu nombre, ¡wow! extraña manera de definir bien" en ese momento Clark se volvió hacia ella, al verla una sensación extraña paso por todo su cuerpo, Lois lo ve, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro, ella tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, pensó: _"Yo sabía que conocía a ese cuerpo, lo conozco muy bien"_ suspiró _"Dios que voy a hacer es Jerome"_ lo mira en silencio por un momento _"Algo le pasó que no me recuerda, es una suerte que él tiene amnesia, lo llevó al hospital, lo dejo ahí y voy a buscar a Clark Kent"_ le dice: "Tengo una manta en el coche, no te muevas " da la vuelta "Vuelvo pronto" camina hacia el coche, Clark le dice: "espera" ella voltea a verle "¿Quién eres tú?" pensó durante unos segundos, ella respondió: "Lois, Lois Lane" continúa su camino hacia el coche para recoger la manta, mientras él la miraba, se preguntaba a sí mismo: _¿dónde la he visto?_

Mientras se dirigen al hospital, estaban en silencio, perdidos en sus pensamientos, Lois: _"Esto tiene que ser una broma muy mala, no puede ser que después de un año fuera del radar, llega a mi vida como un relámpago, desnudo y sin memoria, con tantas cosas que tenemos que aclarar"_

Clark: _"Lois Lane, Lois Lane, la he visto, pero donde, sé que en alguna parte, mi cuerpo se siente atraído por esta mujer... Lois Lane, ese aroma, reconozco ese olor"_

Llegaron al hospital, Lois llega a la emergencia, ve al recepcionista y le dice: "Disculpe, traje a alguien que necesita ayuda" el hombre se acerca a ella, le dice: "llene este formulario y trate de tener un seguro"

Lois: "Hay un problema que no sé quién es él" pensó _"Sólo quiero salir y olvidarme de que él existe"_ se vuelve y lo ve mirando a su alrededor algunos objetos, mientras continua "Ni él sabe" vuelve a ver al recepcionista "tiene amnesia, así que, aquí está se lo dejo, quédate con la manta" da la vuelta para irse, pero el recepcionista le bloquea el paso, diciendo: "Espera, espera, ¿crees que esto es un refugio?" Lois no le gusta su comentario "debes esperar con él hasta que alguien aparezca son las reglas del hospital"

Lois molesta, dice: "¡Ya hice de un buen samaritano!" Mira a donde esta Clark, mira al recepcionista "No soy su niñera"

El recepcionista responde: "Ahora lo eres"

 **30 minutos después**

Ambos están sentados frente a frente en silencio en una habitación, en espera de un médico, Clark la miraba con atención, buscando algo en ella que él lograra recordar, Lois lo estaba mirando, recordando todas las cosas que vivieron juntos, las noches donde revisaba su correo electrónico para ver un mensaje de él, el infierno que se convirtió su vida después de que él la dejó, al igual que todos, enojada, se levantó de su silla, se acerca a él y explotó: "Jerónimo ¿Por qué desapareciste? Me dijiste que ibas a volver y no lo hiciste ¿por qué?"

Clark la observa extraño, le pregunta: "Jerónimo ¿Quién es él?"

Lois comienza a caminar en círculos alrededor de la sala agitando los brazos mientras hablaba: "Eres tú ¡idiota! lo que pasa es que te cayó un maldito rayo y no puedes recordar nada, pero por desgracia yo sí" Clark la miraba en silencio "Me gustaría que me hubiera caído uno a mí, así la amnesia la tendríamos los dos y nos sintiéramos felices, sin recordar nuestros encuentros en el bosque bajo la lluvia" Clark de pronto comenzó a tener un flash back de lo que ella dijo que "En la cabaña, cuando me dijiste que no eras de este mundo" Clark continuó con los flash backs "En Metrópolis observando el amanecer"

Clark logra recordarlo todo, se levanta rápidamente, le cerró el paso, la ve, le dice: "Tú no eres Lois Lane" le agarró la cara, mirando sus ojos "Eres Joanne" Lois sentía que su mundo entero se derrumbó, tenía que salir, lo empuja, agarra su bolso, se va rápidamente hacia el ascensor.

Clark la sigue, Lois se detiene en la puerta del ascensor, pulsando los botones desesperadamente, Clark se acerca a ella por la espalda, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, tirando de ella hacia él, poniendo su espalda en su pecho, la barbilla apoyada en su hombro, pone su mejilla en la suya, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, cierra sus ojos, huele su aroma, le susurra: "Joanne"

Lois está petrificada sentir su cuerpo junto al de ella, su respiración cerca de su oído, cerró los ojos pensaba: _"Tienes que salir de aquí, Lois Lane tienes que ser fuerte"_ toma una respiración profunda, abre los ojos, empiezan a salir de su abrazo, le dice: "¡Déjame ir estás loco! No soy Joanne, mi nombre es Lois Lane"

Clark era fuerte, no la dejaba ir, le dijo: "Eres Joanne, no me mientas" comenzó a besarle el cuello, Lois sigue luchando para librarse de sus brazos, desde lejos de una mujer se acerca a ellos grita un nombre.

Martha Kent salió de la habitación de su marido a tomar un café, mientras ella se encuentra frente a la máquina esperando su café, mira a su alrededor el corredor solitario desde lejos ve a una chica corriendo hacia el ascensor, detrás de ella un chico que se parecía a su hijo, dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, corrió detrás de la pareja para verlos en una pequeña pelea en frente del ascensor, Martha decide intervenir, llamándolo: "¡Clark!" estaba cada vez más cerca, "¡Clark deja a esa chica en este momento!" mientras se acerca a ellos, Clark la soltó, en ese momento la puerta del ascensor se abre, Lois pensó: _"esta es mi oportunidad"_ le dice: "Bueno, es hora de irme" entra al ascensor "Tengo que encontrar la granja de los Kent" lo mira "Espero que te mejores pronto, cuídate, adiós" la puerta del ascensor se cerró, ella se fue dejando a Clark parado allí.

Clark rápidamente trato de detener la puerta para abrirla, pero Martha lo detuvo diciendo: "¡Espera Clark!"

Clark la mira, dijo: "Yo no voy a dejarla"

Martha le agarra el brazo, empieza a caminar con él, y le dice: "No te preocupes hijo, yo te llevaré con ella" paso un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Clark: "¿Está segura?"

Martha: "Si cariño, tenemos que salir de aquí"

 **Fuera del hospital**

Lois se dirige hacia el auto, pensando _: "Dios, Jerónimo ... Clark tiene familia"_ las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos _"todo lo que dijo, sus palabras románticas"_ llega al carro, busca las llaves _"es de otro planeta"_ abrió la puerta _"su padre lo obligó a seguir un camino que él no quería"_ entra en el coche, apoya su frente y las manos en el volante _"fue todo un truco para seducirme"_ respira hondo para contener las ganas de llorar _"eso no era necesario, desde primera vez que lo vi, me había atrapado"_ se echó a llorar y lloró incontrolablemente durante unos minutos, luego seca sus lágrimas "Todo está bien Lois, vamos a terminar lo que empezó para luego abandonar Smallville y no volver nunca más" encendió el coche, y se fue a la comisaria, tal vez alguien puede darle la dirección de la granja de los Kent.

 **En la granja de Kent**

Martha llega con su hijo, lo lleva al baño, le pide que tome una ducha, mientras prepara algo de comer, Clark usa su visión de rayos X para buscar a Lois en todas las habitaciones de la casa, miró a su madre, le dice: "usted me ha mentido, ella no está aquí"

Martha le agarra la cara mirando sus ojos, le dice: "Oye, algo ha sucedido, te voy ayudar, no te preocupes por esa muchacha muy pronto estará aquí" le dio un beso en la mejilla "ahora ve a tomar una ducha" Clark miró durante unos segundos, asintió con la cabeza y se fue a bañar, Martha se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle un sándwich.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Clark llega a la cocina para ver a su madre sentada en la mesa tomando café y pensando, se acerca a ella, y le pregunta: "¿vino?"

Martha sale de sus pensamientos le ve, dice: "Todavía no, pero pronto estará aquí"

Clark respondió: "Voy a buscarla" sale de la casa, mientras caminaba de repente sintió un sonido agudo que le molestaba, puso sus manos en los oídos, cayó arrodillado.

Martha, le siguió, corrió hacia él, se arrodilla agarrando sus brazos, pregunta: "Hijo, ¿Qué tienes?"

Clark mira en silencio hacia el cielo, se levanta, Martha se levanta se pone delante de él, tomándolo del brazo, mirándole, dice: "Clark"

Clark la mira, dice, "Yo soy Kal-El de Krypton, cumplo con mi destino"

Marta lo agarra, lo sacude y le dice: "¿Tu destino? es Jor-El que habla, él lo hizo" lo golpeó en el pecho "¡dame a mi hijo, dame Clark!"

Clark agarra su brazos, le grita: "Clark ha muerto!" la tira al suelo y se va volando.

 **Al día siguiente**

Clark había vuelto a ser el mismo gracias a Marta, ella usó una piedra de kriptonita negra, mientras estaba sentado en el pasillo del hospital esperando a sus padres para ir a casa, se acerca a él un empleado del hospital con una manta de color rojo en sus manos, diciendo: "Dale esto a tu novia, lo dejó olvidado ayer"

Clark lo agarró, dijo: "Gracias" el hombre se retira, mientras que ve la manta, pensó: "Dejo a mis padres en la granja y voy a buscarte Joanne, Lois Lane, o como te llames, tenemos muchas cosas por resolver" suspiro "No te vas a escapar tan fácilmente, ahora sé cómo late tu corazón, te encontraré"

Lois llegó al cementerio para visitar la tumba de Chloe, después de ir a la granja Kent, donde no encontró ayuda y visitar Lionel Luthor para verle cara a cara, sintió que todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano; desde lejos, Clark está caminando detrás de ella, Lois, mientras camina hacia la lápida está pensando: _"Jerome Clark o como sea, tienes que recuperar la memoria"_ sacude su cabeza _"Lois, dejar de pensar en él, no vale la pena"_ se detuvo delante de la tumba, se arrodilla, pone flores, comienza su diálogo: "Debo confesarte algo que no he venido a tu funeral" Clark se acerca a "odio los funerales, papá me dijo que no era importante" comienzan a caer una lluvia suave "pero venir aquí es una forma de homenajearte" estalla en llanto "Me odio por ser débil" Clark se detiene detrás de ella, verla llorar le duele "pero sabía que tenía ver tu lápida para creerlo" Clark se arrodilla, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas "te prometo que voy a averiguar quién hizo esto" Clark poco a poco envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura "así tenga que hacerlo sola" de repente sintió sus fuertes brazos sujetándola por la cintura y una voz que le decía: "No estás sola" tiró de ella hacia él, puso su rostro en su nuca "nunca estarás sola" las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Lois puso sus manos sobre su las suyas, ambos lloraban en silencio, pensando que tenía muchas preguntas y dudas por aclarar, pero no es el momento, ahora lo importante es que se habían encontrado, bajo la lluvia como el día en que se conocieron.

TBC

Que tormentoso romance ¿les parece?


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Continúan abrazados, mientras la suave lluvia caía sobre ellos, Lois continuó acariciando sus manos en silencio, Clark levantó su cara y le dio un beso en su mejilla, Lois cierra sus ojos al sentir sus labios sobre su piel, Clark puso su barbilla en su hombro, mientras que disfrutaba de ella en sus brazos, ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que Clark rompe el silencio diciendo: "Yo nunca te dejé..." Lois al escuchar sus palabras, recordó todas las noches que estaba en espera de algún mensaje, llena de ira, abre los ojos, lo interrumpió diciendo: "Eso no me interesa, tengo un asunto muy importante que resolver" hizo un movimiento para salir de sus brazos, pero Clark no la dejó, la abrazó con fuerza.

Lois empezó a luchar para liberarse de él, Clark usando el súper velocidad se acuesta en el césped con ella debajo de él, la agarró por sus muñecas con sus manos, le echó los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, acunado entre sus piernas, frunce el ceño y mirando a sus ojos avellanos, le dice: "¡No me importa!" acerca su cara a la suya "Ahora que te he encontrado no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente"

Lois tenía el corazón acelerado, sentirlo sobre ella le despertó sus sentimientos, mira a sus ojos azules verdes, tragó saliva, sentir su aliento en su rostro, le causó una sensación indescriptible, pensó: _"Lois contrólate, no le demuestres que sigue siendo importante para ti"_ con la cara dura como una roca, le dice: "Okey, habla para terminar con esto de una vez por todas"

Clark, escuchó los latidos acelerados de su corazón, con ella debajo de él, le hizo desearla con todas sus fuerzas, la mira con admiración, pensó: _"Dios, sí no fuera porque tu corazón te traiciona, pensaría que nunca fui importante para ti"_ le dice: "Bueno después de haber dejado tu casa... comenzó a contarle brevemente lo que sucedió ese día hasta que regresó a su apartamento "...estaba en el balcón y salte de vuelta para continuar con mi vida" suspiro "pero nunca en todo este tiempo me olvide de ti... Lois Lane" le soltó las manos, le agarró la cara "prima de Chloe que viniste a Smallville a buscarme para resolver su muerte" le da un beso lleno de pasión y nostalgia.

Lois responde de la misma manera, le agarra la cara, deslizando sus manos por sus cabellos y acariciándolo con sus dedos, siguen besándose hasta que pierden el aliento, dejan de besarse, se observan en silencio, mientras que toman aíre, Lois rompe el silencio y le pregunta: "¿Tú eres Clark Kent, el amigo de Chloe?"

Clark asintió con la cabeza, responde: "Sí, es mi amiga, nos conocemos desde la escuela, también me duele su muerte"

Lois pensó: _"Dios no me puede estar pasando esto a mí... eres Clark Kent"_ suspiró _"¡qué voy a hacer contigo... con todo lo que Chloe me habló sobre ti!"_ Recordó todas las conversaciones que tuvo con Chloe acerca de sus sentimientos por Clark, que no le correspondía, ella sintió una decepción indescriptible, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, le empuja para salir de debajo de él, le dice: "Déjame ir, está lloviendo, necesito estar sola"

Clark está furioso porque se aleja de él, coge sus manos con las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos, las apoya sobre el césped a ambos lados de su cara, presiona su pelvis contra su la suya, comienza a friccionar su miembro en el suyo, acerca su rostro al suyo, rozando su punta de la nariz con la suya, mirándola intensamente, le dice: "No te voy a dejar sola, tenemos que hablar ... ¿por qué te fuiste sin dejar rastro?" suaviza la expresión de su cara y con decepción le dice: "¿tienes miedo de mí?"

Lois respira profundamente, Clark estaba haciendo estragos con sus movimientos en ella, frunció el ceño, lo miró y le dice: "Yo no desaparecí" su piel se erizó "te deje una carta en mi almohada" sintió que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho "¿Tú crees que si sintiera miedo, habría pasado la noche contigo?"

Clark continuó moviéndose lenta y sensualmente, reflexionó durante unos segundos la respuesta de Lois, le dice: "Tienes razón, pero... no había ninguna carta en tu almohada" acerca sus labios a los suyos, casi tocándolos "si esa carta hubiese estado allí, yo nunca te habría dejado" su respiración comenzó acelerarse, el deseo se apoderó de su cuerpo, él quería hacerle el amor.

Lois sentía escalofríos en su cuerpo, sentir sus labios rozando los suyos, le hizo perder el control, en un último esfuerzo por parecer tranquila, le preguntó: "¿No has encontrado mi carta? Es imposible seguro que no la has buscado"

Clark: "No puedo mentirte... no la busque, pero estoy seguro de que no había nada en tu almohada"

Lois: "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Clark respondió: "Porque todas las noches duermo abrazándola, perdido en tu esencia" le da un beso con pasión, Lois le corresponde de la misma manera, ella abre la boca para dar entrada a su lengua, Clark empieza a moverse con mayor intensidad, deja de besar su boca y pasa a besar su cuello.

Lois habla con dificultad: "Je, tenemos que dejar de hacer esto... ¡oh Dios!... estamos en el cementerio..." todo su cuerpo temblaba, Clark estaba haciéndolo en seco "está lloviendo... por favor alguien puede vernos"

Clark se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras recordó que estaban en un lugar público, rápidamente soltó sus manos, se arrodilló, cerró los ojos tratando de calmarme, pensó: _"Dios no es por los efectos de la kriptonita roja... Pierdo el control cuando estoy cerca de ella"_

Lois se arrodilla delante de él, lo mira durante unos minutos, recupera el aliento, piensa: _"Wow, tengo que permanecer lejos de él, no soy yo cada vez que está cerca de mi"_ decidió romper el silencio, diciendo: "Está bien, esta conversación puede esperar, lo importante ahora es resolver el misterio de la muerte de Chloe" toma un respiro "Mi prioridad es saber quién le hizo esto a mi prima ¿trato?"

Clark abre los ojos, asiente con la cabeza, dice: "Trato, Chloe primero y luego nosotros" ambos se levantan del césped, Clark miró la tumba, él utilizó su visión de rayos X, Lois lo estaba observando, de repente abre los ojos con asombro, deja de mirar el la tumba, la mira y le dice: "Chloe está viva"

Lois sorprendida, dice: "¡Eso es imposible!"

Clark: "No hay cuerpo, sólo rocas" le agarró su cara "mira, vamos al lugar de la explosión tiene que haber alguna pista, algo que nos pueda ayudar a encontrar a Chloe" Lois asintió con la cabeza, ambos comenzaron a salir del cementerio.

Mientras caminaban pensaban, Lois: "Prima te encuentro y me voy de aquí... nunca voy a estar en medio de ustedes dos"

Clark: "Esta vez no se me escapa, no hay nada ni a nadie que te aparte de mí"

 **La granja Kent**

Después de investigar la escena del crimen, ser atacados por unos soldados, perseguidos por un helicóptero y escapar, Clark y Lois llegaron a la finca, entran en la cocina, Lois camina unos pasos lejos de él, mira a su alrededor, le dice: "¿Dónde está tu mamá?" se vuelve para verlo de pie en la entrada "La casa está vacía"

Clark sonríe, cierra la puerta y se acerca a ella, diciendo: "No te preocupes" Lois se aleja, Clark dejó de sonreír "Mamá debe estar por venir... Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada que no quieras, trato" Lois asiente con la cabeza, Clark le dice: "¿Quién va primero tú o yo?"

Lois pensó unos segundos, ella respondió: "Yo voy primero... ¿dónde está el baño?" Clark le tomó la mano suben por la escalera y le apunta al baño, le dijo: "Es todo tuyo, sólo entra y no me dejes sin de agua caliente"

Lois, lo mira y dice: "Gracias" cerró la puerta y la bloqueó.

Clark se siente triste porque Lois lo rechaza, se paró detrás de la puerta, suspira y dice: "Voy a preparar algo para comer" va a la cocina.

En el cuarto de baño Lois se quita la ropa, va a la ducha, abre la regadera, el agua cae sobre su cuerpo, apoya la frente en la pared, cierra los ojos, piensa: _"¿Cómo me metí en esto? Nunca debí venir aquí"_ suspiró _"¿por qué diablos no vine antes a conocer Smallville?"_ lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas _"¿por qué no me dijo que se llamaba Clark Kent... todo este tiempo yo pensaba que estaba lejos ... eres el mejor amigo de mi prima… novio de otra chica... tienes una vida hecha con otros... y no hay lugar para mí en ella"_

Clark estaba en la cocina preparando sándwiches, pero todos sus pensamientos estaban en el baño, se sintió conectado con latidos de su corazón, sabía que algo le estaba pasando y ella no se lo quería decir, pensó: _"Jo... No puedo seguir con estas dudas... por qué no confías en mí... la carta... si no te escapaste de mí ... si no tienes miedo de mí ... entonces, ¿dónde diablos está la carta que me dejaste?... alguien te alejó de mí... voy a averiguar quién lo hizo, Lois o Joanne ¿por qué no dijiste tu nombre?"_

 **1 hora después**

Clark y Lois están sentados en la mesa uno frente al otro, comiéndose los bocadillos que preparó Clark, rodeados de documentos y recortes de periódicos que pertenecen a la investigación que Chloe le estaba haciendo a Lionel Luthor, Clark observó a Lois mientras comía y trabajaba en su portátil, absorta de lo que la rodeaba, Clark pensaba: _"¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te alejas de mí?"_

Lois sabía que Clark tiene su mirada puesta en ella, él no estaba leyendo los documentos que le pidió leer y para desviar su atención le pregunta: "Je, ¿qué has encontrado?"

Clark sale de sus pensamientos, le dice: "No hay nada que indique dónde puede estar" se levanta y camina hacia ella, pone su mano en el hombro, le da un suave apretón, Lois se gira para verlo "Lois, me llamas Je, cuando necesites mi ayuda, recuerda que ese es mi nombre clave"

Lois le sonríe, asiente con la cabeza, le dice: "Okey, me llamas Jo cuando necesites mi ayuda, aunque lo dudo que la necesites, ET" vuelve a ver la portátil "Sigue buscando, recuerda que si Lionel sospecha que Chloe está viva, su vida corre peligro" Clark asiente con la cabeza, vuelve a su lugar y continúa con lo que estaba haciendo.

Martha y Jonathan llegan a la casa, encontraron a su hijo sentado en la mesa con una chica en medio de una pila de papeles, ambos se acercan a la pareja para ver quién estaba con Clark, Jonathan cuando se acerca a la mesa dice: "Buenas noches chicos"

Clark y Lois giran sus cabezas hacia la voz que hablaba, Martha ve a Lois y afectuosamente le saluda: "¡Lois! cariño ¿cómo estás?" Inmediatamente Lois se pone de pie, Clark hace lo mismo.

Lois dice: "Hola señora Kent" miró a Jonathan "¿Supongo que usted es el señor Kent?"

Jonathan extiende su mano para darle un saludo, le dice: "Tienes razón" Lois le da la mano "Encantado de conocerte, Lois" dejó caer la mano, mira a todos los documentos que estaban sobre la mesa "¿Qué están haciendo?"

Clark mira a Lois, mira a sus padres, con una voz preocupada dice: "Estamos investigando la supuesta muerte de Chloe" Jonathan cruza los brazos, frunce el ceño, Clark continúa: "Papá, el cuerpo de Chloe no está en su tumba, así que fuimos a ver el lugar de la explosión para investigar un poco"

Lois le da una mirada asesina, irónicamente dice: "¡Gracias! Porque no le dices del ataque militar y la caída del helicóptero, ¡bocón!"

Clark le da una mirada asesina a ella y le dice: "¡Gracias! No es necesario, le dijiste todo bocona"

Lois le da un puñetazo en el brazo, le dice: "Cuida tus palabras granjerito, yo no soy la que le dice todo a papi y mami"

Clark pierde la paciencia y le grita: "¡Oh, sí al menos mis padres confían en mí y están seguros de que no voy a huir o alejarme de ellos!"

Lois se enfada y grita: ¡Cállate! Eres un idiota, te odio, ojalá no hubiera sabido que existías, estúpido!

Martha abrió la boca con asombro, mirando a su marido, Jonathan la mira, luego ve a los jóvenes, dice en voz alta: "¡Suficiente!" Clark y Lois se quedan en silencio mirando al matrimonio Kent, Jonathan continuó observando a la pareja, como si se preguntara algo.

Lois sentía que la tensión estaba allí, ella dice: "Bueno, creo que no soy necesaria, por lo que no me gustan silencios incómodos" ve a Clark, después ve a sus padres, empieza a recoger sus cosas de la mesa, agarró su bolso "Me voy, así que ustedes pueden estar en paz" camina hacia la puerta y se fue, Clark salió inmediatamente detrás de ella. Jonathan y Martha se quedaron perplejos, Martha toma una respiración profunda, se cruza de brazos y dice: "Algo sucede entre los dos" Jonathan pone su brazo sobre sus hombros y le dice: "Tienes razón, es la primera vez que veo a Clark tan irritado"

Mientras tanto, afuera, Lois camina hacia el auto, de repente sintió que Clark la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a súper velocidad a su desván en el granero, dejándola en el centro del lugar y se para en la ventana mirando las estrellas, Lois lo mira en silencio, ambos se congelaron por unos minutos Clark gira y se dirige hacia ella, se para ante ella, le dice: "tenemos que aclarar las cosas, ahora mismo, no puedo continuar con tantas dudas"

Lois le dio la espalda a camina hacia las escaleras mientras hablaba: "No tenemos nada que aclarar porque acabamos de hacerlo en tu casa, así que déjame en paz" continuó su camino, de repente Clark la agarró envolviendo sus brazos en su cintura, acariciando su vientre con sus manos, sus labios besando su cuello, su cuerpo pegado a su espalda, Lois sigue molesta por lo que dijo en la cocina, dice: "Deja que me vaya, no quiero que me toques nunca más" Clark le vuelve hacia él, la observa en silencio, Lois ve sus ojos oscuros llenos de ira, pone sus manos sobre su pecho como una barrera, Clark la apretó contra su cuerpo, Lois le empuja para salir de él, Clark puso una mano detrás de la cabeza y la besó con toda la pasión que sentía en ese momento, Lois comienza a luchar, pero Clark era fuerte y no la dejar ir, la besaba intensamente, Lois continuó su lucha, Clark logra introducir su lengua en su boca, explorando cada rincón de ella, Lois cede a sus deseos y ajusta sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Clark deslizó sus manos a su culo, la levanta, Lois de inmediato envuelve sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, continúan besándose, sintiendo el contacto de sus cuerpos en contra del otro, Clark se dirige hacia el escritorio, con una mano barre todo lo que tenía allí, la sienta, dejan de besarse, mirándose el uno al otro en silencio, Clark tomó su rostro, le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares, le preguntó: "¿Por qué te apartas de mí?" la besó de nuevo, poco a poco la fue acostando en la mesa y empezó a moler su coño con su polla, Lois sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, ambos se dejaron llevar por su deseo, Clark dejo de besar sus labios y pasa a besar su cuello, Lois cierra los ojos mientras disfrutaba de los besos de Clark, acaricia sus cabellos con sus dedos, de pronto recordó su conversación con Chloe.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _.. Lois estaba leyendo un libro en su habitación, el teléfono suena, lo agarra y dice: "Hola"_

 _Chloe llorando: "Lois, prima sé que es media noche, pero ¿podemos hablar?"_

 _Lois: "Por supuesto, prima, sabes que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa" suspiró, "dime ¿qué ha pasado?"_

 _Chloe: "es Clark" se ahogó en lágrimas "Yo lo vi besando a Lana detrás del Talon" snif "lo perdí para siempre"_

 _Lois estaba furiosa, quería estar frente de Clark para darle una paliza, le responde: "Oh, Dios mío, Chloe, prima tranquila, déjame ver, todo lo que me has dicho de él es que toda su vida ha estado enamorado de Lana" suspiró "has hecho mucho por conseguir su atención y no has logrado nada"..._

Lois reaccionó abrió los ojos, le agarró la cara para detenerlo, dijo: "Por favor, Clark, no puedo continuar con esto"

Clark frunció el ceño, mira a sus ojos avellanos y le pregunta: "¿Por qué?"

Lois con los ojos llenos de lágrimas: "Estamos cometiendo un error" acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares "Acabo de llegar aquí con un propósito" lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, "Sabes que después de hacer lo que estamos a punto de hacer" suspira "sucede algo que nos separa"

Clark con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas deslizó su mano hasta la cremallera de sus jeans lentamente comienza a bajarla y diciendo: "¡NO! Un error es no admitir que algo o alguien está jugando con nosotros" Comenzó a quitar poco a poco por sus jeans hasta eliminarlos "para separarnos" le quita su ropa interior, lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, suspira "Jo, eres mi paz" luego hace lo mismo con sus pantalones y bóxers, Lois lo observó mientras ella continuaba llorando, Clark puso su miembro en su entrada, la penetra lentamente, Lois lo siente y hace un pequeño gemido, Clark comienza a moverse poco a poco dentro y fuera, pone sus manos debajo de su franela, le comienza a acariciar los pezones con sus pulgares, Lois se mordía sus labios con cada clavada de Clark en ella, coloca sus manos debajo de su franela y empieza a acariciar su espalda, ambos siguen llorando mirándose fijamente a los ojos por unos instantes, Clark le besa en el cuello, los hombros y los labios, Lois envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, Clark continua empujando en ella, dentro-fuera aumentando la velocidad, sintiendo sus paredes interiores alrededor de su pene palpitante, Lois sentía un placer indescriptible que le daba su fuerte y duro miembro moverse dentro de ella, Clark se mueve rápidamente, ambos gimen por el éxtasis que sentía, tenía su piel erizada , sus cuerpos comienzan a sentir temblores, los dos estaban a punto de llegar clímax, Clark la besó profunda y lentamente para evitar que alguien los escuche, Lois clava sus uñas en su espalda, mientras tenía su orgasmo, inmediatamente Clark le da las últimas estocadas alcanzando su orgasmo, abrazándola con fuerza, dejó besarla, cerró los ojos, apoya su cabeza en su pecho, Lois lo abraza por su cuello, dándole un beso en su cabeza, cerró los ojos, ambos están disfrutando de sus caricias, mientras que ellos pensaban.

Lois abrió los ojos, mira por la ventana: _"Je, nunca te voy a olvidar, cómo extrañé estar en tus brazos, tenerte dentro de mí... mi ET... esto va más allá de una simple atracción física... creo que... la carta en mi almohada... papi ... la señora Parker alguno de los dos tomó mi carta... lo juro por la memoria de mi mami, que voy a descubrir quién fue el culpable de que mi vida sea un infierno... yo no puedo hacerle daño a Chloe... tengo que alejarme de él"_

Clark escuchaba los latidos de su corazón y pensaba: _"Jo, no sabes cómo me gusta que me abraces, me beses, estar dentro de ti... Mi Jo... no puedo continuar con estas dudas... ¿por qué me dices que es un error?... la carta... ¿dónde está esa maldita carta, estoy seguro de que hay alguien detrás de todo esto, Jo, no me voy a permitir que me dejes, tú eres mía"_


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Siguen acostados sobre el escritorio en silencio, abrazados y acariciando sus cuerpos, después de unos minutos Clark levanta la cabeza de su pecho, le mira y sonríe, Lois le devolvió la sonrisa, le agarra la cara y le dice: "Je, ya es tarde me tengo que ir"

Clark le da un beso, le dice: "Tienes razón, es demasiado tarde" pone cara de cachorro triste, "Por favor, quédate esta noche" Lois frunció el ceño "puedes dormir en mi habitación" Lois negó con la cabeza "Voy a dormir en el sofá"

Lois tomó aliento y lo empujó para deshacerse de él, diciendo: "Lo siento, no te creo"

Clark le deja salir, le pregunta: "¿Por qué?"

Lois recogió su ropa del suelo "Porque te aprovechas de mí con tus habilidades", Clark hizo lo mismo, empezó a ponerse las bragas "te sales con la suya, aprovechándote de mí" se pone los jeans "además todo esto es un gran error " se arregla el cabello "En fin prométeme que no me vas a tocar nunca más" se cruza de brazos y mira a Clark a la espera de una respuesta.

Clark terminó de vestirse, estaba molesto, camina hacia ella, pero Lois da un paso atrás extiende sus manos en señal de alto, le dice: "tranquilo vaquero, no quiero que utilizar la violencia en ti" Clark se detiene se cruza de brazos y sonríe "Lo sé, lo sé, me llevas ventaja porque eres un hombre del espacio, pero me las arreglaré para hacerte daño si me tocas"

Clark escucha sus palabras, se pone serio, le dice: "Ya los has hecho" suspira "me duele el no tocarte" camina hacia el sofá, Lois le sigue con la vista, se sienta y le hace una señal para que se siente junto a él, Lois lo mira con desconfianza, Clark le dice: "No te preocupes, no te voy a tocar" Lois se sienta, Clark la mira con tristeza y dice: "Jo, por favor dime algo, pero tenemos que resolver esto de una vez"

Lois se puso de pie caminó hacia la ventana, se cruza de brazos, miró al cielo estrellado, y dice: "No sé cómo lo vas a tomar, pero conozco una parte de tu vida" suspiró "sin saber que eras" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas "ese chico que conocí en el bosque"

Clark se pone de pie camina hacia donde está Lois, se detiene a pocos centímetros de su espalda, le dice: "Jo, ¿Qué quieres decir?"

Lois cerró los ojos y sintió que las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, lo que está a punto de decir es doloroso para ella, abre los ojos, le dice: "Tú eres Clark Kent, el hombre de quien Chloe me habló de todo el tiempo" Clark la mira confundido "acerca de sus aventuras en la escuela, sus historias de la Antorcha, que trataron de tener algo más que amistad" Clark sintió un balde de agua fría caer sobre su cuerpo "pero no llegaron a nada por una sencilla razón" se da la vuelta y se encontraron los ojos avellanas con los ojos azules verdes "debido a que su amigo de Clark Kent amaba a Lana Lang" unos segundos en silencio "es por eso que debemos continuar con nuestras vidas, lejos el uno del otro" se mueve a un lado "tienes una vida hecha, lo nuestro era sólo físico y no otra cosa, olvídate de eso, piensa eso nunca sucedió" comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras "buenas noches Clark Kent, no te preocupe por ayudarme a resolver la muerte de Chloe, voy a hacerlo sola" y se fue.

 **Fuera**

Lois se dirigió hacia el carro, en ese momento, Martha y Jonathan salen al porche, Lois los ve, se acerca a ellos para decirles adiós, diciendo: "Bueno, Sr. Kent, era bueno saber que... Jonathan le interrumpió, en forma de regaño, diciendo: "¿A dónde crees que vas, señorita?" se cruza de brazos "¿Qué piensas que te voy a dejar pasar la noche por ahí?" extiende la mano apuntando a la puerta "Entra"

Lois lo mira, piensa: _"El problema es que voy a dormir bajo el mismo techo de Je"_

Martha sintió que Lois no quería quedarse en la finca a causa de su hijo, se acerca a ella, la agarra por los hombros, le dice: "Cariño, por Clark no te preocupes voy a cuidar de que no te moleste" Lois asiente con la cabeza entra en la casa, Martha sonríe a su marido y entra, Jonathan está mirando unos segundos a Clark parado en la ventana del granero y entra.

 **En el granero**

Clark se quedó mirando a la oscuridad de los campos de maíz, su alma era un caos, estaba muy sorprendido con lo que Lois le había dicho, y comenzó a pensar: _"¡Oh, Dios Chloe me sigue amando"_ puso sus manos sobre el borde de la ventana _"Lana, todavía la amo"_ sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas _"Lois lo sabe y no está dispuesta a entrar en mi complicada vida"_ las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, necesitaba alejarse, correr sin rumbo fijo, las palabras de Lois, se hicieron eco en su cabeza como un bomba de tiempo, en ese instante recordó una discusión con Chloe hablando de su prima...

 **Flash Back**

 _Estaban sentados en la oficina de la antorcha, Chloe estaba tratando de convencerlo: "¡Vamos! Clark, vamos a Metrópolis a visitar a mi prima que acaba de llegar de El Cairo, no le he visto en meses"_

 _Clark en su equipo: "Lo siento, me comprometí con Lana para ayudarle con su tarea de álgebra, además de por lo que me has dicho de ella, no tengo ningún deseo de conocerla" Chloe frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe en el brazo "¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?" se frotaba el brazo como si le hubiera dolido "sabes que no me agrada tu prima"_

 _Chloe: "Estás hablando de mi prima" se cruza de brazos "Bueno, no te preocupes que yo no te molesto más" reflexionó unos segundos "Creo que perdí mi tiempo tratando de que se conocieran" se dirigió a su escritorio "es obvio que el sentimiento entre ustedes es mutuo" empezó a recoger sus cosas "ella te desprecia" salió por la puerta "nos vemos Clark, suerte con Lana" y se fue._

Clark también se odiaba a sí mismo porque había herido sin querer la única persona con quien en realidad era él, sintió una rabia incontrolable, saltó por la ventana del granero y salió corriendo con súper velocidad perdiéndose en los campos de maíz hasta que llegó al bosque, lleno de rabia y el dolor cae de rodillas, extiende sus brazos, grita y llora hasta que se quedó sin aliento, exhalando todo su dolor en ese grito, luego se acostó a mirar las estrellas, mientras que lo hacía, está pensando: "Tengo que ordenar mi vida, no puedo continuar perjudicando a la gente que me importa " suspiró "Necesito saber lo que tenía en esa carta" cierra los ojos "necesito saber lo que significas para mí, Lois"

 **A la media noche**

Lois no podía dormir, estar en la habitación de Clark, en su cama, oler su aroma, sentir sus sabanas tocando su piel, le hizo recordar todas las veces que compartieron juntos desde que se conocieron, era imposible dormir, con los ojos cerrados, pensó: "¡Dios! Esto es peor que los castigos impuestos por mi papi" respira hondo "papá o la señora Parker, destruyeron mi carta es lo más seguro" abre los ojos "Creo que fue lo mejor, para que Je nunca se enterará de lo mucho que significa en mi vida" cerró los ojos tratando de dormir.

Clark llega a casa, inmediatamente en silencio se va y entra en su habitación para encontrar a Lois que reposa en la cama, camina, encendió la lámpara de la mesilla de noche, se sienta y en voz baja la llamó: "Jo, despierta tengo algo importante que decir"

Lois abre los ojos y se sienta de inmediato, dice: "Si me tocas voy a gritar para que tus padres te encuentren aquí"

Clark serio le dice: "te prometí que no haría nada a menos que quieras"

Lois: "Bueno, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Clark dice en tono desafiante: "Vengo a decirte que no estoy dispuesto a que te vayas, nos guste o no eres parte de mi vida, tu eres la única a quien le he dicho lo que realmente soy por mi propia voluntad" suspiró "este es el trato, yo te ayudaré a encontrar a Chloe, y seguiremos siendo amigos"

Lois estaba sorprendida y emocionada, Clark estaba listo para cualquier cosa menos estar lejos de ella, al mismo tiempo tenía miedo, porque Chloe sigue enamorada de él, además está Lana, también sobre el triángulo de amistad y amor entre ellos, pensó por unos segundos y dice: "Trato, pero me voy de Smallville cuando aparezca Chloe, tengo que seguir con mi vida en Metrópolis".

Clark acerca su rostro al suyo mirando a sus ojos avellanos, dijo: "Ídem, voy a continuar mi vida aquí, pero te voy a visitar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos donde quiera que estés" extendió su mano "trato"

Lois miró la mano unos segundos, le dio la mano y dijo: "trato"

Clark sonrió y dijo: "ahora vamos a cerrar el trato con un beso" puso una mano detrás de su cabeza, la atrajo hacia sí cubrió su boca con sus labios y la besó profundamente introduce su lengua en su boca saboreando sus labios, Lois sintió que su piel se eriza, sentir sus labios la volvía loca, nadie tenía ese efecto en ella sólo él, Clark dejó caer la mano y la colocó alrededor de su cintura atrayéndola hacia él, Lois cogió su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares, continúan besándose hasta necesitar aire, dejan de besarse, ambos se miraban en silencio, mientras recuperan el aliento, Clark le acarició el pelo en ese momento pensó en la carta le pregunta: "Si soy tu amigo, necesito que me digas dos cosas: una, ¿por qué dijiste que tu nombre era Joanne? Y segundo ¿qué decía la carta?

Lois continuó acariciando su cara, respondió: "Bueno, yo también necesito saber ¿por qué me dijiste que tu nombre era Jerome? Y prométeme que esta es la última vez que me tocas"

Clark: "Tu primero"

Lois asintió con la cabeza, dijo: "Mi nombre completo es Lois Joanne Lane, ahora tu"

Clark asintió con la cabeza, dijo: "Clark Jerome Kent en la tierra, y Kal-El en Krypton ¿Qué dice la carta?"

Lois decidió mentirle y dice: "No puedo decírtelo, gánate mi confianza y eso será tu recompensa"

Clark se estaba muriendo por lo que, le dijo y respondió: "Está bien, te lo prometo que será la última vez que te toco" se acercó a sus labios "este es el último beso" la beso con todas sus fuerzas, Lois lo hizo de la misma manera, se besaron durante un tiempo hasta que perdieron el aliento, se miraron en silencio disfrutando de sus toques hasta que Lois rompió el hechizo al decir: "buenas noches, Clark"

Clark: "Buenas noches, Lois" sale de la cama "descansa" y salió de la habitación.

Lois se acuesta en la cama, pasó sus manos por la cara suspiró y comenzó a pensar: _"Me había olvidado que Je no renuncia tan fácilmente... Lois tienes una misión, conseguir que Clark te odie y se aleje de ti, tan pronto como sea posible"_ se acuesta boca abajo, abrazando su almohada _"¡Oh Dios! Creo que esta noche la voy a pasar planificando mi estrategia" cierra los ojos, respiró "Jerome si supieras que estar en tu habitación me hace sentir segura, como cuando estoy en tus brazos"_

Clark en el sofá pensando: _"Lois, voy a demostrarte que nunca has estado fuera de mi vida, que significas mucho para mí"_ miró al techo _"Quiero estar allí contigo Joanne"_ suspiró _"pero estoy contento escuchando los latidos de tu corazón de forma permanente"_

 **Al día siguiente**

Sentados en una mesa en el Talon con un montón de papeles y la portátil, Lois y Clark estaban discutiendo sus hipótesis en dónde podría estar Chloe.

Lois: "Si Chloe no está en su tumba significa que está viva, tal vez en un programa de protección de testigos" toma un sorbo de su café "es lo más lógico"

Clark: "Creo que has visto muchas películas de espionaje" se pasó una mano sobre su cabeza "Creo que hay alguien detrás de su muerte y es Lionel Luthor, es el único"

Lana y Lex entran a al Talon, vinieron de la mansión Luthor a tomar unos capuchinos y celebrar el regreso de Lana, ambos vieron a Clark sentado hablando con una chica que no pertenecía al pueblo.

Lois le da un puñetazo en el brazo, Clark con el ceño fruncido ve a Lois, ella dice: "Sé, porque sé lo que digo, no estoy dispuesta a creer que mi prima está muerta" pasa sus manos sobre su rostro, miró a su taza de café, la coge y se la da a Clark "ahora tráeme otra taza de café"

Clark molesto contestó: "Dime por favor" se levanta "no soy tu esclavo" camina hacia la barra, Lois lo mira y sonríe.

Lex observando la escena le dice a Lana: "Wow, tenemos forasteros" Lana estaba mirando a la pareja, especialmente a Clark, Lex sigue: "vamos a darle la bienvenida" Lex vio la esbelta figura de la hermosa morena, ambos se acercan a la mesa, mientras que Clark está en la barra, Lois se concentró en la lectura de un documento, Lex dice: "Buenos días, bienvenida a Smallville" Lois dejar de leer y ve a la pareja en frente de ella, Lex extiende su mano: "soy LexLuthor"

Lois le da la mano y dice: "Lois Lane" dejan caer sus manos.

Lex señala a Lana con su mano y dice: "Lana Lang" Lois sintió un balde de agua fría caer sobre ella al oír ese nombre, Lana se acerca a saludarla, Lois pensó: "¡Bingo Lois! El destino te hizo otra una mala jugada!"

Lois sonríe, toma su mano y dice: "Es un placer"

Lana dice: "Igualmente" sueltan sus manos "Podemos sentarnos contigo" Lex admiraba su cuerpo y detallando cada facción de ella, Lois asiente con la cabeza, cierra la portátil y rápidamente recoge todos los documentos de la mesa, mientras que la pareja se sienta.

Lex se sienta a su lado, se cruzó de brazos, se inclina sobre la mesa, la mira con una sonrisa seductora preguntó: "¿Tú eres la hija del General Sam Lane?" Mientras que Lana estaba ocupada mirando al chico en el barra.

Lois con el ceño fruncido responde: "Sí, pero ¿conoces a mi padre?"

Lex: "LuthorCorp, tiene negocios con el ejército" suspiró "¿Qué hace una hermosa chica de ciudad en una pueblo como éste?"

Lois tenía la sensación de que estaba tratando de obtener información, responde: "Estoy haciendo turismo de aventura" vio a Lana observando a Clark, pensó: _"Mejor me voy de aquí"_ mira hacia el lugar donde está Clark.

Clark recibe la orden se da la vuelta hacia la mesa, se sorprendió al ver a Lana mirándolo y a Lex sentado al lado de Lois hablando seductoramente, sintió una corriente eléctrica a correr alrededor de su cuerpo, pensó: _"Lex, Lois no será otra de sus marionetas para acercarte a mí"_ se da cuenta de que Lois lo mira, respiró hondo, caminó hacia la mesa, Lana vio la escena, en ese momento supo que ella había perdido a Clark, su atención se dirigió a Lex y Lois.

Clark llega a la mesa le dice a Lex: "Te dije que no quiero verte cerca de mí" se para junto a Lois "mantente alejado de mi vida" colocó el pedido en la mesa, mira a Lana y le dice: "¿Qué haces con Lex?" agarra los documentos de la mesa "debes alejarte antes que te traicione"

Lex enfadado abrió la boca para responder, pero Lana le interrumpe diciendo: "El hecho de que Lex y túno sean amigos no quiere decir que pueda ser mi amigo" levantándose de la mesa "Pues, Lex siempre ha sido honesto conmigo" suspiros "no como otros que se hacen los idiotas para evadir la verdad" miró a los ojos verdes azules llena de rabia.

Lex se puso de pie se acercó a ella, dice: "Vamos a sentarnos en otro lugar" Lana asiente con la cabeza y se alejan de ellos.

Lois lo miró en silencio, pensó: _"Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan"_

Clark se sentó, sin dejar de mirar a la pareja, pensó: _"Lana, no puedo regresar el tiempo para deshacer las cosas, lo siento"_ pone los papeles sobre la mesa.

Lois agarra su café y piensa: _"¿Qué estás pensando Je, estarás celoso de ver a tu chica con tu peor enemigo?"_ toma un sorbo de su café _"¡Lois suficiente! Sigue con tu tarea de encontrar a Chloe para irte tan pronto como sea posible de aquí"_ continúa disfrutando de su café.

Clark suspiró, miró a Lois perdida en el rico sabor del café, pensó: _"Tengo que protegerte de Lex, si sabe que eres especial para mí, tratará de acercarse a ti para descubrir quién soy"_ toma un sorbo de café, de repente comprendió por qué Lois le dijo que ella debe alejarse de Smallville y de él _"Tienes razón Jo, no quiere hacerle daño a su prima y yo no quiero que Lex te haga daño"_ suspiró continuó bebiendo su café.

Continuaron en silencio durante un rato hasta que Clark habló: "Tenemos que volver a la granja, mamá nos dijo que teníamos que regresar antes del mediodía" Lois asiente con la cabeza, se levantan, pagan su consumo y se van.

Desde la otra mesa Lana y Lex los ven abandonar el lugar, Lex le dice a Lana: "Qué busca la señorita Lane en este lugar?"

Lana le dice: "¿No ves?" mira a Lex "Obviamente estar con Clark"

Lex mira a Lana, sonríe, toma un sorbo de su bebida, dice: "Por favor, una chica de ciudad, como Lois Lane no se fijaría en un granjero como Clark Kent" toma aire "Ella está aquí por otra razón que no tiene nada que ver con el romance" saca de su bolsillo su teléfono celular hizo una llamada, esperó unos segundos para que la persona le responda y dijo: "soy LexLuthor, con el General Lane, comuníqueme por favor"

Lana sonríe, dice: "Vaya, me dejas sin palabras" Lex guiña su ojo y sonríe.

 **Por la noche en el granero**

Lois al subir las escaleras, dijo: "Creo que estamos en el camino correcto, después de nuestro encuentro casual con Lex en el Talon, he estado investigando y descubrí que LuthorCorp pagó por el funeral de Chloe" camina hacia el sofá "¿Por qué? No tiene ningún sentido" se sienta "La única pregunta sensata es" coloca la portátil en su regazo y lo enciende, Clark se acerca a la ventana mirando la noche oscura "¿por qué alguien podría enterrar a un ataúd vacío sin ninguna razón? No Clark?" Lois levantó la cabeza y lo mira absorto en sus pensamientos, volvió a llamar: "¡Clark!"

Clark deja sus pensamientos se voltea hacia ella y le dice, "Lois después de que todo esto se resuelva, debes alejarte de Smaville" camina hacia el sofá.

Lois sintió que su corazón cayó al escuchar esas palabras, pensó: _"Era obvio que después de ver a Lana, sé que no soy en esta historia"_ ve que se acercaba y se presenta ante ella, ella dice: "Bueno, lo sabía desde el día que nos encontramos en la campo de maíz" comienza a trabajar en la portátil.

Clark la ve trabajando como si no le importara lo que le dijo, piensa: _"¿Pero qué le pasa? ha sido una locura, desde esta mañana ha estado insoportable, nada de lo que digo le importa"_

Lois: "Puedes estar tranquilo con tu vida aquí" Clark con el ceño fruncido, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado mientras escuchaba "Acerca de tu verdadero yo, no te preocupes, de mi boca no saldrá ni una sola palabra"

Enfurecido Clark le toma la portátil de sus manos y la coloca en la mesilla frente al sofá, Lois le mira sorprendida por su acción, Clark la toma de los brazos, la levanta, mirándole a los ojos le dice: "Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, no preguntas ¿por qué?"

Lois con el ceño fruncido, mirándole a los ojos le dice: "¡Suéltame! no me toques, no me importa el ¿por qué?" ambos se miraron durante unos minutos desafiándose con la vista, de repente siente un fuerte viento acompañado por el sonido de un helicóptero y unas luces asomándose por la ventana, Clark inmediatamente la suelta, se vuelve para mirar por la ventana, Lois corre hacia las escaleras, se detiene al ver a su padre de pie delante de ella, mirándola con cara de malos amigos.

Clark se da la vuelta, ve la escena, camina hacia donde estaba Lois, se coloca delante de ella para protegerla, mira al militar afrontándolo, el hombre apartó la mirada de Lois, dirige su dura mirada hacia él, Clark abre la boca para decir algo, pero es interrumpido por Lois diciendo: "Hola papi" Clark miró con asombro, Lois lo mira, sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

Sam Lane no le gusta cómo el hombre se enfrentó a él, sobre todo su manera de proteger a Lois, se cruza de brazos mientras mira en silencio durante unos segundos dice: "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" ve a Lois, le dice "me puedes decir lo que haces lejos de Metrópolis, jovencita"

Clark extiende la mano, le dice: "Clark Kent, señor"

Sam le toma la mano mira a los ojos, le dijo: "Sam Lane" suelta su mano: "Déjame a solas con mi hija"

Clark asiente con la cabeza, mira a Lois y sale diciéndole: "Voy a estar afuera esperando por ti"

Lois asiente con la cabeza, mira a Clark bajar por las escaleras, mientras ella se distrae viendo a Clark, Sam la vio en silencio algo dentro de él se estremeció cuando vio las miradas entre los chicos, de repente se acordó de la carta que había enviado a destruir, meneó la cabeza, Pensó: "Imposible eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo" llamó la atención del Lois haciendo un ruido con la garganta, dijo en voz alta: "Lois Joanne Lane ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?" camina hacia la ventana, echa una mirada al exterior, Lois lo observaba en silencio, se vuelve a ver a su hija "Tú no sabes la vergüenza que pasamos Parker y yo en tu graduación, cuando dijeron tu nombre y no estabas allí, muy lindo tu huida"

Lois le responde: "Le dije a Parker que no iba" empieza a bajar las escaleras "no tenía ánimos de ir después de la muerte de Chloe"

Sam le sigue y dice: "Eso no es excusa soldado, la muerte de tu prima fue hace 3 meses" la agarra por el brazo y la vuelve hacia él, la mira a los ojos, le dice: "Mírame cuando te hablo jovencita" Lois le mira con ira, con un movimiento se suelta de su agarre "¡Quiero la verdad ahora mismo!"

Lois le grita: "porque la maldita vieja me dijo que no ibas, así que no fui y decidí visitar la tumba de mi prima"

Sam le duele lo que le dijo su hija, tomó una respiración profunda, comienza a caminar fuera del establo, diciendo: "Yo te iba a sorprender" suspiro "Parker no tiene la culpa" Lois estaba en silencio "no sólo visitaste la tumba de Chloe, también violaste la escena del crimen, peleaste con mis chicos y saliste corriendo como un vulgar ladrón" se detiene, la mira "Nos vamos inmediatamente fuera de Smallville" Lois abrió la boca para responder, Sam la interrumpe, diciéndole: "Sin protestar no vamos a Fort Ryan, ahora vamos a darle las gracias al Sres. Kent por su hospitalidad" Lois asiente con la cabeza, salen del granero y se encuentran a Clark esperando afuera, Sam le dice: "Sr. Kent" sigue caminando hacia la casa.

Lois pasa en silencio detrás de su padre, se detiene unos segundos frente a Clark, él la observó en aparente serenidad por fuera, pero por dentro los latidos de su corazón la están traicionando, Lois continuó su camino, Clark la sigue mientras camina hacia la casa comienza a recordar las palabras de Lois cada vez que hablaba de su padre en sus encuentros del pasado, pensó: _"Lois ha pasado lo mismo que yo, tiene un padre estricto, como Jor-El"_ la vio entrar en la casa _"Espero que no te obliguen a seguir un destino que no quieres"_

 **La Casa**

Jonathan y Martha están sentados en la sala con la señora Parker tomando un café mientras esperan por el General y los chicos, la anciana estaba hablando muy gratamente con el matrimonio Kent sobre la estancia de Lois en la granja.

Parker: "Muy delicioso el café Martha, así que la chica no causo problemas"

Martha: "No, Lois está bien educada" Jonathan bebía su café en silencio mirando a la anciana, mientras que Martha continuó su conversación "colaboró con nosotros en las tareas del hogar"

Parker: "Me alegro de que se halla comportado bien" toma un sorbo de su café "pero sin embargo el general le va a imponer un castigo"

Jonathan intervino: "si se escapó de casa debe ser castigada" Martha le mira con descontento, Jonathan colocó la taza sobre la mesa y continua "pero usted debe entender, ella está preocupada por la repentina muerte de su prima"

Martha asiente con la cabeza, dice: "Es cierto, Chloe era tan joven" coloca en la taza sobre la mesa "además para la edad que tiene, Lois es muy madura"

Parker se pone triste, dice: "Es cierto, esa chica ha tenido que crecer rápidamente después de la..." fue interrumpida por la llegada del general diciendo: "Disculpen" Lois y Clark vienen detrás de él.

Lois abre la boca con asombro cuando ve a la anciana allí, frunció el ceño, pensó: _"¡Bingo! Como siempre papi investigando a las personas que me rodean"_ suspiró, miró a su padre _"No te voy a permitir que te metas con los Kent"_

Clark vio a la anciana y de inmediato pensó: _"Ese debe ser su niñera"_ suspiró _"Ella debe saber dónde está la carta"_

Jonathan se levanta de su sitio los miraba, dijo: "adelante" señaló hacia un sofá "por favor siéntese General Lane"

Sam sonríe, le dice: "Muchas gracias, pero no es necesario, nos vamos ahora" hace una señal a Sra. Parker, la mujer se levanta, luego ve a donde está Lois, le dice: "Despídete"

Lois camina unos pasos, ve al matrimonio, les dice: "Gracias por todo Sr. y Sra. Kent, perdonen las molestias"

Martha y Jonathan asiente con la cabeza, Martha sonríe y dice: "Gracias cariño, no hay nada que perdonar, eres bienvenida a nuestra casa"

Jonathan: "Es cierto, esta es tu casa" Lois sonríe y asiente.

Mientras tanto, Clark vio la escena en silencio, Lois se aleja de los Kents, se acerca a Clark pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Clark ajusta automáticamente sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, Lois se levanta con la punta de sus pies, pone su boca cerca de su oreja, en voz baja le dice: "Esto es por Chloe investiga la conexión con LuthorCorp" le da un beso en el cuello dejándolo parado, sale de sus brazos e inmediatamente sale de la casa seguida por su padre y su niñera.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Hola hoy he decidido darles doble dosis de ésta historia, espero que la dsifruten...

 **CAPÍTULO 13**

 **La granja**

Jonathan y Martha están sentados en la mesa, comiendo su cena, observando a su hijo perdido en sus pensamientos, se miran uno al otro, Martha decide sacarlo de su distracción, diciendo: "Clark, ¿quieres postre?" El muchacho siguió distraído, la mujer mira a su marido.

Jonatán lo llamó en voz alta: "¡Clark!"

Clark sale de sus pensamientos mira a su padre y dice: "Sí papá"

Jonathan: "Tu madre te está ofreciendo el postre"

Clark mira a Martha y le dice: "No, mamá, gracias" se levantó de la mesa, coge su plato lo lleva al fregadero, vuelve a la mesa y le dice a sus padres: "Buenas noches" se va a su habitación.

Martha mira a Jonathan, le dice: "Cariño, algo anda mal con nuestro hijo y no sólo es la muerte de Chloe"

Jonathan asiente con la cabeza, dice: "¿Estás pensando en lo mismo que yo?" Martha asiente con la cabeza, ambos dicen al mismo tiempo: "Lois es Joanne" sonríen el uno al otro.

Martha: "Cariño, tenemos que hablar con Clark al respecto, hemos tenido esta curiosidad por saber lo que ocurrió con Clark y esa chica de Metrópolis por mucho tiempo" comienza a recoger los platos de la mesa "Ahora en estos días que vino Lois a Smallville, hemos visto a Clark actuar diferente"

Jonathan le mira extraño, pregunta: "¿Hay algo que no me has dicho?"

Martha asiente con la cabeza, toma una respiración profunda, dejó lo que estaba haciendo, le dice: "Cuando encontré a Clark en el hospital, estaba abrazando a una chica frente del ascensor, ella estaba tratando de liberarse de él..." le contó que había sucedido ese día "... cuando llegue allí, la muchacha se marchó en el ascensor y no pude ver quién era, luego apareció Lois y ya conoces la historia"

Jonathan pensó durante unos minutos y le dijo: "Así que, sospechas que Lois es Joanne" Martha asiente con la cabeza, Jonathan continúa: "Mi amor es cierto que nuestro hijo se ha comportado de manera diferente, pero eso no quiere decir que Lois es Joanne" Martha le frunce el ceño "Querida, tengo mis dudas, tenemos que estar 100% seguro de que ella es la misma chica" un suspiro "Por lo tanto, sólo nos limitaremos a ver los toros desde la barrera, hasta que Clark esté listo para decirnos toda la verdad"

 **Habitación de Clark**

Clark entra, se desnuda sin necesidad de encender la luz, dejándose sólo los bóxers, se echa en la cama, coloca las manos debajo de su cabeza, mirando al techo, piensa: _"La conexión con Luthor Corp"_ suspira _"mañana voy a ir a hablar con Lex a primera hora"_ se acuesta boca abajo, abrazando su almohada, inhalando su aroma _"Lois, mi Jo, te extraño, como quiero que estés aquí conmigo"_ cierra los ojos para tratar de dormir.

 **Fort Ryan**

Sam y Parker están sentados bebiendo el café en el estudio hablando sobre su visita a la granja de los Kents.

Sam: "Así que, ahora que Lois nos dejó solos" abre la caja de habanos, toma uno, lo enciende, "¿qué me puedes decir acerca de los Sres. Kent?"

Parker: "Son gente amable y honesta" toma un sorbo de su café" la niña estuvo en buenas manos" sitúa la tasa en el escritorio.

Sam, expulsó una bocanada de humo: "Del chico ¿qué sabes?"

Parker: "Bueno, según me dijeron sus padres, es un chico tranquilo y obediente" sonríe "es todo un boy scout"

Sam, frunce el ceño: "¿Por qué lo dices?" dio una bocanada a su tabaco.

Parker: "Según sus padres, Clark le dijo todo lo que hicieron el día en que conoció a su hija y fueron a visitar la escena del crimen"

Sam expulsó una bocanada de humo, recordó que el muchacho se enfrentó a él en el granero, tomó otra bocanada de su habano, pensó en la carta de Lois, expulsó una bocanada de humo, mira Parker, le dice: ¿Qué hiciste con la carta de Lois?"

Parker lo miró con extrañeza, le dice: "La he destruido como me lo pidió" silencio "General, ¿por qué lo pregunta?"

Sam puso el tabaco en el cenicero, dice preocupado: "Es que esta noche, cuando vi a Clark preparado para enfrentarme para defender a Lois, algo dentro de mí se estremeció y me acordé de la carta"

Parker le preguntó con dureza: "¿recordó la carta o lo qué contenía?"

Sam: "Ambos" agarra el habano, toma una bocanada y expulsa el humo "nunca me dijiste su contenido..."

Parker le interrumpió diciendo: "¡Por favor, General, Lois no es una niña!, es una adolescente muy madura para su edad" se levanta "Además, el contenido de esa carta no era de su incumbencia" camina hacia la puerta.

Sam dice enojado: "¡Sí! me dijiste que era algo muy personal, sólo la persona a quién fue dirigida esa carta tenía el derecho de saberlo" suspiro "como siempre, la niña ganó"

Parker abre la puerta, se vuelve a ver al general, y dice: "Sin embargo, como siempre le ganó la partida a la niña" toma una respiración profunda "¿Cuáles son las órdenes para mañana?"

Sam: "Cuidar a Lois, buenas noche Parker"

Parker: "Buenas noches General" cierra la puerta y se va.

En el parque de la base militar, Lois está tumbada en el césped con las manos bajo la cabeza, mirando el cielo estrellado pensando: _"Lionel y Lex, padre e hijo"_ silencio _"El padre no quiere estar en la cárcel"_ silencio _"y al hijo le interesa, que su padre este dentro de la cárcel"_ de repente se sienta _"lo que significa que Lex sabe dónde está Chloe"_ sonrisa _"y por esa razón mi papi está aquí"_

 **En la granja.** Clark se encuentra profundamente dormido escuchando los latidos del corazón de Lois como una canción de cuna.

 **Fort Ryan.** De repente apareció una figura delante de Lois, un hombre vestido de negro con un sobretodo marrón, le pregunta: "¿Dónde está Chloe?"

Lois se levanta rápidamente, le dice: "¿Quién eres?"

 **En la Granja.** De repente, Clark sintió que el latido del corazón de Lois se aceleró inesperadamente, abrió los ojos, dijo: "Lois!" se fue a súper velocidad.

 **Fort Ryan.** El tipo: "Es mejor que me lo digas "se llevó la mano hacia atrás y la convierte en espada.

Lois se coloca en posición de defensa, le dice: "¡Guau! El cobarde Lionel te envía a hacer el trabajo sucio ¡eh!" el hombre le lanza un golpe con la espada, Lois le bloquea colocando sus brazos en forma de cruz y cae al suelo, el hombre levanta su brazo espada y le da otro golpe, Lois inmediatamente hace un movimiento y se levanta rápidamente, el hombre enterró su espada en la grama, Clark llegó, desde lejos ve la escena donde Lois le da una patada en la espalda a su atacante, el chico se cae y se levanta rápidamente y lanza otro golpe, Clark a súper velocidad corrió hacia él, Lois flexiona sus piernas y cruza los brazos para protegerse, pero Clark lo golpea y lo lanza contra un árbol y se puso detrás de Lois.

Lois sintió una rápida brisa pasar por un lado de ella, miró al chico inconsciente debajo de un árbol, baja los brazos, estira las piernas, miró a su alrededor, no vio a nadie y dijo: "¿Clark?"

Clark respondió: "Aquí estoy"

Lois sonríe, se da vuelta y le ve de pie detrás de ella, le pregunta: "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

Clark respondió: "Puedo escuchar el latido de tu corazón y saber cuándo estás en peligro" sonríe "es mi nuevo poder, la súper audiencia" se acerca a ella, le agarra la cara, pone cara de perrito triste, mira a sus ojos avellanos, le dice: "¿estás bien?" acariciaba sus mejillas con los pulgares "¿te hizo daño? ¿Sabes quién es?" Con una mano le acariciaba el pelo "Es casi medianoche, ¿qué estás haciendo sola en este lugar?"

Lois pone sus manos sobre su pecho, frunciendo el ceño, mira a los ojos verdes azules, le dice: "Estoy cansada de decirte que no me toques" lo empuja "Estoy bien" dio un paso atrás "no sé quién es" se vuelve para ver hacia dónde estaba el chico, Clark mueve la mirada hacia el mismo lugar, mientras que la escuchaba "nunca lo había visto" ambos se sorprenden al ver que no estaba allí.

Lois sorprendida dice: "¡a dónde fue!" camina para alejarse de Clark.

Clark se encogió de hombros, le dijo: "escapó mientras hablamos" mira a Lois "lo importante es que estás bien" observándola.

Lois se volvió para verlo, se da cuenta de que llevaba sólo bóxers bien ajustados, sonríe y le dice: "La próxima vez que vengas, ponte algo de ropa" observó su cuerpo musculoso "Creo que eres un exhibicionista" mirando desde arriba a abajo.

Clark se ruboriza, se va a súper velocidad y vuelve con una camiseta, Lois lo ve, le dice: "Eso no cambia nada" se ríe a carcajadas.

Mientras se reía, Clark la observa descalza con el pelo suelto y despeinado, llevaba puesto un conjunto de top y shorts de lycra negro que se ajustaba sensualmente a su esbelta figura, sonríe y dice: "Te ves hermosa y sexy en lo que llevas puesto, es por eso que me encantas" la miró con deseo.

Lois dejó de reírse y pensó: "¡Oh, oh, Lois ten cuidado, si él dice otra cosa, pierdes" pone cara seria y dice: "Será mejor que te vayas antes de que alguien te vea" se cruza de brazos "buenas noches" da vuelta para irse, pero Clark le detiene, diciendo: "Espera, voy a llevarte cerca de tu casa, no quiero que camines sola con ese hombre por ahí cerca"

Lois asiente con la cabeza y empieza a caminar diciendo: "Bueno, ven conmigo, vamos a través de la oscuridad, no quiero que alguien te vea con esa facha" suspira "te lo advierto, si mi padre te ve estás muerto"

Clark la sigue y responde: "¡Sí, señor!" Él sonríe con picardía, mientras que la ve caminar delante de él y le dice: "Lois, es de noche y esto está sólo"

Lois: "A primera vista, ves que está sólo" miró a su alrededor con cautela "recuerda que esto es una base militar"

Clark escuchó con su súper-audiencia y visión: "Puedes quedarte tranquila que nadie está mirando" suspira "recuerda que tengo súper poderes"

Lois hizo un mimo de asombro: "¡Es cierto!" sonríe "he olvidado que tú y ET son familia"

Con el ceño fruncido Clark pensó: _"Es hora de continuar la conversación del granero"_ deja de caminar y dice: "Dudo que tú y Joanne sean la misma persona" mientras que Lois siguió su camino "No quieres saber ¿por qué te quiero lejos de Smallville?"

Lois se detiene al escucharlo y pensó: _"aquí vamos de nuevo"_ se vuelve hacia él, pone sus manos en las caderas, le mira y dice: "¿Qué diablos te pasa?" frunce el ceño "No me importa porque entendí claramente"

Clark dijo con enojo: "¿Qué demonios me pasa? Eso es lo que te estoy preguntando" se acerca a ella "Todo el día te comportaste irritante, grosera, autoritaria y me has insultado" suspira "Te quiero fuera de Smallville, porque no quiero que Lex te utilice para acercarse a mí"

Lois lo mira extrañada, dice: "¿Por qué?" piensa por unos segundos, abre los ojos con asombro y dice: "Lex es gay!" puso su mano sobre la boca.

Clark la mira serio durante unos segundos y se echa a reír, se reía como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, cayó de rodillas sobre la hierba, puso sus brazos alrededor de su estómago, inclinándose hacia delante, riendo hasta llorar.

Lois le miró con ojos interrogantes, se arrodilla delante de él, frunciendo el ceño, molesta le pregunta: "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" golpea su brazo "Hoy en día no es extraño que un hombre se enamore de otro y se obsesione con él"

Clark parar de reír, la mira, se echa a reír otra vez, disfrutando de verla furiosa y curiosa, su risa continuó durante unos segundos, para de reír, se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y dice: "Lex puede ser cualquier cosa pero no gay" se sienta, dobla sus piernas, se inclina hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, juntó las manos "Cuando conocí a Lex, le salve la vida"

Lois se sienta, flexiona las piernas hacia su pecho, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ellas, lo mira en silencio, Clark continúa "Venía de la escuela ese día, me detuve en el puente..." comenzó a contar su historia con Lex "... y lo último que sabía era que Lex se acercó a mí para investigarme" suspiró "hoy cuando lo vi sentado a tu lado, sentí mucha desconfianza"

Lois dice: "No te preocupes por mi" se levanta, pone sus manos en las caderas "me sé cuidar, recuerda soy la hija de un militar" Clark hace lo mismo, la observa en silencio "Tengo un doctorado en artes marciales y defensa personal" con el ceño fruncido "un idiota como Lex Luthor no se puede meter con Lois Lane" suspira "nadie conoce la furia Lane"

Clark se acerca a ella, le agarra por los hombros, mira a los ojos avellanos y dijo: "La furia Lane, pero esa no es la chica que conocí en el bosque" mirando a sus facciones "¿Qué te pasó para ser tan dura?"

Lois mira a sus ojos azules verdes, le pregunta: "¿Chloe nunca te habló de mí?" Colocó sus manos sobre su pecho "porque según ella tú me odias"

Clark piensa unos segundos, asintiendo con la cabeza, responde: "Es cierto, además Chloe también me dijo que me odias" puso sus manos sobre su rostro "me dijo que era un odio mutuo" suspiró "pero ella no conoce la parte de tu vida que sólo yo conozco" acerca su cara a la suya.

Lois tragó saliva, dijo: "No sabes nada de mi vida" con el ceño fruncido "no soy una chica modelo" suspira "No queda nada de la chica que conociste en el bosque"

Clark: "¡Sí! Eres la chica que conocí en el bosque" le da un besito en la mejilla "que sin saber quién era yo, confiaste en mí desde el primer día" le da un beso en la otra mejilla "todavía lo haces, además eres en quien yo confío ciegamente porque te abrí mi corazón sin temor alguno" suspira "no hay nadie en este mundo que pueda sustituirte" cubre su boca con sus labios, la besa despacio, saboreando sus labios.

Lois cierra sus ojos, ella le devuelve el beso, deslizando sus manos alrededor del cuello, Clark envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura empujando su cuerpo al suyo, ambos sintieron que su piel se les erizó con el toque de sus cuerpos y caricias, besándose hasta perder el aliento, dejan de besarse, Clark apoya la frente en la suya, mirando en silencio.

Lois mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, acariciando su cabello, ella pensó: _"Dios Clark, mi Je ¿por qué diablos estás haciendo esto?"_ suspira _"Cada vez que me hablas de esa manera y me tocas, siento que pierdo la voluntad para alejarme de ti"_

Clark la vio, pensó: _"Lois, mi Jo cómo puedo evitar perderte"_ suspira: _"Dios ¿Qué más puedo decir y hacer?"_

Lois sigue con los ojos cerrados, dice: "Clark, es mejor que te vayas a casa ahora" abre los ojos y le mira "por favor"

Clark: "No, te voy acompañar hasta tu casa, no quiero que te ocurra algo malo"

Lois: "Está bien" suspira "No puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión" ambos se alejan el uno del otro.

Clark toma su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos la ve y dice: "Vamos" Lois asiente con la cabeza, ambos comenzaron a caminar.

Clark recuerda lo que dijo antes de salir de la granja, le pregunta: "¿Por qué crees que Luthor Corp tiene que ver con la desaparición de Chloe?"

Lois: "Obviamente, después de nuestro encuentro con Lex en el Talon, empecé a sospechar de él y su compañía, me puse a investigar y encontré que Luthor Corp, pagó el funeral de Chloe"

Clark: "Su padre trabajó muchos años en la Luthor Corp, Lex logró que la empresa le otorgará algún tipo de beca para Chloe, después de que tu tío Gabriel se retiró"

Lois: "Está bien, acepto esa hipótesis, pero cuando vi a mi papá aquí, mis sospechas se confirmaron"

Clark con el ceño fruncido: "¿Por qué lo dices?" Pensó por unos segundos "Es obvio que tu padre vino a buscarte, porque te habías escapado"

Lois sonríe, dice: "No tonto, esa fue la excusa, cuando conocí a Lex, lo primero que me dijo fue si yo era la hija del general..." le habló sobre la conversación en el Talon "...así que creo que mi papá y él ocultan algo"

Clark: "Lois tengo mis dudas sobre eso, pero no te preocupes por la mañana voy a hablar con Lex sobre el funeral de Chloe ¿Trato?"

Lois: "Trato" vio que estaban cerca de su casa, se detuvo en seco, Clark hizo lo mismo, Lois dice: "Bueno, ahora te puedes ir" con su mano libre, señala con el dedo índice la casa, lo ve, "esa es mi casa" en ese momento Sam sale, saca un puro de su bolsillo, lo enciende y toma una bocanada de el.

Clark observó la escena, dijo: "Sí ¿ese no es tu padre?"

Lois dirige su mirada hacia Sam, suelta la mano de Clark, camina unos pasos y dice: "¡Mierda!" muerde su labio inferior "todavía está despierto" suspiró "¡Obvio! El viejo hábito de fumarse un Chabelo" con el ceño fruncido "ahora tengo que entrar por la ventana"

Clark sonríe llegó detrás de ella, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, entrelazando sus dedos sobre su vientre, pegando su cuerpo a su espalda, Lois sentía su piel erizada al sentir su tacto, de forma automática pone sus manos sobre las suyas, Clark apoyó la barbilla en su hombro y dice: "¿Dónde está tu ventana?" le da un beso en la mejilla.

Lois sonrió al sentir sus labios sobre su piel, dice: "En el lado este de la casa"

Clark: "Está bien, espera" salió a súper velocidad, Lois se siente volar, Clark llegó a la ventana, mira y ve una ventana abierta y una cerrada y dijo: "¿Cuál es tu habitación?"

Lois gira su cabeza, mira a Clark le indica con una mano la que está abierta, Clark se acerca a la ventana y la pone en el suelo, Lois sale de sus brazos se vuelve hacia él y dice: "Bueno, estoy en casa sana y salva" da vuelta y empieza a caminar "no te olvides de ir a hablar con Lex" Clark la observa en silencio, Lois entra y saca la mitad del cuerpo "Buenas noches" sonríe.

Clark le devuelve la sonrisa, se acerca le agarra la cara y dice: "Buenas noches" la beso en la mejilla "Te veré mañana" se va a súper velocidad.

 **Al día siguiente**

Clark después de hacer su tarea en la granja fue a visitar a Lex, lo encuentra hablando con un agente sobre el accidente de su avión, ambos sienten la puerta de su estudio, dan la vuelta hacia la entrada y ven a Clark de pie, Lex le dice al detective: "Agente nos disculpa" el hombre asiente con la cabeza y sale por la otra puerta, Lex apaga la pantalla da unos pasos y dice: "¿Me vas hablar de nuevo?"

Clark: "No tengo otra opción"

Lex: "He sido relegado a ser una alternativa" hace una media sonrisa "Lo acepto si es la única manera de probar algo"

Clark asiente con la cabeza, le dice: "Bueno, ayúdame a encontrar a Chloe"

Lex: "Quiero aclarar todo entre nosotros, pero ¿no crees que sacar a alguien de su tumba es demasiado?"

Clark le da una pequeña sonrisa, respondió: "Chloe no está en su tumba" Lex está en silencio, Clark se acercó a él diciendo: "Ha sido la clave para el juicio de tu padre, seguro que tus investigadores despejaron la zona" con el ceño fruncido "¿qué encontraron?" se detiene.

Lex suspiro, dijo: "Moví algunos hilos, le pedí al FBI que no haga pública los detalles sangrientos" se acercó a Clark "La explosión acabó con una superficie de un acre por ello el ataúd de Chloe está vacío" silencio "no existe su cuerpo" Clark bajo la mirada pensativo, de repente vio un Chabelo en un cenicero, recordó la conversación con Lois, miró a Lex cuando le dijo: "Lo siento" Clark se fue sin decir una palabra dejando Lex convencido de que lo había engañado.

 **Fort Ryan**

Lois está en la oficina de su padre, hurgando en sus papeles, de pronto se abre la puerta, ella salta del susto, se da vuelta y ve a Clark en la puerta, él la cierra y le dijo: "Teniendo en cuenta que tu padre tiene de muchos tanques de guerra, no debes estar husmeando en sus archivos"

Lois sonríe, abrazada del libro en sus brazos, le dice: "No has sido disuadido" astutamente lo mira "Estoy realmente impresionada, has entrado en una base militar sin ser atrapado" Clark la mira con el ceño fruncido, Lois, irónicamente, dice: "Oh, lo siento me olvidé" suspira "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Clark: "Buscarte, tienes razón, acabo de hablar con Lex y vi a uno de los chabelos de tu padre en su biblioteca"

Lois: "Ahora, ¿quién estaba equivocado?" camino hasta el escritorio, colocó el libro y comienza a buscar "mi padre el buen samaritano"

Clark observa y le dijo: "Ellos tratan de ocultar algo sobre Chloe" agita su mano derecha "y si él nos descubre"

Lois interrumpe diciendo: "Yo sé cómo manejarlo" sonríe y lo mira "Si la invasión a la granja te dejó impresionado" continúa revisando el libro "deberías haber visto el día de mi fiesta de graduación"

Clark pone sus manos en los bolsillos, dice: "y yo que pensaba que mi padre era sobre protector"

Lois mira, sonríe y dice: "Cuando murió mi madre se hundió y desde entonces tiene miedo de perderme" Clark ve un retrato en el escritorio, Lois lo mira y le dice: "Yo no la recuerdo, ella murió cuando tenía 6 años" vuelve a ver el libro de nuevo.

Clark la mira y dice: "Lo siento"

Lois lo mira y dice: "Tranquilo, no es un secreto que fumaba bajo las gradas del gimnasio en la escuela" se produjo un silencio incómodo, agarra otro libro, se lo da "haz algo útil" ambos comienzan a revisar los libros.

Clark ve un nombre que le suena familiar, dice: "NellieBlye?"

Lois entretenida en lo que está haciendo, responde: "Yo sé, después de 15 años, mi padre tiene acción" sonríe "Estoy contenta por él"

Clark vuelve la mirada hacia ella y dijo: "Ella murió hace 80 años"

Lois desconcertados: "Pero de acuerdo con su agenda" hojeando el libro "ha estado hablando con ella una vez por semana" lo ve.

Clark, explica: "Ella fue una de las primeras mujeres en ejercer el periodismo" cierra el libro "era el ídolo de Chloe"

Lois se sienta, hojeando el libro continúa: "Aquí dice que vive en el 23-48 de la calle Waller" Clark se va a súper velocidad, Lois lo sintió y dice: "creo que no me acostumbraré"

 **El hangar abandonado**

Clark estaba peleando con el tipo que atacó a Lois ayer por la noche, mientras que Chloe está inconsciente en el suelo, Clark se lanza contra el joven y le atraviesa como si fuera un fantasma, cayendo cerca de un líquido caliente, el hombre levanta su espada para matarlo, en ese instante, Lois llega con un arma y dispara rayos láser a la espalda del chico, éste se da la vuelta para atacarla, Clark tendido en el suelo lanza rayos de visión calórica hasta que el chico desintegra en pedazos cayendo al líquido caliente; Lois observa con asombro y dice: "¿qué diablos era esa cosa?" Clark se levanta rápidamente del suelo y observa el líquido, Lois se acerca a su lado, ve líquido diciendo: "¿Cómo te las has arreglado para sobrevivir sin mí?" "Chloe me dijo que esta ciudad era rara" pone su mano en la cadera sonríe y lo mira con ternura le pregunta: "¿Estás bien?"

Clark le devuelve la sonrisa, responde: "Estoy bien", ambos se colocan cara a cara, Lois deja caer el arma, Clark agarra la cara, acariciando sus mejillas con cara de perrito triste pregunta: "¿estás bien?"

Lois le quita las manos de su cara, responde: "Estoy bien" da unos pasos atrás, mirando a su alrededor, le pregunta: "¿Dónde está Chloe?"

Clark con el ceño fruncido, dice: "Sígueme" empieza a caminar: "¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?"

Lois le siguió, dice: "Tengo mis trucos" sonrisa "como tú" se pone seria "así como no me gusta que me dejen hablando sola" se detiene, lo mira con enojo: "Dijiste que podríamos resolver esto juntos y te fuiste"

Clark se detiene se vuelve a verla, dice: "No había tiempo, había que salvar a Chloe"

Lois levanta una mano, empieza agitarla con su dedo índice apuntando "Eso no es excusa" suspira "Creo que eres impulsivo" Chloe empieza a despertar "Lo siento, no lo creo, eres impulsivo"

Clark con el ceño fruncido, dice: "No soy impulsivo" Chloe escuchó las voces familiares "te estaba protegiendo"

Lois le grita: "No hay necesidad de protegerme yo me ocupo de mí misma" Chloe empieza a levantarse lentamente "estoy entrenada para eso"

Clark respondió con enojo: "No me importa!" Se acercó a ella mirando a sus ojos avellanos "Es mi deber cuidar a los desamparados" Chloe se acerca a las voces.

Lois se llenó de ira, empuñando su mano, mirándolo a los ojos verdes azules, le dice: "Tú eres el idiota más grande que he conocido" le da un puñetazo en el hombro.

Chloe los ve parados cara a cara, mirando cada uno al otro con fuego en sus ojos, dijo: "Hola chicos!" Pero ambos están involucrados en la discusión que ignoran la presencia de Chloe.

Clark aprieta la mandíbula y dijo: "Y tú, la mujer más prepotente que he conocido"

Chloe: "¡Clark!" se acerca junto a ellos "¡Lois!" sonríe, piensa: _"¡Vaya! por fin se conocieron"_

Lois: "Gracias a Dios me voy de este pueblucho y no te veré más"

Clark: "Eso es lo que tú crees" le da una sonrisa pícara "no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente"

Lois abre la boca para decir algo, pero es interrumpida por el grito de Chloe: "¡Chicos!" ambos dan la vuelta para mirarla, Chloe sonríe: "Estoy bien" ve a Lois, mira a Clark "tenía que pasarme algo, para que ustedes dos se conocieran" Chloe abraza a Lois, le dice: "prima, me alegro de verte"

Lois le devolvió el abrazo, dice, "Yo también" ambas se dejan de abrazar.

Chloe abraza a Clark, le dice: "Yo sabía que no me dejarías" descansa su cabeza sobre su pecho y cierra los ojos.

Clark le devolvió el abrazo, él dice: "Para eso son los amigos" le acarició la espalda.

Lois observaba la escena en silencio, pensaba: _"Lois todo ha terminado, es hora de volver a tu vida"_ comienza a retirarse poco a poco del lugar.

Clark ve a Lois salir de allí, deja de abrazar a Chloe, diciendo: "Bueno, mejor nos vamos" mira donde esta Lois y le dice: "¡Hey, espera por nosotros"

Lois se detiene, se vuelve hacia ellos, dice: "Vamos antes de que Lionel envíe otro fenómeno"

Chloe: "Es verdad" ambos se acercan a Lois y salen de allí a hablando sobre el juicio de Lionel.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Clark, Lois y Chloe fueron llevados a Fort Ryan por la comisario Adams, quien los encontró en el lugar donde estaba secuestrada Chloe, mientras que los chicos llegaban, en la oficina estaban el General Lane, sentado en su escritorio, el matrimonio Kent sentados frente a Sam y la señora Parker sentada en un sofá en un rincón, tejiendo en silencio por último Lex Luthor parado junto a la ventana observando en silencio las afueras de la base en espera de ellos.

Sam está conversando con los Kents, diciendo: "No son las mejores circunstancias, pero nos vemos otra vez" agarró un tabaco lo saca de la caja y se lo ofrece a Jonathan "¿desea uno?"

Jonathan sonríe, extiende su mano para tomarlo, pero se lamenta diciendo: "Lo siento, general" pone la mano en su lugar "sería un placer, pero tengo problemas con mi corazón" Martha tomaba su café en silencio.

Sam: "Lamentable" enciende su tabaco, toma aire y expulsa el humo "con un hijo rebelde, al igual que mi Lois, es lógico que usted tenga una enfermedad cardiaca" toma un sorbo de su café "la verdad no sé cómo no me ha dado un infarto" La señora Parker frunció el ceño al escuchar los comentarios del General.

Martha enojada le responde: "Son sólo los adolescentes, estaban preocupados por Chloe"

Sam abrió la boca para responder, pero fue interrumpido por Jonathan dice: "General, lo importante de educar a un niño es que siempre tenemos que vigilarlos y así poder guiarlos para que en un futuro se conviertan en hombres de bien"

Sam sonríe: "Tienes razón, Kent" mira a Parker "es por eso que puedo cuidar de mi niña" toma una bocanada de su tabaco.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, Lex y los Kents desviaron su mirada hacia la puerta, Parker y Sam hacen lo mismo, se oye una voz que decía: "General Lane"

Sam dice: "Pase"

Entró un joven soldado le da un saludo militar, dijo: "Señor, la comisario Adams trajo a su hija, su sobrina y al chico Kent"

Sam: "Dile a la comisario y Chloe que pasen" respira "a mi hija y al chico Kent llévalos a mi casa, vigílalos y no los dejes salir" Jonathan y Martha miraron a Sam con desconcierto, el soldado oyó la orden, asintió con la cabeza, le da un saludo militar y se fue.

Lex saca su teléfono celular de su bolsillo, dice: "Voy a llamar a mis abogados"

Jonathan mira a su esposa, y luego mira al General y preguntó: "Sam ¿por qué has enviado a nuestros hijos a tu casa?"

Sam: "Porque quiero que ustedes estén presente, mientras que Chloe explica lo que sucedió, además, necesito un favor de ustedes" toma una bocanada de su habano, expulsa el humo "la verdad tengo que pedirles ayuda"

Martha asiente con la cabeza, dice: "Está bien general, cuente con nosotros" Jonathan asiente con la cabeza.

Sam sonríe: "Gracias Martha" en ese momento se abre la puerta y entran la comisario Adams y Chloe, Sam se levantó de su lugar y se acerca a la muchacha, le sonríe, agarra sus hombros, le pregunta: "¿Cómo estás querida"

Chloe le devuelve la sonrisa, pone sus manos sobre su pecho, le responde: "Estoy bien Tío Sam" suspiró "gracias a los chicos" pone una cara de preocupación "Por favor, tío Sam, no vayas a ser duro con Lois, ella y Clark me salvaron la vida"

Con el ceño fruncido Sam dice: "Chloe, de mi hija me encargo yo" suspiró "Ahora necesito que nos digas cómo ocurrió todo"

 **En la casa del Lois**

Los chicos están sentados en el sofá de la sala, en frente de ellos esté un joven soldado que les dice: "El General dijo que esperen aquí por él" Lois y Clark con el ceño fruncido mientras le escuchan "no pueden salir, la puerta trasera y la principal están vigiladas" se fue.

Lois se levanta del sofá se quita su abrigo, camina hacia la ventana, con los brazos cruzados, dice: "¡Maldita sea! Estoy frita mi papi no me va a perdonar esto, voy a cadena perpetua"

Clark la observa en silencio, se levanta camina hacia donde ella está, le dice: "Él te quiere, además hemos salvado a Chloe de morir"

Lois, apoya sus manos en el borde de la ventana, sigue observando hacia afuera, ella responde: "Sí, pero tomé un arma propiedad del ejército" Mira a dónde están los soldados.

Clark la vio en esa posición comenzó a ver su trasero, no podía dejar de mirarlo, sonríe con malicia, piensa: _"¡Vaya culo tan sexy tienes!"_ Sintió su erección, rápidamente puso sus manos en su miembro, desvió la mirada y le dice: "Lois tengo que ir al baño"

Lois está distraída en lo que está haciendo, le dice: "puedes ir al baño de mi habitación, sigue por el pasillo, la segunda puerta a la derecha"

Clark se fue a súper-velocidad al baño, cerró la puerta, abrió el grifo y mojó su cara, se mira en el espejo y dice: "¡Dios! ¿Qué voy a hacer con mi vida?" suspira "no puedo permitir que te mantengas lejos de mí" de nuevo se echa agua en su rostro, mira a su erección "necesitas calmarte amigo, hoy no tendremos acción" sacude su cabeza "¡demonios! Esto no está funcionando" se quitó la ropa y a súper-velocidad entra en la ducha, abrió el grifo de inmediato, sintió el agua caer sobre su cuerpo, cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse, fue entonces cuando empezó a recordar su ducha con Lois...

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _...Lois después de desnudarse entra en el cuarto de baño, le dice: "¿Vienes o te quedas allí"_

 _Clark estaba en la cama se levantó rápidamente, se despoja de sus bóxers y le dice: "contigo hasta el fin del mundo" llegó detrás de ella, envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura acerca su espalda a su cuerpo, Lois cerró los ojos al sentir el tacto de su cuerpo contra el suyo, abre los ojos, sonríe y abre el grifo, mientras que el agua cae sobre sus cuerpos Clark comenzó a besarle el cuello, deslizando sus manos hasta sus pechos con las yemas de sus dedos acariciaba sus pezones, Lois tiene la piel erizada al sentir las manos de Clark en sus senos, apoya la cabeza sobre su pecho, pone sus manos en su nuca con los dedos le acaricia sus cabellos, Clark empieza a frotar su polla en su culo, Lois cierra los ojos y se muerde el labio inferior, Clark pronto la vuelve hacia él, acerca su cuerpo al suyo, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, la ve con lujuria, la besa profundamente, Lois se sorprende por la acción de Clark le devolvió el beso, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Clark desliza su lengua dentro de su boca explora cada rincón de ella, Lois desliza sus manos hacia los cabellos con los dedos los acaricia, se besan mientras el agua corría por encima de ellos, ambos se besan hasta quedar sin aliento, dejan de besarse, Clark mira a sus ojos avellanos, le dice: "Joanne, quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable, para ambos" Lois sigue acariciándolo, mirándolo a los ojos azules verdes, le dice: "Lo va ser Jerónimo"_

 _Clark la besa apasionadamente, deslizando sus manos hacia su culo la levanta, Lois automáticamente envuelve sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, Clark le apoya en la pared, deja de besarle sus labios para besarle entre los hombros y su cuello; Lois se aferra a sus hombros, Clark deja de besarla, la mira con una pasión lujuriosa, Lois le mira de la misma forma, Clark se coloca en su entrada y con un movimiento suave y la penetra, Lois hizo un pequeño gemido al sentirlo dentro de ella, Clark le da una sonrisa llena de ternura, él le agarra sus caderas y comienza a moverse lentamente dentro y fuera, Lois le devuelve la sonrisa, le agarra la cara con sus pulgares comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas, Clark continúa su lento galope en ella, tomándose su tiempo, Lois siente que la metida de Clark esta vez es diferente, no había ansiedad, ni desesperación, había sentimientos, deja sus mejillas y acaricia sus cabellos con la punta de los dedos, los dos continúan mirándose a los ojos en silencio sólo se escucha su suaves gemidos, sus cuerpos se movían al unísono, Clark entró y salió, Lois deja de acariciarle, poco a poco acerca su cara a la suya, mientras lo hace le mira y tiernamente le besó en su frente, Clark al sentir sus labios cierra los ojos, Lois le besó en los ojos, Clark sintió que su piel se le eriza, continuaba entrando y saliendo, Lois le besó la punta de la nariz; Clark lentamente reúne ritmo adentro-afuera-adentro-afuera-adentro-afuera, Lois beso sus labios suavemente disfrutando el momento, deslizando su lengua en su boca como nunca antes había hecho, ambos cerraron los ojos, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, Clark siente que sus paredes internas aprietan su miembro y los entran en el clímax, Clark aceleró más adentro-afuera-adentro-afuera-adentro-afuera; Lois deja de besarlo, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se aferra a él, cierra los ojos al sentir sus embestidas, Clark apoya su rostro entre su cuello y hombro, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, aferrándose a ella, cierra los ojos, ambos alcanzan el éxtasis al mismo tiempo, se mantienen abrazados mientras disfrutan de la compañía del otro en silencio..._ de repente sintió que alguien llama a la puerta del TOC-TOC TOC.

Clark abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Lois llamándolo, en ese momento vuelve a la realidad, estaba en la ducha solo, baja la cabeza tristemente, piensa: _"Fue sólo un recuerdo de nuestra noche en Metrópolis"_

Lois sigue tocando la puerta, con preocupación, dice: "¡Clark!, ¿estás bien?"

Clark sale del agua, le responde: "Sí, estoy bien, dame unos minutos, inmediatamente voy" sale de la ducha, toma una toalla y comienza a secarse a súper-velocidad.

Lois de pie delante de la puerta, pensando: _"Pobre chico, la preocupación por el castigo que sus padres le van a imponer, lo tiene loco"_ suspira y dice: "Bueno, voy a esperar por ti en la cocina voy a preparar unos sándwiches"

Clark vestido, dice: "Nos vemos en la cocina", pensó: _"Wow, Jo casi me atrapa"_ sonríe y termina de vestirse.

 **La oficina de Sam**

Mientras que la comisario Adams, Lex y sus abogados junto con los agentes del FBI están interrogando a Chloe en otra oficina, Sam está con el matrimonio Kent y la señora Parker, piensa: _"Este es el momento que esperaba"_ mira a la señora Parker y le dice: "Parker, ve a la casa a ver a los chicos y asegura que no se escapen, tienen mucho tiempo a solas" toma un respiro, mirar a los Kent "Además no quiero el chico se aproveche de mi niña" Parker, asiente con la cabeza y sale.

Con el ceño fruncido Jonathan dice: "¡Sam, mi hijo es incapaz de aprovecharse de una chica!"

Martha, también respondió: "Le hemos inculcado buenos valores, especialmente el respeto por los demás"

Sam se disculpa, diciendo: "Lo siento Martha, Jonathan, pero usted no sabe lo que es cuidar a una chica hermosa como mi Lois" el brillo de sus ojos cambio, frunciendo el ceño "muchos hombres se han acercado a ella con otras intenciones" pone una cara triste y sonríe con nostalgia, "yo le juré a su madre antes de morir que iba a cuidar de ella para que sea una gran mujer" respira profundo "¡bueno! suficiente de recuerdos, ahora necesito su ayuda..."

 **En casa de Lois**

Lois entra en la cocina, comienza a buscar los ingredientes para hacer sándwiches, camina hacia la nevera, la abre saca, el jugo de naranja, tomates, lechuga, gaseosas, jamón y queso, la cierra, va hacia la isla y lo coloca en ella, camina a la despensa saca el pan, lo puso en la isla, se acerca a un estante, saca un par de platos, vasos y cuchillos los pone en la isla y empieza a preparar los sándwiches, al mismo tiempo mira por la ventana, piensa: _"¿Qué estará pasando con Chloe ¿Por qué papi no nos dejó estar allí?"_ deja de mirar por la ventana, suspira _"Ahora que apareció Chloe, es seguro, que no tengo nada que hacer aquí"_ deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, cierra los ojos.

En ese momento Clark llegan en silencio, le mira, camina hacia la isla de la cocina, se detiene al otro lado justo delante de Lois, piensa: _"¿Qué estará pasando por tu cabeza ahora mismo?"_ de repente sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas _"Te vas..."_ sentía un profundo vacío en el estómago _"... ahora que Chloe apareció te vas y me dejas"_

Lois continuó pérdida en sus pensamientos: _"Jerónimo, esta es la última vez que nos vemos, hoy nos decimos adiós para siempre"_ siente que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero las contiene _"sólo me quedan los recuerdos de los momentos que pasamos juntos"_ toma una respiración profunda, abrir sus ojos y se sorprende al ver a Clark en frente de ella mirándola con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, su corazón empezó a latir como caballo desbocado, le duele verlo triste, pensó: _"tienes que ser fuertes Lois"_ traga en seco para quedarse fuerte frente a él, le pregunta: "¿Cómo te gustaría que tu sándwich?"

Clark no podía dejar de escuchar los latidos de su corazón, sabía que Lois estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener la calma, también sintió que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, pensó: _"Es obvio que va a seguir adelante con tu decisión"_ con voz temblorosa le dijo: "Al mejor estilo Lane" le da una sonrisa triste.

Lois le devuelve la sonrisa, dice: "Está bien, siéntate y espera" comenzó a preparar sándwiches en silencio.

 **En sala de estar**

La Sra. Parker abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, se sorprende al descubrir que no están en la sala, empieza a buscar a los chicos en las habitaciones, el estudio y finalmente, entreabre la puerta de la cocina y mira a ver si ellos estaban allí y se sorprende al ver la escena.

 **En la cocina**

Clark le vio y comenzó a sentirse decepcionado al ver su actitud de tranquilidad, lleno de ira, frunció el ceño y se dirige al lugar donde está Lois, rápidamente le agarra un brazo la vuelve hacia él, Lois se sorprende, Clark le pregunta: "Jo ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? " pone sus manos sobre su cintura "no quiero que me mantengas alejado de tu vida" lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas "lo que voy a decir, tal vez te parecerá egoísta" la acerca a su cuerpo "no me interesa los sentimientos de Chloe y Lana" tragar en seco "sólo los míos y de nadie más, además tu llegaste a mi vida primero que ellas" cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, abrió los ojos "Nos conocimos en el bosque y por cosas del destino nos separamos por un tiempo después de nos vimos de nuevo en Metrópolis y alguien se encargó de separarnos de nuevo" Lois negó con la cabeza, él continúo "Quiero que sepas que yo no creo en el destino o en la casualidad, pero sé que llegaste a Smallville porque el destino así lo hizo, ¡Oh .. Lois Joanne! Creo que me estoy ena..."

Lois le interrumpe diciendo: "¡Je! No digas algo que podrías lamentar" en ese momento Lois no pudo contener las lágrimas y deja que se deslicen por sus mejillas coloca sus manos sobre su pecho continuó diciendo: "El general siempre me ha dicho que a esta edad no se puede estar seguro de nada, y mucho menos tus sentimientos"

La anciana abre los ojos y la boca con asombro al escuchar lo que dijo, pone una de sus manos en la boca, continúa escuchando.

Clark sacudió la cabeza, mientras que Lois continuó "Somos muy jóvenes" hizo una pausa "no puedo ser egoísta como tú" se mordió el labio inferior "no quiero hacerle daño a Chloe, tú la conoces y mucho menos a Lana, no quiero ser la piedra en el zapato" desliza sus manos hasta su cara, mira a los ojos azules verdes "no creo en el destino, pero tengo que confesar que las personas que significan algo para mí, me dejan y también lo hiciste" traga en seco "así que, no tengo nada que hacer aquí, mi vida está en Metrópolis" acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares "voy a empezar en Met-U y tengo que concentrarme en mi carrera"

La Sra. Parker no podía creer lo que oía, Lois y Clark tenían una historia juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, comenzó a unir los cavos con todo lo que dijo Clark, de repente pensó _: "Dios Clark Kent es el hombre a quien iba dirigida la carta"_ poco a poco cierra la puerta y sale de la cocina, da unos pasos en la sala, se siente culpable _"Esto es todo culpa mía, si yo no hubiera encontrado la carta, mi niña no habría sufrido tanto"_ suspiros y sonríe _"pero todavía puedo ayudar"_

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Clark comenzó a inclinarse lentamente su rostro al suyo diciendo: "No me importa nada lo que dices" mira a sus ojos avellanos "te he dicho que puedo ir a donde quiera que vayas" acercó su boca a la suya "ahora que te he vuelto a encontrar no estoy dispuesto a perderte" sus labios casi tocan los suyos, Clark se acerca para besarla pero es interrumpido por la llamada de la señora Parker desde la sala:"¡LOIS! ¡CLARK! ¿Dónde están?" Rápidamente los chicos se alejan de sí mismos, Lois seca sus lágrimas y vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo, Clark vuelve a su lugar, mientras que lo hace seca sus lágrimas y se sienta, mirándola, piensa: _"Esto no va a terminar así"_

Lois responde: "Estamos en la cocina" termina de hacer los bocadillos le da a uno a Clark y le ofrece una bebida, diciendo: "¿jugo o coca cola?"

Clark le responde: "Jugo" Lois sirve un vaso y se lo da.

En ese momento la señora Parker entra en la cocina, los observó, sonríe maliciosamente y les dice: "Se ven como angelitos" frunce el ceño a manera regaño, les dice: "¿Qué diablos estaban pensando al poner en riesgo su vida como lo hicieron? ¡Muchachos locos!"

Lois termina de hacer su sándwich y empieza a comer en silencio, Clark hizo lo mismo, la anciana, pensó: "Wow, en realidad están de mal humor" suspiró "voy a despejarles la mente" sonríe y dice: "Mis hijos ¿quieres un café?"

Lois miró con curiosidad, le pregunta: "Se siente bien señora Parker?"

La señora Parker: "Muy bien querida, Lois ¿qué es lo que dice el general, cuando hay invitados en la casa?"

Lois molesta responde: "Clark no está aquí como invitado sino como un prisionero de papi"

La Sra. Parker hace caso omiso de su comentario y repitió: "¿qué es lo que dice el general, cuando hay invitados en la casa?"

Lois responde como un niño de kínder: "Que debemos hacer que se sientan como en casa"

Clark sonríe y dice: "Acepto el café"

La señora Parker: "Bueno, terminen su sándwich y se van a la sala a jugar un videojuego, mientras preparo un delicioso café" ambos asienten con la cabeza y siguen comiendo en silencio.

 **La oficina de Sam**

Sam terminó su conversación con los Kent "... y es por eso que necesito su ayuda"

Jonathan dijo: "Cuenta con nosotros Sam, será un placer" sonríe y Martha asiente.

Sam sonríe, les dice: "Gracias" en ese momento entran en la oficina de Lex, Chloe y la comisario Adams.

Sam mira al comisario, le pregunta: "¿Todo en orden?"

Adams: "Si General Lane, pero hemos decidido que la niña pase la noche bajo custodia"

Lex complementa diciendo: "Mañana por la mañana los agentes del FBI vienen por Chloe para que testifique en contra de mi padre"

Sam: "Está bien", mira a Chloe "pasará la noche con nosotros en casa", sonrió Chloe "vendrá bien pasar un buen rato con su prima"

Adams miró su reloj, dijo: "¡Dios es tarde! Pasamos mucho tiempo resolviendo de esto, así que me tengo que retirar" miró a todos, hizo un gesto de saludo y se fue.

Lex: "Ya que todo está bajo control, también me voy, tengo una reunión de negocios" se acerca a Sam le da un apretón de manos "Llámame si necesita algo" mira a los Kent "Sr. Kent, Sra. Kent, nos vemos" les dio uno saludó con la cabeza, mira a Chloe "cuenta conmigo para lo que sea" y se fue.

Sam mira a los Kents, dijo: "Es hora de darles a su hijo" se levanta de su puesto, los Kents hacen lo mismo, Chloe estaba en una esquina mirando.

Comienzan a caminar, pero dejan de caminar al escuchar a Chloe, diciendo: "Tío Sam,Srs. Kents" se dan la vuelta para verla haciendo una mueca de culpabilidad "¿Puedo pedirles un favor".

Martha le responde: "Sí cariño, ¿en qué podemos ayudarte?"

Chloe: "Ustedes no van a ser tan duros con los chicos" miró a Sam "Tío, Lois siempre se preocupa por mí y Lucy, es nuestra heroína" miró a los Kent "Clark es mi mejor amigo, siempre nos ayudamos unos a otros" hace una cara de cachorro triste "por favor"

 **Casa de Lois**

Mientras que Parker está en la cocina preparando té helado, Clark y Lois se encuentran en la sala de estar, jugando entretenidos, perdidos en su mundo virtual y sentimental sin darse cuenta de que la anciana estaba escuchándolos y observándolos detalladamente durante varias horas.

Lois con el pelo suelto, sin sus zapatos se sentó con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio en la mesa de centro, observando la televisión con su control en la mano, decía: "¡Vamos Je! No te quedes atrás" salta de euforia "estamos a punto de llegar"

Clark con el pelo desordenado, sin zapatos se sientan en la misma forma que Lois en el suelo delante de la mesa de centro, observando la televisión, decía: "Estoy a tu lado, Jo" movía su control de un lado a otro "lo vamos a hacer, somos el equipo Je & Jo"

En el otro lado de la puerta están Sam, Jonathan, Martha y Chloe. Sam está dando instrucciones a sus soldados, diciendo: "Brian y Anthony permanezcan en la puerta de atrás" los muchachos asienten y se van.

En el interior, Lois se levanta de su lugar, dijo con emoción: "Estamos en la última parte, no te alejes Je" movía rápidamente los dedos sobre las teclas de control "vamos, vamos, vamos" no dejaba de ver la pantalla "¡SALTA JE!"

Clark se levanta también, estaba haciendo el truco de su personaje en el juego, hasta que lo hizo, luego dice eufórico: "Jo, ganamos" de repente grita: ¡GANAAAAMOS!

Afuera, Sam continúa dando órdenes a sus hombres: "Stuart, tú y Pete..." de repente oye el grito de Clark, con el ceño fruncido Sam dice: "¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

Jonathan ve hacia la puerta, dijo: "Mejor vamos entremos"

Sam se acerca a la puerta agarra el pomo y la abre detrás de él estaban Jonathan y Martha, los tres que se quedaron estáticos al ver el aspecto de sus hijos y lo que estaban haciendo.

Los chicos sueltan sus controles, levantan los brazos como un símbolo de victoria, empiezan a saltar diciendo: "¡Ganamos somos los mejores!" Lois le dice a Clark "¡Dame esos cinco socio!"

Clark choca sus manos contra las de ella, Lois salta, lo agarra por el cuello y envuelve sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, Clark le abraza por su cintura, ambos siguen saltando y riendo como niños.

Chloe no podía creer que su primo y su mejor amigo se estaban llevando bien, así que, sintió algo de celos, porque Lois y Clark se divierten de una manera que nunca lo habían hecho con ella, pensó: _"Es increíble, no parece que se odian entre sí"_

Jonathan miró a su hijo analizándolo, pensó: _"¡Dios! creo que la presencia de Lois, lo cambia completamente"_ Martha abre la boca con asombro, pensó: _"Ella es Joanne, ahora más que nunca estoy segura"_ nunca había visto a Clark desde que se enteró de su origen, tan relajado, como si no le importaba absolutamente nada, simplemente disfrutar del momento.

Sam nunca había visto a Lois sonreír tan divertida desde la muerte de su madre, pensó: _"Después de tantos años, por primera vez te veo sonreír de verdad, no actúas"_

Los chicos continúan su celebración, Clark: "Equipo Lane y Kent, invencible" dejo de saltar mira a sus ojos avellanos "Jugué Misión Imposible con Pete y Lex, pero nunca habíamos ganado" dice sonriéndole tiernamente "Eres la pareja perfecta" JAJAJAJA "debemos jugarResidentEvil la próxima vez ¿trato?"

Lois bajas sus piernas, las descansa en el suelo, mira sus ojos azules verdes "Misión imposible lo he jugado cientos de veces con Clara y Peyton, nunca, nunca, hemos terminado la primera etapa" le devuelve la sonrisa "lo hacemos bien como equipo" jajajaja "¡trato! vamos a matar zombis ¡SÍ!" Ambos continuaron mirándose a los ojos felices de su éxito.

Sam piensa: _"es hora de traerlos a la tierra"_ frunciendo el ceño y le grita a Clark: "Aléjate de ella" de reojo ve a Jonathan y Martha, "¡QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI HIJA! Inmediatamente los chicos saltan del susto y se sueltan, Sam camina hacia donde se encontraban, Martha y Jonathan le siguen, Sam se detiene en medio de los dos, miró a Clark, le dijo: "Kent, puedes irte con tus padres" y luego mira a Lois, le agarra de un brazo, le dice: "¿Se puede saber quién diablos te dijo que podrías jugar después de lo que hiciste?" Lois, lo miró desafiante en silencio, Sam empezó a salir de la sala con ella "jovencita, tú y vamos hablar muy en serio" mientras caminaban Lois se volvió para ver a Clark durante unos segundos y luego continuó su camino.

Clark frunció el ceño, no se movió de su sitio, se limitó a observar la escena con rabia e impotencia, Jonathan miró la cara de su hijo, decidió que era hora de volver a casa, le llama "Clark" el chico le ignora, Jonathan va hacia él, lo toma del brazo, lo llama "¡Clark, vamos!" Clark sale de su distracción, le mira y asiente con la cabeza, empieza a caminar hacia el puerta de salida le pasa por un lado de Chloe haciendo caso omiso de ella, Martha y Jonathan se paran delante de Chloe y le dicen adiós, Martha: "Adiós querida" Jonathan: "Nos vemos después del juicio" se retiran dejando de pie de Chloe en el umbral de la puerta. Chloe vio la actitud de Clark pensó: "¿Qué está mal en él se ve afectado por lo que le dijo Tío Sam o porque regañó a Lois?" Se encoge de hombros.

Desde la puerta de la cocina aparece la señora Parker con una bandeja de bebidas y palomitas de maíz, observó la habitación vacía y a Chloe parada en la entrada de la puerta, y le pregunta: "¡Chloe! ¿Dónde están los chicos?"

Chloe le dice: "Tío Sam se llevó a Lois a su habitación" camina hacia el sofá, se sentó "Clark se acaba de ir con sus padres"

La Sra. Parker pone la bandeja sobre la mesa, se sienta junto a Chloe, dice: "Mi pobre niña" tomó un vaso se lo da a Chloe "y también pobre Clark" con cara de preocupación "esta noche no va a terminar bien para ellos"

Chloe coge el vaso asiente con la cabeza, dice: "todo es mi culpa" toma un sorbo de su bebida "si no hubieran ido a buscarme" se entristece.

 **Habitación de Lois**

Lois está sentada en la cama, Sam con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido en silencio de pie ante ella, Lois pensó: _"Wow, lleva media hora sin decir una palabra"_ suspiró _"Algo extraño le sucede"_ le dice: "Papi ¿nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la noche o qué?"

Sam toma una respiración profunda y le dice: "Escúchame jovencita, ¿por qué demonios arriesgas tu vida de esa manera?" comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, agitando los brazos "pudiste resultar herida por ese fenómeno" Lois lo observaba en silencio, "¿cómo te atreves a llevarte un arma del ejército?" mientras que el general hablaba, Lois pensó: _"¿Qué pasa por qué actúa así?"_ Sam se detiene delante de la ventana pone los brazos cruzados en su espalda "no estaré más aquí para protegerte y enmendar tu locura"

Lois le mira extraño, dice: "¿qué quiere decir papi?"

Sam se da la vuelta, dice: "Mi jefe me ofreció un puesto en el Pentágono"

Lois abre la boca con asombro, dijo: "¿Qué?"

Sam se acerca a Lois, le dice: "Mañana a primera hora, nos vamos" se sienta a su lado, pone su brazo sobre sus hombros "Yo me voy para el Pentágono y tú a Metrópolis con Parker, así que te vas a preparar para ir Met-U" le da un beso en la sien y se retira dejando a Lois asimilando la noticia.

 **En la granja de los Kents**

Clark entró por la puerta de la cocina seguido por sus padres, no podía alejar de su mente la imagen de Sam llevándose a Lois lejos de él, estaba indignado por el trato que el General le dio a su hija, pero sobre todo porque él no tuvo el coraje de enfrentarlo y defenderla, se acerca a la isla de la cocina, apoya sus manos en el borde, piensa: _"Eres un estúpido ¿Por qué no hiciste algo?"_

Martha y Jonathan colocaron sus abrigos en el perchero, miran a Clark y luego se miran, ambos están preocupados por su hijo, era obvio que Lois significa algo en su vida, Jonathan asiente con la cabeza y decide hablar con el chico, se le acerca, le pone una mano en el hombro, le dice: "Clark, ¿estás bien? ¿Algo que te molesta?"

Clark respondió: "Estoy bien papá", suspiró "No me gusta la forma como el General trató a Lois, fue muy duro con ella" Martha se sienta en una silla y observa en silencio.

Jonathan dejó su hombro se acerca a la nevera "Cada padre tiene una manera de reprender a su hijo" abre el refrigerador "hay que respetar eso, así no nos guste" agarra el jugo, cierra la nevera "por cierto hablando de regañar" tomó un vaso y vierte un poco de jugo en el "tu madre y yo también tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó hoy" toma un sorbo de su bebida: "Creo que te llegaste lejos al poner en peligro la vida de Lois, llevarla a ese lugar donde estaba el fenómeno de meteorito" se cruza de brazos y frunciendo el ceño "¿tiene algo que decir?"

Clark, dejó de apoyarse en la mesa, se sienta, pone cara de perrito triste, dijo: "Yo nunca pondría en peligro la vida de nadie" pensó: _"sobre todo a mi Jo"_ sigue hablando "Lois se fue por su cuenta"

Martha le preguntó: "Por su propia cuenta ¿Cómo?

Clark: "Esta mañana estamos en la oficina del General..." les dijo cómo sucedieron las cosas "... y entonces ella salió con una pistola láser y disparó contra el hombre, así pude usar mi visión de calor y destruirlo" suspiró "el resto de la historia que ya la saben"

Martha: "Cariño, debes de tener más cuidado la próxima vez"

Jonathan: "Tu madre tiene razón" se sienta en una silla "también hay que cuidar tu origen, creo que arriesgaste mucho usando tus habilidades frente a Lois" apoya sus brazos sobre la mesa "pero Lois ya no es una preocupación para usted"

Clark mira a su padre, le dice: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Martha: "Bueno hijo, ahora que el caso de Chloe se solucione, Lois vuelve a Metrópolis, por lo que no tienes por qué preocuparte"

Clark sintió que su alma se iba en un hilo, le pregunta: "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Jonathan: "Hijo, es lógico"

Martha: "Ella no pertenece a Smallville"

Jonathan: "Lois es una chica de ciudad"

TBC

¿Qué opinan?


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

 **En casa de Lois**

Lois, después de que su papá se fue, estaba acostada en la cama mirando al techo, su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos, habían pasado muchas cosas en tan pocos días, su encuentro con Clark y todo lo que trajo, para completar su papá le dijo que se va al Pentágono y va a dejarla sola en Metrópolis, en ese instante su vida no podía ser peor, se levanta de la cama se acerca a la ventana, se cruza de brazos mira al cielo nublado, mientras organiza sus ideas al respecto.

La Sra. Parker y Chloe están hablando en la sala, sobre el juicio de Lionel y su declaración en el mismo.

La señora Parker: "Pero querida, ¿cómo terminaste metida en este lío?"

Chloe: "No sé tal vez fue mi instinto de periodista"

La señora Parker: "¡Instinto! por favor" toma un respiro, se levanta "Bueno, ¿qué quieres de cenar?" recoge la bandeja de la mesa de centro Chloe está en silencio, mientras piensa, Sam viene de regreso a tiempo para escuchar a la señora Parker hablando: "Voy a preguntarle a Lois, pero creo que ella no tiene hambre, comió un montón jugando con Clark"

Sam responde triste: "No te preocupes, después de lo que le dije, estoy seguro de que no tiene hambre" Chloe escucha en silencio.

Parker le pregunta: "¿Qué dice?"

Sam: "Voy al Pentágono y Lois se va a Metrópolis contigo, mañana a primera hora" respira "sin derecho a réplica, ¿De acuerdo?"

Parker: "Esta bien Lane" pensó _"esta es mi oportunidad para ayudar a mi niña"_ se fue a la cocina.

 **En la granja de Kent**

Clark está sentado en el desván del granero mirando a la ventana, la mente le daba vueltas después de hablar con sus padres, descansa su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, cierra los ojos, comienza a recordar su encuentro con Lois en el campo de maíz, en el hospital, en el cementerio, cuando hicieron el amor en el granero, de todo lo ocurrido en esos días, abrió los ojos, se levanta camina a la ventana mira el cielo nublado, sólo una cosa pasa por su mente, Lois se va a Metrópolis pronto.

Martha y Jonathan están en la cocina preparando la cena, al mismo tiempo hablando acerca de su encuentro con Sam.

Jonathan: "Cariño, pásame el pan" Martha se lo da, comenzó a cortarlo "estoy pensando en nuestra conversación con el General"

Martha revolviendo la ensalada: "Querido ¿qué pasa?" pone la ensalada en la mesa "Es obvio que necesita nuestra ayuda" camina hacia donde Jonathan estaba "tal vez él no tiene a nadie en quien confiar"

Jonathan acabado de cortar el pan, se lo pasó a Marta, le dice: "tienes razón, pero ¿cómo lo hacemos?"

Martha le mira extraño: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Jonathan: "Porque que vivimos en Smallville" Martha asintió con la cabeza.

 **Mansión Luthor**

Lex estaba en el estudio sentado en el sofá delante de la chimenea mirando el fuego, mientras bebe un coñac pensando acerca el accidente del avión: _"¿Qué o quién diablos podría abrir la puerta del avión?"_ tomó un sorbo de coñac _"Ese alguien no era humano y se llevó la roca"_ suspiro _"estaba tan cerca de conocer el significado de los símbolos de la cueva Kawatche"_ en ese momento Lana entra allí diciendo: "Hola Lex, ¿estoy interrumpiendo?" Camina al sofá.

Lex sale de sus pensamientos sonríe y le dice: "No, nunca me interrumpes" le hace una señal con la mano apuntando hacia un lado del sofá "siéntate" Lana le devuelve la sonrisa y se sienta cerca de él, ambos se sientan cara a cara. Lex mirándola a los ojos, pregunta: "¿Cómo te sientes?" con su mano libre le acaricia la cara "era obvio que después del desplante de Clark, te viste afectada"

Lana apoya su brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá: "Estoy bien, gracias por tu preocupación" con una mano le agarra la barbilla y se la acaricia "eres un gran amigo" toma una respiración profunda "Necesito que me ayudes a resolver un misterio"

Lex acerca su rostro la suyo, le dice: "¿Eso tiene que ver con Clark y Lois Lane?"

Lana mirando a sus ojos: "Sí, pero no con Lois" Lex le vio extraño "sabemos que Lois es prima de Chloe y ella me dijo que Lois y Clark se odian a muerte" deja de acariciarle la barbilla.

Lex suelta su cara, toma un sorbo de su bebida, deja el vaso sobre la mesa y dice: "¿Cuál es tu misterio con Clark?"

Lana: "Quiero saber¿qué hizo cuando estuvo en Metrópolis?" frunció el ceño "sobre todo quiero saber ¿quién diablos es Joanne?" se levanta se acerca a la chimenea, se cruza de brazos al hacerlo el borde de su blusa se levanta un poco, Lex le observa en silencio, pero algo llama su atención, Lana sigue: "Fue allí donde conoció a esa ramera"

Lex abrió los ojos asombrado al ver el tatuaje de Lana, pensó: _"Es un símbolo de la cueva"_ se levanta de su sitio camina hacia donde está ella, se detiene detrás de ella, apoya una mano en su hombro y dice: "puedes contar conmigo" sonríe "Yo también quiero saber" suspira "te invito a cenar" Lana se vuelve hacia asiente con la cabeza y sonríe.

 **Casa de Lois**

Sentados a la mesa, Sam, Lois, Chloe y la señora Parker están terminando de comer era una cena en silencio, sólo se oye el ruido de los tenedores que golpean los platos, la señora Parker siente la tensión entre padre e hija, pensó: _"¿Porqué el General es tan duro con mi niña?"_ tomó su último bocado _"es evidente que Lois no tiene una madre desde hace años"_ terminó de comer y les preguntó: "¿Alguien quiere postre?"

Sam: "Sólo quiero un café"

Chloe: "¡Sí!"

Lois: "No, gracias" se levanta, mira a Chloe "Prima, voy a empacar mis cosas te espero en mi cuarto, vamos a hablar un buen rato" Chloe sonríe y asiente, Lois se retira.

La Sra. Parker se levantó y se fue a la cocina a buscar el postre.

 **Granja de los Kents**

Martha, Jonathan y Clark están comiendo mientras sus padres están hablando sobre el trabajo en la granja.

Jonathan: "Tengo que decirle a Ben Hubbard, sobre la valla" bebe jugo "que se rompió por el lado oeste de su finca"

Martha: "Nuestras vacas pueden comerse su cosecha" tomó un bocado de su comida.

Jonathan: "Sí, después de la cena voy a su casa" mira a Clark perdido en sus pensamientos y le llama: "Clark" el joven se mantiene distraído "Clark! ¿Qué pasa?"

Clark volvió a la realidad y dice: "¿Sí, papá?"

Jonathan repitió: "¿Qué pasa?"

Clark: "Simplemente, ahora que Chloe está de vuelta estoy pensando en la conexión entre los símbolos de la cueva y las rocas" toma un respiro "debo investigar acerca de eso"

Martha: "Cariño ¿Qué vas a hacer?" Jonathan asintió con la cabeza.

Clark: "Tal vez encontrar algunas respuestas al respecto"

Jonathan: "Hijo, tienes que tener cuidado, sobre todo con Lex rodando por ahí" Clark asintió y siguió comiendo.

 **En alguna parte**

Lois después de terminar de empacar sus cosas y hablar con Chloe, decide ir a dar un paseo sola, sin saber a dónde ir, lo más importante era despejar su mente, llegar a Metrópolis, sin conflictos. Clark salió de la casa sin decírselo a sus padres, necesita pensar en su búsqueda, tal vez esto lo mantiene alejado de Lois. De pronto algo llamó su atención, Lois se detiene cerca de una cueva, tenía intención de entrar allí, pero se detuvo porque era de noche, además relampagueaba y se escuchan truenos, miró el cielo, dice: "Es mejor volver a casa"

Clark vio a Lois parada frente a la cueva Kawatche, dice: "Increíble" sonríe "el destino quiere que estemos juntos" corrió hacia allí.

En ese momento, Lois se da la vuelta y se encuentra con Clark que está detrás de ella, de inmediato Lois frunció el ceño y dice: "¿Por qué me sigues? deja de oír los latidos de mi corazón" levanta sus manos, lo empuja para sacarlo de su camino, pero Clark no se mueve ni un centímetro, Lois empuña sus manos y le da golpes en el pecho con rabia.

Clark la detiene, agarrándole de sus muñecas se acerca a ella, mirando el fuego en sus ojos avellanos, le dice: "Yo no te sigo" acerca su cara a la suya, casi tocando su nariz con la punta de su nariz, Lois siente su aliento cerca de sus labios "Estoy buscando algo en esa cueva" él deseaba darle un beso.

Lois sigue luchando y dice: "Quítame tus manos de encima" le llamó la atención lo que dijo sobre la cueva, ella deseaba besarlo.

Clark le está agarrando aún, dice: "Bueno, te dejo, si te calmas" Lois dejó de luchar, y asintió con la cabeza, Clark le deja y ambos contienen el impulso de saltar a sus brazos.

Lois se vuelve para ver a la cueva y le preguntó: "¿Qué estás buscando ahí?" las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer suavemente.

Clark se acerca rozando su espalda con su cuerpo y respondió: "Hay símbolos kryptonianos" cerró los ojos, inclinó su rostro hacia sus cabellos y suavemente olía su aroma de cerezo silvestre, abrió los ojos "Tengo que encontrar algunas pistas" quería tenerla en sus brazos.

Lois al sentir su fuerte cuerpo tocando su espalda, cierra los ojos, abre los ojos, pregunta: "¿Símbolos kryptonianos, algunas pistas?" descansa su cabeza sobre su pecho, se cruzó de brazos "Tengo mucha curiosidad"

Clark está deslizando lentamente sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sonríe y dice: "¿En serio?" pone sus manos sobre su vientre y comenzó a balancear sus cuerpos.

Lois pone las manos en las suyas acariciándolas, dice: "Sí, quiero saber acerca de tu lado kryptoniano" mientras que la llovizna cae sobre ellos.

Clark apoya su barbilla en su hombro, dice: "Bueno, debes saber acerca de mis dos lados" comienza a acariciar su mejilla con la suya.

Lois sonríe y dice: "¿Los dos lados o las dos vidas?" pone cara seria "me refiero a Jerome o Clark" sentir el roce en su piel la hace sentirse en el paraíso.

Clark disfrutaba de la suavidad de su piel, dice: "Lois Joanne, eres la única persona en este mundo con quien me siento libre" le da un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Lois: "Tú lo eres para mí"

Clark mira al cielo lluvioso, sonríe y dice: "Me encanta la lluvia" suspiro "porque a través de ella que te conocí"

Lois mira también y dice: "Si la lluvia es nuestro refugio"

Ambos estaban en silencio, disfrutando de su baile bajo la lluvia suave durante unos minutos, de repente Lois se dio cuenta de lo que ambos estaban haciendo con sus cuerpos y reacciona diciendo: "¡Maldita sea Clark! Debemos parar ahora mismo" tratando de alejarse de él "¡Suéltame!"

Clark no la deja, dice desesperado: "Necesitamos aclarar todo entre nosotros" suspiro "por favor, vamos a darnos esta oportunidad"

Lois asintió con la cabeza y dice: "Bueno, esta noche será la noche, esta noche vamos a hablar todo acerca de nosotros" se vuelve hacia él, pone sus manos sobre su pecho, mirando a sus ojos azules verdes "esta noche será la última ¿trato?"

Clark asintió con la cabeza y dice: "Vamos a hablar"

 **TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Lois y Clark iban tomados de la mano caminando a la cueva, mientras que lo hacen Clark está hablando sobre el lugar: "Esta cueva la conocí hace dos años, primero por un accidente con una moto y luego por Joseph Willowbrook y su nieta Kyla ambos eran nativos de la tribu Kawatche"

Lois siente más curiosidad, le pregunta: "¿Indios?"

Clark: "Sí, ellos sabían de la leyenda acerca de Naamán."

Lois: "¿Naamán?"

Clark: "Ya verás" entran en la cueva.

Mientras caminan, Clark con su visión de calor enciende las antorchas en la pared y le dice a Lois acerca de la leyenda. Mientras ellos iban, Lois está observando los símbolos en las paredes y escuchó en silencio.

Clark: "La leyenda dice que un hombre vino del espacio, el viajero trajo unas piedras verdes que tenían efectos extraños en la gente" Lois sigue viendo "Él se enamoró de una mujer de la tierra y de esa unión nacieron los indios Kawatche" Se detuvo "él se fue hace 500 años, pero prometió que volvería otro en su lugar, Naamán" Lois dejó su mano, se acerca a la pared y tocó los dibujos "La profecía dice que Naamán cae del cielo en una lluvia de fuego" Lois da la vuelta y lo ve "Él tendrá la fuerza de 10 hombres y puede disparar fuego por los ojos"

Lois se acerca a él, le pregunta: "¿La lluvia de meteoros? ¿Fuiste tú?" frunce el ceño "¿Por qué me has dicho una verdad a medias? Ve a sus ojos "necesito saber toda la verdad"

Clark asintió con la cabeza, tragó saliva y dijo: "Bueno, la noche que nos encontramos en Metrópolis, yo no era Clark" respiró "Yo era Kal mi lado kriptoniano, estaba bajo la influencia de la kriptonita roja"

Lois frunció el ceño y le pregunta: "¿kriptonita roja?"

Clark: "Sí, cuando Jor-El me envió con mi nave, también vinieron fragmentos de mi planeta conocidos como las rocas de meteorito, pero yo les llamo la kriptonita, de los cuales hay varios tipos, la roja me desinhibe, la azul me quita mis poderes, la negra divide mi lado humano de mi lado Kriptoniano y finalmente está la verde que me puede matar"

Lois pone sus manos sobre su pecho comienza a desabrocharle la camisa en busca de algo, Clark le preguntó con los ojos, Lois responde: "La cicatriz ¿qué pasó con ella?"

Clark: "Se fue, después de que papá me encontró en Metrópolis"

Lois abotona su camisa camina unos pasos hacia atrás, dice: "Clark dime las razones reales, ¿porqué estabas en Metrópolis?"

Clark suspira y dice: "Bueno, te voy a decir toda la verdad"

Lois se cruza de brazos, asintió con la cabeza y dice: "¡Bingo! Soy toda oídos"

Clark: "Vine aquí en la lluvia de meteoros del 89, Jonathan y Martha me encontraron en los campos de maíz desde ese día soy su hijo, crecí como un niño normal, pero era diferente porque tenía una gran resistencia y podía correr más rápido que los demás" frunció el ceño y pone sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans "un día estaba furioso con mis padres porque nunca me respondían cuando les pregunté acerca de mí" respira "siempre me dijeron que yo era un niño hasta que llegó el día..." y comenzó a hablar acerca de su origen, tal como se fueron desarrollando sus habilidades, su vida en Smallville y la lucha contra los fenómeno del meteorito, al igual que su amistad con Pete y Chloe, por último su relación con Jor-El "...Él es mi padre biológico, pero se parece a un militar mandón todo el tiempo"

Lois sonríe y dice: "¡Y me lo dices! Clark recuerda, soy la hija de un general" pone cara seria "créeme, no es fácil ser la hija de Sam Lane"

Clark le pregunta: "¿Y tú?"

Lois: "Bueno, no vengo de otro planeta, no tengo súper habilidades, simplemente soy totalmente humana" sonríe "pero mi vida cambio cuando mi mamá murió" suspiró "mi papá se perdió o dio un mal cambio, creo que mi padre tenía dos pasiones: una su esposa y dos su carrera militar" pone las manos en sus bolsillos traseros "como perdió la primera, se entregó por completo a la segunda y se olvidó de su vida familiar" comenzó a caminar alrededor de él "y comenzó a verme como un soldado, no como su hija, decidió que tomará entrenamiento militar, a continuación, artes marciales para defenderme de los malos" Clark giraba al mismo ritmo de Lois "decidió hacer una cadena de mando entre la Sra. Parker y yo y entre yo y mi hermanita" Clark ve a Lois sorprendido, ella lo ve, asintió con la cabeza y continúa "Sí, tengo una hermana, pero mi padre la envió a estudiar en un internado suizo, por supuesto ella es la hija modelo y yo la oveja negra de la familia" se detuvo "pero, estoy segura de algo que mi papá me ama y yo a él, no somos una familia normal, pero estamos allí para cada uno y eso es lo más importante"

Clark se acercaba a ella, dice: "¿Estás bien con eso?"

Lois mira a sus ojos: "Mi mamá me dijo días antes de morir que si bien hay amor, no importa el tipo de familia que seas" sonríe "Sí, estoy bien con eso, ahora dime ¿qué estabas haciendo en Metrópolis?"

Clark: "Después de nuestra noche en la cabaña después de leer tu carta, habías roto mi corazón, además por todo lo que pasó con Pete y mamá" suspira "decidí salir de Smallville, saqué el anillo Red-K y me fui a Metrópolis" pausa "simplemente estaba tratando de olvidarme de Smallville, actúe todo lo contrario de lo que soy, hasta que te encontré" da un paso "después de eso, quería empezar una nueva vida contigo, juntos lejos de mi pasado, mi destino, Jor-El, incluso de mamá y papá" se acerca más a ella "nada ni nadie me importaba, sólo tú"

Lois se sorprende por sus palabras, su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, da un paso atrás, dice: "Está bien, sigue hablando de la leyenda" da la vuelta para ver los símbolos "¿Qué significan todos estos dibujos?" cierra los ojos y pone su mano en el corazón tratando de calmar sus emociones, abre los ojos.

Clark escucha sus latidos del corazón, sonríe en el interior, dice: "Los pictogramas eran la promesa de que Naamán un día será el protector del mundo" camina y se para junto a ella, levanta su mano señalando con el dedo los dibujos, continúa "Naamán" señala la figura azul "Tiene un hermano, Ziget" señala la figura de color rojo "La leyenda dice que un día Ziget traicionará a Naamán, que esto será para el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal" hace un círculo a las dos figuras con el dedo "Al principio, Ziget parece un buen tipo, y más tarde se convertirá en el enemigo" se vuelve a verla "Ziget es el portador de las tinieblas" observa a Lois mirando las pictografías.

Lois ve una daga, la señala con un dedo y le pregunta: "¿Qué es eso?"

Clark vio hacia donde está apuntando Lois y le dice: "La daga de Palac brilla en la presencia de Ziget real, así que Naamán podría reconocer y destruir a su enemigo"

Lois le pregunta: "¿Podría?"

Clark: "La daga fue destruida por alguien o por el Ziget real" vio el dibujo de la pulsera de color turquesa se para detrás de Lois, se inclina cerca de su oreja y dice: "y la otra habla de la mujer de quién Naamán se enamora"

Lois de inmediato se vuelve hacia él y dice sorprendida: "¡Qué!" da un paso atrás "¿Qué quieres decir?" da otro paso atrás para ser bloqueada por la pared.

Clark se acerca a ella y le dice: "Ese dibujo es una pulsera que utilizará la mujer que está destinada a estar con Naamán" se acerca más a ella, apretó la parte inferior de su cuerpo al ras contra la de ella "su alma gemela" pone sus manos en la pared a cada lado de su cara, mira a los ojos avellanos.

Lois estaba en estado de shock, toma una respiración profunda, dijo con una voz entrecortada: "¿Estás bromeando?" sonríe "Creo que te has vuelto loco" mira a sus ojos azules verdes.

Clark frotaba su parte inferior del cuerpo en la suya, dice: "No, sólo te digo lo que dice en la pared" sonríe "quizás es verdadera o falsa, no me importa en realidad" poco a poco inclina su cabeza para poner sus labios en los de ella.

El beso fue lento y sensual, ambos con los ojos cerrados; Clark saboreaba sus labios, poco a poco desliza su lengua en su boca explorando cada rincón de ella y siente que su corazón corre como un caballo desbocado; Lois le devuelve el beso y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, sienten escalofríos corriendo por todo sus cuerpos, su labio moldeándose, mientras que su lengua se enredada con la suya en un baile sensual, continuaron besándose hasta que Lois necesita aire. Clark rompió el beso y pasa a mamar su cuello, mientras que Lois inhala en el oxígeno necesario, continua frotando la parte inferior de su cuerpo en la de ella, Lois inclina la cabeza en la pared le da oportunidad, abre los ojos y ve una luz azul a otro sitio, frunció el ceño y le pregunta: "¿Qué es eso?" Clark se detiene y ve a donde Lois está viendo en un susurro responde: "es Jor-El" se separa de Lois, la tomó en sus brazos y dice: "hay que salir de aquí ahora" y se fueron a súper velocidad.

Jor-El había sentido la presencia de Clark y Lois, escuchando todas sus conversaciones en silencio analizando cada palabra de ellos, decidió ir a su encuentro, pero Clark dejó la cueva antes de que él lo hizo, el cual dijo: "Kal-El, ¿porqué escapas de tu destino?" silencio "No importa lo que hagas, te encontrarás con tu destino muy pronto" silencio "Lois Lane, ¿quién eres? para que mi hijo esté tan conectado contigo" la luz azul se apagó.

Llegaron a la orilla del muelle del Lago Cráter, todavía lloviznaba; Clark bajó a Lois, ella le dice a modo de burla: "¿Porqué corres, tal vez le tiene miedo a papi?" Clark da un paso atrás da la vuelta y mira al lago oscuro, dice: "La última vez que hablé con Jor-El, que estuve encerrado en un limbo durante tres meses" se sienta en el borde "fui engañado por él, y él encerró mi lado humano y dejó salir mi lado kryptoniano" Lois se acerca a él se arrodilla detrás de él "sólo me dejó salir para encontrar las piedras de poder" se queda en silencio y sigue mirando lejos en la oscuridad del lago.

Lois meditó unos segundos y pensó: "¡Oh, Dios mío Je realmente se siente solo, a pesar de tener personas que le aman" envuelve sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, pone sus manos sobre su pecho, apretó su espalda contra su cuerpo, apoya su barbilla en su hombro, le toca la mejilla con la suya y dice: "¿Fue la noche en el campo de maíz, cuando Jor-El te dejó salir?" Clark cierra los ojos al sentir su piel, Lois comienza a acariciar su pecho "por esa razón no me reconociste" le da un besito en la mejilla y ve la suave lluvia que cae en el lago.

Clark asintió con la cabeza, abre los ojos y dice: "Pero desde que te vi, yo sabía que te conocía" suspiro "tú eres mi relación con mi lado humano" Lois sonríe al escucharlo "después, en el hospital me acordé de todo lo que vivimos, nuestra historia juntos" suspiro "me dejaste solo y mi mamá me encontró" sonríe "y ya sabes él resto de la historia"

Lois deja de tocarle la mejilla y pasa a acariciar sus cabellos con los dedos, dice: "Ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer con Jor-El y la búsqueda de las piedras de poder?" da un beso en la nuca, Clark siente la piel de gallina al estar en los brazos de Lois, sintiendo su cuerpo tocando el suyo, quiere tocarla, a súper velocidad la vuelve dejándola en su regazo con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, Lois se sorprende, sonríe envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y mirando a sus ojos, dice: "Clark, ¿qué vas a hacer?"

Clark mirando sus ojos, dice: "con Jor-El no lo sé, él es un misterio para mí y las piedras de poder, tengo que buscarla antes que Lex" apretó su cuerpo al suyo, suspiro "creo que todo esto tiene alguna conexión conmigo, quiero decir con quién soy"

Lois le da un beso en la punta de la nariz, dice: "poco a poco vamos a resolverlo" con una mano comienza a acariciar el borde de su rostro "no estás solo"

Clark se sorprende de sus palabras y dice: "Gracias Lois, no sabes lo que significas para mí" sonríe "cuando estás conmigo no estoy solo"

Lois de nuevo sonríe, dice: "Recuerda que somos un equipo Je & Jo" pone cara seria "Estoy aquí para ayudarte"

Clark le pregunta: "¿Por qué?"

Lois continúa con sus caricias, responde: "Porque desde la primera vez que te vi en el bosque" Clark sonríe "algo me dijo que eras especial" Lois dejó escapar sus sentimientos "alguien importante para el mundo" hizo una pequeña pausa "mi mundo" Clark ve el brillo en sus ojos "tú y yo somos de mundos diferentes" Lois sentía un nudo en la garganta "pero al mismo tiempo, somos iguales" con los ojos llenos de lágrimas "ahora mismo no puedo explicar el por qué, sólo puedo decir que tú eres mi igual" lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas "no sé cuál es tu lugar en mi vida o si estoy en el tuya" cierra los ojos "sólo sé que nunca te abandonaré" abre los ojos "por siempre tuya, Joanne" cubrió sus labios con los de ella, Clark la besa también, sus lenguas enredadas entre sí, llevados por la pasión y el deseo, abrazados aferrándose a sus cuerpos, se besan hasta que necesitan el aliento.

Mientras que recuperan el aliento, Clark dice: "¿Es la carta?"

Lois viendo sus ojos, dice: "Sí" en ese momento la lluvia se intensifica convirtiéndose en un gran aguacero.

Ambos miran al cielo, luego se miran a otros con amor en su mirada disfrutando de la lluvia en los brazos del otro, se acercaron lentamente a sus caras para besarse, sentir sus cuerpos húmedos rozándose entre ellos, mientras lo están haciendo, Clark sale a súper velocidad con Lois en sus brazos.

De pronto, Lois se siente acostada en una cama con Clark acunado entre sus piernas, dejó de besarla, Lois abre los ojos, ve el lugar y dijo sorprendida: "Mi departamento" ve su rostro mojado, las gotas de agua cayendo de sus cabellos "mi habitación, ¿Por qué?"

Clark afirma con la cabeza y dice: "porque aquí fue donde me di cuenta que te necesito como la tierra al sol, me gustas mucho" la mira y siente su cuerpo mojado debajo de él, deseándola con toda su fuerza.

Lois toma su rostro, sonríe y dice: "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" suspira "Clark Jerome Kent"

Clark acerca poco a poco su rostro al de ella y le dice: "Déjame mostrarte cuánto me gustas" cubre sus labios con los suyos, poco a poco abre la boca, desliza su lengua dentro de su boca, Lois le devuelve el beso envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello; Clark se desliza sus brazos debajo de ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, se besaban apasionadamente cambian la posición sus boca sólo para tomar aliento, apretando sus cuerpos uno contra el otro.

Clark dejó de besarla con la punta de la nariz acariciando su cuello, oliendo su aroma, le da un ligero ascenso, puso sus manos debajo de su camisa levantándola lentamente hasta que la descarta de ella, Lois pone sus manos sobre sus hombros, agarró su camisa levantándola lentamente eliminándola, ambos se están mirando los ojos y sonríen cada uno al otro, Clark acerca su cara a la suya y comienza a besarle su boca, luego se desliza lentamente hasta su cuello, Lois cierra los ojos, inclinó la cabeza en la almohada le da más acceso, pone las manos en su cabeza acariciando sus cabellos con los dedos, Clark sigue besándola, pone las manos sobre sus hombros elimina las correas del sujetador para salir de el, sigue besándola hasta llegar a sus pechos, cogió uno con una mano acariciándole, mientras que su boca estaba besando y chupando el pezón del otro, Lois siente su piel erizada, muerde el labio inferior, en realidad Clark sabe cómo seducirla, pasa a su otro gemelo e hizo lo mismo, ella sigue acariciando sus cabellos, Clark empieza a hacer un camino de besos para llegar a su ombligo con la punta de la lengua hace círculos alrededor del mismo, Lois está temblando por la sensación, su respiración se acelera pone las manos sobre la cama entierra las uñas en ella, Clark pone sus manos en el borde de sus jeans, los desabrocha lentamente, entonces él se arrodilla para eliminarlos.

Lois de inmediato se levanta, se arrodilla ante él pone sus manos sobre su pecho comienza a acariciarle desliza sus manos de arriba hacia abajo, mirando a sus ojos verde-azules se acercaba lentamente a su cuello para besarlo, Clark cierra los ojos, sentir sus labios sobre su piel le vuelve loco, Lois pone las manos en el borde de sus jeans y los desabotona, paso a besar su boca, lentamente abre le boca deslizando su lengua en la suya, su corazón comienza a latir a mil por hora, Lois coloca sus manos en el interior de sus jeans y las desliza hasta su culo agarrándole sus nalgas apretándola con las manos, empujándolo hacia ella, Clark se le puso la piel de gallina cuando sus senos están tocando su pecho, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo presionándola contra él, Lois baja lentamente sus pantalones vaqueros y abrazó a su cuerpo acariciando su espalda con los dedos, ambos siguen besándose hasta que Clark la acuesta lentamente en la cama, acunado entre sus piernas empieza a frotar su polla contra su coño, el único obstáculo era su ropa interior, Clark deja de besarla, paso de su boca a la mandíbula, de ésta hasta el cuello, luego a sus pechos para llegar hasta su vientre, escucha sus suaves y gemidos pone las manos debajo de las bragas y lo elimina, se levanta, se quita los pantalones y los bóxers.

Ambos pueden ver el deseo en sus miradas, Clark regresa a su posición entre sus piernas, Lois envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, siente lo duro que es de su pene, Clark se sitúa en su entrada, empujando poco a poco dentro de ella mientras que él lo hace, Lois deja escapar un gemido, Clark comienza a moverse lentamente dentro y fuera pasa sus brazos por debajo de sus brazos apoyando las manos en sus hombros siguen empujando, dentro y fuera, mirando a sus ojos avellanos, Lois lo ve, empieza a acariciar su espalda, ajusta sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas empujándolo a la suya, Clark acerca a su rostro al de ella, cubre sus labios con los suyos, besándola apasionadamente, Lois le devuelve el beso pone las manos en su cabeza acariciando sus cabellos con los dedos, apretando su cuerpo hacia ella, Clark sigue empujando dentro y fuera, escucha los latidos de su corazón, ambos tiene la piel erizada, sus cuerpos sudan, dejaron de besarse para tomar aliento, Clark sigue entrando y saliendo, Lois siente sus clavadas cada vez más intensas, coloca sus manos en su espalda, Clark siente que sus paredes internas aprietan su miembro, poco a poco aumenta su ritmo entrando-saliendo, Lois entra en clímax, dice: "¡Oh, oh, oh!" Clark aceleró más de dentro y fuera, entra en el clímax, y dice: "¡Ah ahah!" Lois siente temblor en todo su cuerpo, Clark mantiene sus clavadas en ella, Lois pone las manos sobre la cama y clavó las uñas en el colchón, mientras que viene, diciendo: "¡Oh Dios, Clark!" Clark se acerca diciendo: "¡Santo Dios, Lois!" arquea su espalda dando su último impulso en ella, Clark está en su interior, mientras que se vierte, inclina la cabeza entre su cuello y el hombro, dándole besos suaves, Lois envuelve su brazo alrededor de su cuerpo acariciando su espalda con una mano arriba y abajo, pone la otra en su cabeza acariciando sus cabellos con los dedos y le da besitos en sus hombros.

 **Una hora después**

Clark está durmiendo boca abajo, abrazando la almohada, abre lentamente los ojos aún medio dormido, vio el lugar de Lois vacio, se encuentra solo en la cama rápidamente se sienta mira a su alrededor en busca de Lois en la habitación, pero ella no estaba allí, tiene miedo porque piensa que ella lo dejó otra vez, cierra los ojos para escuchar a su corazón en ese momento Lois entra y lo ve, le dice: "Estoy aquí" se acerca a la cama "estaba colocando la ropa en la lavadora" le miraba, detallando su pecho musculoso, su abdomen bien definido, sus fuertes brazos, sonríe al ver que su miembro deseado fue cubierto por las sabanas, solamente se muestras sus fuertes piernas.

Clark abre los ojos, sonríe y dice: "Por un momento pensé que me dejaste" viendo a Lois vestida con una camiseta sin mangas negro y bragas del mismo color, destacando su esbelta figura "Me sentí morir al ver que no estabas a mi lado"

Lois se monta en la cama y gatea hasta él, se sienta en su regazo, con las rodillas a ambos lados de él, pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le dice: "¿Clark Kent tenías miedo?" acariciando sus cabellos con los dedos "¡vamos! Tú eres el hombre más fuerte del planeta" le sonríe "puedes tener a quien tú quieras"

Clark envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, apretándola hacia él, le dice: "Pero la única a quien quiero se llama Lois Joanne Lane, alias mi Jo" comienza a acariciar su espalda con las manos de arriba a abajo, ambos lentamente acercaban sus rostros, mirando sus orbes avellanos a sus orbes azules verdes, están casi a punto de besarse pero son interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular, Lois mira a la mesita de noche, donde está su teléfono, Clark le dice: "Por favor no lo tomes" continúa mirándola.

Lois se vuelve hacia él y le ve, dice: "Tal vez es mi papi" inmediatamente suena su celular, Clark mira a la mesita de noche, donde está su teléfono, ahora Lois dice: "Tal vez es tu padre" sus celulares están sonando "este es el trato, vamos a recoger a nuestros teléfonos y ver quién está llamando, ¿de acuerdo?"

Clark asintió con la cabeza y dice: "Trato", ambos tomaron sus teléfonos a la vez. Lois vio en la pantalla el nombre de Chloe. Clark vio en la pantalla el nombre de Lana.

TBC

¿Y bien?


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Los teléfonos continúan sonando mientras Lois y Clark se ven unos a otros preguntándose con sus miradas, ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Lois: "Chloe"

Clark: "Lana"

Al mismo tiempo

(Lois-Chloe)

Lois se levanta, camina hacia la sala y responde: "Sí prima" se detiene detrás del sofá.

Chloe: _"Lois, ¿Dónde estás llueve mucho?"_ Lois apoya su mano en el sofá.

(Clark-Lana)

Clark está en la cama todavía y responde molesto: "Dime" comienza a salir de ella.

Lana: _"Hola ¿Cómo estás?"_ con su visión de rayo-x observa su armario en busca de una toalla para cubrirse.

(Lois-Chloe)

Lois: "Cloe no te preocupes" muerde su labio inferior "Estoy jugando póker con los chicos en un antiguo hangar"

Chloe: _"Lois, estás loca! si el tío Sam se entera te puede matar"_ suspiró _"es demasiado tarde casi las 11:00"_

(Clark-Lana)

Clark: "Estoy bien" frunció el ceño "¿Estás bien?" Camina hacia el armario, abre un cajón y saca una toalla.

Lana: _"Sí, sólo me enteré que encontraste a Chloe"_ silencio _"Ella está bien?"_ Clark envuelve la toalla alrededor de su cintura _"Estoy muy preocupada por ella"_

Clark: "Chloe está muy bien" estaba desesperado por ir detrás de Lois "¿por qué no la llamas sí estas tan preocupada? Adiós" cuelga el teléfono y se va a donde está Lois.

(Lois-Chloe)

Lois: "Está bien, yo sé cómo manejar a papi, debes ir a dormir necesitas descansar"

Chloe _: "Sí, tienes razón"_ pensó unos segundos _"Lois, voy a verte mañana antes de que te vayas de Smallville?_

Lois: "Claro nos vemos mañana"

Chloe: _"Maravilloso, nos vemos, suerte con tu juego adiós"_ de repente Lois siente sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura, abre los ojos con asombro, Clark le da besos en el cuello.

Lois dice con aparente calma: "Gracias prima, te prometo que si gano vamos a ir a tomar un café juntas" su miembro está frotando su trasero "Adiós"

Lois cuelga y da la vuelta para verlo, le dice: "¿Qué diablos estás pensando?" deja caer el celular en el sofá.

Clark sonríe con picardía y dice: "Nada" apretándola contra él "sólo quería hacerlo"

Lois pone las manos sobre su pecho, con picardía dice: "Estás loco Clark" siente su miembro frotando su vientre, le sonríe.

Clark desliza sus manos dentro de sus bragas, apretándole el trasero, apretó la parte inferior su cuerpo al ras con el suyo, comienza a frotar su miembro contra el suyo y dice: "Sí, loco por ti" poco a poco acerca su rostro al de ella "algo le sucede a Chloe?"

Lois frunció el ceño, le empuja y dice: "No, ella está bien" Clark la suelta, Lois camina unos pasos, le pregunta: "¿Qué quería Lana?" camina hacia la ventana, se cruzó de brazos y ve las luces de la ciudad en contraste con el reflejo de la luna llena y el cielo estrellado.

Clark, se pasó las manos por el cabello, camina hacia dónde está y dice: "Sólo molestar"

Lois continuaobservandoel paisaje, dice: "Háblame de ella"

Clark se rasca la cabeza, comienza a caminar de un lado a otro por unos segundos, se detuvo, siente nervios, Lois percibe su angustia, se vuelve hacia él, le dice: "No te voy a reprochar nada, sólo quiero saber"

Clark tragó saliva y le dijo: "Está bien"

Lois le sonríe, camina unos pasos hacia él, le agarra la mano, lo lleva al sofá, lo sienta en la esquina, luego se sienta en la otra esquina dejando un espacio vacío entre ellos y dice: "Bueno, dime" apoya su espalda en el reposabrazos, descansando su brazo izquierdo en la parte posterior del sofá, dobla la pierna izquierda y coloca el pie debajo de la pierna derecha que descansa en el suelo lo ve cara a cara.

Clark hizo lo mismo y empieza a decir: "Primero, quiero que sepas que no tengo nada con ella" suspira "conocí a Lana después de que nos vimos en el bosque, ella se mudó con su tía Nell a la granja de al lado" Lois comenzó a mirar sus ojos en busca de algo, él continúa "desde que la vi, me sentí atraído por su cara de ángel, su mirada inocente, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía culpable porque sus padres murieron cuando yo llegué aquí ..." le contó todo acerca de su relación con Lana. Lois escuchaba en silencio y se sorprendió cuando Clark dice: "... una vez estábamos detrás del Talon, nos besábamos y de repente me acordé de ti, por un instante pensé que eras tú, y la llamé como tú" pone la mano en su mejilla, sonríe "Ella me dio una bofetada que si yo fuera humano me habría caído por el golpe y no fue la única vez que la llame Joanne, fueron varias veces, creo que tres o cuatro" le mira a los ojos "desde entonces cada vez que hablábamos, sacaba el tema a relucir hasta que decidió irse a París" hizo una breve pausa "nunca fui completamente yo con Lana, porque" se acerca un poco "siempre te he tenido en mi mente" frota sus dedos con los suyos.

Lois de inmediato retiró la mano y dice: "Voy a buscar una Coca-Cola" se levanta y camina a la cocina, sigue hablando: "mi papi debe haber llenado la cocina con provisiones y bebidas" realmente no sabe qué hacer con esa información, se dio cuenta de que Clark estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella, entra a la misma, apoya sus manos sobre el mostrador y toma una respiración profunda y empieza a pensar _"Wow, es increíble él está seguro de sí mismo"_ suspiro _"¡Dios!¿Qué demonios me pasa? Porqué me importa tanto"_

Mientras tanto, Clark está pensando _"¡Oh Dios! Clark, eres un tonto"_ suspira _"Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso"_ empieza a observar el lugar, la decoración era sencilla, en sus paredes blanco ostra había un cuadro abstracto en el centro de cada una de ellas, habían dos sofás marrones largos uno de dos puestos y donde él estaba sentado era de tres, en ambos lados de ese sofá estaban unas mesas de caoba pequeñas que hacían juego con la mesa de centro, una con el teléfono, la agenda y una libreta de notas; en la otra una pequeña lámpara, en la mesa de centro sólo un pequeño bonsái, frente a la mesa estaba un estante de pared que tenía en la parte del centro un televisor con sistema de teatro casero, DVD, Xbox y una sección para colocar los CDs, en sus laterales habían retratos de la familia Lane, pero sólo uno llama su atención, se levanta camina hasta el estante, agarra la foto y ve a Lois vestida con el mismo vestido que uso la noche cuando perdieron la virginidad, el hombre estaba detrás de Lois, vestido con un uniforme de gala militar, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, ambos sonreían sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, Clark siente correr una corriente eléctrica a través de su cuerpo, frunció el ceño pone la foto en la mesa, no puede soportar verla en los brazos de otro, toma una respiración entra a la cocina, ve a Lois de pie delante de la isla de la cocina, bebiendo su Coca-Cola con serenidad, Clark se presenta ante ella con la isla como una barrera entre ellos, lleno de ira, apoya sus manos en ella, inclinándose hacia adelante, dice: "¿Quién es ese tipo?"

Lois pone la coca cola sobre la isla, frunció el ceño y dice: "¡Perdón! ¿De qué hablas?" lo ve con la cara roja de ira "¿Qué hombre?" su mirada tiene fuego, Lois repitió "¿Qué hombre?"

Clark sale a súper velocidad y vuelve con la imagen en la mano, mostrándosela le dice: "¿Fue en la noche cuando tuvimos sexo?" tratando de controlar su ira "la primera vez" se aceleró su respiración "¿son novios?" pone la foto en la isla, da un paso atrás a pulgadas de separación, apoyó las manos en el borde, inclinándose hacia delante con la cabeza hacia abajo.

Lois se sorprendió al verlo, furioso, toma un respiro y le dice: "Clark, ¿cuál es el problema?" él está en la misma posición, Lois siente la ira crecer en su interior "¿Por qué me dices eso? no somos novios para que estés enojado" pone las manos en la isla, Clark siente que su ira iba en aumento al oírla, mientras que Lois sigue hablando "Yo no estaba enojada cuando me enteré de tu romance con Lana" se inclina hacia delante "pero si quieres saber acerca de mi relación con él, está bien te lo voy a decir" Clark asintió con la cabeza, Lois comenzó a hablar con furia: "Él es Wes Kenaan mi primer amor, el primer hombre que me robó un beso" Clark presiona la mandíbula, contiene las ganas de gritar, Lois sigue "un beso grande e inolvidable" Lois da un paso atrás, cruza los brazos "Conocí a Wes, cuando mi papá me llevó a Fort Ryan a hacer una visita oficial, sus padres vivían allí, luego nos mudamos, entonces fuimos a la misma escuela, tomamos la misma clase de artes marciales y defensa personal, desde entonces hemos tenido una relación importante" suspiro "además no te pertenezco" comenzó a caminar para salir de la cocina "soy libre de tomar mis propias decisiones y salir con quien a mí me dé la gana" y le grita: "¡idiota!"

Clark la oyó, corrió a súper velocidad la agarró por la cintura y la sentó en la isla, abrió las piernas, se colocó entre ellas, pone sus manos en la isla a cada lado de ella tocando sus caderas, mirando sus ojos, dice: "Yo sé que no eres mía, sé que eres libre" puede ver el fuego en su mirada "simplemente, no puedo verte en los brazos de otro hombre que no sea yo" tenía sentimientos encontrados por un lado deseaba dejarle y olvidar que existe, por otro sentía que sí se iba no podría vivir sin ella.

Lois le empuja, Clark no se mueve, llena de rabia dice: "¡Muévete!"

Clark envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura presionándole hacia él, la mira en silencio y niega con la cabeza.

Lois sigue empujando y le dice: "Fuera de mi camino"

Clark: "No puedo" suspira "No quiero"

Lois continúa su lucha: "Pues yo sí quiero"

Clark sentía que algo le quemaba por dentro le pregunta: "¿Eres novia de Wes?"

Lois sonríe con ironía, le dice: "¿Tu qué crees?"

Clark dice con voz sombría: "No me respondas con una pregunta ¡dime!"

Lois observó un torbellino en su mirada azul-verde, la ira lo consumía y al mismo tiempo la angustia le estaba haciendo estragos en su mente, deja de forcejear y le responde: "No, nunca llegamos a nada porque" suspiró "siempre te he tenido en mi mente"

Clark se queda en shock al oírla, Lois con sarcasmo le dice: "¿Feliz?" le empuja "ahora déjame ir"

Clark observa a sus ojos avellanos, lentamente inclina su cabeza hacia ella y le dice: "No me digas eso" casi tocando sus labios: "No puedo estar lejos de ti" le da un beso, Lois con las manos agarra el marco de su cara, él sigue hablándole "Tú eres mi perdición" la besa, ella acaricia sus mejillas con sus pulgares y mira a los ojos azules verdes, mientras que él habla "No sé lo que hiciste conmigo" la besa "tal vez me hechizaste" la besa "o me hipnotizaste" la besa "pero lo único que sé, es que quiero estar contigo" la besa "y ahora que te encontré o el destino nos volvió a unir, no estoy dispuesto a perderte" la besa apasionadamente, presionándola más hacia él, Lois envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Clark introduce la lengua en su boca, saboreando cada rincón de ella, se besan con el fuego de la pasión y el deseo hasta perder el aliento, ambos dejan de besarse, Clark pone cara de cachorro triste, le dice: "¿Me perdonas?"

Lois desliza sus manos hasta su pecho, sonríe y le dice: "Te perdono" le da un pequeño beso "antes que me hagas otra escena de celos, te advierto que la mayoría de mis amigos son hombres" Clark frunce el ceño abre la boca para decirle algo, Lois lo interrumpe "soy un mocoso militar, desde que nací he estado rodeada de hombres" le sonríe "no me puedes culpar por eso" Clark le devuelve la sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza, Lois pone cara seria y dice: "Clark, tampoco quiero alejarme de ti" suspiro "pero tenemos que continuar con nuestros caminos"

Clark frunce el ceño, le dice: "¿A qué te refieres?"

Lois responde: "Tú estarás en Smallville terminado la secundaria y yo en Metrópolis comenzando la universidad" odiaba ser la parte negativa o sensata entre ellos "creo que nuestros horarios escolares, van a ser complicados"

Clark asimila y piensa por unos instantes, le dice: "Recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que todo en esta vida tiene solución" le da un pequeño beso en su frente "podemos mantenernos comunicados con nuestros celulares y correo electrónico" le mira a sus ojos avellanos "además yo puedo venir a ti en un abrir y cerrar de ojos" Lois le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza; Clark la besa sensualmente, desliza sus manos hasta el borde de sus bragas lentamente comienza a sacarlas, deja de besarla, con voz ronca le dice: "Te quiero aquí y ahora" sentía una oleada de pasión correr por todo su cuerpo.

Lois veía la lujuria en sus ojos azules-verdes, se eleva un poco para que Clark descarte su ropa interior, le dice: "Yo también" su piel empieza a erizarse, sentía el fuego de la pasión encender todo su cuerpo, toma el borde de su top y lo descarta dejándolo caer al suelo.

Clark elimina sus pantis y las lanza, se quita la toalla, la toma por sus caderas la atrae hacia el borde de la isla, abre más sus piernas, se coloca en su entrada y lentamente se desliza dentro de ella, mientras lo hace, Lois cierra sus ojos y muerde su labio inferior inmediatamente envuelve sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, abre los ojos, con sus manos agarra sus hombros, Clark envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, comienza a moverse dentro y fuera, ambos ardían en el mar del deseo y lujuria, sus cuerpos se movían en sincronía como las olas del mar, sentían el roce de sus cuerpos en contra del otro, disfrutando de los besos y caricias en cada uno de ellos incluso llegaron al clímax en conjunto, gritando sus nombres hasta perder el aliento, desplomándose sobre la superficie de mármol de la isla, Clark apoya su cabeza en su pecho cierra sus ojos y escucha los latidos acelerados de su corazón volver a la calma habitual, Lois le acaricia sus cabellos con sus dedos, disfrutando de tenerlo encima de ella, demostrando que él le pertenecía al igual que ella le pertenecía a él, mientras recuperan la normalidad de su respiración Clark le dice en un simple susurro: "Como deseo quedarme en este momento para siempre"

Lois sonríe, le dice: "Aquí en la cocina?" Clark levanta la cabeza y la mira, ella continua "No creo que pueda vivir con eso" hizo una pequeña pausa "prefiero mi habitación"

Clark le sonríe y a súper velocidad están en la cama, ella semi-acostada apoyada en sus almohadas, él acunado entre sus piernas, con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, le pregunta: "Mejor?" le da un casto beso, le sonríe como un niño "Me gustas mucho Lois Joanne Lane"

Lois le agarra el rostro con sus manos, le devuelve la sonrisa y responde: "Mejor" suspira "Me gustas mucho Clark Jerome Kent" le da un pequeño beso, puede ver el sueño en sus orbes azules-verdes, le dice: "Es mejor que descansemos un rato antes de volver" Clark frunce el ceño en señal de desacuerdo a lo que Lois le asevera: "Necesitamos recuperar energías, además debemos de regresar antes del amanecer ¿trato?"

Clark asiente con la cabeza, le dice: "Trato" desliza su cuerpo más abajo y descansa su cabeza sobre su vientre, cierra los ojos y lentamente se va quedando dormido escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Lois descansa sus manos en su cabeza acariciando sus cabellos con sus dedos, mientras lo observaba dormir en un mundo de paz que sólo sus brazos y su cuerpo le podían dar, recordó a ese niño del bosque lleno de dolor e inseguridades que se aferró a ella como si fuera su tabla de salvación, fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que lo amaba. De repente una luz azul iluminó la habitación y una voz fuerte le dice: "Lois, necesitamos hablar sobre el destino que tiene que cumplir Kal-El…"

TBC

Hola espero que lo disfruten, hasta la próxima.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Lois frunce el ceño y mira con asombro el resplandor azul que entra por su balcón mientras escucha de nuevo la voz hablándole ásperamente: _"Kal-El necesita formarse para cumplir con su destino en éste planeta, es necesario que venga conmigo ahora mismo"_ Lois miró a Clark dormir plácidamente e inocente de lo que ocurría, en ese momento, la luz azul cubrió su cuerpo desnudo y Clark comenzó a flotar lentamente alejándose de ella; Lois sintió que una fuerza externa le detenía, le aferraba a la cama inmovilizándole, trató de levantarse para agarrarlo pero no se movía, mientras la voz continuaba _"Kal-El debe permanecer lejos de ti para siempre, no eres digna de mi hijo"_ Lois se llenó de ira e impotencia porque no lograba salir de su estado inanimado, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no se permitió botar una sola, se armó de valor y le gritó a la voz: "NO ME VOY ALEJAR DE ÉL!" tomo aliento "MALDITA SEA" en un suavesusurroexpresó las palabras,las cualesJor-El,no deseaba oír "Lo amo" mientras seguía observando como la luz continuaba llevándose a Clark fuera de la habitación.

Jor-El gritó con más fuerza: _"EN LA CASA DE EL NO SE PERMITE LA UNIÓN CON HUMANOS!"_ un breve silencio _"KAL-EL VINO A ÉSTE PLANETA CON UNA MISIÓN Y TU SERÁS UNA DISTRACCIÓN"_

Lois gritó con todas sus fuerzas: "¡JEROME! NO ME DEJES, QUEDATE CONMIGO!"

Clark estaba semidormido, mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón como una melodía de relajación que lograba llenarlo de paz interior y al mismo tiempo fortalecía su alma, sentía sus finos y delicados dedos acariciando sus cabellos como la suave brisa matutina que se siente en campo abierto, su dulce y al mismo tiempo salvaje e inconfundible aroma que lo transportaba a un mundo de sueños; sueños donde Lois era su todo, en ese instante vino a su mente la niña que conoció en el bosque que a pesar que llevaba una pena en su corazón, tuvo la fortaleza de darle ánimos y consolarle cuando más vulnerable estaba, al mismo tiempo logró llenarlo de entereza para darle a ella su apoyo, convertirse en su piedra de salvación, fue en ese instante que la verdad, le golpeo en su pecho como un rayo, fue en ese instante que encontró la respuesta a sus preguntas, Clark Kent se enamoró de ella. Bruscamente una voz enérgica le dice: _"Kal-El es hora de volver a mí, debemos terminar tu formación"_

Clark inmediatamente trató de abrir sus ojos, pero un dominio externo se lo impidió, seguidamente, sintió que su cuerpo comenzó a flotar y alejarse lentamente de su amada, quiso aferrarse a ella, pero su cuerpo no acataba sus impulsos cerebrales, la voz continuaba diciendo _"Debes abandonar tus sentimientos humanos, porque ellos son tu mayor debilidad"_ un breve silencio _"Joanne es un error, debes alejarte de ella antes que sea tarde"_

Clark sentía dolor y decepción por escuchar las palabras de su padre, lleno de cólera, le grita: "¡JAMÁS LO HARÉ!" respiró profundo "NO ME ALEJARÁS DE ELLA" en un ligero murmullo pronunció las palabras que Jor-El jamás anheló escuchar "La amo"

Jor-El gritó con más fuerza: _"EN LA CASA DE EL NO SE PERMITE LA UNIÓN CON HUMANOS!"_ un breve silencio _"KAL-EL VINISTE A ÉSTE PLANETA CON UNA MISIÓN QUE CUMPLIR DEBES MANTENERTE ENFOCADO"_

Clark gritó con todas sus fuerzas: "¡JOANNE! AYÚDAME!"

Tres horas después, Clark se despierta aturdido rápidamente se sienta y observa a su alrededor, para ver que estaba en su desván del granero, frunce el ceño y piensa: _"¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí? estaba cerca de las cuevas"_ se levanta y camina hacia la ventana, mirando a la oscuridad _"Cómo llegue aquí"_ en ese instante recordó la conversación con sus padres acerca de la piedras de poder mientras cenaban, empuñó sus manos y dijo con furia: "Maldita sea Jor-El otra vez lo volviste hacer" suspira "Por qué quieres dirigir mi vida?" salió a súper velocidad de allí.

Mientras tanto en las cuevas Kawatche una figura extraña entra en ellas y se dirige hacia la cámara secreta, llamando al espíritu que habita allí "Jor-El, estoy aquí amigo" observaba a su alrededor los dibujos y la mesa de piedra que estaban allí, en ese momento Clark llegó pero se detuvo en seco, al ver al hombre dentro de la cámara, pensó unos segundos, decidió esconderse y escuchar lo que hablaba con su padre.

Un resplandor blanco se enciende cerca de la mesa y Jor-El le habla: _"Hombre de Marte bienvenido, ¿Dónde dejaste a Kal-El y a su amiga?"_ Clark frunce el ceño, continúa escuchando.

El extraño responde: "Prefiero que me llames J'onnJ'onzz" sonríe por lo queJor-Eldijo acerca de Lois y Clark, le dice con ironía: "Amiga! Después de lo que vi, me parece que entre ellos existe algo más que amistad" Clark estaba desconcertado por el contenido de la conversación entre ellos.

Jor-El: _"Todavía no es el momento para que consuman esa relación"_

J'onnJ'onzz: "Creo que ya lo hicieron" camina en círculos mientras continúa "estaban durmiendo juntos" al escucharlo Clark abre los ojos y la boca con asombro, continúo escuchando atentamente.

Jor-El: _"Es por esa razón te pedí que entraras en sus mentes"_

J'onnJ'onzz: "Lo hice, descubrí algo que tal vez no te guste" se detiene mirando hacía el resplandor.

Jor-El: _"Se aman"_ El corazón de Clark latía como caballo desbocado al oír la confesión de su padre.

J'onnJ'onzz: "Sí y su mayor temor es perder al otro" una breve pausa "fue difícil cambiarles la mente por la fuerte conexión que existe entre ambos" suspira "además de cambiarles sus mentes, separé sus sentimientos, evitando la destrucción de tu hijo"Palabras que llenaron de ira a Clark y al mismo tiempo lo dejaron sobrecogido al enterarse de lo que le había hecho su padre.

Jor-El: "¿Qué intentas decirme?"

J'onnJ'onzz: "Para Kal-El perder a Lois lo condenaría a vivir en la obscuridad, lamentablemente para ti, ella es su conexión con la humanidad" Clark comenzó a sentir que su cabeza daba vueltas, al escuchar el nombre de su amada y no entendía el por qué?

Jor-El: _"Lo sé, lo que siente por ella vence su lado kryptoniano"_ un breve silencio _"lo recuerdo muy bien"_

J'onnJ'onzz frunce el ceño y le pregunta: "¿Cómo los sabes?"

Jor-El: _"Cuando deje salir a Kal-El para buscar las piedras de poder él y la señorita Lane se encontraron en medio de un campo de maíz…"_ le contó como sucedió todo _"… de ese encuentro lo que más llamó mi atención es que no reconoció a Martha Kent, pero a la Srta. Lane si, ahora dime cómo quedaron sus mentes?"_

J'onnJ'onzz asiente con la cabeza y comienza su explicación: "Está bien, primero entre en sus mentes para saber a qué me enfrentaba, segundo los hipnoticé y les ordené que se vistieran, luego trabaje enviando a sus subconscientes susentimientos hacia el otro, es decir, para tu hijo la mujer que ama, en quien confía ciegamente está en sus sueños y se llama Joanne, asimismo para Lois, su amado es un hombre que vino desde otro mundo para conquistarla, merecedor de su amor, su nombre es Jerome" de repente los recuerdos llegaron a Clark como un tornado salvaje "en sus mentes sólo se conocen como Clark Kent y Lois Lane, ambos relacionados conChloe Sullivan; para Clark, Lois es la prima de Chloe y para Lois, Clark es el mejor amigo de su prima, un simple chico de granja sin poderes" suspira "en estos momentos, Kal-El está durmiendo en su desván del granero y la chica en su casa de Fort Ryan, cuando se despierten no recordaran absolutamente nada" sonríe "sólo vivirán su tórrido romance en sueños" Clark decidió que era suficiente lo que había escuchado, sale silenciosamente de la cueva y se va a súper velocidad.

Jor-El: "Gracias amigo, sabía que podía contar contigo para esta misión"

J'onnJ'onzz: "No tienes nada que agradecerme sabes que puedes pedirme ayuda cuando lo necesites" le da la espalda al resplandor, comienza a caminar hacia la salida "estaré cerca, adiós"

Jor-El: "De nuevo gracias amigo" se apagó el resplandor.

Clark llego a su casa e inmediatamente subió a su habitación, cierra la puerta y apoya su espalda en ella, cerró sus ojos mientras trataba de unir el rompe cabezas que había en su mente, abre los ojos camina hacia la cama y se acuesta en ella, con la vista pegada al techo, comienza a pensar en lo que escucho en la cueva y en sus recuerdos con Joanne o Lois, la verdad tenía un torbellino dentro de su cabeza, pensó con rabia: "ese hombre supo hacer su tarea" colocó sus manos en las sienes, masajeándolas con sus dedos "pero eso no me va alejarde mi chica" se sienta de sopetón, sonríe "hay algo que no me quitaron" cerro sus ojos y activo su súper oído para escuchar la melodía que lo llenaba de paz y felicidad y dijo en un susurro "Su corazón" se fue a súper velocidad a donde lo llevan sus latidos.

Se paró en seco a unos 100 mts de una base militar, miró al letrero que estaba al lado de la caseta de vigilancia lo leyó en voz baja: "Bienvenido a Fort Ryan" sintió que su corazón quería salirse de su pecho por la emoción que le invadía en ese momento, decidió seguir adelante corrió hasta una casa se detuvo frente a ella, activó su visión de rayos x y la vio dormida pacíficamente, arropada con una manta roja en el sofá, la mira embelesado y dice: "J'onnJ'onzz tenía razón, Joanne-Lois esos nombres pertenecen a mi chica" continuo observando entonces vio llegar a su nana que entra en la casa, se detiene frente a Lois, la ve por unos instantes y continúa hacia la cocina, Lois continúo un rato más dormida hasta que la vio despertar, sentarse, estirar su cuerpo para desperezarse, cerrar sus ojos, oler y decir algo, abrir sus ojos levantarse e ir para la cocina, en ese instante Clark resolvió aparecerse en su puerta.

Sam Lane, sale de su habitación listo para irse al Pentágono, se dirige a la habitación de su hija para darle un beso y despedirse de ella antes de partir pero al entrar en su cuarto, a la chica que halla en la cama es a su sobrina, frunce el ceño, pensó: _"¿Dónde estás?"_ sale cuidadosamente de la recamara para no despertar a Chloe, camina en dirección al estudio, pero algo en la sala llamó su atención cambia de rumbo se acerca al sofá, sonríe al ver a su pequeña Lo, acurrucada en el diván, dormida como un bebe recordándole las veces que la encontró en la misma posición esperando por él, se sienta en el borde, recoge una manta roja que estaba tirada en el suelo, arropa a su chica, con una de sus manos agarra su brazo le da un pequeño apretón y con la otra el acaricia el rostro, se inclina hacia ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, se acerca a su oído y le susurra: "Te amo mi princesita" se levanta rápidamente y se retira.

Quince minutos después, la Sra. Parker llega a la casa y encuentra a Lois dormida pacíficamente, arropada con una manta en el sofá, la observa unos segundos, pensó: _"¿Porqué no está en su habitación?"_ se encoje de hombros y va para la cocina a preparar café y el desayuno; unos minutos después el rico aroma que viaja de la estufa hacia las fosas nasales de la chica dormida en el diván la despertó, Lois abre los ojos mira a su alrededor, se sienta y estira su cuerpo para desperezarse, cierra los ojos y aspira el aroma que viene de la cocina, piensa: _"La bebida de los Dioses"_ abre los ojos, sonríe, se levanta y se dirige a la cocina en ese instante alguien llama a la puerta, Lois frunce el ceño, piensa: _"¿Quién demonios hace una visita en la madrugada?"_ cambia de dirección caminando hacia la puerta, la abre y se sorprende al ver a Clark delante de ella, molesta por ver al insoportable amigo de su prima, coloca sus manos en las caderas y le dice: "¿Qué carajos haces aquí?"

Clark entra, cierra la puerta, mirándole a los ojos le dice seriamente: "Tenemos que hablar"

Lois le dice confundida: "¿Qué?" no le gustaba como la miraba.

Clark: "Recuerdas ¿dónde estuviste anoche?"

Lois asiente con la cabeza, dice: "Por supuesto salí a caminar"

Clark se acerca a ella, le dice: "¡No! yo sé dónde estabas"

Lois le mira extraño y dice: "A qué te refieres" da un paso atrás.

Clark percibió que Lois no confiaba en él, decidió cambiar de estrategia diciéndole: "Lois es importante que hablemos, alguien jugó con nuestras mentes"

Lois frunce el ceño, le dice: "¡Estás loco!" le da la espalda para dirigirse hacia la cocina "Esa es la cosa más absurda que he escuchado" de repente siente sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sus manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre, su espalda pegada a su cuerpo, su aliento cerca de su oído mientras le decía en un susurro: "Joanne, soy Jerome".

Lois abrió sus ojos con asombro y le dice: "Suéltame abusador" Clark le suelta, Lois rápidamente gira hacia él y le propina un puñetazo en su estómago, Clark aparenta haber recibido el golpe evitando que ella se haga daño, mientras Lois le dice llena de ira: "¿Cómo te atreviste a espiar mis sueños, mientras pase la noche en tu casa?" Clark la mira con asombro, jamás se imaginó que ella le saldría con algo así, Lois se acerca a él, le toma por el cuello de su camisa, acercando su rostro al suyo "No soy una estúpida, crees que voy a caer en tus engaños" le da un rodillazo en sus testículos y lo lanza al suelo "Lárgate de mi casa ahora mismo".

Clark pensó: _"Tendré que tomar medidas drásticas"_ decidió tomarla en sus brazos y llevársela de allí, pero sus intenciones fueron frustradas por la Sra. Parker saliendo de la cocina, por Chloe entrando en la sala y por último el sonido del timbre en la puerta principal.

TBC

Primero gracias por sus comentarios, siempre son bienvenidos y segundo qué les pareció.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

La Sra. Parker se encuentra en la cocina preparando el desayuno, pero escucha a Lois insultando a alguien y decide salir, al hacerlo se encuentra con la escena de Lois propinándole una golpiza a Clark, dijo en un susurro: "¡Esta chica se ha vuelto loca!" al mismo tiempo el timbre sonaba.

Chloese despierta al oír una voz conocida provenir de la sala, inmediatamente se levanta y sale de la habitación hacia el lugar, abre sus ojos con asombro al ver a su prima insultando y golpeando a su mejor amigo, decidió intervenir antes que Lois envíe a Clark al hospital.

Parker y Chloe gritan al mismo tiempo: "¡Lois detente!" Lois y Clark miran hacia donde están paradas las interventoras.

Parker señalando con un dedo hacia la cocina: "Señorita, vamos hablar"

Lois miró a la anciana con antipatía, luego se volvió a ver a Clark levanto uno de sus pies lo apoyo en su pecho y lo empuja presionándolo contra el suelo, se inclina un poco, apuntando con su dedo índice, le dice: "No vuelvas a invadir mi espacio personal" se fue a la cocina.

Inmediatamente, Chloe corre hasta donde está tirado Clark se arrodilla junto a él, le pregunta: "¿Estás bien?" Clark ignoró su pregunta sólo tenía ojos para ver a Lois marcharse de allí, gesto que llenó de curiosidad a Chloe, pues la mirada de su amigo no reflejaba antipatía por su prima, había algo más que ella no podía percibir, Clark se levanta, Chloe hace lo mismo, le repite la pregunta: "Estas bien"

Clark sale de su distracción, le mira y responde: "Estoy bien" desvía su mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Parker ve a Lois entrar a la cocina y se dirige hasta la puerta principal y la abre, detrás de la puerta estaban Lex Luthor y Lana Lang, la anciana les sonríe y amablemente les dice: "Buenos días" se hace a un lado "adelante"

Lana y Lex entran y se encuentran con los jóvenes, Lana corre hacia Chloe le abraza y le dice: "Amiga, me alegra que estés viva" Lex está en silencio observando el lugar.

Chloe le devuelve el abrazo, le dice: "Gracias a mi prima y a Clark" dejan de abrazarse, Chloe les hace un gesto con su mano a los visitantes para que se sienten, les dice: "Qué hacen aquí"

Mientras los visitantes toman asiento, Lex habló: "Recuerda que hoy es tu declaración en el juicio contra mi padre" a lo que Chloe asiente con la cabeza.

Lana mira a Clark, le dice: "¿Cómo estás?" él la ignora, su único interés estaba en la cocina, hecho que le hizo enfurecer a Lana y pensó: _"Idiota, crees que te libraras de mí"_ empuña sus manos _"deja que descubra a la mujerzuela con quien me has confundido, la pagaras"_

La Sra. Parker se acerca a Clark le agarra del brazo, halando de él hacia la cocina, diciéndole en voz baja: "Ahora Lois, tú y yo vamos a hablar" se retiran de la sala dejando a Chloe con sus visitantes.

Lex y Lana miraron extrañado la escena entre Clark y la anciana a lo que Lana le pregunta: "¿Qué sucede con Clark?"

Lex irónicamente dice: "No es de extrañar que el niño bueno le mintió a una pobre anciana"

Chloe indignada le responde: "Clark no hizo nada" respira profundo "Es Lois, acaba de propinarle una golpiza" mira hacia la puerta de la cocina "Es la primera vez en la vida que la veo tan enojada" Lana y Lex se miran entre si y luego ven a Chloe.

 **En la cocina**

Lois entra hecha una furia, camina hasta el lavaplatos, abre el grifo y se echa agua en el rostro para calmar su cólera, mientras los hace, meditaba acerca de lo que había pasado en la sala y no se explicaba cómo Clark Kent sabía de su bien guardado secreto, acerca de su amor platónico hacia un ser de otro mundo, su Jerome, cierra el chorro, camina hacia el refrigerador saca la jarra de jugo, luego busca un vaso en la alacena, se dirige a la isla de la cocina, al momento de verter el jugo en el vaso entran la anciana y el joven grajero, Lois al ver al chico, sintió una corriente eléctrica correr a través de su columna vertebral e inmediatamente le lanzo la jarra de jugo.

La Sra. Parker entra con Clark, le suelta del brazo y se dirige hacia la estufa y le dice: "Quédate allí jovencito"

Clark se queda parado, de repente ve venir una jarra hacia su humanidad, rápidamente se agacha y la jarra se estrella contra la puerta haciéndose añicos, se levanta y mira a Lois viéndolo con ira volcánica, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando gracias a la idea de Jor-El de borrarles la mente, se llena de rabia, camina hacia Lois, diciéndole: "Todo lo que te dije afuera es verdad"

Lois le ve venir, le lanza el vaso, le dice: "No te atrevas a acercarte, mentiroso"

La anciana no salía de su asombro, nunca en su vida había visto a Lois tan rabiosa, se preguntó interiormente: _"¿Por qué lo trata así?"_ Observaba a los chicos _"Si tan sólo ayer se le notaba que estaba loca por él"_

Clark le hace caso omiso, sigue su camino hacia ella, hablándole: "No soy mentiroso y sí tienes que matarme para que me creas" tomó aliento y le grito: "¡Mátame!" llego hasta ella.

Lois lo ve delante de ella, da un paso atrás, miro por el rabillo del ojo un plato en el mostrador, rápidamente hizo un movimiento y lo agarró, luego le dice: "Si eso es lo que quieres, atente a las consecuencias" le dio con el plato en la cabeza.

La vieja les llamó la atención diciendo: "Niños, no me obliguen a llamar a sus padres"

Clark sintió el porrazo y se echó a reír, pues no sentía dolor alguno, Lois corrió hasta la canasta de los huevo y comenzó a lanzarle huevos a diestra y siniestra, Clark uso su visión de rayos-x, para explorar que había dentro de los estantes se dirigió hacia uno y lo abrió sacando la harina de trigo, toma el paquete, vierte en su mano cierta cantidad y le lanzaba a Lois, ambos chicos comenzaron una batalla campal en la cocina, lanzándose todo lo que había en las despensas, siendo la nana la única víctima de sus ataques, saliendo despavorida de la cocina.

 **En la sala**

Chloe, Lana y Lex, estaban conversando acerca del juicio, de repente escucha el golpe de un objeto de vidrio estrellado contra algo, los tres saltan del susto.

Lex: "¿Qué fue eso?"

Chloe frunce el ceño, dice: "Creo que proviene de la cocina"

Lana: "Alguien tuvo un accidente"

Chloe: "No creo, debe ser que se cayó un vaso"

Lex: "Sí tú lo dices, deber ser cierto" continúa "Así que debes hablar primero con los abogados acerca de tu declaración en el juzgado"

Chloe: "Lex no te preocupes, que voy a decirle al juez lo mismo que les dije anoche"

Lex: "No estoy preocupado, quiero que no omitas ningún detalle" repentinamente se escucha el grito del Clark: _"¡Mátame!"_

Chloe se queda en shock y les dice: "Nunca me imaginé que se llegaran a odiar tanto" fue en ese instante que se escuchan ruidos extraños en la cocina, Lex, Lana y Chloe se quedaron en un silencio sombrío, mirándose unos a otros por unos minutos, luego sale la Sra. Parker sucia y desaliñada, gritándoles: "¡Ustedes lo quisieron voy a llamar a sus padres de inmediato!"

Chloe le dice: "¿Pasa algo?"

La vieja le mira y le ordena: "Llama a los padres de Clark ahora mismo, que voy a buscar a tu tío de inmediato" se retira de allí.

 **En la cocina**

Clark estaba asombrado de ver la capacidad física de Lois, después de todo lo que le habían lanzado, corrido detrás del otro, resbalado, todavía estaba de pie y con energías para continuar luchando, él decidió mostrarles algo de sus habilidades agarrándola usando la súper velocidad, la atrapó entre su cuerpo y la puerta, le agarró por sus muñecas extendiendo sus brazos sobre la puerta a cada lado de su cara, presionando sus caderas con las suyas, mirando a sus orbes avellanos, le dice: "Ríndete" acerca su rostro a suyo "Tenemos que hablar" deseaba besarla, pero tenía que convencerle.

Lois con mirada de fuego le dice: "Nunca" suspira "No hay nada de qué hablar" intentaba moverse para escapar de él.

Clark lleno de ira, le dice: "¡Santo Dios! Eres terca, nada te hace cambiar de parecer cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza"

Lois lo observa unos segundos en silencio, luego suelta la carcajada, ríe hasta que se le salen las lágrimas, Clark la mira extrañado, le dice: "¿Lois, qué pasa?"

Lois continúa su risa hasta que se calma, enseria su rostro, le dice: "Sí soy terca" le mira a sus orbes verde-azules "tú eres impulsivo y eres tan impulsivo que te olvidaste de escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, para darte cuenta que desde el mismo instante que dijiste que tendría que matarte para poder creerte, supe que decías la verdad"

Clark la miró en shock por unos segundos, luego le dice: "¿Por qué continuaste luchando?"

Lois: "Porque tenía que distraer a mi nana para que nos dejara solos y así revelarte la verdad"

Clark sonríe, le besa apasionadamente, le suelta las muñecas y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, Lois inmediatamente envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, continúan besándose sólo cambian la posición de sus labios para tomar aliento, se besaron durante unos minutos, dejan su actividad, mirándose a los ojos en silencio y sonriendo el uno al otro por unos instantes, Clark rompe el silencio diciéndole: "Y ahora ¿Qué vamos hacer?"

Lois comienza acariciarle sus cabellos con sus dedos, le dice: "Odiarnos" le besa la barbilla "tal y como lo estamos haciendo ahora" le da un pequeño beso en los labios "así mantendremos a Jor-El, papi, tus papis, Lex, Chloe, Lana y a mi nana alejados de nosotros"

Clark sonríe, le dice: "Me encantará odiarte por el resto de mi vida"

TBC.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola les agradezco todos sus comentarios, ahora disfruten de ésta nueva actualización.**

 **Capítulo 20**

Mientras Lois y Clark continuaban en la cocina haciendo de las suyas, en la sala estaban; Chloe hablando con el matrimonio Kent: "Sí, buenos días señora Kent…"se retira de la sala dejando a Lex y Lana sentados conversando muy comodante en el sofá, sobre sus planes para investigar a Clark.

Lex: "Sabes Lana estoy pensando que Lois puede ser una gran aliada en nuestro plan" le sonríe con malicia.

Lana frunce el ceño: "¡Estás loco! Es la prima de Chloe" se acerca a él, en voz baja "¿de qué nos sirve?"

Lex todavía sonriendo: "Lana, Lana, Lana, ¡Que ingenua eres! Lois es perfecta" levanta mano empuñada, señala con el dedo índice "primero y principal Lois odia a Clark" levanta el dedo medio "segundo, tú lo dijiste es prima de Chloe" levanta el dedo anular "y por último gracias al odio que destila por nuestro amigo y a su cercanía con Chloe, Lois le puede sacar información a su prima sobre Clark y luego nos la proporciona a nosotros"

Lana sonríe, le abraza con euforia, le dice: "Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido"

Chloe inocente de lo que estaba tramando la pareja se acerca a ellos se sienta y les dice: "Pronto estarán aquí los señores Kents" observa hacia la puerta de la cocina, frunce el ceño porque no escucha ruidos y se expresa: "Parece que se acabó todo"

Lex irónicamente: "O se mataron" ambas chicas le miran con malos ojos, él les sonríe y se encoje de hombros.

Sam Lane estaba en su estudio sentado en su escritorio, hablando por teléfono y revisando unos documentos, coordinado detalles de última hora para partir a su destino.

"General Wilson, aquí tengo los documentos que pidió, se los enviaré está tarde a su despacho" repentinamente entra Parker, despeinada, llena de harina, clara de huevo, salsa de tomates, mostaza, mayonesa y otras especias culinarias, el militar la observa en total asombro termina su llamada "Bueno Slade nos veremos pronto, adiós" cierra el teléfono y le pregunta a la anciana: "Parker ¿Qué diablos te pasó?" se levanta del escritorio y camina hacia la vieja observándola de arriba abajo.

Parker: "General esto es obra de su pequeña Lo"

Sam: "¡Lois!" se llena de ira, frunce el ceño "¿Qué hizo esta vez?"

Parker: "La verdad no lo sé, lo único que le puedo decir es que ahora mismo se está matando con Clark kent en la cocina, destruyendo todo"

Detrás de la puerta de la cocina Clark y Lois se besaban apasionadamente, llenos de lujuria y deseo; Clark desliza sus manos hacia su trasero, la levanta presionándola a la puerta, Lois envuelve sus piernas alrededor de su cintura aferrándose a él, Clark comienza a frotar su pelvis contra la suya, Lois posa sus manos en su cabeza comienza acariciarla con sus dedos despeinando sus cabellos, Clark deja de besar su boca pasa a chupar su cuello, mientras se movía con más ahínco en su pelvis, Lois cierra sus ojos, recuesta su cabeza en la puerta, Clark pasa a succionar el lóbulo de su oreja mientras le susurra: "Lois vamos a nuestra cabaña en el bosque" con la punta de su lengua acariciaba su oído "deseo hacerte el amor" continuaba restregándose en ella, escuchaba su ritmo cardiaco acelerado al igual que el suyo, sentía las manos de ella halándole con fuerza mechones de sus cabellos, acción que le erizaba la piel y lo excitaba de un modo indescriptible, Lois sentía su erección haciendo estragos en su centro, experimentando espasmos por todo su cuerpo, apretaba sus piernas empujándolo más hacia ella, deseaba tenerlo dentro de ella, abrió la boca para hablar, en ese instante se oye un grito iracundo detrás de la puerta: "¡LOIS! ¡KENT! Es suficiente" inmediatamente fueron sacados de su actividad, Clark se separa a súper velocidad de Lois y se coloca detrás de la isla de la cocina para esconder su muy prominente erección, Lois corre hacia el otro extremo de la isla quedando así parada delante de Clark, rápidamente ve un cucharon lo agarra y le dice en un mínimo tono de voz que sólo él le puede escuchar: "Cálmate, sólo sígueme la corriente ¿okey?" Clark asiente con la cabeza.

Sam Lane entra a la cocina y encuentra a su hija con un utensilio en su mano amenazando al hijo de los Kent y le grita: "¡Lois suelta esa cosa!" mira todo la ruina a su alrededor "se puede saber por qué hiciste todo este desastre jovencita" camina hacia donde esta Lois.

Lois le lanza el cucharon al granjero, mirando a Clark le responde a su padre: "Este idiota, vino a interrumpir mi sueño de belleza" se vuelve para ver a su padre "papi quién viene tan temprano a visitar una casa"

Sam: "No señorita esa no es manera de…"

Mientras Lois y Sam entran en una acalorada discusión, Clark comienza a pensar: _"¡Dios!Estoy muy nervioso, primero casi soy atrapado haciendo sexo en seco por el padre de la chica que amo y segundo"_ miro hacia su miembro _"este amiguito no se quiere bajar"_ de repente reflexionó acerca de sus palabras _"un momento ¡la chica que amo!"_ sonríe _"la amo, amo a Lois Lane"_ fue sacado de su pensamiento por Sam cuando mira a su reloj, suspira con decepción y dice: "Son las 7:00 am" luego mira a Clark, le pregunta: "A qué viniste Kent"

Clark no sabía que responder sólo emitía medias palabras: "Yooo… bueno… ah… eh…" Lois puso los ojos pensó: _"Dios que idiota"_ decidió ayudarle diciendo: "Vino para acompañar a Chloe al juicio" le abrió los ojos.

Clark asintió y dijo: "Es cierto General Lane" trago en seco "pensé que necesitaba apoyo moral para ir al juicio" mira a Lois con rabia "pero no creía que me iba a encontrar con una loca histérica"

Lois pega un salto y se monta en la isla, abalanzándose contra Clark, agarrándole por el cuello de la camisa, acerca su rostro al suyo, le grita con furia: "Ve a decirle loca histérica a…" Sam la interrumpe gritándole: "¡Lois basta!" se acerca a la pareja, agarra a su hija por la cintura y la baja de la isla "Es suficiente" colocándose en medio de ambos "Ahora, vamos a hablar como adultos civilizados" suspira, toma a Lois de la mano, comienza a caminar llevándose a Lois arrastras "síguenos Kent" salen de la cocina.

Clark trago en seco, miró hacia su miembro y suspira de alivio al ver que había vuelto a la normalidad, no sabía si era por la pregunta del General o por lo que Lois le hizo.

En la sala la Sra. Parker está despidiendo a Lana y Lex que se iban para el juzgado, allí esperaran por Chloe, mientras que la testigo se preparaba para marcharse un poco después.

Parker: "Sr. Luthor, Lana, disculpen lo del incidente"

Lex: "No se preocupe Sra. Parker, estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de espectáculos que involucran a Clark Kent, adiós"

Lana: "Entendemos perfectamente, adiós" la pareja se retira de la casa Lane.

En ese instante Sam sale con su hija a cuesta, observa el salón vacío, le pregunta a la anciana: "¿Dónde está la gente?" detrás de ellos venia el joven.

Parker: "Chloe preparándose, Luthor y Lana acaban de marcharse"

Sam sienta a Lois en una esquina del sofá, mira a Clark y le señala el otro extremo, el granjero se sienta obedientemente, el militar se dirige a Parker: "¿Qué sabes de los Kents?"

Parker: "deben estar por llegar"

Sam asiente con la cabeza, camina unos pasos observando a los chicos, se detiene frente a ellos, les dice: "Muy bien, ¿Clark no te han dicho que antes de visitar una casa de personas extrañas tienes que llamar?"

Clark con cara apesadumbrada, responde: "Si señor" pensó: _"Jor-El, en que lio me has metido, tú y tu amigo marciano con grandes ideas"_

Sam: "Lois, se puede saber ¿qué demonios hacías durmiendo aquí y no en tu habitación?"

Lois: "No quería incomodar a Chloe, después de lo que le ha pasado merecía un buen descanso" pensó: _"¡Ay papi! Si supieras que estaba felizmente dormida en los brazos de mi hombre y por un estúpido borra mentes amanecí aquí"_

Se escucha el timbre Parker se dirige a la puerta la abre y recibe a los Kents muy amablemente, diciéndoles: "Buenos días, disculpen la llamada tan repentina"

El matrimonio estaba atónito al ver el aspecto de la anciana, Martha asombrada le dice: "No me diga que mi hijo tiene que ver con su aspecto" Parker afirma con la cabeza, la pelirroja abre la boca y los ojos con admiración, sitúa su mano sobre ella, negando con su cabeza.

Jonathan, avergonzado y al mismo tiempo enojado, dice: "Cuanto lo lamento Sra. Parker" mira hacia donde está su hijo, frunce el ceño "pero Clark tendrá que darnos una muy buena excusa"

Parker: "En eso estamos en estos momentos, adelante" el matrimonio se dirige hacia donde está la reunión.

Sam continuaba reprendiendo a los jóvenes: "No creen que ya están grandecitos para pelear como niños del jardín de infancia" mira a la anciana "Parker retírate" la mujer asiente y se va, luego ve a los Kents, les dice: "bien señores, lamento mucho que cada vez que nos veamos sea porque nuestros hijos sean los culpables"

Jonathan: "No se lamente General" mira a Clark con rabia "Espero que para la próxima vez sea por placer y no por los líos de Clark"

Sam asevera: "Y Lois" observando a su hija de la misma manera que Jonathan lo hace con su hijo y le ordena inflexiblemente: "Soldado te vas inmediatamente a la cocina a limpiar ese caos y cuando termines nos vemos en mi despacho" miro su reloj "tienes 30 min"

Lois al escuchar el tono de su padre sabía cuan molesto estaba, se levanta, se pone firme, le saluda al estilo militar y le responde: "¡Señor! ¡Sí señor!"

Clark al ver lo duro y exigente que era el soldado con su hija, se llenó de ira contra Jor-El, por su culpa su amada iba a ser castigada sin piedad, decidió ganarse el odio de Sam Lane de buena gana y le dice a Lois mientras camina a la cocina en un tono burlesco: "Te lo tienes merecido loca"

Jonathan indignado por lo que dijo su hijo le grita: "¡Clark!

Martha: "¡Hijo!"

Sam inmediatamente corre hacia él, le agarra por el cuello de su camisa, lo levanta de un tirón y le grita: "¡Dije que ya basta! Lois se voltea y ve la escena su padre está a punto de matar a Clark y ella no puede evitarlo, se sentía impotente, Sam con sus dientes apretados, le dijo: "Te iba a enviar a casa con tus padres y dejar que ellos te impusieran el castigo pero ahora me voy a tomar el atrevimiento de hacerlo yo" lo sacude con fuerza "Vas a limpiar la cocina y tienes 15 minutos" le suelta "vete"

Clark sonríe internamente porque salvo a Lois y se va a cumplir su misión, pasa por un lado de Lois, se detiene, le guiña un ojo y entra a la cocina, Lois sonríe interiormente.

Sam mirándola le ordena: "A tu habitación, termina de empacar que te vas inmediatamente conmigo para el Pentágono"

Lois reclamando: "¡Pero papi! Y MET-U"

Sam le grita: "¡A tu habitación YA!

Lois llena de ira muerde sus labios, empuña sus manos hasta que le blanqueen los nudillos y se fue en silencio.

Sam al ver que su hija se retiró se desploma en el sofá, cubre su rostro con sus manos y suspira, Jonathan y Martha se miran unos a otros, luego miran a un Sam derrotado, el granjero se sienta a su lado posa su mano sobre su hombro, y le dice: "Sam no es necesario que te la lleves, nuestro ofrecimiento sigue en pie"

Sam quita sus manos del rostro, le mira y dice: "¿Estás seguro?"

Martha se sienta al otro extremo y le dice: "Totalmente"

Sam le mira: "¿Cómo van a poder dominar a Lois viviendo en una misma casa?"

Jonathan: "Todo queda como lo hablamos, durante la semana Lois estará en Metrópolis bajo la supervisión de la Sra. Parker y los fines de semana, la tendremos en Smallville"

Martha: "Nos la ingeniaremos para traerla aquí, por Clark no te preocupes, este es su último año de la escuela y se mantendrá ocupado con sus deberes"

Sam les mira, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, les dice: "Se los agradezco de todo corazón" suspira "Mi chica es el tesoro más hermoso que me dejó mi amada Ella"

Jonathan le sonríe y dice: "No tienes nada que agradecer, somos nosotros los que te agradecemos el riesgo que tomaste al confiarnos a tu hija"

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Mientras Clark está en la cocina y Lois en su habitación, sus padres continúan en la sala conversando sobre sus hijos.

Sam: "Jonathan… Martha lo importante de todo esto es, que Lois no se entere por ningún motivo que yo se las deje al cuido" se levanta de su sitio, ubica sus brazos detrás de su cuerpo, comienza a caminar en círculos por la habitación y continúa su plática "de saberlo viajará hasta donde este para reprochármelo"

Jonathan: "No te preocupes, lo mantendremos en el más absoluto silencio"

Martha: "Es cierto, además seremos lo más discreto posible para que ni Lois, ni Clark sospechen" se levanta "ahora si me disculpan voy a la cocina a hablar con mi hijo" se retira, Jonathan y Sam asienten con la cabeza y ven a la mujer caminar hacia la otra habitación.

Lois azota la puerta de su habitación, corre y se tumba en la cama, extiende sus brazos, mirando al techo pensaba: _"No voy a ir a Met-U… No voy a estar con Clark… mi papi va a estar vigilándome todo el tiempo… de seguro los Kents lo van a castigar"_ suspira _"Dios que asco es estar enamorada"_ de repente sacude su cabeza _"un momento… ¿qué demonios dije? ¡Enamorada!"_ sonríe _"lo amo… amo a Clark Kent"_

Chloe sale vestida del baño y lista para partir, se detiene al ver a su prima tirada en la cama abstraída de la realidad, se acerca a la cama sentándose cerca de sus pies, decide traerla al mundo, diciéndole: "Tierra llamando a Lois" a lo que su prima hace caso omiso, la rubia sonríe, le agarra uno de sus pies y lo hala "Lois el mundo te necesita"

Lois salta del susto al sentir que alguien le haló el pie, inmediatamente se sienta y ve a su pequeña prima con una sonrisa divertida mirándole, frunce el ceño y le dice irónicamente: "Tengo monos en la cara o ¿qué?"

Chloe bromeándole: "No, lo que tienes es la nueva fórmula de Mc. Donalds. Donlads en tu ropa" sonriéndole "tú y Clark deben montar un restaurante" enseria sus facciones "pensé, después que los vi celebrando su triunfo en el videojuego, ustedes dos habían limado sus asperezas" suspira "él es mi mejor amigo y tu mi prima número uno" se levanta de su sitio "y lo que más deseo es que algún día ustedes lleguen a ser buenos amigos" camina hacia el escritorio, toma su bolso, sonríe con picardía mira a su prima "tal vez algo más" y se va corriendo antes de que Lois le lance algún objeto.

Lois le ve salir se tumba en la cama sonríe y piensa: _"La pelea dio resultados"_ cierra sus ojos _"espero que lo de algo más lo dices en serio primita"_

Clark se encontraba en la cocina utilizando a medias sus habilidades había terminado su tarea, miró al reloj del microondas sonríe y pensó: _"Misión cumplida… ahora a buscar a Lois y llevarla a la cabaña"_ se disponía a salir de allí pero es interceptado por su madre.

Martha entra a la cocina, se encuentra con su hijo frente a frente, miró a su alrededor, el lugar estaba limpio y pulcro, frunce el ceño, cruza sus brazos, mirando al chico, enojada le dice: "¡Clark Jerome Kent! Utilizaste tus habilidades para arreglar todo el desastre" posa sus manos en sus caderas "¿Qué demonios te está pasando?" se acerca a él "¿Es por qué Lana regresó y anda con Lex?"

Clark no sabía si reír o llorar todo lo que estaba pasando era culpa de él, ama a la prima de su mejor amiga, que a su vez está enamorada de él, Lana su amor platónico estaba aliada con Lex su ex-mejor amigo, Jor-El lo quiere alejar de la gente que ama y por último le está mintiendo a sus padres, respira profundo mira a su madre, le dice: "Lo siento mamá, estoy consciente que he actuado mal en estos días pero estaba tratando de encontrar a Chloe y buscar pistas sobre las piedras que Jor-El quiere que encuentre"

Martha coloca su rostro entre sus manos, le dice: "Hijo debes calmarte, no puedes salvar a todos al mismo tiempo, debes de ordenar tus objetivos" suspira "mira todo lo que has hecho en pocos días, el General Lane está molesto, ni se diga de su hija" la mujer decidió en ese instante poner en marcha su plan, mirándole a sus ojos verde-azules "prométeme que te vas a mantener alejado de Lois Lane…" observaba muy detenidamente la mirada de su hijo, al mismo tiempo Clark estaba en shock no podía creer lo que su madre le estaba pidiendo, Martha continuaba su dialogo "no te quiero ver cerca de ella"

Clark tragó en seco, el brillo en su mirada cambió, le dice: "Mamá ella se va para Metrópolis y estará lejos de nosotros, no tienes de que preocuparte"

Martha sonríe interiormente, su hijo sentía algo por la chica, sospecha confirmada, fue entonces que resolvió darle el golpe final: "Así me gusta cariño" deja su rostro, le da la espalda para salir del lugar "Pero Lois no se va para Metrópolis" inmediatamente Clark frunce el ceño y la mira interrogativamente, Martha camina hacia la puerta, continúa "Después de todo este incidente su padre se la lleva con él" agarra el pomo de la puerta gira su cabeza para ver al joven y finaliza "ven nos vamos a la granja ahora mismo"

Jonathan y Sam continuaban conversando…

Jonathan: "Está bien te la llevarás contigo al Pentágono unos días mientras acaba el verano"

Sam afirma con la cabeza y le dice: "Luego la envió a Metrópolis y les llamo para informarles" a manera de cerrar el trato le ofrece un apretón de manos al granjero; Jonathan acepta su gesto tomando su mano, ambos hombres cierran su trato con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa amistosa, inmediatamente sueltan sus manos porque escuchan la risa de Chloe acercándose allí.

La rubia llega al sitio se encuentra con su tío y el padre de su mejor amigo, les saluda: "Buenos días tío Sam" sentándose en uno de los sofás "Sr. Kent"

Sam: "Buenos días"

Jonathan: "Buenos días"

Sam: "¿Estás lista?"

Chloe: "Si"

Sam: "Bien, afuera te está esperando un jeep con mis chicos, ellos te llevaran al juzgado"

Chloe: "Okey" se levanta de su sitio y se va.

Segundos después salen Martha y un angustiado Clark de la cocina; Jonathan y Sam los ven salir, el militar frunce el ceño y le pregunta al chico: "¿Terminaste?"

Clark: "Si señor"

Jonathan se levanta de su sitio y dice: "Bien, no tenemos más nada que hacer aquí" se acerca a su esposa e hijo "vámonos a casa"

Martha agarra a Clark por su brazo y le dice: "Clark, pídele disculpas al General"

Clark como un autómata mira al soldado, le dice: "Lo siento General Lane" pensaba: _"Dios se la va a llevar otra vez"_ continuaba "esto no va a volver a suceder" pensaba: _"necesito hablar con Lois"_

Sam: "Disculpa aceptada" le da una mirada asesina "la próxima vez que le digas a mi hija loca u otra ofensa atente a las consecuencias"

Clark mirando a sus padres con cara de cachorro triste, dice: "Ma… Pa…" mira al General "quisiera pedirle disculpas a Lois" pone sus manos en los bolsillos "la verdad todo esto fue mi culpa"

Los esposos Kents se miran uno al otro, luego miran al General que estaba viendo al muchacho con desconfianza, Clark insiste: "Por favor les prometo que no le haré enojar"

Sam suspira con cansancio, le dice: "Está bien" levanta una mano y señalando hacia la habitación de Lois le dice: "Ve" Clark sale con paso apresurado hacia su destino, mientras lo hace, Sam finaliza: "Toca antes de entrar"

Jonathan mira a Martha de manera interrogativa, la mujer lo mira, le sonríe y le dice: "Sólo lo hice recapacitar, en casa hablamos" Jonathan asiente; Martha pensó: _"Hijo aunque no vengas de mis entrañas te conozco muy bien, te encanta Lois Lane"_

Lois continúa echada en la cama mirando al techo y pensando: _"Debo convencer a papi… no puede ser que no vaya a Met-U… eran nuestros planes…_ " de repente es sacada de sus pensamientos por los golpes en la puerta se sienta y dice de mala gana: "Soldado en celda de castigo" toctoctoc "Papi déjame en paz" detrás de la puerta: "No soy tu papá" rápidamente se levanta y corre a abrir la puerta, Clark entra, cierra la puerta, ambos se miraban a sus ojos e inmediatamente se lanzan en los brazos del otro, abrazándose con anhelo, Lois apoyaba su rostro sobre su pecho y Clark apoyaba su mejilla sobre su cabeza, ambos balanceando sus cuerpos, se quedaron así durante unos segundos.

Detienen su abrazo, separan sus cuerpos unos centímetros para mirarse mutuamente, Lois le pregunta: "¿Cómo lograste llegar hasta aquí?"

Clark posa sus manos en su cintura; le responde: "Le dije al General que quería pedirte disculpas" con angustia continúa "Tu padre te va a llevar con él" traga en seco "Mis padres me van a castigar y creo que van a ser rigurosos" se sentía atrapado en un laberinto "eso podría alejarnos por un tiempo" con los ojos llenos de lágrimas "quiero decir, no podré irte a ver"

Lois le veía abatido, sitúa sus manos detrás de su cuello, acariciando la punta de sus cabellos, trata de apaciguarle diciendo: "Todo en esta vida tiene solución" se eleva con la punta de sus pies, le da un besito en la barbilla "somos un equipo" le sonríe "mientras escuches mis latidos sabrás que estoy contigo, además podemos llamarnos por celular y enviarnos correos" Clark le devuelve la sonrisa, mientras continúa "esperaremos un tiempo prudencial hasta que a nuestros padres se les pase" Clark negaba con su cabeza "¡Je mírame!" él continuaba sacudiendo su cabeza en negativa, Lois le detiene sosteniéndole el rostro le mira a sus tristes orbes verdes-azules, finaliza: "Recuerda que ya hemos pasado por esto antes y siempre no volvemos a ver" suspira "pero está vez es diferente, porque tú sabes cómo encontrarme y yo estaré segura de que vendrás por mí, ¿trato?"

Clark tratando de aceptar su destino, deja salir algunas lágrimas, escuchaba sus latidos pausados y calmados, eso le hizo comprender que todo iba a estar bien, viendo a sus ojos avellanos, le sonríe y le dice: "Trato, somos un equipo" envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura se inclina hacia ella y cubre sus labios con los suyos en un apasionado beso, Lois envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ambos aferran sus cuerpos contra el otro, entregando todo su amor en esa acción, continúan besándose por unos segundos más, sueltan sus bocas para recobrar el aliento, mirándose uno al otro en silencio.

Lois le dice en un susurro: "Es hora la función debe continuar, vete" Clark asiente con la cabeza, toma una respiración profunda se aleja de ella unos centímetros, Lois camina hasta la puerta, la abre, le sonríe, toma aliento y comienza su actuación en voz alta le dice: "Okey, adiós espero no verte por allí granjerito" mientras lo decía Clark caminaba hacia la salida "termina de pasar feliz tu verano" en el instante que él pasa junto a ella, Lois posa su mano en su hombro deslizándola suavemente hasta su mano, Clark le toma su mano le da un suave apretón le suelta y sigue su camino, Lois cierra la puerta se apoya en ella, lentamente se desploma hasta llegar al suelo y le da rienda suelta a sus lágrimas dejándolas salir.

Clark mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban sus padres y el General, escuchaba sus latidos y sus sollozos, sabía que Lois se había armado de fortaleza para darle valor a él; a él que tenía súper habilidades, que podía escuchar su corazón desde cualquier distancia, correr de una latitud a otra en segundos y encontrarle, toma una respiración profunda irgue su cuerpo, pensó: _"Eres mi fortaleza mi amor, no te aflijas que pronto estaremos juntos"_ llega al encuentro con sus padres, les mira y dice: "Listo podemos irnos" Martha y Jonathan se despiden de Sam, marchándose junto a su triste hijo, dejando la casa de los Lane.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Mientras Lois y Clark cumplían con sus sentencias se mantenían comunicados a través de mensajes de texto, pues era el único medio que pasaba desapercibido ante los otros, además Clark escuchaba su ritmo cardiaco las 24 horas del día, asimismo Lois lo sentía cerca de ella porque él la escuchaba; los días pasaban y el verano estaba por terminar esa noche llovía torrencialmente, Clark se encontraba en su guarida del granero observando el aguacero desde la ventana, viendo como el cielo se iluminaba con cada rayo que caía y escuchando los estrépitos que venían desde el firmamento, todo este fenómeno de la naturaleza le traía recuerdos acerca de su amada, la echaba de menos, suspiró nostálgicamente y dijo: "Como deseo estar en tus brazos" apoya sus manos en el borde de la ventana y continúa admirando el paisaje nocturno.

Lois se encontraba en su cama leyendo un libro que le había asignado su padre como tarea, luego de leerlo discutirán sobre el contenido, pero Lois no había pasado de las tres primeras páginas, sus ojos aparentemente estaban enfocados en el texto, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar y con otra persona, además escuchando el sonido del agua estrellándose en los cristales de su ventana, observando cómo se iluminaba la habitación con cada centella, finalmente el sonido de los truenos provenientes del cielo, elementos que le recordaban a su amado, melancólicamente dice: "Te extraño" cierra el libro lo coloca sobre la mesa de noche, apaga la lámpara acostándose boca abajo abraza su almohada y trata de dormir.

Una hora después el chaparrón continuaba con la misma intensidad con que había comenzado, él entra en su habitación, se despoja de sus ropas mojadas; con cada destello que alumbra el dormitorio la ve profundamente dormida abrazada a su almohada con las sabanas cubriendo sólo su trasero, dejándole al descubierto su espalda y sus esbeltas piernas, se acerca a la cama, se arrodilla junto a ella, apoya sus codos sobre la misma, levanta una mano y la posa sobre su tobillo lentamente la desliza de forma ascendente hasta el final; Lois se mueve perezosamente al sentirlo y continua entregada a los brazos de Morfeo, él sonríe vuelve a deslizar su mano descendentemente disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel, pero esta vez la chica se despierta levantándose rápidamente de su lecho para enfrentarle, diciéndole: "¿quién demonios eres y qué quieres?"

Él se levanta mirándole a sus ojos avellanos le responde: "Lois, soy yo" se acerca a donde está.

Lois al escuchar su voz sonríe, se abalanza contra él, tirándolo sobre la cama, cubriendo sus labios con los suyos, él rodeo su cintura con sus brazos besándola con ansiedad; Lois desliza su lengua dentro de su boca, él hace lo mismo, sus lenguas empiezan un ritual de apareamiento dentro de sus bocas, continúan en su actividad unos instantes hasta que necesitan recuperar el aliento lentamente separan sus labios; Lois coloca su rostro entre sus manos, le sonríe y dice: "Wess ¿cómo pudiste entrar?"

Él inmediatamente gira sus cuerpos dejándola debajo de él, acunándose entre sus piernas le agarra por sus muñecas apoyándolas sobre el colchón, con indignación en su voz le reclama: "¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así?" mirando a sus orbes avellanos "¿me olvidaste tan pronto?" acerca su rostro cerca del suyo, le sonríe "debo refrescarte la memoria"

Lois sonriéndole, tiernamente le dice: "No hace falta que lo hagas, jamás he olvidado cómo es estar en tus brazos" le besa en su mejilla "Clark Kent" él libera sus muñecas, ella coloca sus manos en el marco de su cara acariciándole sus patillas continúa "No puedo creer que estés aquí" le da un dulce besito en sus labios.

Clark le besa en su frente, comienza acariciarles desde sus sienes hasta la nuca con la punta de sus dedos a manera de alisar sus cabellos le dice: "Tenía que verte" le besa "estaba a punto de volverme loco" le besa con lujuria disfrutando del dulce sabor de sus labios, introduce su lengua en su boca explorando cada rincón de ella, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y rápidamente se arrodilla posando a Lois en su regazo agarrando el borde de su camiseta lentamente lo sube, separan sus labios mientras Lois levanta sus brazos para salir de la prenda, Clark lanza la camiseta vuelve a besarla con la misma intensidad; Lois envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su tronco con sus piernas rodeaba su cintura aferrándose a él, Clark ciñe sus brazos alrededor de su cintura sentía lo tibio de su piel contra la suya, la dureza de sus pezones rozando su fuerte pecho, sensaciones que le vuelven la piel de gallina, Lois comienza acariciarle la espalda con la yema de sus dedos, sentía su firme y a la vez suave cuerpo tocando el suyo, su duro miembro haciendo fricción contra el suyo, sensación que le eriza la piel, Clark continua besándole y lentamente la acuesta…

Chloe se encuentra en el Talon visitando a Lana, se había unido a ella para investigar sobre la chica que conoció Clark en Metrópolis, en el fondo todavía está interesada sentimentalmente por él, además estaba intrigada porque esa Joanne había logrado que Clark se olvidará de su amor enfermizo por Lana Lang, mientras que la dueña de casa le preparaba un café las jóvenes conversaban.

Lana colocando dos tazas sobre el mostrador, le decía: "Te voy a confesar algo que Lex y yo hicimos" camina hacia la estufa.

Chloe sentada frente al mostrador, descansando sus brazos en el, observando lo que hacía Lana, le dice: "¡Dios con Lex! Espero que no sea nada fuera de la ley"

Lana le pone los ojos, sirve café en una taza y decía: "Lex no es un delincuente" sirve en la otra taza "sólo quiere ayudarme" coloca la cafetera sobre la estufa "pero no voy hablar de él contigo" agarra la azucarera, la pone sobre el mostrador, suspira y mira a Chloe a los ojos le habla "Le pedí ayuda a Lois para que te sacara información sobre Clark"

Chloe se sorprendida exclama: "¡Qué hiciste qué!" coloca sus manos sobre su cabeza "¡Lois mi prima! ¿Porqué?" endulza su café.

Lana responde: "Por la pelea que ella y él tuvieron el día del juicio de Lionel" endulzaba su café "Además tú me contaste que ella lo odia a muerte y él siente lo mismo por ella"

Chloe: "¿Qué te dijo Lois?" bebe un sorbo de su bebida.

Lana: "Se negó hacerlo" bebe su bebida, le comienza a contar acerca del tema…

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _Lois estaba sentada en las afueras del juzgado esperando por Chloe y su padre mientras terminaba el juicio, Lana y Lex salían del lugar y le ven se acercan a ella._

 _Lex: "Hola Lois, que sorpresa verte por aquí"_

 _Lana: "¿Cómo estás?"_

 _Lois les ve y piensa: "¡Demonios! mira a Lex, le dice: "Lo mismo digo" mira a Lana "bien, esperando por Chloe"_

 _Lex irónicamente: "Y dónde está tu amigo Clark"_

 _Lois se levanta, agitando una mano le dice furiosa: "Ese espantapájaros no es mi amigo" pensó: "este tipo anda detrás de algo"_

 _Lana: "Tranquila Lois" mira a Lex "disculpa los juegos pesados"_

 _Lex con cara de niño inocente: "Lo siento" suspira "necesitamos tu ayuda"_

 _Lois frunce el ceño, pensó: "Lo sabía" les pregunta: "¿Qué quieren?"_

 _Lana: "Ayúdanos a investigar algo"_

 _Lois desconfiadamente exclama: "¿Sobre Chloe?"_

 _Lex: "Sobre Clark"_

 _Lana: "Necesitamos que le saques información a Chloe"_

 _Lois suspicazmente: "¿De qué rayos están hablando?" pensó: "que no sea sobre su origen"_

 _Lex: "Esta bien vamos a decirte la verdad" le hace una seña para sentarse, Lois se siente, luego lo hacen Lana y Lex a cada lado de ella._

 _Lana con cara de tragedia: "Lois… Clark ha sido el amor de mi vida, pero nuestra relación no se ha podido consumar por culpa de una zorra"_

 _Lois abre los ojos con asombro, pensó: "quien carajos será la zorra" le dice: "y qué tiene que ver Chloe en todo esto?"_

 _Lex: "Chloe es su mejor amiga y es seguro que él le habrá comentado de su aventura con Joanne"_

 _Lois al escuchar su nombre trago en seco, sentía que se le agitaba algo por dentro, pensó: "¡Yo soy la zorra!" pregunta confundida: "¿Joanne?"_

 _Lana: "Si ese es su nombre, es todo lo que se, pues Clark la ha mantenido oculta como un tesoro" suspira "cada vez que le preguntaba sobre ella evadía el tema o lo ignoraba"_

 _Lex: "¿Contamos contigo?"_

 _Lois se levanta se para frente a ellos, le dice: "Creo que ustedes están actuando mal" mira a Lex "tú quieres sacar ventaja de una mujer despechada" mira a Lana "sí de verdad lo amas, déjalo ser libre de amar a quién quiera" suspira "no me voy a prestar para su jueguito, odio a muerte a Clark Kent pero soy la hija de un militar quien me enseño que para ir a la guerra, se debe jugar limpio y si quieres que prevalezca la paz, aléjate de tus enemigos" y se alejó de ellos._

… en conclusión nos llamó inmaduros" dijo Lana

Chloe sonríe internamente, le dice: "Es Lois"

La señora Parker se encuentra sentada frente a la ventana tejiendo distraídamente, mientras continúa la lluvia, de repente una fuerte ráfaga azota contra la ventana abriéndola de par en par, la anciana brinca del susto tirando lo que tenía en sus manos al suelo, posando sus manos en su pecho, mira lo sucedido, recobra el aliento y la compostura se levanta recoge lo que había lanzado a piso, lo coloca en su sitio, luego se acerca a la ventana la cierra al hacerlo ve un rápido celaje de una figura obscura pasar cerca de la ventana, piensa unos segundos, se encoge de hombros y vuelve a sentarse a continuar con su labor.

…Clark está acostado sobre Lois besándole apasionadamente, empieza a frotar su miembro contra el suyo lentamente, suelta sus labios y pasa a besar su cuello, posa sus manos en sus piernas envueltas, acariciándole desde las caderas hasta sus rodillas, Lois rueda sus manos desde su espalda hacia sus hombros, cierra sus ojos, apoya su cabeza contra la almohada dándole cabida para que continúe besándole disfrutando de sus caricias, Clark seguía moviéndose suavemente deseaba entrar en ella, su única barrera eran sus bragas, pasa de besar su cuello a darle suaves chupones en el mismo, Lois gemía al sentir sus labios en su piel, Clark busca a tientas el borde de sus bragas para descartarlas en ese preciso instante alguien llama en la puerta… " _Lois… Lois… Lois… hice un poco de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos_ …"Lois abre sus ojos, se encuentra con Clark estaba petrificado mirándole con miedo en sus ojos, la voz continuaba " _Lois… Lois… ¿estás despierta?"_ Lois le toma su rostro y en un susurro inaudible le dice: "Tranquilízate" él escuchaba los rápidos latidos de su corazón, asiente con la cabeza, Lois respira profundamente y le dice a la voz: "Estaba a punto de dormir… es tarde… ¿qué quieres papi?"

Sam parado detrás de la puerta, responde: "Lo sé pero necesitamos hablar de tu ingreso a la universidad" agarró el pomo de la puerta "¿quieres que entre…?" Clark se iba a levantar pero Lois le detuvo agarrándole por los hombros, el militar seguía "…o ¿te espero en la cocina?"

Lois responde: "Nos vemos en la cocina" mirando a Clark le guiña un ojo.

Sam suelta el pomo y dice: "Esta bien" alejándose de la puerta "no tardes"

Clark al escuchar los pasos de Sam alejándose, reposa su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, Lois desliza sus manos hasta su cabeza acariciándole sus cabellos, le dice: "Es mejor que te vayas Clark"

Clark frunce el ceño, le dice: "¿Porque? Te puedo esperar aquí" levanta su cabeza para verle.

Lois sonríe, le dice: "No, me voy a tardar" le da un beso "voy a disuadir a papi para que me deje ir a Met-U" posa su dedo índice en su boca delineándola "y teniéndote aquí no me dejaría concentrarme en mi pelea"

Clark le sonríe, le dice: "Esta bien" le besa apasionadamente por unos instantes suelta sus labios "pero volveré por ti" se levanta vistiéndose a súper velocidad, sale por la ventana como un ladrón a media noche.

TBC.

Y bien?


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Esa noche había cambiado todo para Lois estaba feliz, su padre en una cálida y grata conversación, le informó que regresaría a Metrópolis a estudiar en la universidad con la condición que no fuera a vivir en los dormitorios universitarios, sino en su apartamento de la ciudad con la Sra. Parker, su excusa fue que se sentiría más tranquilo, propuesta que la chica había aceptado gustosamente en su interior, pero de mala gana ante los ojos de su padre.

Mientras tanto Clark estaba durmiendo plácidamente escuchando su canción de cuna predilecta, de repente esa melodía cambia, abre sus ojos súbitamente, se disponía a salir disparado pero es detenido por un aviso de mensaje en su celular, lo toma de la mesa de noche y lo ve…De Lois: _"Si escuchaste mi corazón agitado, no te asustes, estoy_ _J_ _hablamos mañana, dulces sueños, bye "_ … sonríe, le responde y luego se acuesta a dormir.

Lois parada frente a la ventana de su habitación observando la oscuridad de la noche, con su celular en mano, escucha el aviso de mensaje mira la pantalla la respuesta que estaba esperando… De Clark: _"Okey_ _J_ _sueña conmigo bye"_ sonríe se dirige a su cama para disponerse a dormir.

 **Al día siguiente**

Clark había pasado la mañana con el alma en vilo, Lois le había escrito que hablarían, pero no se ha comunicado con él aun, lo que le extrañó sobre manera pues Lois siempre le enviaba un mensaje con los buenos día y lo más intrigante era que sus latidos estaban normales demostrándole que no le ocurría nada malo, se encontraba en el granero terminando sus deberes, Jonathan entra, acercándosele le habla: "Hijo ¿terminaste?"

Clark apilando el último bulto de paja, le responde: "¡Listo!" sacudiéndose las manos mira a su padre "¿necesitas ayuda?"

Jonathan: "Quiero que vayas al pueblo a comprarle unas cosas a tu madre" mientras busca algo en el bolsillo de su camisa "y de paso otras para mí" saca el papel y se lo da.

Clark toma la nota, asiente y dice: "Esta bien" su padre empieza a caminar para salir del granero, el chico le detiene preguntándole: "Después ¿puedo ir al lago a darme un chapuzón?" era la excusa para ir a donde Lois.

Jonathan se gira para verle y le responde: "Olvídalo, si quieres distraerte juega básquet aquí" continua su camino "recuerda que estás castigado hasta el regreso a la escuela" se retira.

Clark lo observa salir, frunce el ceño, camina hasta la puerta, lleno de ira patea una pelota que estaba cerca de la entrada enviándola lejos, piensa: _"Jo, porque no me llamas"_

 **Fort Ryan**

La Sra. Parker arriba con Lois a la casa a recoger algunas cosas que había dejado allí, la chica estaba molesta pues la anciana no le había despegado ni un instante, hecho que no le permitió comunicarse con el joven granjero.

Parker caminando hasta el sofá, le habla: "Lois revisa bien tu habitación debemos de llevarnos todo, ya esta no será más tu casa" se sienta "tu papá se llevó algunas cosas para el Pentágono" observa a la joven "y otras las envió a Metrópolis"

Lois camina desplomándose junto a la anciana, le pregunta: "Entonces sí papi lo hizo qué hacemos aquí" cruzándose de brazos y posando sus pies sobre la mesa de centro.

Parker mirándole a manera de regaño, responde: "Son órdenes del General" suspira "además aprovecharemos que estamos cerca de Smallville para ir a la granja Kent" observa a sus ojos avellanos detenidamente buscando una reacción.

Lois al escuchar a la anciana, sonríe internamente, por fuera frunce el ceño y altaneramente replica: "¡Qué demonios vamos hacer allá! descruza sus brazos y agita las manos "no quiero ir vaya usted sola" se levanta rumbo a su habitación.

La vieja le detiene diciéndole: "Pues tú tienes que ir conmigo" la chica le mira enojada "tú fuiste la que pasaste unas noches allá y dejaste algunas cosas" se levanta "que tienes que ir a buscar" se acerca agarrándole del brazo "nos vamos inmediatamente porque esta noche tenemos que estar en la ciudad" arrastrando a la joven salen de la vivienda

 **Granja Kent**

Ella venía en su auto entrando por la calzada hacia la casa amarilla, donde había pasado un breve tiempo mientras resolvía la muerte de su prima, llegaron a su mente los recuerdos de su estadía en ese hogar en especial un chico de granja alto, moreno de ojos verde-azules, sedosos cabellos azabache con el cuerpo de un Adonis, quien entro en su corazón y jamás saldría de el, estaciona el vehículo cerca del granero, se baja cierra la puerta, se apoya en el carro y suspira con anhelo observando todo a su alrededor, del otro lado del automotor estaba parada su nana, quien le trae a la realidad diciéndole: "Vamos a entrar"

La chica se gira para ver a la anciana, le pone los ojos y le dice: "Mejor espero aquí"

Parker: "Olvídalo" apuntando con su dedo índice hacia la casa "andando" Lois camina de mala gana hacia la estructura, la anciana la observa analíticamente y la sigue, mientras lo hace pensaba: _"Todavía me niego a creer que tú y ese chico se odien… algo muy grande tuvo que pasar para que llegaras a eso"_

Lois se detiene frente a la puerta le da unos golpes, detrás de ella estaba Parker, unos instantes después se abre la puerta con una sonriente Martha Kent dándoles una efusiva bienvenida: "¡Lois! Corazón que grata sorpresa" abraza a la joven.

Lois le abraza y dice: "Hola Sra. Kent ¿cómo está? Ambas dejan su abrazo.

Martha: "Bien" se hace a un lado, apuntando hacia adentro "pasa estás en casa" la muchacha pasa seguida por su nana, a quien Martha saluda con un beso en la mejilla y diciéndole: "Bienvenida de nuevo"

La anciana le saluda de la misma forma y responde: "Muchas gracias"

Caminan hacia la estancia, la anfitriona les ofrece sentarse las visitantes toman asiento mientras Martha le habla: "Pónganse cómodas" al verlas sentadas "desean alguna bebida, un café, té o refresco"

Parker: "Un café está bien para mí"

Lois: "En realidad no quiero nada" se levanta "sólo vinimos a recoger unas cosas que dejé aquí" mirando hacia el techo.

Martha entendió lo que la joven le estaba diciendo con su actitud sonríe y le responde: "Puedes subir Clark no está en la casa" la chica le sonríe y sale a realizar su tarea dejando a las mujeres conversando amenamente.

Sra. Parker: "Y dónde está su esposo?"

Martha: "Esta en la granja de Ben…"

Un tiempo después Lois estaba fuera de la casa terminando de guardar sus cosas en la maleta del carro, fue cerrando la cajuela que lo vio parado cerca del granero lanzando una pelota hacía el aro ubicado arriba de la entrada del granero, sentían que se le iban las piernas de la emoción, se recuesta en el auto cruzándose de brazos comienza a observar al responsable de todos su sueños calientes, sonríe sensualmente y lo mira con deseos…

Clark estaba parado en medio del campo abierto se había ido a jugar para tratar de distraer su atención lejos de los latidos de Lois; con el balón en mano narrando su jugada: "¡Señoras y señores! La estrella del juego, Kent se prepara para hacer su mejor jugada" lanza la pelota hacia el granero, corre a súper velocidad para atraparla antes de que llegue, lo hace, gritando: "¡Anotación!" mirando al ovalo en su mano lo lanza hacía el aro, encesta y sonríe, frunce el ceño al escuchar su latidos acelerarse abruptamente, además de oírlos cerca, pensó: _"Mi Jo algo le sucede… tengo que hacer algo… mamá tiene que dejarme salir"_ se da la vuelta para dirigirse a la casa y se encuentra con el volante de sus cavilaciones apoyada en su mustang rojo de brazos cruzados mirándole con una sexy sonrisa, a súper velocidad está frente a ella, sonriéndole, le dice: "¿Cómo escapaste?" acercando su cuerpo al suyo "vienes a decirme porque estas feliz"

Lois levanta sus manos, las posa sobre su pecho a manera de bloquear su acercamiento, le dice: "Tranquilo vaquero, aléjate" Clark frunce el ceño a manera de protesta, Lois le objeta "Tu madre y mi nana están en la casa y nos podrían ver"

Clark se acerca más a ella, presionándole su cuerpo contra el suyo, posa sus manos sobre la puerta a cada lado de ella, bloqueándole entre su cuerpo y el carro para que no escapara, mirándole con sus intensos orbes verdes-azules, con la voz ronca le dice: "En estos momentos no me importa" inclinando lentamente su rostro hacia el suyo "además después de tanto tiempo lejos de ti, es difícil no tocarte teniéndote cerca" cubre su boca con la suya en un apasionado y lujurioso beso, Lois automáticamente envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y se doblega a sus deseos besándole de la misma forma, Clark rodea su cintura con sus brazos, con sus labios saboreaba los suyos, con su lengua acariciaba la suya; Lois deslizaba sus manos en su espalda de arriba hacia abajo suavemente, Clark al sentirle deja rodar sus manos hasta su trasero manoseándole las pompis, coloca la parte inferior de su cuerpo al ras del suyo, ambos continúan besándose hasta que Lois separa sus labios de los suyos diciéndole con voz entrecortada: "Es mejor que vayamos al granero" tratando de regular su respiración "lo que está a punto de pasar es mejor hacerlo allá" Clark asiente con la cabeza, la levanta, Lois envuelve sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ambos mirándose con lujuria caminan hacia el granero.

En la casa Martha y Parker continuaban su plática sentada en la cocina, tomando café y disfrutando de unas galletas preparadas por la dueña de casa.

Martha: "Me imagino que Sam le habrá dicho acerca de Lois" toma un sorbo de su bebida.

Parker: "Oh si estoy al tanto de eso" agarró una galleta "le advierto mi niña es una chica difícil" le da un mordisco.

Martha: "Lo sé, el general nos lo dijo" sonríe "hemos aprendido con Clark" muerde su galleta.

Parker: "Tenemos que trazar un buen plan para traerla aquí los fines de semana" toma la taza para beber pero está vacía, se levanta para agarrar más de la cafetera, Martha: "Jonathan y yo hemos pensado en…" la anciana se acerca a la jarra del café mientras se sirve mira por la ventana, abre los ojos con asombro, centro su atención en lo que veía, ignorando a Martha, afuera estaba su niña y el hijo de los Kent, fundidos en un abrazo, besándose calurosamente, de repente siente lo caliente del café en su mano, detiene su acción, no grito por el dolor de la quemada, evitando que Martha se diera cuenta del espectáculo que pasaba afuera, atónita observaba detenidamente a la pareja, pensó: _"Lo de la pelea fue una mentira"_ colocó la cafetera en su sitio, respiro profundo _"sabía que se amaban, ese brillo es sus ojos los delataba… pero por qué no quieren hacerlo público… son sus padres"_ mira cuando dejan de besarse Lois le dice algo a Clark, éste acepta la levanta en sus brazos y se van en dirección al granero _"no se preocupen chicos yo les voy a ayudar"_

Mientras entraban al granero Clark mirándole a sus orbes avellanos, le decía: "Por qué no me has llamado, he pasado toda la mañana preocupado e intrigado por tu mensaje de anoche" camina hacia una de las columnas apoyando a Lois en ella.

Lois mirándole a sus ojos, le responde: "Porque he tenido a Parker pegada como a una sombra" coloca su rostro entre sus manos, le sonríe "tengo buenas noticias" le besa en una mejilla "regreso a Metrópolis… voy a estudiar en Met-U, papi me lo dijo anoche"

Clark sonríe, le da un pequeño beso en sus labios y le dice: "Es la mejor noticia que he escuchado" le besa de nuevo con la misma pasión de afuera, Lois le corresponde, aprieta su cuerpo contra el suyo, empieza a frotar su miembro contra el suyo moviéndose suavemente, continúan así unos minutos separan sus bocas recobrando el aliento, Lois le empuja para bajarse de sus brazos, Clark frunce el ceño y no le suelta diciéndole: "¡Vamos Lois! ¿Qué te pasa?"

Lois comienza a forcejear, le dice: "No me pasa nada" Clark le suelta "alguien puede venir"

Clark le da la espalda camina unos pasos y mira hacia afuera, algo enojado, le dice: "Tienes razón" se cruza de brazos "es mejor que me vaya"

Lois se acerca a él rodea su cuerpo con sus finos brazos, le da un besito en su espalda, reposa su barbilla, mirándole la nuca le dice: "Entiende, después de enterarme que Lana y compañía andan detrás de mí, es mejor mantener bajo perfil" Clark se da la vuelta hacia ella sin salir de su abrazo "no quiero lastimar a Chloe y me preocupa que Lex te descubra por mi culpa" se entristece "sin pensar que haría Jor-El" sentía miedo.

Clark le abraza de la misma manera, le mira su triste rostro, le dice: "Jo ya lo hemos hablado, nada malo me pasará si Lex se entera, Jor-El tendrá que aceptar que soy parte de éste mundo y lo que tu significasen mi vida"

Lois separándose de él da unos pasos, le dice: "Eso es lo que me da miedo Je" suspira "he perdido a las personas que son importantes para mi" le da la espalda, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas "no quisiera perderte a ti también" vuelve a darle la cara, se acerca a él, le toma el rostro con sus manos, enfrentándose a su mirada verde-azul "pero si tengo que perderte para que no te hagan daño, lo haré" deja rodar una lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Clark tomándole su rostro entre sus manos, le pregunta: "¿Por qué?" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas "eso me mataría…" lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Ambos expresaron a la vez y al unisonó lo que no se habían dicho y tenían atragantado desde hace mucho tiempo…

Clark: "Sabes que te amo"

Lois: "Porque te amo"

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Los jóvenes estaban mirándose uno al otro en silencio después de escuchar su declaración de amor, el granjero lentamente inclina su rostro hacia el suyo en busca de sus labios, la chica acerca su rostro al suyo para estrellar sus labios contra los suyos fundiéndose en un beso apasionado, sus bocas comienzan un baile sensual donde sus lenguas luchan por dominar a la otra; Clark degustaba sus carnosos labios como si fueran un apetecible manjar, succionándolos placenteramente; Lois gozaba de los suyos de la misma forma que él, rodea su cintura con sus brazos empujándole contra su cuerpo, Clark le abraza de la misma manera, camina poco a poco hasta apoyarla en una pared, desliza la parte inferior de su cuerpo al ras del suyo, deja rodar sus manos hasta su trasero masajeándole sus pompis, presionando su centro contra su entrepierna, meneándose de arriba-abajo lentamente; a Lois se le eriza la piel al sentirlo tocando su cuerpo causándole escalofríos por toda su humanidad, a tientas busca el borde de su franela, levantándole despacio dejando caer sus manos en la desnudez de su espalda, comienza acariciarle con la punta de sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo suavemente, lo que hizo que la piel de Clark se erizará y se estremeciera cada fibra de su cuerpo; continuaban besándose resistiéndose a separar sus labios, pero la falta de oxígeno les obligo, mientras recobraban el aliento; Clark miraba sus orbes avellanos preguntándole algo; Lois enfrentándose a su lujuriosa mirada verde-azul, asiente con la cabeza, inmediatamente Clark la levanta en sus brazos al estilo damisela y sube a súper velocidad a su desván, sentados en el diván.

Clark con Lois sentada en su regazo comenzó a detallarle su sexy atuendo; una franelilla blanca de algodón, que dejaban al descubierto sus sensuales y suaves hombros, ajustada en sus bien proporcionados y redondos senos, por último unos viejos shorts de jeans poniendo al desnudo sus largas y esbeltas piernas, posa una mano sobre una de sus rodillas deslizándola ascendentemente pasando por su vientre hasta llegar al borde de su camiseta metiendo su mano debajo de ella la deja rodar hasta encontrarse con sus redondeados montículos amasándoles con ansias; con la otra acariciaba su espalda mirándole con deseo; Lois se sentía en la gloria con sus caricias sobre su cuerpo, le miraba intensamente mordiendo su labio inferior con cada toque de Clark en ella, posa sus manos sobre sus hombros, comienza a arremangar su camiseta con sus uñas poco a poco para retírala; Clark deja lo que estaba haciendo levanta sus brazos para que Lois le quite la prenda, la hija del general lo despoja de sus vestidura lanzándola al piso, el kriptonianoen un rápido movimiento se acuesta en el sofá sobre ella, situado entre sus piernas, comiéndosela con la vista la besa lujuriosamente, rodeando su esbelto cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos; Lois le besa de la misma forma, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello; Clark comienza a frotar lentamente su erección en su vagina, haciéndolo en seco, ambos aferraban sus cuerpos contra el otro dejándose llevar por la pasión, mientras continuaban con su libidinosa actividad, de repente fueron interrumpidos por una voz conocida llamando al joven granjero… "¡Clark!" Jonathan parado en la entrada del granero "¿Estás aquí?" Los amantes velozmente se alejaron; Clark se levanta toma su camiseta se la coloca y baja corriendo al encuentro con su padre.

Jonathan estaba a punto de partir cuando ve a su hijo bajar las escaleras a toda prisa, le observa detenidamente mientras se acerca a él y nota que está respirando rápidamente, sus labios enrojecidos, sus cabellos revueltos pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la extraña manera de caminar, pensó: _"Dios que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando…"_ abre su boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían.

Clark ve que su padre está atónito por algo, que él sabe perfectamente el porqué, decide distraer su atención y le habla: "Estoy aquí ¿necesitas algo papá?"

Jonathan mira el rostro enrojecido de su hijo, frunce el ceño y le pregunta: "¿Qué hacías arriba?" se cruza de brazos esperando una respuesta.

Lois estaba escondida en un rincón y observaba desde arriba la escena entre padre e hijo, se sentía muy mal porque Clark había sido descubierto por Jonathan.

Clark se queda en silencio, baja su mirada al piso, Jonathan en vista de que el chico no le iba a decir nada, se acerca a él, le toma del brazo halándolo hacia la salida, le dice: "Tu y yo tenemos que hablar de hombre a hombre… vamos a dar un paseo" ambos salen de allí.

Lois sale de su escondite, baja las escaleras corriendo, lentamente camina hacia la salida y observa como los hombres se alejan por un sendero hacia campo abierto, suspira de alivio y se dirige hacia la toma de agua que estaba junto a los corrales, abre la llave deja salir un poco de agua, luego coloca sus manos debajo del chorro a manera de taza para refrescarse el rostro y despejarse la exaltación.

Martha y Parker mantenían su amena charla en la cocina, abruptamente entra Lois corriendo sube las escaleras a toda prisa, diciéndoles: "Voy a sacar lo último que me queda y nos largamos de aquí"

Ambas mujeres con la boca abierta observaron a la chica hasta que desapareció por las escalinatas, Martha algo extrañada frunce el ceño y habla: "Pero ¿qué le pasó?"

Parker consciente de lo que estaba sucediéndole, responde: "Cariño sabes cómo son los chicos… siempre andando de prisa por la vida" le sonríe apenadamente "además yo la traje aquí en contra de su voluntad" suspira.

Martha algo preocupada le expresa: "Creo que lo único que nos va a costar a mí y a Jonathan es que Clark y Lois traten de llevarse bien" se queda pesando por unos segundos "sabe cuándo la conocí y la vi junto a mi hijo, por un momento pensé que ambos se atraían mutuamente" suspira con decepción "pero después de la pelea en Fort Ryan… todo era producto de mi imaginación"

Parker sonríe internamente, piensa: _"Si los hubieses visto como yo… te apuesto que te infartarías"_ luego le habla: "Bueno hija tendremos que trabajar en eso… Clark es un buen chico" sonríe "hasta le cayó bien al General por su coraje y porque es el único chico que se le ha enfrentado por defender a su hija"

Martha sorprendida y al mismo tiempo confundida, le pregunta: "¿A qué se refiere?"

Parker: "Una de las razones porque Sam Lane les deja el cuidado de su hija es por Clark… el día que llegó a ésta granja en busca de su niña… al primero de ustedes que conoció fue al chico, quien le salió al frente a proteger a Lois… sin saber que ellos eran familia, luego aun sabiéndolo continuaba resguardándole, al atreverse a ir con ella al rescate de Chloe y por último cuando se burló de Lois delante de él… jamás en la historia de Sam y Lois un muchacho tuvo ese descaro por decirlo así… delante del General… todos los demás huían con solo verle"

Martha se queda en silencio meditando lo que le había dicho la anciana, en ese instante se oyen los pasos de Lois bajando las escaleras y hablándole a la nana: "Estamos listas, nos vamos" llega a donde están las mujeres "no quiero llegar tarde a Metrópolis… tengo una cita con Clare y Peyton"

Ambas miran a la morena, la anciana se levanta de su sitio y le dice: "Esta bien vamos" mira a Martha "Gracias por el café y las galletas, espero que se vuelva a repetir" mira a la chica "Mi niña despídete"

Lois mira a Martha, le dice: "Adiós señora Kent, gracias una vez más por todo" le sonríe.

Martha se levanta se su silla se acerca a la joven, la abraza y dice: "No tienes que agradecernos nada, te lo repito esta es tu casa y eres bienvenida cuando lo desees" libera a la muchacha, ambas féminas se van.

Clark estaba parado frente a Jonathan, distraído escuchando los latidos de su corazón que se alejaban de la granja, ignorando el discurso de le estaba dando su padre sobre la masturbación, pensaba: _"Lois te vas"_ observaba a campo abierto _"no soporto está situación, estoy desesperado por comenzar la escuela, así poder verte libremente"_ es traído a la realidad por su papá que le miraba diciéndole: "Así que Clark, trata mantener enfocada tu mente en otras cosas, olvídate de Lana" Clark dirige su mirada hacia Jonathan, mientras éste continua "es lo mejor que puedes hacer, busca a otras chicas… Lana Lang no es la única mujer en la tierra merecedora de tu amor" dándole unos golpecitos en su hombro "tengo una idea, hablaré con tu madre para levantarte el castigo" le sonríe "quedan pocos días del verano, te conviene que salgas a distraerte con tus amigos de la escuela"

Clark le sonríe diciéndole: "Sería genial ir al lago cráter"

Jonathan: "Vamos muchacho tu madre nos debe estar esperando para almorzar" ambos hombres caminan hacia la casa amarilla.

Martha estaba preparando el almuerzo y distraída pensando sobre lo que le conto la nana: _"Sí la señora Parker está en lo cierto, entonces mi hijo se debe sentir atraído por Lois… pero porque la odia"_ fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el sonido de la puerta y la voz de su marido e hijo, conversando alegremente.

Jonathan: "Te gane…" jajaja "soy viejo pero aún tengo fuerzas"

Clark: "Sólo te deje ganar" jajaja "eres mi viejo"

Martha observaba a sus dos hombres sonriéndoles, Jonathan se acera a ella, le planta un beso en la mejilla y le saluda: "¿Cómo estas mi amor?" observa unas tazas de café vacías sobre la isla, le pregunta: "¿Tuvimos visitas?"

Martha: "La señora Parker y Lois, vinieron a recoger unas cosas que Lois había dejado en casa"

Clark frunce el ceño al recordar que no pudo terminar lo que estaban haciendo en el diván, Jonathan le ve y le dice: "Hijo porque te molestas, ni siquiera le viste la cara"

Clark: "Me molesta que estuvo en mi habitación husmeando" pensó: _"en realidad deseaba hacerle el amor y fuimos interrumpidos"_ suspira con decepción y les dice: "Voy a revisar que todo esté en orden en mi cuarto" y se retira dejando a sus padres solos en la cocina.

Jonathan mirando a su mujer le dice: "Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente acerca de Clark"

Esa noche después de recibir la buena nueva salió a súper velocidad dirigiéndose directamente a Metrópolis llega frente a su edificio, busca el callejón cerca de su balcón y salta hasta caer en el, camina hasta la entrada abriendo sus puertas de par en par, entra e inmediatamente le escucha en el baño tomando una ducha, sin pensarlo dos veces se despoja de sus ropas se dirige hacia el lugar, llega hasta la regadera, desliza la cortina abruptamente asustando a la enjabonada ocupante, Lois asombrada le ve de pie desnudo frente a ella observándola como animal en celo; Clark se acerca a ella, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, presiona su cuerpo contra el suyo besándola salvajemente, comiéndose sus labios con su boca; Lois deja caer el jabón de sus manos, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, agarrándole mechones de sus cabellos con sus manos y halándolos, mientras caía la tibia agua sobre sus cuerpos, continuaban besándose ferozmente entregando en ese beso la pasión reprimida desde la mañana; Clark suelta sus labios y pasa a besar su mandíbula ascendiendo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja succionándolo, luego desciende a su cuello; Lois deja correr suavemente sus manos desde su cabeza pasando por sus hombros llegando a su pecho, deteniéndose justamente en sus tetillas acariciándoles con la punta de sus dedos; Clark lentamente comienza un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta llegar a sus pezones, posa una de sus manos en uno amasándole y con su boca chupaba el otro; Lois cerraba sus ojos y gemía de placer al sentir su boca y su mano haciendo estragos en sus senos, posa sus manos en sus hombros apretándoles; Clark libera sus tetas, la levanta en sus brazos, diciéndole: "Vine a terminar lo que empecé"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en su cama, situado entre sus piernas Clark se coloca en su húmeda entrada, lentamente empuja su miembro dentro de su vagina, mientras lo hacía miraba a sus fogosos orbes avellanos; Lois gemía de goce al sentirlo entrar en ella, envuelve sus piernas alrededor de su culo; Clark se aferra a su cuerpo comienza a moverse suavemente dentro y fuera, sin apartar su mirada de la de ella; Lois envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo enterrando sus uñas en su espalda; Clark continuaba sus lentos empujes, sentía que esta vez era diferente deseaba disfrutar de ese momento; Lois experimentaba olas de placer al sentir cada embestida de él en ella, su piel estaba erizada, su cuerpo sudaba; Clark empujaba dentro-fuera-dentro-fuera, poco a poco inclina su rostro hacia el suyo cubriendo sus labios con los suyos, besándola al mismo ritmo de sus movimientos; Lois deja caer sus brazos sobre el colchón lentamente los rueda hasta reposarlos sobre su almohada a cada lado de su cara; Clark suelta su agarre, con sus grandes manos a tientas ubica sus antebrazos dejándolas corres hasta encontrarse con sus pequeñas manos entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, separa sus labios de los suyos, enfrentando su mirada verde-azul con la avellana, le sonríe tiernamente; Lois le devuelve la sonrisa; Clark empujaba dentro-fuera aumentando progresivamente sus movimientos; Lois ejercía presión con sus paredes internas en su pene, Clark al sentirle aceleró sus embestidas dentro-fuera-dentro-fuera, ambos aferraron sus manos en las otras mientras gemían por el éxtasis llegando al mismo tiempo, Clark dándole las últimas estocada le besa, luego deja caer su cabeza entre su hombro y cuello mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento y normalizaban sus latidos, sueltan sus manos; Lois envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo acariciándole la espalda con sus manos disfrutando de la felicidad postcoital; Clark aún permanecía dentro de ella, suspira levanta la cabeza para verle y le dice: "Me levantaron el castigo" le sonríe; Lois le devuelve la sonrisa y estrella sus labios contra los suyos en un ardiente beso, inmediatamente a Clark se le endurece su miembro para dar inicio a una segunda ronda moviéndose despacio; Lois al sentirle separa sus labios de los suyos sonriéndole le dice: "¡Oh Je! Eres insaciable"

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Hola ante todo, quiero disculparme por mi retraso para actualizar, la verdad se me daño mi laptop, es por ello que no lo había hecho, ahora sí espero aque disfruten del capítulo

 **Capítulo 25**

 **En Smallville**

Jonathan y Martha estánterminando de arreglar la cocina después de la cena y al mismo tiempoplanificando cómo traer a Lois los fines de semana a Smallville, sin levantar sospechas sobre el pacto que hicieron con Sam Lane.

Jonathan acomodando los platos en unos de los estantes hablaba: "Cariño lo único que se me ocurre para tener a Lois con nosotros es… pedirle ayuda para que te asista en el Talon"

Martha secando un taza de café, le mira y sonríe diciéndole: "Excelente idea corazón" le pasa la taza a su esposo "además los fines de semana es cuando más gente acude al lugar, sobretodo los chicos del pueblo"

Jonathan sonriente: "Exacto, así mantenemos a Lois y Clark separados evitando que caigan en discusiones"

Alguien llama a la puerta el granjero deja lo que estaba haciendo camina hasta la puerta, la abre y sonriente saluda al visitante: "Hola Chloe ¿cómo estás? Pasa"

Martha desde donde estaba le saluda: "Hola linda qué sorpresa verte por aquí"

Chloe entra y saluda a ambos con una sonrisa y les dice: "Estoy bien señores Kent" se acerca a la isla y se sienta "andaba por aquí cerca y decidí visitarlos" buscando a alguien con su mirada les pregunta "¿Y Clark?"

Jonathan: "Salió al pueblo para distraerse un poco" Martha asiente.

Chloe se siente un poco decepcionada pues quería hablar con Clark y así indagar sobre lo que Lana, Lex y ella había pactado acerca de él y la chica de Metrópolis, pero disimulando su decepción, sonríe y les dice alegremente: "Bien y yo me distraigo aquí disfrutando de un vaso de leche y un pedazo de pastel de manzana"

A lo que Martha responde cantarinamente: "Enseguida sale un servicio" disponiéndose a prepararle la orden a la rubia.

Jonathan silenciosamente observando con detenimiento a la joven, pensó: _"No viniste a comer pastel, viniste porque algo de mi hijo te interesa"_ e inmediatamente recordó lo que escucho en el Talon…

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Estaban Chloe, Lex y Lana sentados en la barra del Talon conversando entretenida y distraídamente acerca de Clark y su misterioso secreto…_

 _Lex: "Chloe tu eres su mejor amiga, si te acercas a él puedes averiguar sobre lo que oculta Clark con tanto celo"_

 _Lana: "Hazlo por nuestra amistad, ya que Clark nos alejó a Lex y a mí de su vida" suspira con tristeza "sabes lo que siento por él, además me preocupa su actitud"_

 _Chloe les pregunta: "¿De verdad ambos están preocupados por él?" ellos asienten con su cabeza, la rubia compra sus excusas y les dice: "Está bien, porque en realidad yo también quiero saber que nos oculta Clark Kent" el trío continuó tramando su plan si darse cuenta que Jonathan Kent estaba sentado en un banquillo justo al lado de ellos, leyendo el periódico y al mismo tiempo escuchando su macabra conversación._

Jonathan vuelve a la realidad diciéndose interiormente: _"Pero permitiré que lo hagas"_

 **En Metrópolis**

Tendidos en la cama después de hacer el amor, disfrutando de la felicidad postcoital; Lois semi sentada, recostada en sus almohadas, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos sus cabellos azabache, observando al hermoso ángel que estaba entre sus brazos; Clark estaba acostado boca arriba con sus ojos cerrados, reposando su nuca sobre el estómago de Lois quién le servía de almohada, mientras que su gran cuerpo cubría el suyo, acunado entre sus piernas con la sabana cubriendo exclusivamente su área más deseada, sus musculosos brazos reclinados en sus suaves piernas, acariciándolas apaciblemente con la punta de sus dedos de arriba-abajo, deleitándose con las caricias de Lois, ambos permanecieron en silencio sólo disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

 **20 minutos después**

Lois mirándole dormitar, con la punta de sus dedos delineaba su rostro, mientras le habla: "Clark es hora de partir" él frunce el ceño a manera de protesta, la morena continúa "sin reproches, sabes muy bien que voy a salir con las chicas, así que muévete" se inclina hacia adelante, le da un beso en la punta de su nariz "además Romeo, nos quedan dos semanas para disfrutar de lo que queda de verano"

Clark continuando con sus caricias, sonríe al escucharle, abre sus ojos, le mira y dice: "Okey, me voy pero luego te daré el tour de la galaxia de Clark Kent sólo para mi Julieta" se sienta para dejar a Lois salir de la cama, ella se levanta y camina hacia el baño, el observa cómo se contonean sus caderas mientras camina, sonríe pícaramente y pensó: _"Necesito una ducha fría"_ se levanta y vas tras ella.

Lois entra a la ducha, abre la regadera se dispone a terminar su baño, toma el jabón y comienza a asearse, pero una vez más es interrumpida por unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura, pensó: _"¡Dios Santo! Aquí vamos de nuevo"_ cierra sus ojos al sentir sus labios besando sus hombros y sus agiles manos deslizándose desde su vientre hasta sus labios inferiores, masajeando sus pliegues con sus dedos, mientras que acercaba su culo hasta su excitado miembro, en un gemido le dijo: "Jerooomeee ¿pooor qué me haceeees esto?" aferra sus manos a las llaves, se le eriza la piel al sentir su fuerte cuerpo rozando contra su espalda.

Clark continúa con su labor comienza a frotar su polla en su culo, le susurra con voz ronca: "porque tienes un no sé qué; que me hace desearte y hacerte el amor por el resto de mi vida" continua trabajando con sus dedos y su miembro unos instantes más hasta que le da la vuelta y le tiene frente a él, con fuego en su mirada se enfrenta a sus orbes avellanos, lentamente acerca su rostro al suyo y cubre sus labios con los suyos fundiéndose en un beso tórridamente apasionado, donde sus lenguas comienzan un duelo sensual tratando de dominar sus bocas, Lois le echa sus brazos alrededor de su cuello; Clark envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura levantándola de un tirón; Lois envuelve sus piernas alrededor de su cintura; ambos continuaban besándose con lujuria y deseo unos instantes más hasta que separan sus labios para recobrar el aliento; Clark mirando amorosamente a Lois, se coloca en su entrada, despacio empuja su miembro en ella y le dice: "Te amo Lois Joanne Lane, esta noche quiero pasarla contigo"

Lois al sentirlo en su interior, lo mira tiernamente y le dice: "Te amo Clark Jerome Kent, no sabes cuánto deseaba que me lo dijeras"

Clark comienza a moverse lentamente dentro-fuera-dentro-fuera-dentro-fuera; Lois aferra sus manos en sus hombros, Clark se acerca hacia una de las paredes recostándola en ella, desliza sus manos hasta su culo, continuando con su lenta cabalgata, ambos mirándose el uno al otro y gimiendo por la fogosidad que tenían al sentir el roce de sus cuerpos contra el del otro, sus pieles tenían la carne de gallina, además sudaban a pesar del agua que caía sobre sus cuerpos; Clark sigue empujando dentro-fuera-dentro-fuera aumentando el ritmo, Lois desliza sus manos hacia su rostro colocándolo entre ellas, acerca su cara cerca de la suya y le besa dejando rodar unas lágrimas por sus mejillas de la emoción que sentía de tenerlo dentro de ella, Clark le sintió llorar y al mismo tiempo podía escuchar los latidos de sus corazones a mil por horas, suelta sus labios, le mira con preocupación y dice: "Jo, estás bien?"

Lois mirándole afectuosamente le responde: "Estoy feliz, contigo me siento en las nubes sin haberme tirado de un paracaídas" Clark le sonríe estrella sus labios contra los suyos besándola apasionadamente continúa sus embestidas cada vez más rápido sentía como sus paredes internas apretaban sus miembro; sueltan sus labios y se miran a los ojos; Lois asió más sus piernas en su cintura presionándolo más contra ella, sus manos en su cabeza, tomando mechones de sus cabellos entre ellas; ambos sentían que estaban llegando al clímax; Clark empujaba su miembro aceleradamente dentro-fuera-dentro-fuera; Lois gemía con cada embestida susurrándole: "Claaaark, Claaaark, Oh Dios Claaaark, Claaark" y llego; a su vez Clark también gemía y murmuraba: "Ah Loooiiis, ah Loooiiis, Looooiis, DiooosLoooiis, aahhh" dándole sus últimas metidas, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y aferrándose a él, aun viéndole a sus orbes avellanos le sonríe, suspira y le dice: "Te invito a tomar una ducha juntos" Lois le devuelve la sonrisa y asiente.

 **Al día siguiente**

Lana se encuentra en su apartamento del Talon, desayunándose y leyendo el periódico, estaba concentrada pero fue traída a la realidad por los golpes en la puerta. Detrás de la puerta del Talon estaba un joven, vestido con jeans, chaqueta de cuero marrón y un ramo de rosas rojas, tocándola melódicamente varía veces hasta que es abierta por la dueña de casa quien al ver al chico sonríe emocionadamente y se lanza en sus brazos, besándole con anhelo, el hombre le abraza con todo y ramo, besándole de la misma forma, levantándola de un tirón, camina hacia dentro de la vivienda cerrando la puerta con un pie.

En la mansión Luthor se encuentra Lex en la biblioteca sentando en su escritorio, frente a su laptop observando los símbolos de la cueva Kawatche en especial el que tenía tatuado Lana en su cuerpo, además de lo ocurrido en su avión cuando le robaron el cristal que había encontrado, cuando fue interrumpido por uno de sus hombres llamándole: "Señor Luthor"

Lex dejo lo que estaba haciendo, le mira y dice: "Dime"

El hombre: "JasonTeague, llegó al pueblo y está en la casa de la señorita Lang"

Lex no le agradó la noticia, pues estaba experimentando una especie de sentimientos hacia Lana y le dice: "Vigila todos sus movimientos" se levanta "y de lo otro?"

El hombre: "El chico Kent no se ha movido de su casa en toda la noche"

Martha y Jonathan bajan juntos dirigiéndose a la cocina, pero son sorprendidos cuando ven le mesa dispuesta para el desayuno, en la estufa los huevos recién preparados, el tocino, las tostadas en el tostador y por último observan una nota al lado de la jarra del jugo, Jonathan toma la nota y la lee: "Papá, mamá, cumplí con mis deberes y les prepare el desayuno, espero que lo disfruten, posdata salí de excursión llegaré tarde, los ama Clark"

Martha y Jonathan se miran unos a otros sorprendidos, era la primera vez que Clark se iba sólo dejándoles una nota.

La señora Parker sale de la cocina regañando a Lois, pues lleva más de media hora tocando a su puerta para despertarla, algo molesta le dice: "Señorita llevo rato llamándote para desayunar y no apareces" toca de nuevo, pero no hay respuesta entonces la anciana decide abrir la puerta, cuando lo hace se queda sorprendida al ver la habitación arreglada y sin Lois en ella, sólo una nota sobre la cama, se acerca toma la nota y la lee: "Sra. Parker me fui temprano para la universidad a dar un recorrido, nos vemos luego, adiós"

TBC.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

Los días transcurrieron con absoluta tranquilidad, Clark y Lois se dedicaron a vivir su tórrido romance lejos de Smallville y Metrópolis fuera del radar de sus padres, la Sra. Parker, Chloe, Lana y Lex; la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaron en la cabaña del bosque o investigando acerca de los posibles lugares donde se hallarían las piedras de poder que Jor-El le encomendó buscar a Clark, como era su costumbre de todas las noches, los jóvenes amantes estaban en el balcón del apartamento despidiéndose…

Clark con sus brazos envueltos en su cintura, mirándole a sus ojos, le decía: "Te voy a extrañar Lois"

Lois con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mirándole a los ojos, le habla: "Deja la sensiblería sólo comenzaremos clases, cada quien estará por su lado durante la semana…" Clark asintiendo, ella continúa: "y los fines de semana volveremos a vernos" cubre sus labios con los suyos, besándole lentamente, el kriptoniano desliza su lengua dentro su boca, la morena le da cabida y comienza un baile sensual en sus bocas; mientras se besaban Clark deja rodar sus manos hacia su trasero levantándole en sus brazos; Lois envuelve sus piernas alrededor de su cintura; Clark camina hasta apoyarla en una de las paredes del balcón para hacer de las suyas con su novia como todas las noches.

 **La granja Kent**

Martha y Jonathan se encontraban sentados en la sala, el marido leyendo unos de sus libros y la esposa entretenida en su bordado de punto de cruz a la espera de su hijo.

Clark llega a su casa entra por la cocina se dirige hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitación, pero es detenido por la voz de su padre llamándole: "Hijo ¿eres tú?"

El joven granjero camina hacia la sala y le contesta: "Aquí estoy pa" Martha al oírle le mira y sonríe; Jonathan le hace una seña para que se siente en uno de los sofás, el chico toma asiento y le pregunta: "¿Pasa algo?"

Jonathan cierra el libro, lo coloca sobre la mesilla que tenía a su lado, seriamente le habla: "Tu madre y yo hemos estado hablado sobre tu comportamiento en estas últimas semanas y llegamos a la conclusión de que estás buscando esas piedras de poder sin inmiscuirnos en tu tarea" se levanta, cruzándose de brazos continua "hijo por qué nos haces a un lado, siempre te hemos apoyado en todo lo referente a tu origen"

Clark: "Pa, después de lo que Jor-El te hizo, decidí que todo lo que tiene que ver con mi origen y todo lo que eso conlleva, es asunto mío, es por ello que no les quiero cerca de eso"

Martha deja de hacer su labor y rompe el silencio: "Clark todo lo que relacione contigo es asunto nuestro porque eres nuestro hijo"

Jonathan descruza sus brazos se acerca a él, inclinándose y apoyando sus manos en sus hombros, le dice: "Hijo, tú te convertiste en asunto nuestro desde que te encontramos en ese maizal y estaremos a tu lado con todo lo que se refiera a ti"

Clark asiente, mirándole a sus ojos, habla: "Okey, estaremos juntos en esto" Jonathan le deja, se vuelve a su sitio; Clark se levanta, finaliza "les mantendré informado de mis acciones, buenas noches" emprende su partida, pero una vez más es detenido por la voz de su madre, preguntándole: "¿Quién es?"

Clark al oírle su pregunta sintió que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, se inmovilizó por unos instantes y pensó: _"¡Que rayos dice!"_ respira profundo se da la vuelta para enfrentarse con su madre y le responde: "Sabes muy bien quien es" desplomándose en su asiento de nuevo "a qué viene tu pregunta"

Martha mirándole a sus ojos verdes-azules, le confiesa: "Hijo sabemos de tu aventura con Joanne"

Clark estaba intrigado y al mismo tiempo asustado, pero no le iba a seguir el juego, le dice: "Tú lo has dicho, sólo fue una aventura" pensó: _"No Lois no es aventura, Lois es para siempre"_ se levanta armado de valor, expresa su verdad: "no es cierto mamá, miento al decir que fue una aventura" sus padres sorprendidos se levantaron al oírle, el chico finaliza "Joanne es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, lo que viví con ella no pienso compartirlo con nadie, eso es algo que guardo para mí, además, no la he visto desde que papá me trajo de Metrópolis" emprende su marcha "buenas noches"

Martha molesta le detiene de nuevo, diciéndole: "¡No mientas! estuvo en el hospital, yo la vi"

Clark se detiene en seco al escucharle, pensó: _"Es imposible mamá"_ se da la vuelta para enfrentarse a sus padres, les dice: "Sí la viste, por qué no lo dijiste" frunce el ceño "sí lo sabías por qué lo ocultaste" da unos pasos hacia delante "¿acaso me han estado investigando desde hace rato?"

Jonathan responde: "Es cierto hijo, desde hace tiempo lo hemos sabido, pero lo que más nos molesta es que nos lo hayas ocultado y nos hemos enterado de algunos detalles gracias a la información que nos ha aportado Chloe"

Un indignado Clark les grita: "¡CHLOE!" empuña sus manos hasta blanquearle los nudillos, sonríe con ira "¿saben? Lo que me hizo dejar de confiar en Lex" les miraba con odio "fue su afán de averiguar todo lo que yo hacía" sus padres le miraban con asombro "ahora mis padres y disque mi mejor amiga hacen lo mismo, sólo porque tuve una aventura amorosa en Metrópolis" levanta su mano derecha apuntando con el dedo índice y ajitando su mano al mismo tiempo "lo único que les digo, que lo qué paso con Joanne es asunto mío y de nadie más" salió a súper velocidad; dejando al matrimonio Kent en estado de shock y en absoluto silencio.

 **En Metrópolis**

Lois dormía plácidamente en su cama, era pasada de la media noche, Clark salta a su balcón y desde allí la observa dormir, lo que había pactado con su padre era lo más doloroso que hizo, lentamente abre una de las hojas de la puerta del balcón, se acerca a su cama sentándose en el borde le miraba con tristeza, con el dorso de su mano le acaricia suavemente su rostro, lagrimas comienzan a rodar por sus mejillas, en su susurro le dice: "Lois, mi Joanne te amaré hasta la eternidad"

Ella estaba en un palacio de cristal, el lugar parecía frio, pero se podía sentir lo cálido que estaba, la joven estaba conversando con un extraño matrimonio a quienes jamás había visto en su vida, el hombre era alto, de pelo blanco como la nieve, la mujer era rubia, de ojos azules como el mar, ambos vestidos de blanco, con el símbolo de la casa de EL en ellos, ambos tenían facciones que le recordaban a alguien, el esposo le decía: "Lois, sabemos lo que significas para Kal-El, pero es necesario que todavía no formes parte de su vida" la morena frunce el ceño en señal de desacuerdo.

La esposa le mira y continua: "A nuestro hijo le falta mucho camino por recorrer para llegar a hacer la esperanza de la humanidad"

Jor-El: "Sí tanto lo amas, déjalo"

Lois indignada le replica: "¿Por qué lo tengo que hacer?" da unos pasos hacia adelante "eso de ser la esperanza de la humanidad me parece puras excusas" les miraba con rencor.

Lara decidió abrirle su corazón, miro a su marido y le dijo: "Jor-El, sí nuestro hijo cree profundamente en ella" mira a Lois "ella comprenderá todo al ver esto" camino hacia un panel de control hecho de cristal tomo uno lo giro y enseguida salió una imagen, la joven dirige su vista hacia la proyección y al ver a su amando en ella se desconcierta…

 _Un cabizbajo Clark llega a la cueva y le llama: "Jor-El" pasaron unos segundos, pero no recibía respuesta, decide gritar: "¡JOR-EL! Necesito hablar contigo ahora"_

 _Enseguida se avizora un resplandor azul y la voz de trueno de su padre, le dice: "Kal-El hijo ¿has venido a cumplir con tu destino?"_

 _Clark: "No vengo hablar de eso" camina en círculos "ni siquiera sé qué hacer con mi vida" se detiene en seco mirando hacia la luz "lo único que sé es lo que tú nos hiciste a mí y a Lois"_

 _Jor-El: "Era necesario para que te enfoques en lo que tienes que hacer, desde que estas con la Srta. Lane te has olvidado del porque estás en la tierra"_

 _Clark iracundo le grita: "Te he dicho que no sé por qué demonios estoy aquí y para qué fui enviado, si todo lo que me has hablado es de cumplir un maldito destino que no me has dicho cuál es" toma una respiración profunda "pero no vine aquí para hablar de mi destino" sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas "vine porque quiero que hagas que Lois me deje de amar"_

 _Un Jor-El intrigado le pregunta: "¿Por qué?"_

 _Clark: "Desde que conozco a Lois puedo ser yo mismo, porque confía en mi totalmente y yo confío en ella, Lois ha estado conmigo en los momentos tristes y alegres, pero sobretodo es la única que ha aceptado mis dos lados humano-krytoniano, sin asustarse, nunca tuvo miedo de mí y sobretodo me ama a pesar de ser de otro mundo" comienza a caminar en círculos de nuevo "esta noche…" le contó sobre la conversación con los Kent y el afán de Lex, Chloe y Lana de investigarlo… "Así que si ellos se enteran de que amo a Lois más que a mi vida, lo pueden utilizar para conseguir lo que tanto buscan"_

 _Jor-El: "Reconoces que ellas es tu debilidad"_

 _Clark se detiene que en seco y cae de rodillas y habla: "Si"_

 _Jor-El: "Haré que Lois te deje de amar y se aleje de ti, sí tú te dedicas a entrenarte e instruirte para aceptar tu destino"_

 _Clark: "Lo haré, pero tengo una condición" respira "no la alejes de mí, no soportaré tenerla lejos, aunque me cueste no tenerla en mis brazos"_ se apaga la proyección.

Una destrozada Lois cae de rodillas, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y le dice a Lara: "¿Qué necesita de mi, Sra. El?"

Lara: "Como lo ha dicho mi hijo, eres la única que lo mantienes conectado con sus dos lados, así que mi esposo y yo tenemos miedo que su sacrificio afecte su juicio y pueda llevarlo a cometer errores irreversibles"

Jor-El: "Lois ¿podrías tomar el lugar de Kal-El y ser tú la que puedas vivir amándolo en silencio y ayudarle a cumplir su destino?"

 **TBC**


	27. Chapter 27

Hola a tod s, em primer lugar quiero ofrecer disculpas y a la vez agradecer a tod s los que han dejado un review, le he querido responder con un PM, pero aún ando un poco perdida en el manejo de las herramientas de ésta página a duras penas he dejado mi comentario en algunos fics que he leído y también en colocar los capitulos de mis historias, espero que con más práctica logre ser una esperta y pueda lograr manejar todas las herramientas, bueno ahora sin más peroratas y excusas les dejo el siguiente capítulo, disfruten.

 **Capítulo 27**

 **Metrópolis**

Clark continuaba observando a su amada dormir, en ese instante Lois se despierta repentinamente gritando: "¡TRATO HECHO!" sentándose de un tirón "lo haré" inmediatamente ve la silueta de su novio sentado a su lado, abrazándole fuerte, le dice: "Estaba soñando" sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pues había firmado su sentencia de muerte, respira profundo y le susurra: "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Un sorprendido Clark le devuelve el abrazo, escuchaba su corazón salírsele del pecho, le dijo: "Escuche tu corazón acelerado" masajeaba su espalda "debió ser por el sueño"cierra sus ojos, dejando rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas, suspira y le pregunta: "¿está todo bien?"

Lois lentamente se acuesta llevándose al granjero con ella y le dice: "Todo bien" suspira "ven quédate un rato conmigo, mientras me duermo" Clark asiente se acuesta entre sus piernas, deslizándose hasta descansar su cabeza sobre su vientre, toma sus caderas entre sus manos aferrándose a su novia, pensó: _"Voy a extrañar estos momentos"_ Lois posa sus manos en su cabellera, comienza acariciarla, mientras lo hacía pensaba: _"hasta siempre, te voy a extrañar"_

 **Smallville**

Martha y Jonathan están sentados en el pórtico mirando hacia la calzada de piedras a la espera de su hijo, ambos estaban muy preocupados y sobrecogidos por la reacción del chico, pues habían traicionado al muchacho.

Martha entre sollozos hablaba: "Dios Jonathan creo que nos excedimos con Clark"

Jonathan: "Tienes razón cariño" envuelve sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros "lo único que nos queda es esperarle y hablar con él, como siempre lo hemos hecho" la mujer asiente y se aferra al marido, en ese instante el hombre dirige su mirada hacia la carretera y divisa una nube de polvo acercarse a súper velocidad e inmediatamente se encuentra al joven de pie delante de él.

Un molesto Clark les mira y dice: "¿Qué hacen sentados afuera?" se sienta en una de las sillas "estamos cerca del amanecer"

Jonathan: "Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que paso" suelta a su esposa "sentimos mucho haber escudriñado en tu intimidad" suspira "pero hemos estado muy preocupados por ti, sobretodo el que nos hayas ocultado lo de esa chica, es algo que tu madre y yo aún no hemos entendido"

Martha hecha un mar de lágrimas, le dice: "Tu padre tiene razón por qué nos ocultaste lo de Joanne" se levanta camina hacia él, toma su rostro entre sus manos, mirándole a los ojos "ella te hizo daño, es por eso qué no deseas hablar de ella"

Clark niega con la cabeza y le dice: "No me hizo nada" sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas "tal vez el conocerme haya sido un gran error en su vida" la madre le suelta el rostro, él baja su cara mirando hacia el piso "ustedes no tienen que disculparse, después de todo es mi culpa" deja rodar algunas lágrimas "pues es mejor que aclaremos todos para disipar sus dudas" levanta su rostro mirando a sus padres expresa: "Joanne y yo nos conocimos desde niños en el bosque… les conto acerca de sus encuentros obviando los detalles íntimos …y la última vez que la vi fue en el hospital, desde ese día no sé nada de ella, aparte de que siempre sucede algo que nos separa" sus padres le veían en silencio "lo único que sé es que la amo y nunca la dejaré de amar" se levanta "espero que ahora quede todo claro, buenas noches" se retira.

 **Metrópolis**

Lois se hizo la dormida y vio a su amado partir, reventó en llanto como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, aferrándose a su almohada lloraba inconsolablemente; en las afueras de la habitación estaba la señora Parker realizando su acostumbrada ronda madrugadora por el hogar de los Lane, esa noche había decidido pasar la noche allí para prepararle un nutritivo desayuno a Lois en su primer día de clases, mientras caminaba por el corredor escucha el llanto de la chica se detiene justo frente a su puerta, piensa: _"¡Dios Santo! Jamás le había escuchado llorar"_ abre y le ve desplomada sobre la almohada, se acerca a la joven, sentándose en el borde de la cama, le da un suave apretón en uno de sus hombros y le dice: "¿Qué sucede mi niña?"

Lois se da la vuelta, sentándose y mirando a la silueta de la anciana, le responde: "Hoy comprendí todos los sacrificios que debes hacer, cuando realmente amas a alguien" sollozaba como una niña.

La anciana algo extrañada por lo que le había dicho, pensó: _"Sacrificó su amor por Clark"_ toma su rostro entre sus manos y le dice: "¿A qué te refieres?"

Lois decide abrirle su corazón, pues necesitaba desahogarse o explotaría, enciende la luz de la mesilla de noche, toma una respiración profunda y habla: "El día de la muerte de mami, conocí a un chico especial en el bosque… le conto acerca de sus encuentros obviando los fragmentos íntimos y especialmente su lado extraterrestre…y está noche después de una conversación con sus padres biológicos he decidido alejarme de él para que pueda continuar con su vida y cumpla con su destino" le toma las manos a la anciana "Sra. Parker, júreme que esta conversación queda entre las dos"

La mujer algo desconcertada por lo que le había dicho la joven, piensa: _"Desde luego que el chico es Clark, pero a esta historia le falta algo, pues no entiendo por qué deben alejarse"_ mira el rostro angustiado de Lois, le sonríe y dice: "Tranquila hija, esto queda entre las dos" la joven le sonríe y abraza, mientras la vieja seguía pensando: _"pero no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, Clark Kent tiene que escucharme"_

 **Al día siguiente**

Una apurada Lois llega a Met-U, mientras se dirige a toda prisa al salón de clases está pensando: _"Bien Lois, ahora sólo tienes que dedicarte a terminar tu carrera y centrarte en eso"_ mira el papel que tiene en su mano y lee: "Estudio y Comprensión del Hombre, aula C-23" observa un hablador que se encuentra al inicio del corredor "A la derecha" continua su marcha.

Desde lejos la observa un joven, alto de cabellos negro azabache, ojos azules-verdes, vestido con vaqueros, una chaqueta roja y una camisa azul a cuadros, con un morral en uno de sus hombros, mientras le ve alejarse, piensa: _"Aparentemente está bien, Jor-El hizo su trabajo"_ al desaparecer la joven de su vista, sale a súper velocidad del lugar.

 **Smallville**

Un tranquilo Clark llega a la escuela, caminando por la escalinata hacia la puerta principal del recinto divisa a su amiga Chloe, el chico se llena de ira al recordar lo de la noche anterior, pero sobre todo por el sacrificio que tuvo que hacer, pensó: _"Allí está con su cara tan lavada esa conspiradora"_

La rubia le espera con una gran sonrisa, mientras el joven se le acerca, ella le saluda: "Clark Kent, hasta que por fin te veo la cara"

Clark se detiene delante de ella, mirándole serio le dice: "Sabes muy bien que estuve castigado y sólo tuve dos semanas libres antes de finalizar el verano y me dedique a explorar en el bosque" entra a la escuela.

Chloe le sigue, piensa: _"Esta mintiendo, estabas con ella"_ decide seguirle la corriente y le dice: "Está bien, cambiemos de tema ¿vas a seguir trabajando conmigo en La Antorcha?" ambos se dirigían hacia un salón de clases.

Clark le responde: "Sabes que muy bien que puedes contar conmigo" se voltea para verle "sólo para trabajar en la antorcha, pero olvídate de mi amistad" le da la espalda y continua su marcha dejando a una asombrada Chloe atrás, en ese instante ve a Lana caminar por uno de los corredores, pensó: _"Esto se acaba hoy"_ corre hasta dónde está y le dice: "Necesito hablar contigo"

Lana le sonríe y dice: "Por supuesto"

Clark con un tono severo le dice: "Después de clases en La Antorcha" se marcha, mientras el joven se aleja, Chloe se le acerca y le saluda: "Hey Lana"

Lana mirando extrañada a Clark, le devuelve el saludo: "Hola Chloe" mira a su amiga "sabes ¿qué le pasa?"

Chloe: "Algo le molesta pero no sé qué es"

 **Metrópolis**

Lois sale distraída del salón de clases con sus antiguas amigas, Clare y Peyton, mientras caminaban por el pasillo conversaban…

Clare: "Creo que está primera clase es para que nos orientáramos en lo que deseábamos ser en la vida"

Peyton: "Son puras pamplinas" mientras que ellas seguían su charla, Lois estaba sumergida en su pensamiento: _"Dios tengo que ver cómo esta Clark, si los señores El hicieron su trabajo… mejor me mantengo alejada de él porque no sé cómo voy a reaccionar si lo tengo delante de mi… pero necesito saber que él está bien… demonios que incertidumbre"_ en ese instante fue traía a la realidad por un haló en su brazo, mira a su amiga Peyton que le dice: "Lois, qué te sucede?"

Lois: "Nada estoy bien" toma aliento "es que creo que el profesor White dice lo que dice para ponernos a prueba" sonríe "como se atreve a decir que yo escribí un artículo para el Daily Planet, sí a mí no me llama la atención el periodismo" las tres chicas continúan su caminata.

Clare le dice: "Tal vez te confundió con tu prima Chloe, ella sí estuvo como pasante en ese periódico"

Lois se detiene en seco, mira a su amiga y le dice: "Y tal vez fue capaz de utilizar mi nombre para publicar algo que no le convenía que se supiera que era de ella"

Peyton: "Puede ser, pero para salir de dudas por qué no averiguas sí lo hizo o no en la hemeroteca"

Lois asiente y dice: "Eso es algo que tengo que resolver pronto"

 **Smallville**

Lana entra a La Antorcha y encuentra a Clark y Chloe sentados frente a la PC distraídos terminado la edición del día, se le acerca y le dice al granjero: "Bien aquí estoy"

Clark deja de ver el monitor, le mira y habla: "Okey, toma una silla y siéntate" luego mira a Chloe y le dice: "tú también ponte cómoda" se levanta de su sitio coloca la manos en sus bolsillos, mirándoles le dice: "Se lo que han estado haciendo junto a Lex" ambas mujeres se miraron con sorpresa y luego le miran, el granjero continua: "y las he reunido aquí para decirles que lo que haga con mi vida" saca las manos de sus bolsillos "es asunto única y exclusivamente mío" se acerca al escritorio y comienza a recoger sus cosas "así que no se metan en lo que no les importa, respeten mi privacidad como yo les respeto la suya" coloca el morral en sus hombros "Lana el que hayamos tenido una relación sentimental no te da derecho a entrometerte en mi vida y lo mismo va contigo Chloe" camina hacia la puerta, toma el pomo "buenas tardes" sale azotando la puerta dejando a las chicas en shock.

 **Metrópolis**

Lois mientras abre la puerta de su apartamento, hablaba distraída con su nana: "Sra. Parker, estoy en casa y vengo con mucha hambre" cierra la puerta y se encuentra con Clark Kent parado en medio de la sala, en espera de ella, la morena deja caer sus libros, bolso y llaves quedándose estupefacta mirándole; el chico deja caer el morral al suelo, se acerca lentamente a ella, mientras lo hace le dice: "Lois, tal vez me vas a odiar por lo que voy hacer" se detiene delante de ella, Lois aun estática "pero no me importa" envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, pega su cuerpo contra el suyo, acerca su rostro al suyo, cubre sus labios con los suyos y le besa lentamente, succionando suavemente sus labios.

Lois inmóvil sentía sus labios en los suyos, besándola como él sólo lo sabe hacer, mientras el kriptoniano continuaba con su labor, ella pensó: _"¡Que rayos está sucediendo! Se supone que Clark debía tener la memoria borrada"_ el granjero presionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo _"los señores El…"_ el joven baja sus caderas al ras de las suyas, comienza a acariciar su miembro en el suyo _"…¡OH DIOS MIO! No lo soporto más"_ la morena envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le devuelve el beso.

Clark poco a poco introduce su lengua dentro de su boca, besándole con más pasión, mientras lo hace pensaba: _"Será que te gusta mi beso o es que Jor-El no borró tu memoria"_ desliza sus manos hasta su culo, presionándole más sus caderas contra las suyas, amasándole sus pompis _"sólo hay algo que me lo confirmará"_ la levanta e inmediatamente Lois envuelve sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, Clark sale con ella a súper velocidad.

 **TBC**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

 **Metrópolis**

La señora Parker se encontraba en la cocina terminando el almuerzo, mientras los hacía pensaba en la conversación de la noche anterior: _"Tengo que hablar con ese muchacho no es posible que haga sufrir a mi niña de esa manera"_ levanta la tapa de la cacerola para ver la comida _"la verdad no entiendo por qué tienen que separarse si es obvio que ambos están enamorados"_ con una cuchara revuelve lo que está en el interior _"además me parece tan extraño eso de seguir con su destino"_ prueba el contenido _"como si Clark fuera un Dios o héroe que tiene el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros"_ saborea la salsa y dice: "Listo, ahora a colocar el agua a hervir" sonríe "Lois se pondrá feliz cuando vea que le hice su plato favorito" suspira "volviendo al tema tengo que buscar la manera de hablar con Clark sin delatarme" inmediatamente escucha la voz de Lois llamándole desde la sala, rápidamente coloca el utensilio sobre el tope de la cocina y sale al encuentro con la chica, pero se sorprende al ver que no había nadie en la sala, sólo los libros de Lois en el piso junto a su juego de llaves y en otro extremo un morral rojo, se acerca comienza a recoger las cosas y al levantar el morral se cae un cuaderno quedando abierto sobre el suelo, al leer el nombre del propietario abre sus ojos atónitamente y exclama: "¡Santo Cristo! Hablando del rey de Roma"

 **Granja Kent**

Martha se encontraba frente a la ventana de la cocina concentrada en la terminación del almuerzo, su esposo entra, la observa por unos segundos, sonríe se acerca a ella colocándose detrás, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, plantándole un tierno beso en la mejilla la trae a la realidad diciéndole: "Deberíamos aprovechar que Clark está en la escuela"

La mujer sonríe, continua con su labor y habla: "Me encantaría cariño, pero Clark puede venir en cualquier momento"

Jonathan descansa su barbilla en uno de sus hombros, le dice: "Tienes razón, tendremos más tiempo cuando él este en la universidad" mira el reloj de la pared, frunce el ceño y expresa: "ya debería estar en casa" mirando hacia la calzada

Martha: "Cielo no te preocupes, debe estar con Chloe en La Antorcha, sabes que su trabajo en el periódico de la escuela es su mayor pasión"

Jonathan asiente y dice: "Tienes razón" enseria su rostro "sabes esa conversación de anoche con Clark, me tiene preocupado"

Martha se vuelve entre sus brazos, posa sus manos sobre su pecho, mirándole le dice: "A mí también, no veo por qué debe mantenerse alejado de ella sí la ama"

Jonathan: "Tiene que existir una razón de peso para que él haya hecho ese trato con Jor-El" piensa unos segundos "voy a tener que ir a hablar con él en la cueva"

Martha: "Cariño, ten cuidado no sabemos qué trama"

 **Mansión Luthor**

Lex estaba en la biblioteca revisando algunos documentos, escucha unos golpes en su puerta, levanta la vista y dice: "Adelante" inmediatamente se abre y entran Lana y Chloe, ambas jóvenes con cara de preocupación, el CEO se levanta de su sitio, acercándose a su visita, señala con uno de sus brazos hacia el gran sofá y les dice: "Hola chicas, parece que no tienen buenas noticias" las adolescentes toman asiento, Luthor hace lo mismo "¿qué sucede?"

Lana le mira: "No sé cómo, pero Clark lo descubrió"

Chloe: "Es cierto, nos enfrentó" suspira "estaba muy molesto nunca lo había visto así"

Lex sonríe malamente y les dice: "Era obvio que lo hiciera, es más estoy seguro que lo supo desde hace tiempo" se levanta, camina hacia el bar "pues lo he estado vigilando con uno de mis chicos" se sirve un trago "y nuestro amigo ha sido muy evasivo, es más me atrevo a decir que siempre se nos ha adelantado un paso" toma un sorbo "así que no se preocupen que yo seguiré sus pasos y les mantendré informadas" vuelve a sus sitio, mira a las silenciosas jóvenes, les sonríe seductoramente y dice: "Bien señoritas, me harían el honor de almorzar con éste humilde servidor" ellas le devuelven la sonrisa y asienten.

 **Un lugar, en alguna parte**

Clark llega con Lois apoyándola en un gran árbol, continua besándola ardientemente, mientras tanto la morena seguía aferrada a él con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, besándole también, sólo cambiaban la posición de sus bocas para tomar aliento; Clark saboreaba sus labios, succionándolos entre los suyos dominando su boca; Lois sentía su lengua acariciar la suya, acción que le erizaba la piel de su humanidad, continuaron su actividad hasta que la razón entró en Lois como un bólido, bruscamente soltó sus labios, tomándole su rostro entre sus manos, le mira a sus orbes azules-verdes, con voz entrecortada le dice: "Clark, esto no está bien" luego mira a su alrededor, frunce el ceño "¿dónde demonios estamos?" le mira de nuevo, lo suelta y trata de salir de sus brazos "se supone que tú no sabes quién soy" intentaba separarse de él "suéltame que me voy a casa"

Clark le mira tratando de escapar de sus brazos, sin hacer movimiento alguno para dejarle, le llama: "¡Lois!" la joven se detiene para verle, el granjero escuchaba claramente sus latidos, mirándole a sus ojos avellanos, le dice: "se supone que a ti te borrarían la memoria"

Lois deja de forcejear, mirándole a sus orbes, le dice: "Entonces algo pasó"

Clark asiente y habla: "Debemos ir a ver a Jor-El"

Súbitamente desde unos arbustos, una voz ajena a ellos les dice: "No hace falta hablar con Jor-El" los jóvenes amantes dirigen sus miradas hacia esa voz y ven a un hombre de color, saliendo de entre los matorrales diciéndoles: "anoche fue la gran prueba de fuego para ustedes y sus sentimientos" se detiene frente a la pareja, les sonríe "ahora necesito que me escuchen por unos instantes"

Clark frunce el ceño y le dice: "Por qué tenemos que creerle, anoche decidí aceptar la voluntad de Jor-El" suelta a Lois se para delante de ella haciendo de muro para protegerla del hombre "hace tiempo usted nos borró la memoria, qué quieren usted y Jor-El"

Lois mira a su novio, coloca sus manos sobre su espalda, luego mira al marciano y le habla: "Señor, anoche acepté alejarme de Clark, para que siguiera con su destino, ahora usted viene con otra historia" saliendo detrás del granjero "¿qué demonios está pasando?"

John Jones, sonriente les dice: "Es increíble lo unidos que están" enseria su rostro "al aceptar la propuesta de Jor-El, aun sabiendo que eso significaba su desdicha, pero a la vez era el bien del otro, sumisamente se sometieron" da unos pasos hacia atrás, colocando sus manos detrás de él "hicieron que Jor-El recapacitara de su decisión y consintiera su amor" les da la espalda "ahora todo está en sus manos" se aleja de ellos hasta desaparecer de entre los matorrales, dejando a los jóvenes.

Un desconcertada Lois se da la vuelta, mira a un perturbado Clark a sus orbes azules-verdes y le dice: "Esto es una trampa" coloca sus manos sobre su pecho "algo está tramando, Jor-El te puede hacer daño" da unos pasos atrás, posa sus manos dentro de los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros "es mejor que cada quien ande por su lado" le da la espalda "así te puedo proteger" sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, dirige su mirada al suelo "así que llévame a casa y no me busques más" coloca sus manos sobre su rostro ocultando su llanto.

Clark asimilando la información, reacciona se acerca a ella, arrimando su cuerpo contra el suyo, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, con sus manos entrelazadas las poza sobre su vientre, le habla suavemente a su oído: "No sé cuáles son las intenciones de Jor-El, ni tampoco me voy a molestar en buscarlas" le da un suave beso en su mejilla "te amo y no voy a alejarme de ti" Lois se gira entre sus brazos para verle, el joven granjero le mira a sus orbes avellanos y dice: "te juro que haré lo imposible para protegerte" planta sus labios sobre los suyos, besándole apasionadamente.

 **Cueva Kawatche**

John Jones llega al sitio e inmediatamente brilla una luz azul y Jor-El le habla: "¿Cómo lo tomaron?"

John Jones sonríe y le responde: "No creyeron en lo que dije" enseria su rostro "perdiste la confianza de tu hijo"

Jor-El: "Nunca la tuve, confía más en los humanos que en mi" un breve silencio "pero la joven Lane ha demostrado ser su igual"

John Jones extrañado dice: "¿A qué te refieres? Ella es una simple mortal"

Jor-El: "Exacto una simple mortal, pero tiene un espíritu valiente, incorruptible, leal a los suyos, el amor que siente por Kal-El es para toda la vida y por último posee una madurez que le servirá para ayudar a mi hijo a aceptar su destino, es obvio que él confía en ella"

John Jones: "Una última pregunta amigo mío" toma aire "¿Lois lo ama con la misma intensidad que Kal-El lo hace por ella?"

Jor-El: "Estoy seguro que lo ama a tal extremo que sacrificaría su vida si fuera necesario" la luz empieza a desvanecerse mientras se apaga Jor-El finaliza "ahora amigo te pido que seas el centinela de estos jóvenes" se oscurece la cueva, el marciano asiente y se retira.

 **En medio del bosque**

Clark continuaba besándole en sus carnosos labios con toda la pasión que surgía desde sus entrañas; Lois se negaba a besarle con sus manos apoyadas en su fuerte pecho, empujaba para apartarse de él, pero Clark seguía en su intento succionando sus labios con los suyos, con la punta de su lengua jugueteaba en sus bordes para introducirla, la joven morena continuaba frenándole hasta doblegarse ante su deseo y le besa apasionadamente, desliza sus manos hasta sus cabellos enredando sus dedos entre su frondosa melena, ambos aferran sus cuerpos en contra del otro, prolongan su acción hasta necesitar aliento, separan sus labios, se miran a los ojos, Clark la toma en sus brazos y sale a súper velocidad.

En instantes se encontraban en la cima de una montaña donde se apreciaba la vista panorámica de todo el bosque, Clark baja a Lois suavemente de sus brazos, la chica se aleja unos pasos deteniéndose en el borde del pico, observa el paisaje, cierra sus ojos suspira fuerte, abre sus ojos y dice: "¿Qué hacemos aquí? Debemos volver a nuestras casas, sabes que notaran nuestra ausencia"

Clark se acerca a ella rodea su cintura con sus brazos acoplando su cuerpo en el suyo, Lois al sentir su fuerte tronco tocando su espalda se le eriza la piel, cierra sus ojos; Clark con voz ronca le habla: "Lois relájate sólo por hoy, vamos a disfrutar de este instante y luego volveremos a la realidad" le da suaves besos en su cuello.

Lois abre sus ojos se da la vuelta entre sus brazos para verle, le mira a sus orbes azules-verdes, apoya sus manos sobre su pecho y lentamente las desliza hasta llegar a sus hombros envolviendo con sus brazos su cuello y le dice: "ET ¿qué voy hacer contigo?" con la punta de sus dedos acaricia los cabellos de su nuca, mira a su alrededor, piensa unos segundos y habla "Clark, me encantaría portarme mal aquí contigo, pero es mejor irnos a casa y hacerlo allá" le da un suave beso en su barbilla, el granjero asiente y le estampa un beso lujurioso en sus labios y sale de allí a súper velocidad.

 **Mansión Luthor**

Lex se encuentra con Lana y Chloe aún en la biblioteca conversando con ellas…

Lex: "Chicas éste es el último año del liceo ¿ya tienen alguna universidad en mente?" observaba a Lana detalladamente, pues la chica despertaba un sentimiento extraño en su interior.

Lana mirándole le responde: "Tengo algunas opciones pero no me he sentado a elegir" mirando a una ignorada Chloe "pero mi amiga futura reportera se irá a Met-U" de nuevo vuelve su mirada a él, ambos continúan viéndose amenamente.

Chloe que ya estaba al tanto de las miradas de esos dos, asevera: "Sí, allí estaré junto a Lois" sacude su cabeza con molestia, abre su boca para decir algo y es interrumpida por los golpes en la puerta.

Lex con sus ojos puestos en los de Lana, responde: "Adelante" inmediatamente se abre la puerta, su mayordomo entra y dice: "Señor, todo está servido" el CEO de Luthor Corp se levanta y al mismo tiempo le habla a sus invitadas: "Señoritas pasemos al comedor" las jóvenes se levantan de sus puestos y se dirigen al comedor, seguidas por su anfitrión, en ese instante suena el celular de Lex, éste se detiene al ver quién le llama y contesta: "Dime"

Alguien: "Otra vez apareció"

Lex: "¿Dónde?"

Alguien: "Metrópolis-el bosque-Metrópolis, lo que sea, se desplaza casi a la velocidad de la luz, mis satélites no logran capturar su imagen"

Lex: "Tenemos que hablar con Bruce Wayne, sabes que él tiene la mejor tecnología"

Alguien responde molesto: "No voy a hablar con ese amargado, es más no sé por qué acepte tu trato, sí no te soporto desde la escuela"

Lex suspira y habla: "Oliver, no es un secreto que nunca nos hemos llevado bien, ni mucho menos que somos mejores amigos, pero los tres hemos estado detrás de ese fenómeno, así que sólo te pido que lo hagamos para descubrir qué es"

Oliver: "Está bien lo llamaré para que tengamos una junta y te aviso" cierra la llamada, un sonriente Lex piensa: _"caíste en mi trampa Queen, Bruce y tú me ayudaran a encontrar al viajero"_ feliz sale de la habitación a reunirse con sus invitadas.

 **Metrópolis**

La apasionada pareja está frente a la puerta del apartamento de los Lane besándose lujuriosamente; Clark tiene apoyada a Lois contra la puerta con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura, desliza sus caderas al ras con las suyas rozando su miembro con el suyo; Lois sostiene el borde de su chaqueta con sus manos atrayéndolo hacia ella; el granjero deja correr una de sus manos hacia el pomo de la puerta abriéndola, rápidamente levanta a la fémina, quien automáticamente envuelve sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, Clark entra cierra con uno de sus pies, se vuelve contra la puerta recostando a su novia de nuevo en ella, continua besándola y haciéndoselo en seco, la deseaba con todo su cuerpo, sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrer por su columna vertebral, erizándole toda la piel, efecto que sólo Lois ejercía en él con sus toques.

Lois envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, se aferraba al chico con todas sus fuerzas, sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, su lengua haciendo estragos en su boca, su sensual movimiento sobre su entrepierna, le producía escalofríos por toda su humanidad, sensación que jamás alguien le haría sentir en su existencia, de repente algo de cordura llega a su cabeza, bruscamente la morena suelta sus labios separándose de él de un tirón, acción que deja extrañado y algo molesto al joven, Lois toma su rostro entre sus manos con voz jadeante por falta de aliento mirándole deseosamente le dice: "Debemos detenernos antes de que…" una enfurecida voz termina la frase diciéndoles: "La vieja-estúpida-retrasada mental de Parker los vea"

La pareja inmediatamente se separa y dirige su mirada hacia la dueña de esa voz para verle de pie con sus manos en la cintura, con su rostro reciamente iracundo, ambos están pasmados mirando a la anciana en ese estado, Lois baja de los brazos del chico colocándose delante de él, abre su boca para hablar, pero la abuela dice furiosa: "¡No digas nada señorita!" levanta uno de sus brazos apuntando al sofá "ahora tú" mira a Clark "y tú" señala al otro sofá "vamos a tener una conversación muy seria" sentándose junto a Lois, mira a la chica "sobre esto" mira al chico con ganas de matarle, pues recuerda la conversación con Lois la noche anterior, especialmente el verla llorar por él.

Clark al ver la rabia de la Sra. Parker piensa: _"Dios, estoy en aprietos, ella va alejarla de mi"_

Lois en estado atónito piensa: _"Demonios, ella le contará todo a papi, estoy perdida"_

 **TBC**


	29. Chapter 29

Hola, primero saludarles después de tanto tiempo desaparecido, segundo Feliz Navidad y Feliz año nuevo restrasadísimo he tenido algunas dificulatades para actualizar espero que éste año termine todas mis historias, ahora si basta de peroratas y lean el siguiente capítulo, espero algún review bye...

 **Capítulo 29**

La anciana estaba en silencio mirando a los jóvenes esperando una explicación por parte de alguno de ellos y lo único que podía ver era la preocupación en sus rostros, toma un gran suspiro a manera de cansancio, se levanta de su sitio, camina en círculos alrededor de ellos, observándoles y al mismo tiempo analizando cada uno de sus movimientos físicos, sacude su cabeza y les habla: "Bien me parece que los ratones les comieron la lengua" mira al granjero "ven conmigo al estudio señorito, usted y yo tenemos que hablar" señala hacia la puerta del salón, Clark se levanta de su sitio y empieza su marcha.

Inmediatamente Lois se levanta, interceptando a su novio deteniéndole y mirándole a sus orbes verde-azules, le dice: "No es necesario, es hora de que afrontemos la verdad" Clark le mira interrogante; Lois ve a la vieja, prosigue: "te aclaro esto nana, lo que siento por Clark, no es un amor pasajero de la adolescencia" mira al granjero "te amo y es para siempre y porque te amo más que a mi vida, tengo que poner fin a esto"cierra sus orbes, respira profundo, abre sus ojos "hoy fue la señora Parker, mañana podrá ser papá y tus padres hasta que llegue a Lex" ambos ignoran a la anciana que al mismo tiempo les miraba muy intrigada y confundida, pero decidió quedarse en silencio y observar a la pareja, la joven continúa: "a partir de hoy esto se acabó, no te voy a poner en peligro" se acerca a él, Clark frunce el ceño, niega con la cabeza; Lois afirmando con la cabeza, posa sus manos en sus pectorales "tu destino es más grande que el mío y lo sabes muy bien" suspira "yo sólo sería un estorbo o hasta tu propia perdición" deja caer sus manos y le da la espalda, da unos pasos hacia delante y finaliza diciendo: "sería el anzuelo que él utilizaría para vengarse" toma una respiración profunda "así que, vete no quiero volverte a verte nunca más" sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Clark analiza por unos instantes sus palabras, luego se acerca a ella unos pasos, escucha sus latidos agitados, le mira con tristeza y dolor, toma aliento y le habla con voz entrecortada: "Aunque me cueste admitirlo y odie decir lo que voy a decir" deja rodar unas lágrimas "tienes razón, pero quiero que sepas que…" se le entrecorta la voz "no eres un estorbo, eres parte de mi vida como el aire para respirar" Lois al oírle sólo dejaba correr lagrimas por sus mejillas, Parker con cada palabra que escuchaba comprendía menos, el granjero continua: "te amo y es por ello que estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ti para protegerte" ya no aguantó más y deja escapar su llanto y entre sollozos finaliza "Adiós Lois Joanne Lane" rápidamente recoge sus cosas y se va. Lois al oír cerrar la puerta, inmediatamente se desploma cayendo de rodillas en el piso, tapa su rostro con sus manos y llora desconsoladamente.

Al mismo tiempo desde su sitio, Parker quedo pasmada y sumamente confundida por la escena que presenció, mientras lo hacía pensaba: _"Dios ¿qué está pasando? Sí se aman realmente ¿por qué deben separarse? ¿En qué lio tan grave está metido ese joven, para que renuncie a Lois?"_ Inmediatamente sale de su pensamiento al escuchar el llanto desconsolado de la chica, la mira y sale a consolarle.

 **Mansión Luthor**

Mientras esperaban el postre Lex conversaba amenamente con sus invitadas, les decía: "Bien chicas, espero que les haya encantado"

Lana sonriente: "Fue un excelente manjar, estoy ansiosa por probar el postre" suena su móvil, lo saca de su bolsillo, mira la pantalla y le dice: "disculpa tengo que atender" se levanta de la mesa y sale del salón.

Chloe aprovecha ese instante para irse y sonrientemente le dice al CEO: "Lex, estuvo muy rico todo, pero me tengo que retirar, tengo que terminar un artículo de La Antorcha" se levanta "otro día comeré ese rico postre francés" recoge sus cosas.

Lex, interiormente feliz porque se va a quedar solo con Lana, pone cara de afligido y le dice: "Es una lástima que te pierdas el postre" se levanta y extiende su mano "pero cuando el deber llama…" la rubia le toma su mano "hay que salirle al paso" Lex le da un beso al dorso de su mano "fue grata tu compañía, no te pierdas" suelta su mano.

Chloe, algo sonrojada y apenada le sonríe y habla: "Gracias Lex" se retira, dejando a un Lex muy sonriente y feliz.

Después de un minuto entra Lana algo preocupada y nerviosa, Lex al verle se levanta de su sitio y se acerca a ella, le pregunta interesado: "¿Qué te sucede?"

Lana: "Es mi tía Nell, quiere que vaya a Metrópolis éste fin de semana" ambos caminan hacia la mesa.

Lex: "¿Le ocurre algo malo?" ayuda a sentarse a la joven "¿tiene algún malestar de salud?" se sienta a su lado.

Lana mirándole a sus ojos le dice: "No, es un asunto personal que tiene que ver con mis padres, fue lo único que me dijo" sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Lex al verle así, toma su rostro entre sus manos, acerca el suyo al de ella, viéndole a sus ojos le dice: "Tranquila hermosa, no tienes por qué ponerte así" le besa la frente, vuelve a ver sus ojos "yo te acompañaré a ver a tu tía, no estás sola"

Lana al escuchar sus dulces palabras, deja escapar algunas lágrimas, le toma su rostro con sus manos, acariciándole sus mejillas con sus pulgares, le dice: "Gracias Lex, eres lo que Clark no llegó a ser" suelta su rostro y le abraza, el CEO le devuelve el abrazo.

 **En la granja Kent**

Mientras Martha está lavando la losa, pensaba en las conversaciones que tuvieron con Clark en la noche anterior y en la mañana durante el desayuno; Jonathan secaba la losa y observaba a su mujer, decide traerla a la realidad diciéndole: "Cariño al menos Clark, no nos hizo abuelos"

La mujer vuelve de un tirón a la realidad mira a su marido y le dice: "¡Jonathan Kent!"

El hombre sonríe divertido y le habla: "Al fin te traje a la tierra" continúa con su labor "¿Qué te preocupa mujer?"

Martha suspira y habla: "Estaba pensando en todo lo que nos dijo Clark y hay algo que no entiendo"

Jonathan frunce el ceño y pregunta: "¿Y ahora qué?"

Martha le refunfuña: "Tu lo dijiste hace rato ¿Por qué le pidió a Jor-El que le borre la mente a la chica, sí la última vez que la vio fue en el hospital?" termina de lavar el último utensilio "se supone que desde ese entonces no se han visto de nuevo"

Jonathan deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, mira a su mujer y habla: "Hay algo que no está bien" suelta el paño, se cruza de brazos "Clark no nos ha dicho todo" suspira con decepción "aún no confía en nosotros"

Martha le abraza y dice: "Sé que hicimos mal con nuestro hijo" su marido le devuelve el abrazo "pero él nos lo ocultó desde el principio" sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas "aunque se me parta el alma en mil pedazos al admitirlo" deja salir lágrimas "Clark nos alejó de él desde que conoció a esa mujer" frunce el ceño "ella fue y es más importante que nosotros"

Jonathan dándole suaves masajes por su espalda le consuela: "No digas eso mi amor" suspira "talvez eso significa que nuestro hijo se está volviendo un hombre maduro capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones"

 **En Metrópolis**

La anciana, había logrado levantar a la joven del piso, la sentó en el sofá y se fue a la cocina a prepararle un té de manzanilla y valeriana para calmarle, cinco minutos después sale de la cocina con una taza de la bebida, mientras se acerca a la fémina le miraba con dolor, jamás había visto a Lois en tal mal estado, se sienta a su lado le extiende la taza de té y le dice cariñosamente: "Aquí tienes esta tomita" la muchacha agarra la bebida, la vieja continua "te hará sentir mejor" Lois asiente y bebe, Parker, le acaricia con su mano sus cabellos y mirándole le habla: "mi niña, sí crees que hiciste lo correcto todo pasará"

Lois toma otro sorbo de la bebida, coloca la taza en la mesa de centro, se levanta, camina hacia la ventana, se cruza de brazos y observando el paisaje exclama: "Ese es el problema" deja escapar sus lágrimas de nuevo "la razón me dice que hice bien" lloraba "pero mi corazón me dice que no" se da la vuelta y mira a la anciana "es la primera vez…" levanta su mano derecha, la lleva hasta su cabeza "que esto y…" bajando su mano hasta donde está su corazón "esto, no se ponen de acuerdo" deja caer su mano, camina hasta donde está la anciana "siempre he tratado de dominar mis emociones y lo había logrado, hasta que lo conocí… mejor dicho hasta que me enamoré de él" experimentaba escalofríos por toda su humanidad "había mantenido un equilibrio entre mente, cuerpo y alma…" tomaba aliento "…y Clark divinamente rompió todos mis esquemas" medio sonríe y menea su cabeza "sin mucho esfuerzo me hizo perder la cordura, cada vez que nos veíamos" de repente todo se le volvió negro y se desplomó en el suelo.

Un destrozado Clark se encuentra caminando sin rumbo fijo como alma errante por las calles de la ciudad, aún continuaba conectado con los latidos del corazón de Lois, lo que escuchaba le dolía y desesperaba pues no podía ir a consolarla, se detiene de golpe al ver que estaba solo en medio de un parque abandonado, mira al cielo y deja escapar sus lágrimas, cae de rodillas en el césped, comienza a sollozar como un niño, mientras lo hacía pensaba: _"No debí haber llegado a la tierra, por qué demonios a Jor-El se le ocurrió enviarme para acá, nunca me hubieran encontrado los Kents, jamás habría conocido a Lois"_ toma aliento _"Lois…"_ baja su cabeza, de repente escucha una voz detrás de él, que le decía: "No debes renegar de tu destino, Jor-El hizo lo mejor para salvarte"

El joven sobresaltado se levanta y se da la vuelta para ver a Jonh Jones parado allí, se llena de ira, frunce el ceño y le pregunta: "¿Qué haces aquí?" empuña sus manos "¿Me estás siguiendo?" da unos pasos hacia él "para irle con el chisme a Jor-El y él se regocije de felicidad al ver que su plan dio buenos resultados"

Jonh sonríe, sacude su cabeza y le dice: "Kal-El, por un instante en tu vida deja de esperar que tu padre te dé su aprobación" Clark lo mira confundido "lo que siente esa joven por ti es real y lo que tú sientes por ella también" comienza a caminar en círculos alrededor de él "tu problema ahora es encontrar la manera de equilibrar tu lado humano y kryptoniano, sé que lo puedes hacer"

Clark confundido le habla: "Equilibrar… no entiendo" suspira "tú eres más confuso que Jor-El" rápidamente escucha que sus latidos se desestabilizan, su rostro se transfiguró. John al verle palidecer le pregunta: "¿Qué es?" el granjero en un susurro dice: "Lois" y sale a súper velocidad, dejando a Jonh pensando: _"Corre chico, habrá tiempo para ayudarlos a ambos"_

La señora Parker al ver que la joven se desmaya se levanta velozmente se arrodilla junto a la chica, le toca el rostro y se percata que está prendida en fiebre, exclama asustada: "¡Santo Dios! ¡Está que hierve!" la trata de levantar, pero no puede, rápidamente se levanta del piso, se dirige a la puerta para salir a buscar ayuda pero al abrirla se sorprende al encontrarse con un preocupado y afligido granjero, se llena de ira al ver al responsable de la fiebre de Lois, le mira a los ojos y le dice: "Lárgate antes de que te eche a patadas"

Clark mira a una inconsciente y temblorosa Lois, tendida en el piso, se arma de valor y le dice: "Me botará luego" entra y corre a donde está su amada la levanta, se vuelve a ver a la anciana y le habla: "Lois necesita ir al hospital" camina hacia la salida.

Parker furibunda le bloquea el paso y le reclama: "Tú no te la llevaras a ninguna parte descarado maleante"

Clark desesperado por escuchar sus lánguidos latidos, le ruega: "Por favor está muy mal" sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas "hagamos una tregua por hoy, lo importante es llevarla a un hospital, después que Lois esté fuera de peligro, usted me puede matar si lo desea". La mujer al ver lo que reflejaba el rostro y los ojos del joven asiente con la cabeza, se hace a un lado y le deja pasar.

Clark sale, mientras lo hace le dice: "Me adelantaré, para su tranquilidad iré al Metrópolis General, allí la esperaré"

Parker: "Más te vale que estés allí"


End file.
